Père malgré lui!
by bichou85
Summary: La vie apporte son lot de surprises...Pour Edward, c'est un nouveau-né qu'il découvre devant sa porte...Qui l'a déposé? D'où vient-il ? Quelle est son histoire? Edward devient un père malgré lui…
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à toutes, **

**J'ai eu une new idée de fiction. **

**Plusieurs chapitres sont déjà écrits.**

**Je vous poste le prologue et le premier chapitre arrivera dans les jours qui viennent.**

**Je remercie ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM, et Juliet1802 pour leurs aides.**

**Place à la lecture !**

* * *

**_PDV ? :_**

Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je le mette en sécurité…La rue est encore calme et vu l'heure, ce n'est pas étonnant. J'essaye de ne pas traîner en route, je n'ai pas le droit de me faire prendre… Je ne vois qu'une seul personne dans cette ville qui saura prendre soin de lui. J'arrive dans l'immeuble, prend l'ascenseur et monte jusqu'au dernière étage. Je me suis bien renseignée sur lui et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance même si je ne le connais pas personnellement, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Y a des gens comme cela, qui donne cette impression. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et j'arrive devant la porte de l'appartement. Je pose mon paquet sur le paillasson avec une petite lettre. J'espère pouvoir revenir rapidement. Un dernier regard…un dernier baiser et je file avant que quelqu'un ne me remarque. Il est 8 heures du matin et les gens ne vont pas tarder à partir travailler. Je regarde une dernière fois l'immeuble qui abritera mon trésor et m'engouffre dans la population de Seattle.

* * *

**Il est court, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou à toutes,

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je remercie ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM, et Juliet1802 pour leurs aides.**

**Merci à :**

**Massen Cullen oliveronica, Melli, Claire91, chouchoumag, calimero59, Willowme, Miss-Aurore, Tinga Bella, Amazing-Destinity, choukchouquette, ousna, Myanna, Habswifes, tal'aura, mel031, LuneBlanche, gistrel, karinounie, ulkan13, Miss E.M-90, aelita48, elo-didie, aureliejeux81, Aliiice.**

_**Les non-**__**inscrit**__**:**_

**Fanny, Ilonka, Audrey, petitefilledusud, lulu81, Nane2Bru, Sarah.D, Onja, **

**Place à la lecture !**

* * *

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Le réveil sonne, c'est une nouvelle journée qui commence. Je me réveille doucement, ma nuit à été assez courte, peuplée de rêves plus étranges les uns que les autres…. Je me lève et file prendre une douche. En sortant de la salle de bain je me dirige vers ma cuisine et me prépare un café bien noir. J'entends quelque chose dans le couloir mais c'est certainement la voisine. Je vais mettre mon survêtement et me prépare à aller faire mon footing. J'ouvre ma porte et manque de tomber sur un panier posé sur mon paillasson. Le pallier est vide, les portes d'appartements sont closes, qui a bien pu mettre cela ici ? Je ramasse le panier, entre dans l'appartement et regarde son contenu… Je me fige en soulevant le plaid… C'est quoi ce délire ? Je retourne dans le couloir une dernière fois, mais il n'y a personne. Un bébé… Je termine de regarder le contenu du panier sans réveiller le bébé qui dort bien profondément. Il y a une lettre, j'espère qu'elle m'apportera des réponses… Je l'ouvre fébrile de découvrir ce que je redoute…

_Docteur Cullen, _

_Je sais que c'est invraisemblable mais je vous confie mon fils. Il s'appelle Ty. S'il vous plait prenez soin de lui, il n'a que15 jours. _

_Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous l'imposer, mais je n'ai trouvé aucun autre moyen pour le mettre en sécurité. _

_Je viendrais dès que je le pourrais je vous le promets. _

_Je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier suffisamment pour ce que vous allez faire._

_Amicalement._

_Bella_

Wahou…mes doutes sont confirmés…Cette Bella a réellement abandonné son bébé devant ma porte. Cette personne semble vraiment désespérée, l'écriture est tremblante et des traces de larmes sont étalées sur la feuille. Mon regard se pose sur ce petit bonhomme qui est loin de se douter de la situation. Je dois faire quoi moi maintenant ? Déjà je vais appeler l'hôpital, cette personne me connaît donc j'ai certainement dû la voir là-bas. Je travaille en pédiatrie, c'est certainement moi qui l'ai fait sortir avec le petit.

- **_Hôpital Seattle Grace bonjour !_**

- **_Oui, bonjour, ici le docteur Cullen, pouvez-vous me passer le service maternité ?_**

- **_Tout de suite Edward !_**

Je déteste qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom et elle le sait pourtant... Une petite musique d'ambiance et je tombe sur….

- **_Service maternité j'écoute !_**

- **_Ambre, c'est le docteur Cullen._**

- **_Bonjour docteur, que puis-je pour vous ?_**

- **_Pouvez-vous regarder dans le fichier des sorties si nous avons une femme qui s'appellerai Bella avec un garçon prénommé Ty, la sortie aurait eu lui il y a une quinzaine de jours._**

- **_Un instant, je vérifie._**

J'entends le bruit du clavier l'ordinateur. Je me passe la main dans les cheveux. Comment j'ai pu être dans cette situation. J'arrive toujours pas à réaliser. Je regarde le bébé, il dort vraiment bien mais ça ne va certainement pas durer... Je vérifie qu'il n'y est rien d'autre dans le panier. Je trifouille partout sans le réveiller et tombe sur un biberon et du lait en boîte. Au moins je pourrai le nourrir quand il en aura besoin. Je cherche en espérant trouver quelque couche ou autre chose, mais rien.

- **_Docteur Cullen, nous avons bien un bébé Ty qui est sorti il y a une quinzaine de jours, mais la maman s'appelle Isabella Swan._**

- **_Y a-t-il une adresse ?_**

- **_Non, mais quand j'y repense, nous étions en manque de personnel si ça se trouve nous n'avons pas fait attention à sa fiche_**

- **_D'accord merci. Euh….Ambre, faites-moi remplacer je prends quelques jours de congés._**

- **_Très bien docteur, Tyler vous remplacera en cas d'urgences._**

- **_Merci !_**

Je raccroche, prends mon pc portable et je cherche dans l'annuaire une Isabella Swan. La chance n'est pas avec moi…Aucune correspondance. J'entends du bruit provenant du panier et vais vérifier. Le petit est réveillé et me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus de nourrisson. Il est mignon, des cheveux marron, un beau petit visage. Et le voilà qui se met à hurler. J'attrape mes cheveux et les serre dans mes mains, je n'ai rien fait mais je suis déjà complètement perdu… Je dois faire quoi là ? Je regarde le biberon…il a peut être faim. Je prépare le lait comme c'est indiqué sur la boîte, le fait chauffé et lui met dans la bouche. Il boit, c'est une bonne nouvelle, en attendant il dit plus rien. Comment je vais faire ? Je ne me suis jamais occupé d'un bébé. C'est vrai que je travaille en pédiatrie mais je me contente de les examiner, dire à la maman s'il y a un problème, leur donner des solutions, mais m'en occuper à temps plein, ce n'est pas pour moi. Il boit bien, tu as bon appétit mon p'tit bonhomme. Une fois le biberon terminé, passons au rot. Je le sort du panier, lui tiens la tête contre moi et je lui tapote doucement le dos. Voilà, un rot de fait. Je le réinstalle dans le panier et tourne en rond. Je fais quoi ? Comment je vais retrouver sa mère ? Et pourquoi me l'a-t-elle laissé à moi ? Plein de questions, qui j'espère trouveront rapidement des réponses.

Je suis un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, du moins c'est ce que je pense, contrairement à la population féminine qui me prend pour Don Juan. A chaque fois que je sors en boîte, ou même dans mon boulot, je me fais draguer ouvertement par des filles sans avoir rien fait. Et aujourd'hui, me voilà, moi le docteur Edward Cullen, âgé de 27 ans, avec un bébé, que je ne connais pas, et dont je n'ai rien pour m'en occupé. Je crois que je n'ai plus trop le choix, il faut que j'appelle ma sœur, elle va m'aider... Oui c'est obligé. Je prends mon portable et compose son numéro.

_**Allo !**_

_**Alice, c'est Edward j'te réveille ?**_

_**Ouais, Edward merde il est à peine 9 heures pourquoi t'appelle aussi tôt ?**_

_**J'ai besoin d'aide. T'es prête pour du shopping ultra-rapide ?**_

_**Du shopping ? **_**Je l'entends déjà se lever.**

_**Ouais, j'ai besoin de vêtements de taille 1 et 3 mois pour un bébé garçon de 15 jours, des couches, et un truc pour le porter. Et j'ai besoin de cela très rapidement. Des produits aussi pour le laver, je sais pas ce qu'il faut.**_

Le bébé se met à hurler. Super…j'entends plus ma sœur à l'autre bout donc je raccroche et prend Ty dans mes bras. Il ne se calme pas. Je marche de long en large dans l'appartement, mais il ne se calme pas. Il va finir avec une extinction de voix à ce rythme. Je regarde l'heure ça fait 30 minutes qu'il hurle et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être son ventre ? A cet âge ils ont mal au ventre non ? Oui bien sûr que ça arrive, je le dis tous les jours aux mamans de nouveau-nés. Je l'allonge sur mon lit et lui masse le ventre mais ça ne change rien. Je le reprends dans mes bras et une odeur plus que suspecte vient me titiller les narines. Je regarde Ty, puis sa couche. Merde ! Vite Alice dépêche toi de venir. Je reprends mon portable et la rappelle.

_**J'arrive **__**Edward!**_

_**Merci !**_

Elle raccroche. 10 minutes s'écoulent et ma sœur arrive avec tout ce que je lui ai demandé. Je lui mets le petit dans les bras.

**Faut lui changer sa couche !**

**Edward, je ne sais pas faire….C'est ton métier, donc tu gères !**

**Mais… **

**Pas de mais. Et après tu m'explique pourquoi tu as un bébé dans ton appartement !**

Je grogne, prends des vêtements et une couche qu'elle vient de me ramener et file dans ma chambre. Bon, la couche… Alice arrive pour me seconder. Je retire son petit pyjama, puis son body très doucement. Heureusement que je sais faire ça. Je regarde la couche. J'enlève les attaches et lui soulève les fesses pour la retirer. Alice rit en arrière-plan, mais je ne trouve pas cela drôle. Je prends une lingette et lui relève les fesses. Merde, y en a partout. Je grogne, mais termine mon travail. Je lui nettoie rapidement, en sentant le haut le cœur arriver. Je mets une autre couche, et un body. Voilà, il fait chaud ici il n'a pas besoin de plus. Je me relève en vainqueur avec Ty dans les bras.

**Alice tu peux changer mes draps ?**

**Ouais vu leur état, c'est préférable. Et t'as du bol je sois dans un bon jour !**

**Tu es très aimable Alice !**

Je retourne au salon et m'installe dans le canapé avec Ty dans les bras. Alice arrive 5 minutes après et s'installe près de moi.

**Alors, c'est une femme que t'as sautée sans protection ?**

**Non Alice, et sache, même si tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, que je me protège toujours ! **

**Alors dit moi ? **

**Je ne sais pas à qui est ce bébé ! **

Alice a la bouche grande ouverte mais ne parle pas. Je la regarde en essayant de déterminer à quoi elle pense mais rien ne paraît sur son visage.

**Alice ?**

**Tu ne sais pas à qui est ce bébé ? Mais comment, je veux dire…pourquoi il est chez toi ? **

Je me lève doucement, Ty s'endort dans mes bras. Pffff, je ne suis pas un lit moi. Enfin bref, je prends la lettre et la donne à Alice. Elle la lit et me regarde sans comprendre.

**Qui est cette Bella ?**

**J'en sais rien, j'ai appelé l'hôpital et a priori sa mère s'appellerai Isabella Swan. Mais j'ai rien trouvé. Elle n'a laissé aucune adresse. **

**Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?**

**Je vais essayer de la retrouver en gardant ce petit !**

**Mais enfin Edward. Tu ne peux pas t'occuper d'un bébé qui ne t'appartient pas !**

**Je sais Alice, mais sa mère veut que je veille sur lui. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de l'aider. Elle doit être dans la galère pour me le laisser !**

**Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais ce bébé il a bien un père ? **

**Oui j'imagine, mais si j'arrive à trouver sa mère, je trouverai son père aussi non ?**

**Et si c'était une prostituée ou une droguée ? **

**Je sais très bien que ça pourrait être le cas, Alice. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse? Si sa mère revient et que le petit n'est plus là, je lui dis quoi moi ? **

**Et si elle revient pas ? Sinon tu pourrais le placer en famille d'accueil, le temps que sa mère revienne ! **

**Alice, je suis persuadé qu'elle reviendra. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je le sais c'est tout ! **

**Ok, j'espère que tu reviendras à la raison. **

**Elle me l'a confié, c'est qu'elle estime que je suis capable de m'en occuper, non ?**

**Edward t'a galéré juste pour lui changer sa couche.**

**Je sais Alice, ça devrais pas être compliqué à s'occupé de lui. Regarde il est tout calme !**

**Edward…..Non laisse tomber. Je serai la pour t'aider si tu en as besoin. Mais tu vas faire comment quand tu va aller bosser ?**

**J'ai pris quelque jour, histoire de chercher un peu sa mère. Et après bah…heu…je le mettrai à la crèche de l'hôpital.**

**Ok, c'est toi qui vois. Bon, il va lui falloir un lit à ce petit, plus de vêtements, d'autres biberons, des doudous…**

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Elle va chercher une feuille de papier et note tout ce dont nous allons avoir besoin. Je regarde ce petit bonhomme dormir. Il a de bonnes joues pour son âge. Il faudrait que je lui fasse un examen complet, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'a rien. Alice me donne sa feuille, et mes yeux s'agrandissent devant tout ce qu'il faut. Je lis attentivement tout ce qu'elle a écrit. Je fini par me lever et file dans ma chambre. Je m'habille d'un jeans noir, et d'un tee-shirt blanc. J'habille le bébé, d'un petit jeans et d'un tee-shirt blanc aussi qu'Alice m'a ramené. Une fois prêt, nous descendons à la voiture mais un autre problème se pose. Comment allons-nous aller au magasin ? Je n'ai pas siège adapté. Alice me regarde, et rentre dans l'immeuble de nouveau. Elle en revient 10 minutes plus tard avec un cosy.

**Où tu l'as eu ?**

**Ta voisine a eu un bébé y a deux ans de cela. Je lui ai demandé si elle avait toujours son cosy, et elle me la gracieusement prêté le temps que t'en achète un.**

**Merci Alice ! **

J'installe Ty dedans et je prends le volant. Nous nous dirigeons directement vers le magasin de puériculture qui se trouve dans le centre commercial. Je me gare, prends le petit dans mes bras et nous allons à la rencontre d'une vendeuse. Elle me fait un sourire rassurant, quand elle voit la façon dont je tiens le petit. Alice lui montre la liste de ce qu'il nous faut. Moi en attendant je fais le tour des rayons. Des petits doudous tout mignon attirent mon attention et je lui en prends deux identiques, il paraît que c'est préférable en cas de catastrophe sur l'un des deux, il y a toujours un doudou de secours... Ensuite je me dirige vers le rayon des vêtements. Je prends quelques pantalons, des tee-shirts, des bodys et des chaussettes. Je pense qu'il y en a assez. J'espère ne pas l'avoir pour trop longtemps... Je fini par rejoindre Alice en caisse. Il y a poussette, baignoire, transat…enfin tout ce qu'un bébé pourrait avoir besoin. Je failli m'étrangler quand j'ai vu le montant de la facture. Mais bon j'ai choisi de le garder donc, si je veux pouvoir m'en occupé convenablement je n'ai pas trop le choix. On passe aussi au magasin faire le plein de couches, produits corporels, lingettes, lait. Enfin la totale quoi. On charge la voiture difficilement mais nous arrivons à tout ranger.

Nous filons ensuite vers l'hôpital. Alice le prend dans ses bras et nous allons dans mon bureau. J'installe Ty sur la table d'auscultations et commence à l'examiner. Je le pèse 3,570kg. Je le mesure 55 cm. C'est un beau bébé, il a une bonne taille pour le bon poids. Je vérifie son corps et retire le pansement au niveau du cordon ombilical pour vérifier que la cicatrisation se passe correctement, ce qui est le cas. Le reste de l'examen ne décèle aucun problème. J'ai pris un carnet de santé pour lui et le rempli pour garder une trace. Ce petit bonhomme est en parfaite santé. Alice le rhabille et nous rentrons à la maison. Ty hurle depuis que nous avons quitté l'hôpital, et je pense qu'il a faim. Nous déchargeons la voiture avec l'aide de la voisine qui malgré un regard interrogateur ne pose pas de question. Je lui fais un biberon qu'il dévore littéralement. Glouton en plus. Une fois son rot fait, nous installons son lit parapluie dans ma chambre. Alice m'aide à tout installer et tout ranger.

La journée touche à sa fin et je suis épuisé. Alice rentre chez elle vers 20h00 et moi je meurs de faim, j'ai à peine eu le temps de déjeuner ce midi donc c'est pas étonnant. Je commande à manger au chinois du coin et en attendant je vais essayer de lui donner son bain. Je rempli un peu la baignoire et installe son transat de bain à l'intérieur. Je le déshabille sur mon lit, et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de bain, quand monsieur a une envie pressante. Je suis arrosé de pipi sur tout mon tee-shirt. Bon, reste zen Edward, c'est un bébé, il l'a pas fait exprès. Ce que j'aimerais que ma mère soit là avec moi, mais ce n'est pas possible. Bon allez le bain avant de me miner le morale. J'installe Ty dans le transat. Il bouge ses jambes au contact de l'eau et il l'air de se détendre. Une chose qui pourrait le calmer au cas où. Je prends un gant de toilette, met du savon spécial bébé dessus et je le savonne. Il me regarde attentivement. J'essaye de lui sourire un maximum, mais avec la fatigue d'aujourd'hui, bah j'ai plus envie d'aller me coucher. Je le rince tranquillement, je joue quelque minute avec lui et fini par me demander comment je vais le sortir sans qu'il me glisse des mains. Je regarde sa serviette. Alice lui a acheté tout une panoplie de serviette les 101 dalmatiens rien que pour lui. Je prends la serviette et l'attrape rapidement en le callant contre mon torse. Je me dirige vers la chambre et lui met une couche, un body et un pyjama…enfin j'essaye et au bout de trois tentatives j'abandonne. Il dormira en body. Je le couche dans le lit, lui donne un doudou, une tétine et file de là. Il ne dit rien, avec un peu de chance il va faire sa nuit.

On frappe à ma porte, certainement le livreur chinois. Je le paye et m'installe avec mon pc. Je tape Isabella Swan dans la recherche mais rien de bien ne sort à part le nom d'un chérif de police. Je prends le numéro, j'essayerai d'appeler demain. Je mange rapidement et file me coucher. Je surveille la respiration de Ty et m'endort paisiblement.

_**PDV de Bella :**_

J'ai surveillé le docteur toute la journée. Je l'ai suivie partout où il allait. Il a acheté tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin pour mon petit trésor. Cet homme est d'une gentillesse. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien aller le déposer à une assistante sociale. Mais non, il respecte ma demande et pour cela je lui en serai reconnaissante toute ma vie. Je file chez moi avant que mon mari ne rentre… Il va déjà être assez en colère que j'ai disparu depuis trois semaines. Il n'était pas au courant de ma grossesse. Je le lui ai caché jusqu'au bout. Vu qu'il ne me touche plus, je n'ai pas eu grand mal à camoufler mon ventre. Je file et quand j'arrive il est déjà là. Il est installé dans son fauteuil et attend. Son regard se tourne vers moi, il est noir de colère. Je recule instinctivement, je sais déjà ce qui m'attend…

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Je me réveille difficilement. Ty a demandé à manger deux fois cette nuit, il a fallu lui changer la couche et il avait mal au ventre. Du coup je me réveille avec seulement quelques heures de sommeil, et Ty dans mon lit à dormir profondément. Je me lève et me fais un café bien noir. Je réfléchi à ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui. Déjà, je dois ranger un peu l'appartement, avec un bébé y en a vraiment partout. Je dois aussi appeler le chef Swan dont j'ai trouvé le numéro de téléphone et l'hôpital pour changer mes heures au cas où je n'aurais pas nouvelles de sa mère d'ici la fin de la semaine. Je croise les doigts pour qu'elle se montre, je ne pensais pas que c'était si difficile de s'occuper d'un bébé. Pourtant, d'après ma mère, quand elle parlait de nous étant petits, nous dormions très bien et ne pleurions presque jamais. Mais bon chaque bébé est différent et là franchement c'est dur, et ce n'est que la première nuit. Je regarde l'heure, 9h00. Il a pris son dernier biberon à 5h00, j'espère être tranquille encore une petite heure avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je range tout ce qui traîne, file prendre une douche rapide en laissant la porte ouverte au cas où. En sortant je vais le voir et il dort encore. Je retourne dans le salon, prends mon téléphone et appelle le chef Swan, qui j'espère va pouvoir me renseigner. Au bout de deux sonneries une grosse voix me répond.

_**Allo !**_

_**Bonjour, je suis bien en relation avec le chef Swan ?**_

_**Oui, qui êtes vous ?**_

_**Bonjour, je vous appelle car je cherche Isabelle Swan. Est-ce un membre de votre famille ?**_

_**Non désolé monsieur.**_

_**Très bien, je vous remercie. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangé. Bonne journée !**_

_**De même.**_

La chance n'est pas de mon côté, mauvais numéro... Je n'ai plus aucune autre piste maintenant. Je croise les doigts pour avoir des nouvelles de Bella rapidement. Après un deuxième café engloutis, Ty se réveille. Je lui prépare son biberon et lui donne. L'avoir dans les bras ne me gêne plus, même si je ne suis pas tout à fait à l'aise. Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux tout le temps. Le biberon terminé je vais l'habiller et nous partons faire quelques courses pour moi car mon frigo est totalement vide. J'installe Ty dans son cosy et nous partons vers le super marché. Je ressors le siège et l'installe dans le caddie. Je commence mes courses, mais je me fais arrêter toute les deux minutes par des femmes qui s'extasient devant le petit. J'ai même eu plusieurs demande pour du baby-sitting, à se demander si elles font ça pour Ty ou pour moi… Je les remercie et termine mes courses rapidement. Je range le tout dans ma voiture, j'installe Ty et nous rentrons à l'appartement. La voisine vient m'aider à tout remonter, et finalement me dit :

**Je ne savais pas que tu allais être père !**

Que lui répondre. Que j'ignore qui est la mère de ce petit ? Non je ne peux décemment pas dire cela. Réfléchi Cullen. La voisine me regarde en attendant ma réponse.

**Si comme tu peux le constater mais sa mère a préféré fuir ses responsabilités.**

**Oh ! Je suis navré, je ne pensais pas que tu étais dans une telle situation. Je manque vraiment de tact parfois…**

**Ce n'est pas grave Rose, tu ne pouvais pas deviner.**

**En tout cas Edward, si tu as le moindre problème appelle moi ou appelle Emmett. Nous seront là !**

**Merci Rose, ça me fait plaisir.**

**De rien, entre voisin on peut bien s'entraider !**

Je la remercie une dernière fois et rentre dans l'appart avec Ty. Je l'installe dans son transat, et lui donne un doudou. Il me regarde bouger dans l'appartement et je lui fais des sourires pour voir s'il va me les rendre, mais non, pas encore, c'est encore trop tôt.

La journée se passe dans la même ambiance, entre biberon, couche et lessive j'essaye de m'en sortir. Dans des moments comme cela j'aimerais avoir mes parents, Carlisle et Esmée mais ils sont décédés dans un accident d'avion alors qu'ils revenaient d'un voyage au Japon. Ma mère voulait trouver des fournisseurs pour sa société, elle était décoratrice d'intérieur, et mon père, lui, était chirurgien dentiste. Leur perte a vraiment été un coup dur pour Alice et moi. J'avais 21 ans et Alice 19 ans quand c'est arrivé. On s'est retrouvé seul dans un monde sans pitié et sans personne pour nous défendre. Nous ne pouvions que compter sur nous même pour nous en sortir…et nous nous sommes soutenus, et elle est encore là aujourd'hui pour m'aider avec Ty. Et même si elle n'accepte pas la situation, je sais qu'elle ne la critiquera pas. Elle sait très bien que j'aiderai comme je le peux Bella et Ty. Ce petit bonhomme qui n'a rien demandé de la situation, qui n'a pas demandé à être là. Je fini par aller me coucher. Ty s'est endormi il y a peu de temps, et au cas où trois biberons attendent dans le frigo...

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou à toutes,

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je remercie ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM, et Juliet1802 pour leurs aides.**

**Merci à :**

**cullenswanfamilly45, midsum, fanfictionalcolic, 3ailes01, Cathou3, vavounette, pounine, Habswifes, ousna, marnchoups, Miss-Aurore, chouchoumag, oliveronica cullen massen, mel031, LuneBlanche, JessieRobSten, choukchouquette, tal'aura, Claire91, Melli, olivia59350, Alaiena, Mimial09, gistrel, Aliiice, ulkan13, lili6213, Willowme, Tinga Bella, calimero59, bella-lili-rosecullensister, elo-didie **

_**Les non-**__**inscrit**__**:**_

**amandine, Anaelle, fanny, la fille, Ilonka, petitefilledusud, aurélie, Onja, Nane2Bru**

**Place à la lecture !**

* * *

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

La semaine s'était passée de la même manière. Je prenais tout doucement mes marques avec Ty. Il ne dormait toujours pas la nuit, mais au moins il me laissait me reposer un peu. Samedi ma sœur est venue me seconder pour que je puisse retourner faire des courses et me changer les idées, car même si j'ai choisi la situation, ce n'est pas toujours facile. Ca m'a vraiment fait du bien de changer d'air. Je ne suis rentré qu'en fin de journée et Alice est rentré chez elle, ayant d'autres projets pour la soirée.

Nous somme lundi et je reprends le travail. Ty a bien dormi cette nuit, donc c'est de bonne humeur que je me lève ce matin. Je prépare son biberon et mon café. Je vais le chercher dans la chambre. Il a les yeux grand ouvert dans son lit et regarde le mobile bouger. Il gigote un peu en me voyant, et je le prends dans mes bras.

- **Coucou mon bonhomme. C'est bien tu m'as laissé dormir cette nuit !**

Je lui parle énormément. Quand il m'entend il se calme donc si ça peut le rassurer, c'est une bonne chose. Je nous dirige vers la cuisine et je lui donne son biberon en même temps que je prends mon café. J'arrive un peu mieux à m'occuper de lui sans être débordé dès les premiers pleurs. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de sa mère de toute la semaine dernière donc j'ai pris mes dispositions. Je vais m'habiller et ensuite j'habille Ty d'une petite salopette bleue et d'un tee-shirt rouge. Je prépare son sac avec toutes ses affaires pour la journée et nous partons vers l'hôpital. J'arrive à la crèche réservée aux employés et Irina m'accueille avec un sourire aguicheur.

- **Bonjour Edward !**

- **Bonjour mademoiselle Denali !**

- **J'ai appris que vous alliez nous confier votre fils ? J'ignorais que vous aviez un enfant !**

- **Comme vous pouvez le constater par vous-même... Je vous présente Ty Cullen. Voici son sac avec toutes ses affaires, son lait, des couches et son doudou. Il n'aime pas la tétine, donc ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de lui en donner une. Et si jamais il pleure, faites moi biper, je veux être prévenu immédiatement.**

- **Très bien Edward. Je veillerai sur lui ! **

- **Merci, mademoiselle Denali !**

J'embrasse Ty sur la tête et le confie à cette femme que je déteste. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix pour le moment. Je file vers mon service, enfile ma blouse et commence mes visites. Beaucoup de femmes doivent sortir aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà fait les papiers de sortie pour quatre couples et fait de nombreuses visites. Je n'ai pas été bipé, c'est que Ty ne doit pas être trop déboussolé. D'ailleurs, il est midi, il va falloir que j'aille le retrouver. Je lui donne son biberon et mange mon repas en même temps car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Irina vient me rejoindre.

- **Edward, vous avez donc quelqu'un dans votre vie ? **

- **Oui.**

- **Pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais vu ou même entendu parler de cette personne ?**

- **Parce que je ne mêle pas ma vie privée et ma vie professionnelle d'habitude, mais la situation fait que pour Ty je n'ai pas eu le choix de l'emmener à la crèche de l'hôpital…**

- **Quel beau gâchis en tout cas !**

- **Pourquoi dites vous cela ?**

- **Et bien un homme comme vous, déjà casé... Vous savez combien de femmes aimeraient vous avoir dans leur lit juste pour une nuit ?**

- **Oui, j'imagine assez et j'aurai préféré éviter d'être dans cette situation. Ca ne me plait pas du tout. J'aimerai, d'ailleurs, que vous avertissiez toutes vos amies et autres qui me tournent autour, que je suis pris et que je n'ai pas besoin de leur avances à répétition. Ce serait bien aimable de votre part.**

La pause déjeuner est écoulée, j'embrasse Ty et retourne bosser. La nouvelle que mon fils est là a fait le tour de l'hôpital, c'est pire que les commérages de la concierge de l'immeuble… J'ai le droit à des félicitations, des avances (et oui encore) et quelques interrogations du fait que personne n'était au courant. Je passe outre toute cette effervescence et termine ma journée.

Il est 18h quand je rentre à la maison avec Ty. Je prépare à dîner directement pour être tranquille. Avant de manger, je vais donner le bain au petit et lui donne son biberon avant d'aller le coucher. Ensuite, je retourne au salon et vérifie mon courrier tout en mangeant quand une lettre m'interpelle. Elle n'est pas timbrée, mais pourtant elle m'est directement destinée. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et prend la feuille à l'intérieur. Directement je reconnais l'écriture.

_Cher Monsieur Cullen,_

_Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que vous faites pour mon fils._

_J'aimerai venir vous voir mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas possible. Des difficultés apparaissent dans ma vie et pour l'instant le seul bien que je ressens est le fait que mon fils soit en sécurité. J'aimerai tellement qu'il soit avec moi, mais le risque serait trop grand. Je ne veux pas qu'il vive dans le désarroi complet de sa mère. Il ne mérite pas ça… _

_J'avais peur que vous décidiez de le remettre aux services sociaux...mais vous ne l'avez pas fait… Je vous ai observé la semaine dernière, et j'ai pu constater que j'avais fais le bon choix en vous le confiant, même si j'imagine que ce n'est pas facile pour vous…_

_ Je voudrai vous demander un autre service, je sais que vous en ai déjà demandé énormément, mais je fais tout cela pour Ty. Pour le maintenir en sécurité je voudrai que vous lui changiez son nom de famille. Si jamais quelqu'un apprend que j'ai un fils, j'ai peur pour sa vie. La mienne ne se résume déjà plus à grand-chose à l'heure actuelle mais je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi…_

_ Je vous fais part de son certificat de naissance pour effectuer son changement de nom._

_ Embrassez mon fils pour moi et dites lui bien que sa maman l'aime même si elle n'est pas présente pour lui._

_Je vous remercie mon ami, mon sauveur…_

_Bella_

Cette lettre est encore plus inquiétante que celle qu'elle avait laissée avec son enfant. Elle semble avoir perdu tout espoir et se repose totalement sur moi pour prendre soin de Ty. Je regarde l'acte de naissance, Ty Swan né le 17 avril 2008 à 18H04 à l'hôpital Seattle Grace, mère, Isabella Swan, née le 13 septembre 1985. Elle est jeune…23 ans... Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit son âge qui pose problème…ça doit vraiment être grave pour qu'elle me confie son enfant sans me connaître…et surtout lui faire changer de nom de famille. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien raisonnable mais je vais faire ce qu'elle me demande… Vu qu'aucun homme n'a reconnu Ty à sa naissance, je vais le reconnaître comme étant mon fils…Mon fils…qui aurait pensé un jour que je deviendrai père, même si ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, aujourd'hui je suis le seul à pouvoir veiller sur lui…

Je parcours de nouveau la lettre de Bella, j'aimerai avoir une adresse où lui écrire, ou même lui envoyer des photos de son petit, mais rien puisque la lettre n'a pas été postée… J'espère qu'elle se battra jusqu'au bout…qu'elle fera tout pour récupérer son fils. Je sais qu'elle aime Ty, sinon elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de faire tout cela pour lui… Et vu ce qu'elle écrit dans sa lettre, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se maintient en vie uniquement pour lui…

Aujourd'hui Ty a 1 mois, ses yeux sont marrons et il me fait de magnifiques sourires. Il grandit très bien…Maintenant il s'appelle Ty Cullen…Ty Cullen, fils de Bella Swan et Edward Cullen… Quand Alice a appris ce que j'allais faire, elle m'a hurlé dessus en me demandant ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans ma tête. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à la faire taire pour pouvoir lui expliquer et lui faire lire la lettre que Bella m'avait laissé. J'ai senti l'émotion dans sa voix quand elle a compris à quel point Bella était dans une situation difficile… Elle est comme moi, elle a l'impression que quelque chose de grave se produit sans qu'on ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit… Et finalement elle a accepté ma décision de faire ce que Bella me demandait.

J'ai acquis une routine avec Ty. J'essaie de rester le plus possible avec lui mais la journée je dois travailler donc il est à la crèche mais il adore ça. Les infirmières de l'hôpital cherchent toujours qui est l'heureuse élue, mais je m'évertue à leur dire que ça ne les regarde pas. Aucune d'elle ne comprend que ma vie privée restera ma vie privée. Ty fait enfin ses nuits et je réussi à dormir 7 heures d'affilées sans qu'il ne se réveil. Ca fait du bien de faire des nuits complètes…

Aujourd'hui c'est samedi, j'ai décidé d'aller au magasin de jouet pour lui trouver un tapis d'éveil et quelques jouets qui font du bruit. Je l'installé dans le porte bébé et décide de faire la route à pied. C'est à 15 minutes de chez moi et autant profiter du beau temps. Ty s'endort sur le chemin. Sur la route, j'ai l'impression d'être suivi, pourtant à chaque fois que je me retourne je n'aperçois rien de suspect. Certainement la situation qui me rend parano… Je rentre enfin dans le magasin et file dans le rayon premier âge. J'y trouve des hochets, un tapis d'éveil musical et des anneaux de dentition. Je ne pense pas qu'il commencera à faire des dents tout de suite mais on ne sait jamais. Quand j'arrive en caisse j'aperçois une jeune femme brune qui regarde Ty avec insistance. Elle s'approche doucement, le regarde intensément, mais pas comme les autres femmes. Avec elle il y a autre chose... comme si… non ce n'est pas possible…comme si elle était…sa mère ? Je sais qu'elle nous observe puisqu'elle me l'a écrit dans la lettre… Mais aurait-elle pris autant de risque, juste pour l'apercevoir ? Oui bien sûr qu'elle aurait pris le risque, si j'avais été à sa place j'aurai fait la même chose. Ca doit être terrible pour elle de vivre loin de son bébé…Il doit terriblement lui manquer. Même si Ty est sa force, que c'est grâce à lui qu'elle survit, ça reste aussi sa faiblesse… Je jette un œil aux alentours pour voir si cette jeune femme est toujours dans les parages, mais il n'y a personne... Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas elle, j'ai certainement dû me tromper…

Je rentre à la maison avec mes trouvailles. Je réfléchi aussi à réaménager mon appartement car j'ai une deuxième chambre mais pour le moment c'est mon bureau. Je pense que Ty serait mieux dans sa propre chambre. Un bébé a besoin de son espace. Je suis sûr qu'Alice sera enchantée de venir m'aider, même si elle me dira dans un premier temps que j'en fais beaucoup trop pour un bébé que je risque de perdre à tout moment. Il ne faudrait qu'un mot de Bella pour que Ty soit loin de moi…mais maintenant, serais-je capable de m'éloigner de lui ?…de le laisser partir ?...

Ty a maintenant 2 mois. Il devient un magnifique bébé avec ses cheveux brun et ses yeux marron. Par contre il ne me ressemble vraiment pas…je sais que c'est normal vu que je ne suis pas son père mais bon…

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de sa mère et ça m'inquiète. Je pense l'avoir aperçu plusieurs fois quand je vais me promener avec le petit. Et maintenant je suis persuadé que c' était bien la jeune femme brune du magasin de jouet. Partout où je vais, je la croise et elle regarde toujours dans ma direction. Mais elle ne s'approche plus aussi près que dans le magasin... La prochaine fois que je vais me promener avec Ty, j'essaierai d'aller la voir ou en tout cas de rentrer en contact d'une quelconque façon…

Rosalie me garde le petit aujourd'hui, car avec Alice nous allons lui faire sa chambre. La tapisserie est déjà bleue donc il n'y aura pas trop de travail de ce côté là. Nous lui avons acheté tout un ensemble de meubles. Alice a trouvé des pochoirs d'animaux qu'elle va dessiner aux murs et sur les meubles. Je suis certain que ma mère aurait adoré s'occuper de ça. Elle me manque parfois, mais encore plus depuis que j'ai Ty… A de nombreuses reprises, j'aurai bien eu besoin d'elle…mais la vie en a décidé autrement et j'espère du fond du cœur que mon petit bonhomme n'aura pas à vivre avec le manque d'une mère…Pendant que je pense à maman, Alice avance rapidement contrairement à moi qui galère avec les plans du berceau…mais au bout de 3 heures le tout est monté et installé. Finalement ce n'était pas si compliqué…fallait juste lire les plans dans le bon sens…

Je vais chercher Ty chez Rosalie et rejoins Alice à l'appartement. Elle me tend les bras et je lui donne le petit.

- **Alice, je crois que je vais écrire une lettre pour Bella, j'ai besoin de certaines réponses…ou au moins de savoir qu'elle va bien…**

- **Mais comment vas-tu lui donner ? **

- **Il y a une jeune femme qui est là à chaque fois que je vais me promener avec Ty. Je penses que c'est elle…en fait non, je sais que c'est elle. Je l'ai croisé une première fois dans le magasin de jouet. Si tu avais vu le regard qu'elle a eu en regardant Ty…**

- **Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui parler si tu la vois ?**

- **Parce que c'est son choix de rester à distance et par rapport à ce que je sais, je ne veux pas faire prendre de risque à Bella ou même à Ty. Et puis, tu me vois aller la voir et lui demander si c'est bien la mère de Ty ?**

- **A quoi elle ressemble ?**

- **Elle est assez petite, brune, les yeux marron chocolat, un visage fin.**

- **Ty lui ressemble en fait…**

- **Certainement…je ne saurai te le dire. **

- **Si tu ne veux pas l'approcher pour pas prendre de risque, je penses que la lettre est une bonne idée. Mais fais attention à toi quand même…je ne voudrai pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose…Vous êtes tout ce qui me reste alors…**

- **T'inquiètes pas Alice, je te promets de faire attention. **

Je sais pourquoi elle pense ça…Ca va faire 6 ans, demain, qu'ils sont partis pour ne jamais revenir…Je parle de nos parents bien sûr. Et à cette période de l'année, Alice a beaucoup de mal à surmonter son chagrin. Mais elle n'est pas toute seule…jamais.

- **Tu reste manger avec nous ce soir ?**

- **Je pense que je vais rentrer…**

- **Alice, restes, s'il te plaît…Tu sais que j'aime ne pas te savoir seule à ce moment là de l'année…**

- **D'accord…**

- **Merci, tu peux donner le bain à Ty le temps que je descende les cartons à la poubelle ? Il y a déjà pas beaucoup de place avec tous les jouets mais là c'est à peine si on peut se déplacer…**

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Alice a du mal avec lui…je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pourtant je sais qu'elle l'aime bien mais elle lui donne seulement son biberon. Elle a peut-être peur de trop s'attacher…

- **Alice, il va pas te manger. Et je suis certain que tu vas très bien t'en sortir. Et puis je ne serai pas long.**

- **Ok, je vais essayer.**

Elle se dirige vers la chambre, prépare des vêtements et ensuite elle va vers la salle de bain. J'entends l'eau du bain couler et Alice se rassurer toute seule. Je souris, dire qu'il y a un mois et demi j'étais pareil, alors que maintenant je suis incollable. Je descends rapidement les quelques cartons et me dirige ensuite vers la salle de bain avec mon appareil photo. Alice qui fait de grand sourire à Ty qui lui répond, je capture ce petit moment magique…Finalement elle s'en sort plutôt bien. Je retourne finalement à la cuisine et réfléchi à la lettre que je vais écrire à Bella. Si demain il fait beau je sortirai me promener, en espérant la voir. Alice revient avec Ty.

- **Alors c'est pas si terrible !**

- **C'est vrai, mais tu te débrouilles maintenant !**

- **Son biberon est dans le frigo. Tu lui donnes ?**

- **Ok.**

Elle le pose dans son transat et fais chauffer le biberon. S'occuper de Ty lui permet, j'espère, de penser à autre chose… Pendant ce temps, je termine la préparation de mon plat, des pâtes à la carbonara. Alice en raffole. Nous mangeons tranquillement en observant Ty qui commence à piquer du nez dans son transat. Je décide d'aller le coucher dans sa chambre. Il regarde partout dans la pièce.

- **Et oui c'est ta chambre ! C'est là que tu vas dormir maintenant, parce que je ne veut pas te donner de mauvaises habitudes !**

Il me regarde, me sourit et baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je l'allonge dans sa gigoteuse, lui embrasse le crâne, lui donne son doudou et sort de sa chambre. J'écoute à la porte 5 minutes, et je rejoins Alice dans le salon. Nous décidons de regarder un film. Mais rapidement Alice s'endort sur mon épaule. Je l'allonge délicatement sur le canapé et la couvre avec le plaid. Je file sous la douche. Je vais embrasser Alice avant d'aller me coucher…Elle dort profondément, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de pleurer dans son sommeil…J'essuie délicatement la larme qui coule sur son visage, lui murmure quelques mots qui semblent l'apaiser et pars me coucher sans demander mon reste. La journée de demain sera riche en émotion et il faudra que je sois fort pour ma petite sœur…

Au réveil je suis un peu désorienté. Je cherche partout Ty avant de me rappeler qu'il a sa propre chambre. Je vais devoir m'y habituer. Je me lève et je vais chercher Ty dans sa chambre. Alice dort toujours, j'espère que Ty ne la réveillera pas…Nous déjeunons tranquillement. D'habitude nous allons au cimetière avec Alice mais avec Ty…je ne sais pas…mais d'un autre côté, Alice m'en voudra si nous n'y allons pas. A moins que… Je prépare Ty et son sac et vais voir Rosalie. Il me semble qu'elle est là aujourd'hui. Je lui explique que j'aurai besoin qu'elle me garde le petit une heure ou deux et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle le fait. Non pas que je sois heureux de le laisser mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

Je retourne à l'appartement et Alice est déjà réveillée…

- **Salut p'tite sœur.**

Pas de réponse… Je m'approche d'elle et vois de petits soubresauts… Je m'assois à ses côtés et l'attire contre moi.

- **Chut…ça va aller. Je sais qu'ils te manquent…aujourd'hui encore plus, mais je suis là. Alors tu vas aller prendre ta douche, prendre un petit déj et ensuite on ira les voir, tu veux ?**

- **Mais et Ty ?**

- **Chez la voisine. Ce matin c'est rien que nous deux…**

Je la serre fort dans mes bras pour lui donner du courage. Elle se lève et part prendre sa douche. Je lui sors quelques vêtements lui appartenant que je garde dans mon armoires au cas où… Je dépose le tout sur le lit et me rend ensuite dans la cuisine lui préparer un café. Je sais que contrairement à d'habitude, elle va être très rapide pour se préparer. D'ailleurs, elle arrive après à peine 10 minutes. Elle boit son café d'une traite, enfile ses chaussures et sa veste.

- **On y va ?**

- **On y va…**

En voiture, la route est rapide jusqu'au cimetière... Je me gare sur le parking et nous entrons dans ce lieu qui sent la mort…ce lieu qui abrite la dernière demeure de nos parents… Le chemin se fait silencieux, et nous avançons comme des automates…6 e allées à gauche…4 e pierre tombale… Comme chaque année, Alice s'effondre à genoux devant la sépulture… son chagrin est immense…Tout comme le mien mais comme toujours, je ne craquerai que quand je serai à la maison, une fois que personne ne me verra… Je dépose les fleurs sur le marbre froid. Très peu de personnes viennent déposer des fleurs sur leur tombe, pas qu'ils n'étaient pas aimés, bien au contraire mais même après 6 ans, l'acceptation de leur mort est encore difficile pour tout le monde. Les anciens collègues de mes parents appellent de temps en temps pour avoir des nouvelles. Ils étaient tous très proches et leur disparition a laissé un vide immense…

Je m'assois à côté d'Alice et elle vient se placer d'elle même entre mes jambes et je l'entoure de mes bras. C'est une position que l'on a adoptée quand on était tout petit et dans nos moments de détresse, c'est naturellement qu'elle revient…

Comme toujours, c'est moi qui commence à parler. Nous leur racontons notre vie chacun notre tour, comme s'ils étaient avec nous. Je leur parle principalement de Ty car hormis son arrivée, ma vie n'a pas beaucoup changée depuis l'année dernière… Je leur raconte toute l'histoire sans en oublier une ligne. Je leur avoue même mes craintes, pour Ty, pour Bella, pour moi... Alice n'en sait rien, mais je sais qu'elle n'en reparlera jamais, car ce qui ce passe dans le cimetière reste dans le cimetière. C'est une règle que l'on avait mis en place la première année que nous étions venus. Alice avait avoué avoir fait des choses pas très catholiques mais je lui avais promis de ne pas la juger. Alors je sais qu'elle fera la même chose pour moi… S'en suit l'année d'Alice, entre ses projets, ses déceptions amoureuses ou autres, elle a de quoi raconter. Mais pourtant, tout comme moi, elle préfère parler de Ty… Je ne m'y attendais pas. Elle explique ses réticences vis à vis de lui, elle a peur de s'attacher et de le perdre ensuite…tout comme eux…mais elle avoue que c'est déjà trop tard…qu'elle l'aime comme si c'était un membre de la famille, comme un neveu, voir presque comme un fils…et que s'il venait à partir, elle ignore si elle s'en remettrait…

Ses mots me bouleversent, je savais qu'elle aimait le petit mais à ce point là… J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais pourtant une larme glisse sur ma joue. Je m'en veux de lui infliger ça…cette peur supplémentaire… Je la serre fort contre moi et le silence règne de nouveau…C'est la cloche de l'église non loin de là qui nous informe qu'il est 10h. Ma sœur se tourne vers moi et dépose un baiser sur ma joue, tout en essuyant les traces de l'unique larme qui a coulé. Je fais de même et après un dernier au revoir, nous sortons du cimetière. Nous ne reviendrons que l'année prochaine. Certains pourront penser que c'est égoïste de n'y aller qu'une fois par an…mais c'est trop dur de venir ici…

Nous allons au café d'à côté prendre un chocolat chaud, car malgré la période de l'année, il ne fait pas très chaud…La main d'Alice n'a pas lâché la mienne depuis que nous avons quitté le cimetière. Une fois notre boisson avalée, nous regagnons la voiture. Je dépose Alice chez elle et je rentre chez moi.

Je récupère Ty et remercie Rosalie de l'avoir gardé. Elle sait quel jour on est et elle comprend la situation. Elle me demande si j'ai besoin de quoique ce soit mais tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est de passer du temps avec Ty…

Il est bientôt 11h00 et le petit à faim. Je lui prépare son biberon et je nous installe dans le fauteuil. Il englouti son repas. Je l'installe dans son transat pendant que je m'installe derrière mon piano. Je ne vous en avais pas parlé ? Il faut dire que je n'y joue plus depuis longtemps…depuis 6 ans en fait. Le seul jour où je m'autorise d'y jouer c'est aujourd'hui. Je joue pour elle car elle adorait ça…Les premières notes raisonnent dans l'appartement et mes larmes coulent sur mes joues… J'entre dans une transe qui n'appartient qu'à moi…le temps d'une chanson…le temps de sa chanson…Le son de la dernière note s'éteint tout doucement et c'est un gazouillis de Ty qui me tire mon état second. D'habitude je suis seul mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu un spectateur…Il a l'air d'avoir apprécié. Je referme le couvercle du clavier et m'approche de Ty pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il semble fatigué. Je l'emmène dans sa chambre, lui change sa couche tout en lui parlant.

- **J'espère que ta maman reviendra mon bonhomme…Je l'espère du plus profond de mon cœur, car vivre sans sa maman, c'est dur, trop dur parfois et tu ne mérites pas ça…**

Je l'embrasse avant de le déposer dans son berceau. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. Je le laisse pleurer un peu et il fini par s'endormir. Je mets une machine à tourner avec ses vêtements. Je m'installe sur la table de la cuisine avec une feuille et un stylo…

_Bella, _

_Je vous écris sans être sûr de ce que je fais réellement. J'ignore si c'est bien vous que j'aperçois régulièrement dans le parc. Je ne sais même pas si vous allez avoir cette lettre ou non… Mais je prends le risque. _

_Je vous remercie d'avoir eu cette confiance en moi. Ty est un petit garçon mignon et très attentif. Je vous avoue que les premiers jours j'ai eu beaucoup de mal… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était à moi que vous l'aviez confié. Et je vous avoue qu'avec les enfants je n'ai jamais su comment m'y prendre. Pourtant de mon métier je devrais, mais non, je connais juste les gestes « techniques ». Maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux. Il fait ses nuits, se met à sourire énormément. _

_J'aimerais vraiment apprendre à vous connaître. Dans votre dernière lettre vous aviez l'air d'être tellement désemparée que je m'inquiète pour vous. J'aimerais connaître les raisons de votre abandon pour votre fils. Je ne vous jugerai en aucun cas mais je suis sur que je peux vous aidez. C'est à vous de décidez si vous voulez m'en parler. Je ne vous oblige en rien. Vous savez où je vis et je suis sûr que Ty serait content de vous voir. Bella, quelque soit le problème je suis sûr que ça peut s'arranger._

_Si vous souhaitez des photos, dites le moi. Je me ferais une joie de vous en donner. Peu importe comment._

_Vous m'avez appelé votre sauveur dans votre lettre…Pourtant tout le mérite vous revient car je suis certain que ça n'a pas dû être facile de laisser son enfant à un inconnu. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous faites pour réussir à vivre loin de lui. C'est encore une situation qui m'échappe…_

_N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suis là._

_Ty vous embrasse…_

_Edward_

Je pense que cette lettre est assez explicite. Je vais essayer de faire le premier pas, si elle ne vient pas à nous, nous viendrons à elle... Maintenant à voir si elle va être d'accord de venir le voir directement chez moi.

Ty se réveille à 14h, ce n'est pas un gros dormeur la journée, et je lui donne son biberon puis nous sortons. Il fait beau et j'espère réellement la voir aujourd'hui. Je me dirige vers le parc et m'installe sur un banc. Je sors Ty de la poussette et l'assois sur mes genoux. Je lui fais des grimaces auxquelles il est très réceptif. Il me fait de beaux sourires en gazouillant. Je regarde les alentours et aperçoit la jeune femme brune qui nous observent. Je lui souris doucement et reporte mon attention sur Ty. Vers 17h00 je décide de rentrer, et pose la lettre bien en évidence sur le banc…

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce second chapitre. j'espère qu'il vous à plut !**_


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou à toutes,

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je remercie ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM, et Juliet1802 pour leurs aides.**

**Merci à :**

**samwinchesterboy, lily-culen, cchope, Claire91, Auredronya, moinini, emilcho, ousna, Habswifes, vavounette, midsum, chouchoumag, elo-didie, Willowme, bbkoda, guiness17, Capie17, mel031, Titeviolette, bebe bella cullen, ulkan13, maho-33, c****alimero59, LuneBlanche, oliveronica cullen massen, fanfictionalcolic, Mellie, gistrel, Mimial09, aelita48, Aliiice, choukchouquette, Tinga Bella, louise malone, marnouchps.**

_**Les non-**__**inscrit**__**:**_

**Marion, AYANA, samarcande, marion, Ilonka, la fille, Onja, petitefilledusud.**

**Place à la lecture !**

* * *

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Je dois le voir, j'en ai besoin…enfin le voir c'est un bien grand mot puisque je reste à plusieurs mètres de mon trésor… Je prends de gros risques, je le sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mon petit grandit vite…trop vite… Le docteur Cullen s'en occupe comme s'il était son propre fils. Il lui achète des jouets, le balade dès qu'il fait beau… Il fait tout ce que moi je devrai faire…

Mon mari ne sait pas ce que je fais de mes journées et c'est tout aussi bien. Vu comment il me traite, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de lui raconter. Et puis ça serait trop risqué. De toute façon, il est trop occupé à baiser sa secrétaire pour se soucier de ce qu'il peut m'arriver. Pour lui, seule sa petite personne compte. Son repas doit être prêt à 19h00 tous les soirs, la maison doit être irréprochable. Il m'a aussi interdit de travailler car pour lui, une femme qui travaille ne peut pas entretenir correctement sa maison… Pourtant j'aurai aimé continuer mes études. J'ai eu un diplôme littéraire et les livres m'ont toujours fasciné mais ce n'est qu'un souvenir… Maintenant je suis son objet…pas son objet sexuel mais plutôt son punching-ball. Je suis son défouloir et je ne sers qu'à cela. Il a même plus de respect pour sa secrétaire que pour moi…

Aujourd'hui, on est dimanche et je suis au parc où le docteur à l'habitude de venir. Ils sont là, tous les deux sur un banc de l'autre côté de la petite étendue de pelouse. Je le regarde de loin et j'ai l'impression qu'il sait que je suis là. Il regarde autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un et c'est le cas… C'est moi qu'il cherche… Il me fait un petit sourire et reporte son attention sur Ty qui lui fait de beau sourire. Comment sait-il qui je suis ? Pourtant j'ai toujours fait attention de « rester invisible »… Enfin, peu importe pourquoi ou comment, ce qui m'importe c'est de pouvoir voir mon fils…enfin si je peux encore l'appeler comme ça. Des fois j'ai des doutes…Se souviendra t-il de moi ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais être séparée de lui…

Vers 17h00 le docteur Cullen se lève, je le vois déposer quelque chose de blanc sur le banc et sortir du parc avec Ty dans la poussette. J'attends quelques minutes histoire d'être sûre qu'il est parti et je vais voir ce qu'il a laissé. Une enveloppe…une enveloppe pour moi. Je m'installe sur ce banc qu'il occupait quelques instants plus tôt et sort la feuille à l'intérieur. Il m'a écrit une lettre… Il sait qui je suis… Ses mots me bouleversent, c'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour mon sort…Je pleure en lisant ce qu'il m'a écrit… Oui il est mon sauveur, même s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Mais sans lui, mon fils et moi ne serions peut-être plus de ce monde… J'aimerai pouvoir lui dire mais le mettre dans la confidence signifierai le mettre en danger lui aussi et je n'en suis pas capable, je ne peux pas lui faire ça...

Je décide de rentrer chez mon mari. Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne considère plus cette maison comme la mienne. Je prépare rapidement le repas et monte dans la chambre. Je repense à la lettre d'Edward…Edward, j'ignorai qu'il s'appelait comme ça mais ça lui va très bien je trouve… Je sors une feuille, un stylo et me mets à écrire…

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Une nouvelle semaine démarre, je suis content d'avoir vu Bella hier, au moins ça me permet de voir qu'elle n'a rien. J'espère avoir de ses nouvelles rapidement… Je voudrais tellement l'aider que ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit, trop peut-être car je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi…

Ty est à la crèche et moi je commence mes visites de la journée. C'est incroyable le nombre de femmes qui peuvent accoucher en une semaine. Je suis sur un cas assez délicat, une femme a accouché d'un enfant atteint de trisomie. Je me dois de les rassurer sur la marche à suivre par rapport à l'évolution de l'enfant. Depuis que j'ai Ty, je me rends compte que je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les bébés. Je me dirige vers la chambre de la patiente, elle est allongée sur son lit, et tourne la tête dans ma direction. Elle me sourit doucement.

- **Bonjour madame Nolleau, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?**

- **Bonjour docteur. Ca va !**

- **Je viens faire avec vous un bilan concernant Steven. **

- **Les infirmières m'ont prévenu. **

- **Alors, avez-vous réussi à voir un peu les différences de votre bébé ?**

- **Oui, mais j'avoue être un peu dépassée. Avec mon mari nous allons prendre nos dispositions. On nous a conseillé un kiné, et plusieurs spécialistes pour savoir exactement de quelle trisomie il est atteint. **

- **C'est très bien. Vous savez qu'un enfant trisomique, peut très bien s'en sortir dans la vie, surtout s'il a toute l'aide possible pour évoluer.**

- **Oui, on nous en a parlé aussi. Je reste assez optimiste quant à l'avenir. Nous savons que les mois et années à venir ne vont pas être faciles, mais Steven est notre fils quoiqu'il arrive. Nous n'abandonnerons pas !**

- **Je suis ravi de vous l'entendre dire. Vous allez rester encore quelques jours avec nous et ensuite je vous laisserai partir. Par contre, il va falloir envisager des visites toutes les 3 semaines pour suivre son évolution.**

- **D'accord, nous prendrons les rendez-vous avant de partir. Nous vous voyons pour la sortie ?**

- **Oui, je dois faire un dernier bilan pour être sûr que tout va bien et puis de toute façon, c'est moi qui signe les papiers ! **

- **Très bien docteur. Merci vraiment pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et pour Steven. Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps, vous avez certainement d'autres patients à voir.**

- **Je vous en prie, je n'ai fait que mon travail et c'est exact, il y a un pic d'affluence ces derniers temps… Bonne journée madame Nolleau.**

- **Merci, vous de même docteur Cullen.**

J'aime bien les parents qui ne partent pas défaitistes à cause du handicap de leur enfant. Ca ne sera pas facile tous les jours mais je suis certain que Steven sera aimé comme il se doit.

Je continue mes visites de la matinée et vais voir Ty au déjeuner. Mes après midi sont bloqués par les consultations externes, je vois des enfants de 0 à 3 ans. Les petits de 3 ans sont assez turbulents et difficiles à examiner, mais en général je m'en sors avec l'aide des parents. Aujourd'hui ce ne sont que des visites de routines pour vérifier que l'enfant est en bonne santé. Il m'arrive parfois d'avoir des rendez-vous un peu plus spécialisés, c'est souvent avec des enfants atteints d'un handicap ou d'une maladie grave. Ca va du bébé né avec une malformation physique, à l'enfant souffrant d'un cancer ou comme Steven d'une trisomie. Ces rendez-vous là sont vraiment très durs émotionnellement et encore plus depuis que Ty est avec moi. Mais malheureusement, ça fait parti de la vie et c'est mon rôle de veiller à ce que l'enfant grandisse correctement malgré les problèmes et de soutenir les parents quand il y en a besoin…

Ma journée est terminée et je vais pouvoir rentrer. Je passe prendre Ty, qui me fait un beau sourire à mon arrivée et nous rentrons à la maison. Je prends mon courrier au passage. Je vais donner le bain, prépare mon dîner et son biberon et nous mangeons tranquillement tous les deux, entre hommes… On frappe à ma porte, je vais ouvrir et vois Emmett qui se trouve derrière avec un grand sourire.

- **Salut Emmett !**

- **Salut Edward, salut Ty !**

- **Que me vaut cette visite tardive ?**

- **Rosalie est sortie avec la petite, elle devait aller chez sa mère, alors je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas aller embêter Edward ?**

- **Tu sais que ma porte t'est grande ouverte. T'as bien fait de passer. Je termine avec le p'tit et je suis tout à toi.**

- **Vas y prends ton temps, Rosalie m'a dit qu'elle en avait pour un moment et qu'elles allaient peut-être même rester sur place.**

- **Je te dis pas où se trouvent les bières, tu connais le chemin…**

Il va chercher une bière et vient s'installer près de moi sur le canapé. Ty fini son biberon, je lui fais faire son rot et l'installe dans son transat le tant qu'il digère avant d'aller le mettre au lit. Je range la vaisselle et fini par rejoindre Emmett qui fait des grimaces au petit qui lui sourit grandement.

- **Alors Emmett, quoi de neuf de l'autre côté du couloir ?**

- **Que du vieux mon pote !**

- **Et le boulot ça avance ? **

- **Ca va tranquille, les clients commencent tout juste à arriver… On a fait un peu de pub mais bon on n'avait pas les moyens de faire une campagne de pub dans toute la ville…Mais on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. Rose fait vraiment un boulot merveilleux sur les voitures de collection. Je pense qu'on arrivera à se faire connaître rapidement. Et puis une fois que la machine est lancée, le bouche à oreille fait le reste…**

Emmett et Rose ont monté leur garage de voitures de collection, il y a maintenant 4 mois et ils cherchent encore à se créer une clientèle. Rose s'occupe de toute la mécanique et Emmett de la carrosserie. Qui aurait pu penser que Rosalie aimait les voitures ? Certainement pas moi. Je me souviens que la première fois qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle allait monter cette affaire avec Emmett, il y a maintenant un an, j'ai pensé qu'elle allait tenir la caisse et gérer la comptabilité mais quand elle m'a dit qu'elle allait s'occuper de la mécanique, je suis resté sur le cul…Mais une fois que je l'ai vu à l'œuvre, c'est vrai qu'elle a vraiment du talent dans ce domaine. Je suis persuadé qu'ils se feront un carnet d'adresse rapidement. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de garage comme le leur dans la région donc ça devrait se décanter assez vite.

- **Et toi alors ? Je vois que notre petit Ty grandit. Ce n'est pas trop dur sans sa mère ?**

Oh que si c'est difficile sans sa mère, surtout que je ne suis pas le père… Ty commence à s'endormir dans le transat, il vaut mieux que j'aille le mettre au lit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…Et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de répondre à la question d'Emmett…

- **Attends, je vais le coucher j'arrive !**

Je prends Ty et l'emmène dans sa chambre. Je l'installe confortablement dans son berceau. Il fait vraiment petit dans le lit. Je le couvre avec la couverture que Bella avait laissée… C'est une des choses que j'ai voulu lui laisser. Au début, elle portait l'odeur de sa mère, aujourd'hui je ne suis pas certain que ce soit encore le cas mais j'aime croire que rien à changer…Je lui donne son doudou.

- **Bonne nuit mon ange…**

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre. Bella…il faut que je parle à Emmett, peut-être qu'il pourrait m'aider, et puis c'est pas comme si je le connaissais pas, c'est mon meilleur ami… J'y ai souvent pensé mais en général il est avec Rosalie et je sais qu'elle n'accepterait pas la situation…

J'arrive dans la cuisine, prends deux bières au passage et retourne m'asseoir à côté d'Emmett. Je lui donne sa bière tout en lui parlant.

- **Emmett, j'ai bien réfléchi…Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important…**

- **Whow mec, qu'est ce qui se passe, t'es malade ? Tu vas mourir ? C'est Ty ?**

- **Emmett, il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas en parler à Rosalie…**

- **Ok Edward, tu as ma parole, mais c'est quand même pas si grave, si ?**

- **Ty…Ty…**

- **Qu'est ce qu'il a le petit ?**

- **Il n'est pas mon fils…**

- **Et tu me fais tout un cinéma pour ça ? T'avais pas besoin de me le dire, je le savais déjà !**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **Regarde-le, regarde-toi. Tu trouves qu'il y a une ressemble. C'est limite s'il n'e est pas ton opposé. T'as les yeux verts, il les a marron. Tu as les cheveux châtains virant sur le roux, plus brun que lui tu meurs… Je sais bien qu'un bébé prend sur les deux parents mais là il n'a vraiment rien de toi.**

- **Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit alors ?**

- **Parce que tu avais certainement de bonnes raisons pour ne rien me dire… Alors comment ça se fait que tu aies cet enfant ?**

- **Je l'ai trouvé un beau matin sur le pas de ma porte.**

- **Attends…Tu veux dire que sa mère te l'a laissé sans même te connaître ?**

- **Oui. J'allais partir faire un jogging et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, il était là, dans un panier avec une lettre de sa mère qui disait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Que la sécurité de son enfant en dépendait… Elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait un jour…mais j'ignore quand…Je pense que c'est moi qui l'ai fait sortir de l'hôpital, et elle a dû penser que j'étais apte de m'occuper de son fils.**

- **Et tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?**

- **Elle m'a déjà écrit une fois et je pense l'apercevoir régulièrement. Je le saurai quand j'aurai une réponse.**

- **Une réponse ?**

- **Oui, je vois une femme dans le parc à chaque fois que j'y vais avec Ty et je pense que c'est sa mère, alors je lui ai écrit un mot et l'ai déposé sur un banc du parc. **

- **Mais qu'est-ce que je veux dire…tu l'as recherché ? Tu as cherché à savoir comment elle s'appelle ?**

- **Oui mais j'ai rien trouvé à part le nom d'un chef de police mais il m'a certifié ne pas la connaître, et à l'hôpital elle n'a pas laissé d'adresse pour la retrouver.**

- **Ok. Bon bah….heu….je dirai rien, tu peux compter sur moi. Mais ce petit s'appelle bien Cullen tout de même ?**

- **Non, elle m'a demandé de lui changer son nom de famille.**

- **Et toi tu l'as fait ? Imagine que ce soit un bébé volé…et qu'elle te l'a confié le temps qu'il grandisse pour cacher son geste…**

- **Elle m'a donné l'acte de naissance, je doute qu'elle soit en sa possession si c'est un kidnapping… Et puis sur la lettre, elle disait qu'il serait en sécurité si son nom n'était pas Swan.**

- **Swan…Swan…Non, pas possible ?**

Je vois Emmett me regarder bizarrement, puis blanchir à vu d'œil avant de reprendre contenance.

- **Emmett ça va ?**

- **Quand tu dis Swan, tu veux dire Swan comme dans Isabella Swan et Charlie Swan ?**

- **Isabella Swan, oui, Charlie je ne sais pas.**

- **Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais contacté un chef de la police…et bien Charlie est le père de Bella. Il vit et travaille à Forks. **

- **Pourquoi il m'a dit ne pas la connaître ?**

- **Charlie est un personnage très bizarre.**

- **Comment tu les connais ?**

- **Tu sais que j'ai vécu à Forks quand j'étais petit. Et bien, Bella était avec moi au lycée. Elle était plutôt discrète et assez maladroite. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré… Elle a failli tomber dans les escaliers mais une chance pour elle que je me trouvais là, sinon je pense qu'elle serait dans un fauteuil roulant maintenant. On a fait rapidement connaissance et elle est un peu devenue la petite sœur que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pouvais la voir qu'au lycée car son père lui interdisait de sortir. On est passé à l'université mais elle rentrait chez elle tous les jours. Son père ne voulait pas la laisser seule sur le campus universitaire. Il la surprotégeait un maximum. Mais un jour, Mike est arrivé. Il a laissé une bonne impression à Charlie et il lui a laissé faire ce qu'il voulait de sa fille… Mike voulait Bella comme si elle était un trophée, il était prêt à tout pour l'avoir. J'ai était invité au mariage. J'étais malheureux pour Bella, de la voir comme ça…alors qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier…**

- **Elle ne voulait pas se marier ? Mais pourquoi alors ?**

- **Mike a fait du chantage à Charlie. Soit disant qu'il aurait fait une grosse boulette pendant une enquête... Mais je n'y ai jamais cru… Et même si Charlie est le chef de la police de Forks, il a encore tout de même des supérieurs. Il a eu peur de perdre son boulot si Mike balançait l'information, alors Charlie lui a donné la main de sa fille. Sans même lui demander son avis. Elle a essayé de le raisonner mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il a préféré couper les ponts avec sa fille plutôt que de se battre pour son bonheur… **

- **Je comprends pourquoi il m'a dit qu'il ne connaissait personne de ce nom…comment on peut faire ça à sa propre fille ? Et ce Mike tu le connais ?**

- **De ce que j'ai pu voir, Mike était un homme violent, volage et j'en passe. J'ai essayé de la sortir de cette histoire mais Mike a fini par couper les ponts avec moi en empêchant Bella de me voir…Ca fait maintenant plus de 3 ans que ça dure…**

- **Merde, elle est donc vraiment en danger ?**

- **Avec lui tout peu arriver, tout dépend de ses humeurs... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle a abandonné son fils. C'est clair que là-bas, il n'aurait vraiment pas été en sécurité. **

- **Tu sais où elle vit ?**

- **Non, ils ont déménagé après que je me sois engueulé avec Mike. Il avait peur que je lui retire sa parfaite petite femme de ménage !**

- **Ok, bon va falloir l'aider…vraiment…je ne veux pas avoir à annoncer un jour à Ty que sa mère est morte sous les coups de son père.**

- **Je comprends que tu veuilles l'aider…mais elle n'en voudra pas. Je la connais, Edward. Elle reviendra d'elle-même quand elle le pourra. Elle fera tout pour être de nouveau avec son fils. Même si elle a toujours été bloquée dans ses faits et gestes, elle reste une battante et elle s'en sortira.**

- **Ca me rend furieux de pas pouvoir l'aider. Ty a besoin de sa mère. Je connais que trop bien la difficulté de vivre sans soutient maternel…**

- **Je sais Edward… Personnellement, j'ai honte de l'avoir abandonné à son sort… peut-être que si j'étais resté, elle n'en serait pas arrivée là.**

- **Emmett, tu ne pourras pas changer le passé…mais tu peux changer son avenir si tu le souhaites…**

- **Je vais t'aider. Je vais aller parler avec son père et lui dire que Bella est en danger, qu'il doit faire quelque chose. J'espère qu'il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour l'aider et qu'il ne restera pas enfermé derrière ses œillères… Je suis persuadé qu'il n'a rien fait de mal pendant l'enquête…**

- **Merci Emmett, vraiment… **

- **Je peux te demander quelque chose Ed ?**

- **Emmett, pas de surnom avec moi, tu le sais pourtant…Mais vas y je t'écoute.**

- **Pour toi, Ty c'est qui ? Comment tu te places dans sa vie ?**

- **C'est difficile à dire… La journée, c'est Ty Cullen, fils du Docteur Edward Cullen…mais arrivé à la maison je ne sais pas… Il m'arrive d'imaginer ce que ça sera quand Bella viendra le reprendre et pour tout te dire, ça me fait peur…**

- **Je pense comprendre ce que tu veux dire, tu t'es tellement attaché à lui qu'au fond de toi, tu le considères comme ton propre fils…pourtant tu savais dès le départ que ça ne durerait pas éternellement…**

- **Je sais mais comment ne pas s'attacher à un petit être comme lui…**

- **Ouais c'est certain…Ty est vraiment un bébé magnifique… Bon je vais rentrer, demain je bosse. Je te tiens au courant si j'ai du nouveau, ok ?**

- **Merci Emmett. Mais juste une chose, ne parle pas de Ty. Personne ne doit savoir que c'est le fils de Bella, même pas Charlie.**

- **T'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien.**

- **Merci Emmett**

- **De rien. Bonne nuit Edward ! **

- **Bonne nuit et embrasse Rose et Jade de ma part.**

- **Ca sera fait dès que je les verrai…**

Je referme la porte derrière lui et me prépare pour me coucher. Ty dort comme un bien heureux. Je file dans la cuisine boire un verre d'eau et je regarde mon courrier rapidement. Une lettre sans timbre. Je me hâte à l'ouvrir.

_Edward, _

_J'ai bien eu votre lettre et je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de m'en écrire une. Je dois vous faire vivre un enfer, et j'en suis désolée. _

_Pour des photos de Ty, j'adorerai mais je ne peux pas en prendre. Si quelqu'un venait à les découvrir, je risque de sérieux problèmes. _

_Je ne peux pas venir vous voir non plus, pourtant dieu seul sait que j'en meurs d'envie. J'ai envie de vous connaître, et j'ai envie de voir dans qu'elle milieu Ty évolue mais pour l'instant je préfère vous voir tous les deux de loin. Je sais que vous savez à quoi je ressemble, sinon vous n'auriez pas pris le risque de m'écrire. Vous êtes très observateur. _

_Mon fils me manque terriblement, mais je sais qu'il est bien mieux avec vous. Je vous remercie aussi de lui avoir changé son nom de famille. Je sais que c'était beaucoup vous demander mais c'est une sécurité pour lui maintenant. _

_Je vous remercie pour l'aide que vous me proposez, mais vous avez déjà fait beaucoup, beaucoup trop peut-être même. Je ne veux pas vous mêler à mes problèmes. Je réussirai à me débrouiller toute seule. Ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Je vous remercie pour tout Edward, mon sauveur…_

_S'il vous plaît, embrassez Ty pour moi et dites-lui bien que je l'aime…_

_Bella_

C'était donc bien elle que je voyais tout le temps… Elle croit sérieusement que nous allons la laisser se débrouiller toute seule ? Comment veut-elle s'en sortir seule ? La prochaine fois, je vais essayer de lui parler. Je laisserai Ty chez Rose et demanderai à Emmett de m'accompagner. Peut-être qu'il réussira à avoir des informations. C'est l'esprit préoccupé que je finis par m'endormir…

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre. j'espère qu'il vous à plut !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je remercie ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM, et Juliet1802 pour leurs aides.**

**Merci à :**

**Ulkan13, cchope, Joannie01, Habswifes, pierard85, Willowme, calimero59, fanfictionalcolic, Tinga Bella, chouchoumag, aelita48, SurreyFr, gistrel, emilcho, choukchouquette, midsum, Cathou3, mel031, vavounette, ousna, oliveronica cullen massen, elo-didie, Mellli, Adore Youu, fan-par-hasard21, LuneBlanche, lily-culen, sarinette60, pounine, CaRoOThePriinCess, cricri2388, Kstew5713, Kalliope31, samwinchesterboy, mimi la souris, Samy940, helimoen, Flo-x3.**

_**Les non inscrits :**_

**Ilonka, marion, AYANA, Aurore, Onja, aurel, la fille, Marion, Lia Rose**

**Place à la lecture !**

* * *

_**PDV d'Emmett :**_

Qui l'eut cru ? Un bébé ? Bella Swan. Je n'approuve pas le fait d'abandonner un enfant, mais dans son cas, je pense que cela était nécessaire et elle a vraiment trouvé la bonne personne en confiant son enfant à Edward.

La semaine est passée rapidement et nous sommes déjà samedi. J'ai prévenu Edward que j'allais voir Charlie aujourd'hui. Il m'a demandé si nous pouvions aller parler avec Bella si elle vient demain. Forcément que j'ai accepté de suite. Je sais que pour lui l'arrivée de ce bébé n'a pas été facile. Je connais Edward depuis 2 ans et je connaissais son train de vie. Toujours à fond dans son boulot, quelques conquêtes de temps à autres…Mais depuis que Ty et là, il joue au parfait papa. Je sais qu'il ne me l'avouera jamais, mais il aime ce petit comme si c'était son fils. Y a juste à voir la façon dont il le regarde pour deviner qu'il prend son rôle plus à cœur qu'il ne le pense...

Me voici en direction de Forks, pas de temps à perdre. Je n'ai rien dit à ma Rosie, elle est déjà assez en colère contre la mère. Je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait si elle savait que c'était Bella. J'espère que quand elle connaîtra l'histoire, elle comprendra pourquoi Bella a agit comme ça…qu'elle a simplement préféré mettre son fils en sécurité que de subir la violence de son père.

Je déteste Mike Newton, déjà au lycée je ne pouvais pas le voir, un vrai branleur. Quand j'ai appris que Bella ne reviendrai plus à l'université parce qu'elle allait se marier, j'étais quand même content pour elle même si elle m'avait dit vouloir faire une carrière littéraire… mais quand j'ai su que c'était avec Mike Newton…j'en ai explosé la porte de ma chambre. J'étais en colère et encore le mot est faible. Comment pouvait-elle se marier avec un type comme lui. Surtout que je savais qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, que c'était à cause de son père… Alors je suis allé le voir pour comprendre…C'est là qu'il m'a expliqué tout l'histoire…

Il était victime d'un chantage…Une erreur de jugement… Il était parti sur une intervention, un braquage plus exactement. L'homme avait des otages dont Mike. Fidèle à lui même il a essayé de se barrer mais le braqueur l'a vu et les coups de feu ont commencé à pleuvoir. Il s'est pris une balle en pleine tête. L'arme du braqueur n'était qu'un jouet, c'était qu'un gamin, il avait à peine 17 ans… C'est Mike qui a trouvé l'arme et il a fait chanter Charlie en lui affirmant que c'était de sa faute, que c'est lui qui avait tiré. Une bavure dans ce genre, ça coûte cher dans une carrière, alors Mike lui a proposé d'avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur Bella en échange de son témoignage où il dirait que c'était une balle perdue, que les flics ont commencé à tirer car l'homme le visait. Il dirait que c'était pour le protéger, qu'il n'avait pas le choix… Alors Charlie a accepté car il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire rétrograder ou même licencier… C'est comme ça que tout à commencer…Mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas Charlie qui a tiré. De toute sa carrière, il n'a jamais utilisé son arme sauf ce jour là…une seule balle est sortie du canon…comment aurait-il pu le toucher en pleine tête… ? Personne n'a réellement la réponse, l'histoire a été classée et Charlie s'est terré dans le silence. C'est tout ce qu'il m'a raconté mais ça me semble tellement faux…

Je suis enfin arrivé à Forks, je me dirige directement vers le poste de police en espérant y trouver Charlie. Sa voiture est garée, parfait. Je rentre et demande à lui parler. Quand il ouvre la porte et me voit, son visage blanchi à vu d'œil, et m'invite à le suivre. Je m'installe face à son bureau et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il a vieilli depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

**Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici Emmett ? **

**C'est Bella…**

**Emmett, tu sais que je ne veux plus en entendre parler !**

**Charlie il va pourtant falloir, Bella est en danger et tu es le seul à pouvoir la sortir de là !**

**Je ne peux rien faire Emmett, Bella est marié à Mike, si elle a des problèmes, elle a qu'à voir ça avec lui !**

**Charlie, je ne voudrai pas te manquer de respect, mais quand vas-tu ouvrir tes yeux putain ! Mike se sert de ta fille unique comme femme de ménage, punching-ball et j'en passe…**

**Je sais qu'elle est malheureuse Emmett, mais si j'interviens je perds tout. **

**Putain Charlie, tu sais très bien que c'est pas toi qui a tué le môme… c'était pas possible, pas avec une seule balle… je sais que tu es bon tireur, mais je sais que tu n'aurais pas cherché à le tuer donc tu n'aurai pas visé la tête… Mike te mène certainement en bateau pour pouvoir garder la main sur Bella… Je suis sûr que tous tes collègues présents ce jour là pourront le confirmer. Il te fait chanter sur des putains de conneries. Maintenant il est temps d'y mettre un terme.**

**Emmett tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'étais pas là…**

**Ce que je sais c'est qu'un père préfère son boulot au bien être de sa fille. Merde Charlie, Bella se fait tabasser, Mike ramène sa maîtresse à la maison pour la baiser dans la chambre conjugale. Comment elle doit se sentir, hein ? Elle qui ne voulait pas de ce mariage, tu l'as détruite… J'aurai aimé ne jamais avoir à te dire ça, mais si elle en est là, c'est de ta faute… Charlie, elle a besoin de toi !**

**Tu crois que je ne le sais pas que tout est de ma faute ? Tous les jours, je me remémore la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, les mots horribles qu'on s'est dit… Mais c'est trop tard maintenant…**

**Rien n'est jamais trop tard Charlie… **

**Tu sais où ils vivent ?**

**J'en sais rien. Je vais essayer de voir Bella demain pour en apprendre un peu plus. Mais bouge toi et vient l'aider, elle en a besoin. **

**Je vais ressortir le dossier et l'examiner pour chercher une faille. Si j'arrive à déterminer que je ne suis coupable en rien, alors je bougerai !**

**Combien de temps cela va prendre ?**

**Je vais aller le plus vite possible Emmett !**

**Bien Charlie. Cette histoire a assez duré, maintenant il faut agir.**

**Merci Emmett ! **

**Non, ne me dit pas merci. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire merci. Mais cela tu le comprendras bien assez vite.**

**Si tu la vois demain, tu pourras lui dire que je suis désolé…**

**C'est pas à moi de lui dire…tu le sais très bien. J'te laisse maintenant, j'ai de la route pour rentrer.**

**Ok, je te tiens au courant Emmett.**

**Ok chef. **

Je lui sers la main et reprend la route de Seattle. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut préférer son travail à sa propre famille… Bella a vécu assez de drames pour que ça continue. J'arrive chez moi et ma femme m'accueille avec un grand sourire… Que ça fait du bien d'être chez soi.

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Demain c'est le grand jour. J'espère juste qu'elle sera là. Ty est déjà couché, il a pas mal joué aujourd'hui. Il apprécie le tapis d'éveil et j'en suis content. Je termine de remplir quelques dossiers et je file me coucher…

Ca y est, plus que quelques heures avant la rencontre. Il faut que je lui parle, que je lui dise qu'elle n'est pas toute seule…

Il est 14h00, Ty vient de manger et je vais frapper chez Rosalie.

**Edward entre !**

**Merci.**

**Emmett arrive, il termine de coucher la petite.**

**Ok, ça te dérange pas de garder Ty t'es sûre ?**

**Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, il est adorable ce petit bout de chou.**

**Merci Rosalie. Alors, il vient de manger. Dans le sac, il y a ses couches et des vêtements propres en cas de régurgitation. Il en a un peu depuis quelque jour.**

**Ok Edward, et ne t'inquiètes pas je sais m'occuper d'un bébé, j'en ai eu un aussi…**

Je lui mets Ty dans les bras et elle gazouille déjà avec lui. Il n'est pas très bien depuis quelques jours et je surveille cela de près. Il a beau joué, gazouillé ou autre, mais je le sens patraque enfin je ne sais pas trop.

Emmett arrive et nous partons vers le parc. On s'installe au banc ou j'ai l'habitude de me mettre et nous attendons en regardant les alentours. Au bout d'une heure, je vois Emmett se lever vivement et courir dans une direction. Il attrape quelqu'un et commence à discuter. Je décide de me lever aussi et d'aller le rejoindre. J'entends une bribe de la conversation.

…**.Je vais m'en sortir Emmett ! **

Je décide d'intervenir.

**Salut !**

Elle me regarde de haut en bas, et me sourit en rougissant. Je fronce les sourcils. Elle m'a déjà vu non ? Pourquoi elle rougit ? Je la regarde attentivement. Elle est très jolie. De longs cheveux brun, des yeux marron. La ressemblance avec Ty est bien visible maintenant que je la vois de près. Par contre elle a de grosses cernes sous les yeux ce qui ne laisse présager rien de bon. Nos yeux se croisent et plus personne ne bouge, comme si le regard de l'autre nous avait paralysé… Emmett doit se racler la gorge pour nous faire sortir de notre état second...

**Bella, on va boire un verre et tu nous accompagnes !**

**Non Emmett ! **

**Ce n'était pas une question !**

Il lui prend le bras et nous allons au premier café que nous croisons. Nous nous installons à une table et commandons un café chacun. Je fixe Bella et Emmett lâche un soupir désespéré.

**Bella je voudrai comprendre !**

**Y a rien à comprendre Emmett.**

**Si justement… A partir du moment où tu as confié Ty à Edward, il y a forcément quelque chose à comprendre…**

A l'entente de son fils, Bella se radoucit considérablement.

**Emmett si j'avais eu d'autre solution, tu crois pas que je les aurais prises ?**

**Si bien sûr, mais dis-moi pourquoi ?**

**Personne n'était au courant de ma grossesse… Mike préférant coucher avec sa secrétaire, n'y a pas prêté attention. Nous faisons chambre appart depuis le mariage. Je dois jouer à la parfaite petite épouse quand ses putains de collègues de boulot viennent. Et je dois être sa parfaite petite bonne.**

**Pourquoi ne pas demander le divorce ?**

**J'ai essayé, mais il y va au chantage. Je ne peux rien faire. Je suis bloquée avec ce connard. **

**J'imagine assez Bella mais arrête de fuir, nous allons te sortir de là.**

**Personne ne peux rien pour moi, cette ordure me pourrit la vie et la santé.**

**Bella, je suis allé voir ton père.**

**Pourquoi ta fait ça Emmett ? Merde, ce con est pas mieux que Mike à l'heure qu'il est. **

**Bella il va t'aider à t'en sortir !**

**M'aider ? Je l'ai supplié de ne pas laisser Mike m'emmener et qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Il m'a dit que j'avais eu ce que je voulais… Il m'a regardé partir et il a fermé la porte sans rien faire…**

**Je sais tout ça Bella, mais je te promets qu'il va essayer de t'aider…**

**Il aurait dû le faire bien avant tu ne crois pas ? Il est au courant pour Ty ?**

**Non, avec Edward nous préférons le garder en sécurité. Personne ne sait que tu es sa mère.**

**Merci Edward, merci pour tout. **

**Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais ce que je sais Bella, c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle Ty a besoin de sa maman… Et d'une maman en bonne santé. Laisses-nous t'aider s'il te plaît… lui dis-je **

**Je vais surtout finir par être tuée à ce rythme là. Emmett fallait pas intervenir.**

**Bella, je te signale que tu n'es pas toute seule, tu as un petit garçon qui attend l'amour de ses deux parents. **

**Mike ne pourra jamais lui donner d'amour… Il n'aime que lui. Et je ne veux pas que Ty ait affaire à lui.**

**Bella…**

**Non Emmett, laissez-moi faire. Je sais qu'il trafique des trucs louches…je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable… Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à vous. Donc n'intervenez pas….s'il vous plaît ! »**

Je n'aime pas avoir à laisser tomber…mais j'ai pas le choix. Si elle est persuadée de s'en sortir alors nous n'avons pas le choix que de la laisser faire. Mais je m'inquiète quand même, ce Mike ne m'inspire absolument aucune confiance.

**Je dois y aller, je suis attendu pour le repas. Je peux compter sur vous ?**

**Tu nous laisse pas le choix… Soupire Emmett.**

**Edward, tiens c'est des photos de Ty, j'ai pensé que tu devrais les avoir…**

Elle me tend un petit album photo. Je regarde rapidement ce qu'il y a dedans. Des photos de Bella, et des photos d'échographies. Je la regarde sans comprendre.

**Je voudrais que tu lui montre. Même si il est encore petit pour comprendre, mais je veux qu'il sache que je suis sa mère et que je ne l'oublie pas. J'aurai aimé le faire moi-même mais pour l'instant je peux pas, alors je te les confie…**

**Très bien, je le ferais, promis.**

Elle fini par se lever, nous salue de la main et s'en va. Je range l'album dans ma poche et nous rentrons.

Je vais chercher le petit et je rentre chez moi. J'installe Ty sur son tapis d'éveil et commence à préparer le repas. Alice arrive peu après et se joint à nous pour manger.

**Alors comment s'est passé le rendez-vous avec Bella ?**

**Pas très bien, elle est terrorisée. Elle vit un enfer avec son mari et on ne peut pas intervenir. Elle refuse que l'on prenne des risques pour l'aider…**

**A quoi elle ressemble de près ?**

Je me lève et vais lui chercher l'album photo que Bella m'a remis pour Ty. Je lui donne et elle le regarde silencieusement. Ty s'endort dans mes bras et je décide d'aller le coucher. Je lui change sa couche, le met dans sa gigoteuse et l'allonge avec son doudou. Je l'embrasse doucement et vais rejoindre Alice dans la cuisine.

**Elle est très belle !**

**Oui, je trouve aussi, elle a un charme naturel. **

**Comment fait-elle pour survivre ? **

**Je pense qu'elle tient le coup uniquement pour Ty. Elle a l'air fatigué aussi, elle a des cernes sous les yeux !**

**On ne peut vraiment rien faire pour elle ?**

**Non, elle cherche un moyen de se débarrasser de lui… Elle a parlé de trucs louches, je pense que Mike ne doit pas très clair. De toute façon, le fait qu'il frappe Bella prouve bien qu'il est taré…**

**Tant qu'elle reste en vie assez longtemps pour connaître son fils ! **

**Je l'espère aussi. Ce petit bonhomme n'a rien demandé à personne. J'ai bien fait de le garder non ? **

**J'avoue que tu t'en sors mieux que ce que je pensais. Et je m'y suis attaché aussi. C'est vrai que je voudrais bien connaître la femme qui l'a mis au monde. **

**J'espère qu'elle pourra se libérer rapidement aussi. **

Alice m'aide à ranger la cuisine et fini par rentrer chez elle. Je file me doucher et me coucher…

_Je suis à la maison avec Ty qui joue tranquillement quand on frappe à ma porte. Un homme se trouve derrière et sort un flingue. Il n'hésite pas et me tire dessus. Les larmes de Ty me déchirent le cœur avant de sombrer dans le néant..._

Je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur. J'entends Ty qui pleure dans son lit. Je me lève difficilement et vais le voir. Il est brûlant de fièvre. Je le prends dans mes bras, et vais dans la salle de bain pour lui donner un bain, ça devrait diminuer la température…mais ça ne le calme pas. Je décide de lui prendre sa température, 39°C… Bon, je lui donne du Doliprane pour faire descendre sa fièvre. Si dans deux heures ce n'est pas mieux, je file voir un médecin. Je lui donne de l'eau doucement, lui caresse le ventre pour le calmer, mais rien y fait, il pleure toujours. Je marche de long en large dans l'appartement, en lui chantant une berceuse. Il finit par se calmer doucement. Je vais dans mon lit avec lui. Il finit par s'endormir et moi je somnole sans vraiment me rendormir. Je vérifie sa température qui ne baisse toujours pas. Il se réveille de nouveau et j'ai l'impression qu'il hurle à la mort…quand dans mon cauchemar… Je fini par m'habiller, je couvre bien Ty et nous allons à l'hôpital.

Un médecin de garde et là normalement. Je pourrai l'examiner moi-même, mais je préfère que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupe. Quand j'arrive Ambre est à son poste.

**Bonjour Ambre. Pouvez-vous appeler le docteur Lionel rapidement s'il vous plaît ? **

**Tout de suite docteur Cullen !**

**Dites lui que je serai en salle d'examens 2 !**

**Très bien **

Je file vers la salle d'examen, et déshabille Ty. Il pleure encore mais moins fort. Je pense qu'il commence à fatiguer aussi. Le docteur arrive rapidement.

**Edward, que puis-je pour toi ?**

**Mon fils à 39 de fièvre, je lui ai donné de quoi mais ça l'a calmé à peine 30 minutes…**

**Je vais l'examiner.**

**Merci**

Il surveille sa bouche, ses oreilles, reprend sa température.

**Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ?**

**Une otite !**

**Ok, une otite. Je comprends pourquoi il régurgitait son lait depuis 3 jours ! **

**Ne t'inquiète pas de trop. Je te fais une ordonnance pour le traitement, et il faudrait le garder au chaud pour quelques jours !**

**D'accord. Je vais prendre quelques jours pour m'en occuper alors. Merci Garett. Je sais que j'aurai pu l'examiner moi-même…mais je me sentais pas capable de le faire…**

**T'inquiètes pas Edward, tu as bien fait de venir. En général, il vaut mieux ne pas examiner un parent ou enfant. En tout cas, c'est agréable de te voir comme cela.**

**Comme quoi ? **

**Et bien dans le rôle de père… Je ne doute pas une seconde que tu sois un papa formidable pour ce p'tit gars. C'est comme si c'était inné chez toi…**

**Pourtant ça n'a pas été facile au début mais maintenant ça va, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.**

**Ca se voit !**

**Heu…ouais merci…**

J'ai rhabillé Ty tout en parlant, c'est vrai que maintenant, je gère mieux quand même. Je dis au revoir à Garett et passe à la pharmacie de garde avant de rentrer à la maison. Ty s'est endormi sur la route, je sors de la voiture délicatement et monte à l'appartement. Je le mets doucement dans son lit et file me coucher. Il est déjà bientôt 3h du mat'…je ne vais pas être très frais en me levant mais pas grave, au moins Ty n'a rien de grave. Je m'endors tranquillement.

Je suis réveillé par les pleurs du petit. Je vais lui préparer son biberon, ses médicaments et je vais le voir dans sa chambre. Je le prends dans mes bras et l'installe sur la table à langer. Je lui fais sa petite toilette du matin, et nous allons dans la cuisine. Je lui mets ses gouttes dans les oreilles. Monsieur n'aime pas ça mais c'est nécessaire. Je lui donne son sirop et son biberon qu'il a bien du mal à boire. En même temps je prends mon téléphone et appelle l'hôpital pour prendre ma semaine. Je ne le laisserai pas s'il est malade. Voilà que je me comporte comme une mère. Dans le fond c'est un peu ce que je suis tant que Bella ne revient pas… Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir d'enfant et maintenant que Ty est là, je suis hyper protecteur avec lui. Parce que maintenant, cette petite bouille, je ne suis pas prêt à le lâcher… J'ai bien vu le regard de Bella hier… Elle a senti mon amour pour Ty, tout comme j'ai ressenti son amour pour lui… Et elle-même ne me laisse pas indifférente…en fait elle tout à fait mon style… J'espère pouvoir apprendre à la connaître… Et pourquoi pas un jour faire un bout de chemin ensemble… Mais bon pour l'instant ce n'est pas au programme. Je dois juste me contenter d'élever Ty comme mon propre fils et c'est bien ce que je compte faire.

Alice est venue me seconder jeudi pour que je puisse aller faire des courses. J'ai besoin de couches et du lait. C'est incroyable comment ça coûte cher ces petites choses. Et je sais que dans peu de temps je vais devoir lui racheter une garde robe complète tellement il grandi. Là, Alice se fera une joie de s'en occuper… quoique j'aime bien lui acheter quelques petits vêtements quand j'en vois. Une vrai bonne femme. Je me coule dans cette routine avec une aisance déconcertante. Moi qui aimais un peu l'imprévu… je n'ai pas vu de femme depuis que Ty est arrivé, autant dire que ma libido est au taquet et que malheureusement je ne peux rien y faire. Ma main droite est devenue ma meilleure amie...

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je remercie ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM, et Juliet1802 pour leurs aides.**

**Merci à :**

**Lily-culen, mimie30, sarinette60, LuneBlanche, guiness17, Kalliope31, fan-par-hasard21, samwinchesterboy, Miss-Aurore, Famous Marion, elo-didie, Aima75, oliveronica cullen massen, Mellli, vavounette, emichlo, marnchoups, Kstew5713, chouchoumag, ousna, Bellaandedwardamour, Willowme, Habswifes, pounine, pierard85, midsum, aelita48, mel031, Tinga Bella, choukchouquette, helimoen, ulkan13, gistrel **

**Les non-inscrits :**

**Anne, la fille, Aurore, marion, Ilonka, Onja,**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Trois mois…Ty a trois mois aujourd'hui. Les nuits sont difficiles, parce qu'il commence une percée dentaire. Il pleure sans arrêt et l'anneau de dentition n'y change rien. Aujourd'hui nous avons rendez-vous pour ses vaccins et je vais poser la question à Garett, savoir s'il n'y a pas un remède miracle pour lui calmer la douleur. Oui, Garett est devenu le pédiatre de Ty depuis qu'on a été aux urgences…

J'habille Ty d'un petit jeans bleu avec une chemise blanche et des petits convers rouges. J'ai craqué en les voyants. Je m'habille comme lui un jeans bleu, chemise blanche et converses aux pieds. Alice adore quand nous sommes assortis. Maintenant, elle s'est totalement impliquée dans la vie de Ty. Je pense qu'elle s'est résignée à ce qu'il fasse partie de sa vie et de la mienne. Elle a toujours la crainte de le perdre, tout comme moi d'ailleurs mais sorti de là, c'est une tata géniale.

Je monte en voiture et prends la direction de l'hôpital. Dire que je dois prendre une journée tous les mois pour l'y emmener. Mon rythme de travail a considérablement diminué. Heureusement pour moi que mon chef de service est conciliant et qu'il comprend ma situation. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Bella depuis la dernière fois. Dire que je ne m'inquiète pas est un euphémisme. Tous les jours je surveille mon courrier, en espérant une lettre, et si je n'en pas, je demande à Emmett s'il a des nouvelles. Mais rien, que dalle, silence complet… L'attente me laisse imaginer le pire…et si elle était… ? Non je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça… il faut que je reste positif… Nous attendons aussi des nouvelles du chef Swan, ça fait un mois qu'Emmett lui a rendu visite, et pour le moment rien a bougé de son coté. Je désespère vraiment…

Me voilà devant l'hôpital avec Ty dans les bras quand j'aperçois Bella au loin. Je lui fais signe de venir me rejoindre. Je vois qu'elle hésite, mais elle fini par s'approcher de moi doucement. Elle couve Ty du regard et fini par me regarder. Mon cœur se serre en voyant les bleus qu'elle a sur le visage…

**Bella que s'est-il passé ?**

**Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien…j'ai l'habitude...**

**Tu vas bien ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?**

**J'en ai vu d'autres, tu sais…**

**Tu ne devrais pas avoir à vivre cela. Viens chez moi, je te protégerai contre lui !**

**Je ne peux pas Edward… Je ne peux pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement ! Il doit payer pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait…**

**C'est dangereux !**

**Je sais Edward mais laisse moi m'en occuper. Au fait, pourquoi viens-tu à l'hôpital en pleine journée ?**

**Vaccin aujourd'hui et ce p'tit bonhomme à besoin de quelque chose pour calmer ses douleurs dentaires !**

**Ses dents commencent déjà à pousser ?**

Je sens une pointe de mélancolie dans sa voix… Je me doute de ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête…elle rate toutes les premières fois de son fils… Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ça…

**Edward ?**

**Excuses-moi…Oui il y en a une qui a percé y a deux jours. Tu veux venir avec moi à son rendez-vous ? **

**Non, merci de me le proposer mais je suis attendue par Mike. Un dîner d'affaires et je dois me préparer.**

**Bella, avant que tu partes, pourquoi t'as disparu pendant un mois entier ?**

**Mike travaille en ce moment à la maison, je n'ai pas pu m'éclipser. En plus ses parents sont venus en vacances donc j'ai été coincé.**

**Comment ça se passe avec ses parents ?**

**Ils ne valent pas mieux que leur fils. Ils me prennent pour leur femme de ménage aussi mais Mike est un bon comédien pour faire croire que notre couple est au mieux de sa forme. **

**C'est-à-dire ? **

**Il fait comme si tout allait bien, il a des petites attentions à mon égard. J'essaye de rester impassible à tout ça, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.**

**Et ils savent qu'il te tape dessus ? **

**Non, Mike s'est contenté de gérer ses pulsions sur un sac de frappe le temps qu'ils étaient là, mais dès qu'il a fermé la porte je m'en suis pris plein la tête… Il m'a fait payer tout ce qu'il s'était mal passé pendant que ses parents étaient présents.**

**Bella, t'imagines pas à quel point sa me rend dingue de te savoir toute seule avec lui, savoir qu'il pose la main sur toi… Bella, envoies-moi un courrier quand tu vois que tu ne peux pas te déplacer. Je me suis imaginé les pires scénarios pendant ces semaines, alors ça me rassurerai et Emmett aussi car même s'il est parti y a deux ans, il s'inquiète toujours autant pour toi…**

**Je suis désolée Edward de vous inquiéter mais surtout n'intervenez pas… Il faut vraiment que j'y aille…**

**Bella, promets-moi d'être prudente s'il te plaît.**

Elle me fait un oui de la tête, embrasse son fils, m'embrasse sur la joue et s'en va. La chaleur que ce baiser m'a donnée est indescriptible... Je me touche la joue en souriant doucement. Je regarde Ty qui me regarde.

**T'as vu mon bonhomme, c'était ta maman.**

Il me fait un sourire, et nous allons à notre rendez-vous. Le médecin trouve qu'il évolue très bien pour son âge. Pour soulager la douleur, il me donne une sorte de pâte à appliquer sur ses gencives. Je croise les doigts pour que cela fonctionne…

Je rentre à la maison et installe Ty dans son transat et lui donne son anneau de dentition. Il l'attrape doucement et le bouge dans tous les sens. Je le regarde faire, il évolue, il tient presque sa tête tout seul et là il vient de mettre l'anneau dans sa bouche. Je le prends en photo, si Bella ne peut pas le voir en direct, il y aura toujours les photos… Je file préparer le repas et en profite pour mettre les biberons à stériliser pour cette nuit. Je repense à ma conversation avec Bella, comment peut-elle endurer cela ? Elle n'aime pas son mari, n'aime pas la vie qu'elle mène, mais elle subit comme si elle n'avait pas le choix…c'est incompréhensible. Je décide d'appeler Emmett pour lui dire que j'ai vu Bella. Il répond à la deuxième sonnerie.

_**Allo !**_

_**Emmett, c'est Edward. Tu peux passer ?**_

_**Heu…ouais j'arrive !**_

_**Ok !**_

En quelques secondes, il est là. J'ouvre la porte sur Emmett et Rosalie. Je ne m'attends à rien de bon vu le regard mauvais de Rosalie. Je les laisse entrer.

**Edward…t'aurais rien à me dire des fois ?**

**Heuuu…à quel sujet exactement ? **

**Je ne sais pas, vu toutes les cachotteries que vous me faites avec Emmett, je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose à dire… Je ne bougerai pas d'ici sans avoir de réponses !**

Je regarde Emmett qui à l'air tout penaud face à la colère de Rosalie. Je soupire fortement, prends Ty dans mes bras et m'installe dans le sofa. Rosalie s'assoit face à moi et Emmett. La petite Jade est en vacances chez ses grands-parents je crois. Je regarde Rosalie, puis Emmett. Je soupire de nouveau et balance tout ce que je cache depuis le début...

**Les cachotteries concernent la mère de Ty…**

**Celle qui a abandonné ton fils ?**

**Rosalie…Ty… **

**Qu'est ce qu'il a ?**

**Ce n'est pas mon fils ?**

**Quoi ?**

**On m'a demandé de m'occuper de lui mais je ne suis pas son père.**

**Alors à qui est-il ?**

**Bella… lui répond Emmett**

Je vois Rosalie ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans rien dire. Je décide de continuer avant qu'elle ne juge Bella pour de mauvaises raisons.

**Bella m'a confié son fils, parce qu'il était en danger là où elle vit.**

**Comment ça en danger ?**

**Comme tu le sais certainement, le mari de Bella la bat… Elle a caché sa grossesse, Newton ne connaît pas l'existence de Ty. Quand elle est sortie de l'hôpital, elle a déposé le petit ici pour le mettre en sécurité.**

**Mais attends, tu la connais ?**

**Au début, je ne la connaissais pas du tout.**

**Edward, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déposé aux services sociaux alors ?**

**Bella m'a demandé de m'en occuper. **

Je me lève et lui tends les lettres que Bella m'a transmises ainsi que l'album photo. Rosalie lit les lettres les larmes aux yeux, puis regarde les photos avec un léger sourire.

**Même si j'ignorai totalement qui elle était, j'ai ressenti le besoin de l'aider. Comme si j'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire… Elle m'avait choisi, moi, et elle m'a fait confiance alors que je ne me rappelle même pas l'avoir vu à l'hôpital… Je ne pouvais pas la trahir et surtout je ne le voulais pas. Tu comprends pourquoi je l'ai gardé avec moi ?**

**Oui je comprends, mais quand elle sera débarrassée de son mari, elle va certainement vouloir récupérer Ty…Tu vas devenir quoi toi ?**

**Je ne sais pas, mais je suis certain que Bella ne me laissera pas au bord de la route. **

**Comment tu peux être si sûr de toi ?**

**J'ai confiance en elle, c'est aussi simple que ça.**

**J'espère pour toi Edward mais je te préviens que si elle vient à te briser le cœur je la démembre !**

**Tu n'auras pas à le faire.**

**Si tu le dis…**

**Emmett j'ai vu Bella aujourd'hui… **

**Comment elle va ? **

**Pas très bien, je dirai même plutôt mal en point… Elle était encore plus fatiguée que la dernière fois, mais le pire c'est qu'elle avait des marques de coups sur son visage… Il ne l'a pas loupé encore une fois… **

**Et pourquoi elle a disparu aussi longtemps ?**

**Les parents de Mike étaient là en vacances, en plus Newton bossait à la maison… donc elle n'a pas pu bouger comme elle le voulait.**

**Elle ne travaille pas ? me demande Rosalie**

**Son mari le lui a interdit, il préfère l'avoir à la maison pour nettoyer ! Il aime avoir sa femme de ménage à domicile à priori !**

**Sa femme de ménage ? **

**Ouais, c'est sa bonne. Et elle n'a pas le choix.**

**Pourquoi elle demande pas le divorce ? **

**Elle a déjà essayé, mais Mike la tient au chantage. Elle essaye de le coincer d'une manière ou d'une autre.**

**Ok, c'est trop compliqué. Je ne vous suis plus, comment vous savez tout cela ?**

**Le dimanche où tu as gardé Ty et qu'Emmett est venu avec moi, c'était pour aller lui parler.**

**Vous savez où elle vit alors ? Pourquoi ne pas aller la chercher ? **

**Justement on n'en sait rien… C'est la première fois que j'ai réussi à lui parler. D'habitude, elle restait à bonne distance de Ty et moi à chaque fois… Elle préférait regarder son fils de loin plutôt que de prendre des risques inutiles… **

**D'accord. Et pourquoi t'es partie tout un samedi Emmett ?**

**Je suis allé à Forks voir le père de Bella. Je t'avais dit que Bella était une des mes amies quand j'étais au lycée, et bien je connais bien Charlie aussi…alors je suis allé lui parler de la situation de Bella…**

**Il va faire quelque chose pour l'aider ?**

**J'en sais rien ça fais 1 mois que j'attends de ses nouvelles.**

**D'accord, et nous, on ne peut rien faire pour l'aider ?**

**Elle ne veut pas qu'on l'aide…Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre…**

Je vois Rosalie souffler lourdement et croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle réfléchit, à quoi je n'en sais rien. Finalement, elle a plutôt bien pris l'histoire, même si je sais qu'elle n'approuve pas l'abandon d'un enfant. J'ai un poids en moins sur les épaules. Rose connait enfin la vérité. Ca me rassure, parce qu'en grandissant on verra bien que Ty n'a aucune ressemblance avec moi, donc je préfère que mes amis proches soient dans la confidence. Je donne Ty à Emmett et leur demande…

**Vous voulez rester manger ? **

**Pourquoi pas !**

Je file dans la cuisine continué mon repas et faire le biberon de Ty. Je l'amène à Emmett qui lui donne pendant que je fini ma préparation. Nous mangerons des spaghettis bolognaise. J'en prépare pas mal, je sais qu'Emmett a bon appétit. Une fois terminé, je vais reprendre Ty qui a fini son biberon. Je lui donne un petit bain rapide et le couche. Je lui donne son doudou, l'embrasse doucement et vais rejoindre Emmett et Rosalie.

**On passe à table ?**

**Oui, je meurs de faim ! **

**Ta toujours faim toi de toute façon.**

**Rho…..c'est même pas vrai !**

**Cesse de faire l'enfant et viens manger !**

Je souris face à leur comportement. Ils sont toujours en train de se chamailler. Mais ce sont des voisins géniaux.

_**PDV de Bella :**_

J'ai pris de gros risques aujourd'hui, mais il fallait que je le voie… Un mois complet sans pouvoir sortir de chez moi, ça a été une horreur. J'espérais le voir à la crèche de l'hôpital mais il n'y était pas, c'est en sortant que je les ai vus arriver. J'ai essayé d'être discrète mais Edward m'avait vu. J'ai pu m'approcher de mon bébé…mon trésor…le seul amour de ma vie… Il a grandi, il me ressemble beaucoup plus maintenant. Je suis si fière d'Edward, cet homme qui n'a jamais élevé d'enfant de sa vie, il s'en sort vraiment très bien avec Ty. Quand je l'ai embrassé sur la joue, un courant électrique m'est passé dans tout le corps. J'ai été surprise, mais agréablement surprise... C'est vrai qu'Edward est un très bel homme, je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il vit encore seul.

J'ai fini par rentrer chez moi, et Mike m'attendait déjà. Il était en colère que je ne sois pas là à son retour. Normalement il ne rentre pas avant 18h30… J'ai pris peur directement. Il s'est déjà défoulé sur moi il y a deux jours quand ses parents ont enfin levé le camp de la maison... Mike s'approche de moi comme un prédateur chassant sa proie. Je suis tétanisée sur place.

**OU T'ETAIT ?**

**J'a….j'avais….j'avais un rendez-vous.** Lui dis-je tremblante

**J'EN AI REIN A FOUTRE, TU DOIS ETRE A LA MAISON QUAND JE RENTRE !**

**Je…je…**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que sa main s'abat déjà sur ma joue. Il me regarde avec des yeux envahis de haine et je me mets à pleurer. Mike déteste les larmes, mais je n'arrive pas à les retenir, c'est plus fort que moi. Je pleure ma vie pourrie, mon fils qui me manque….Il me remet une claque encore plus fort que la première.

**ARRETE DE CHIALER ET VA PREPARER LE REPAS…DEPECHE TOI !**

J'essuie mes joues rageusement et file dans la cuisine. J'essaye de maintenir mes sanglots, mais quelques-uns s'échappent. Mike les entends, il arrive derrière moi et m'attrape les cheveux.

**POURQUOI TU CHIALE COMME UNE GOSSE HEIN….T'ES PAS HEUREUSE AVEC MOI ?**

**Mike….lâche….moi….s'il te plaît !** Pleure-je de plus belle sous la douleur.

Il me relâche en envoyant ma tête valsé dans le meuble en face de moi. Je me cogne assez violemment. Je suis un peu étourdie, mais réussis tout de même à rester debout. Surtout ne pas tomber, sinon il s'acharnera sur moi. Je me maintiens comme je peux au plan de travail, je souffle doucement pour reprendre mon souffle et commence le repas. Ma tête me fait mal, mais je vais devoir attendre pour prendre quelque chose pour la douleur. Je lui prépare son assiette et lui pose devant lui sur la table basse. Moi je mange dans la cuisine, comme dans l'ancien temps… Un jour il me le paiera et ça c'est une promesse. J'ai réussis à amasser quelques preuves des fraudes qu'il trafique. Mike est patron de sa petite entreprise de transport. Je sais qu'il triche au niveau de ses revenus, et que ce qu'il transporte n'est pas toujours légal. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore assez de preuves pour être sûre qu'il finisse en prison pour une paire d'années... Je finis de manger et commence à faire la vaisselle. Mike vient me déposer son assiette, sans douceur dans l'évier.

**Je m'casse. Des trucs à faire !**

Je ne commente pas et le laisse filer. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais aller me coucher avant qu'il ne rentre. Ma vaisselle terminée, je vais me chercher un cachet pour mon mal de tête et m'installe devant la télé. Je la regarde pendant environ 30 minutes et je monte me coucher dans ma chambre. Je finis par m'endormir rapidement.

Je suis réveillée par des bruits sourds qui viennent du salon. Je regarde l'heure, 3h25. Je me lève, enfile une robe de chambre et descend voir ce qu'il se passe. En arrivant en bas de l'escalier, je vois Mike en train de casser tout ce qu'il y a dans la pièce. Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi cette excès de colère mais rien ne me vient en tête. Il finit part s'apercevoir de ma présence. Il titube jusqu'à moi, m'empoigne les cheveux et me jette littéralement au sol. J'atterris sur un morceau de verre qui entaille ma main. J'ai mal mais il ne faut pas que je regarde. La vue du sang m'a toujours dérangé…

**TU VA ME NETTOYER TOUTE CETTE MERDE ! ET MAINTENANT !**

Je me relève, et commence à ramasser les débris de verre, de lampe, de bibelots. Mike me regarde avec un sourire satisfait. Je le regarde mauvaise mais ne commente pas. Ca ne sert à rien, je risquerai de regrettai mes paroles. Une fois le tout nettoyé, j'essaye de remonter pour pouvoir aller dans ma chambre et soigner ma main qui continue de saigner mais Mike me barre le passage.

**Laisse-moi passer Mike, s'il te plaît…**

**Ta place est avec les chiens !**

**N'exagère pas non plus, c'est bon je t'emmerde pas, laisse-moi monter me coucher !**

Je n'ai pas vu arriver la gifle qu'il m'a envoyée.

**NE ME PARLE PAS COMME CA ! C'EST COMME CA QUE TU ME REMERCIE DE MON HOSPITALITE ? EN ME PARLANT COMME UNE MERDE ?**

Je ne réponds pas. De toute façon vu dans l'état où il est, ça ne sert à rien que je l'énerve encore plus. Il monte dans sa chambre et j'en profite pour faire de même. En passant près de sa porte, je l'entends dire…

**Tu m'fais pitié !**

Je ne commente toujours pas. Que voulez-vous réponde a ce genre de chose ? Oui je dois faire pitié, je suis maigre, petite, et tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Je n'ai rien d'intéressant, rien à moi. Si Mike venait à me foutre dehors, je serai sans rien. Quoique, Edward m'aiderait certainement, j'en suis sûre. Mais il m'aide déjà assez pour le moment. Même s'il m'a demandé de venir chez lui, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. Je finis par arriver dans ma chambre. Je vais dans ma salle de bain pour nettoyer et désinfecter la plaie. Ce n'est pas profond, j'ai de la chance. Je fais un pansement pour la nuit et rejoins mon lit avant de pleurer discrètement jusqu'à m'endormir profondément.

_**PDV d'Emmett :**_

J'avais réussi à ne rien dire à Rosalie malgré toutes ses questions, et il a fallu qu'Ed appelle pour que j'aille le voir… J'ai pas réussi à laisser ma Rose à la maison, elle savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Je ne pensais pas qu'Edward lui aurait dit si rapidement... Mais quand il a commencé à lui raconter la situation, j'ai vu Rosalie se détendre un peu à vu d'œil. Malgré son côté maternel, elle a pas trop mal pris la chose. J'ai vraiment été étonné. Finalement, la soirée s'est plutôt bien passée dans l'ensemble. Rosalie était perdue dans ses pensées et cela se voyait, elle ne participait pas spécialement à la conversation…

Quand nous sommes rentrés chez nous je lui ai finalement demandé.

**Tu peux me dire à quoi tu penses ? **

**A toute cette histoire…**

**Quoi ? **

**Oui l'histoire de Bella. Comment arrive-t-elle à tenir le coup loin de son enfant ? Comment arrive-t-elle à rester avec son mari ? **

**Rosalie, Bella n'a pas le choix. Elle est coincée avec lui et il le sait cet enfoiré. Il en profite même. **

**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne peut pas partir ! **

**Bella a était marié sous la force. Son père a accepté ce mariage pour garder son boulot. **

**Hein ? quoi ? **

**T'as très bien compris… **

**Mais….je….enfin….c'est son père il devrait la protéger non ?**

**Je sais Rosalie mais disons qu'il a fait le mauvais choix… **

**Emmett, il faut qu'on l'aide. Elle doit être avec son fils…**

**On ne peut rien faire Rose. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Edward tout à l'heure…Elle nous a juré de faire attention à elle… et surtout de ne pas intervenir !**

**Mais enfin….tu es certainement plus fort que ce macho à la noix qui lui sert de mari, tu lui fous une bonne raclée et voilà ! **

**Et je vais finir en taule pour coups et blessures ? Non, sans façon. Si Bella me demande d'intervenir alors j'interviendrai mais pas avant. Je ne veux pas la mettre plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà ! **

**Ok. Je vous laisse faire alors. C'est ton amie donc si tu juges qu'elle peut s'en sortir seule… **

**Je ne sais pas si elle s'en sortira seule, mais je respecte son choix. Bella est très têtu quand elle veut… Excuse moi aussi de ne t'avoir rien dit mais Edward m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Je sais que tu as dû t'imaginer pas mal de trucs… **

**T'imagine même pas. J'ai même pensé que tu me trompais et que tu te servais d'Edward comme alibi… Je suis désolée d'avoir pu penser ça….**

**Je pourrai jamais te faire ça ma Rosie, je t'aime depuis le premier jour où j'ai croisé ton regard…**

**Moi aussi je t'aime mon gros nounours. Dire que je pensais qu'Edward était vraiment le père de Ty… **

**Eh bien non… **

**Pourtant, tu as vu le regard qu'il a quand il le regarde ? **

**Oui j'ai vu, et ce que j'ai vu aussi, c'est le regard qu'il a eu envers Bella quand nous l'avons vu…Ils sont restés accroché, comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux… C'était vraiment intense. Et le pire c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'aucun d'eux ne l'a remarqué… **

**Je pense qu'ils ont autre chose à penser pour le moment. Mais tu crois qu'une fois que tout sera arrangé pour elle, ils pourraient se mettre ensemble ? **

**Je l'ignore, seul l'avenir nous le dira. Mais là tu vois, l'avenir me dit d'aller dans mon lit ! **

**Ok, allons-nous coucher ! **

Je passe à la salle de bain me doucher et je fini au lit. Je rappellerai bien Charlie pour savoir où il en est concernant l'enquête…Oui, je l'appellerai demain. Rose me rejoint et nous nous endormons.

Ce matin, je me lève apaisé. Certainement le fait que Rose soit au courant, je n'aime pas lui cacher des choses en général. Je m'extirpe du lit en essayant de ne pas réveiller ma déesse personnel et je vais préparer notre déjeuner. Il faut que j'appelle Charlie aussi. Après tout, il m'a dit qu'il me donnerait des informations, mais j'ai rien donc j'en veux. Je compose son numéro de maison. A la troisième sonnerie j'entends sa vois bourrue.

_**Allo ! **_

_**Charlie c'est Emmett, comment vas-tu ? **_

_**Ca va Emmett et toi ! **_

_**Très bien merci. Alors, je viens aux nouvelles ! **_

Je l'entends soupirer lourdement. Ca me fous en rogne de voir qu'il n'a pas plus de considération pour sa fille unique.

_**Emmett, toute l'équipe présente ce soir là a été questionnée de nouveau… Nous attendons les rapports de la direction pour savoir ce qu'il en est ! **_

_**Tu leur as dit pourquoi tu rouvrais le dossier ? **_

_**Je n'ai pas eu le choix, sinon je n'aurai pas pu le faire. Certains ne sont pas très contents de savoir qu'il y a eu un vice de procédure... **_

_**J'imagine… mais c'est pour le bien de ta fille Charlie, il fallait que tu le fasses. **_

_**Je sais Emmett. **_

_**Ca prendra combien de temps pour avoir le rapport ? **_

_**Aucune idée, ça ne dépend pas de moi. Ca fait maintenant 15 jours qu'ils ont le dossier. Et malheureusement je ne peux pas les presser. Il suffirait juste qu'ils aient d'autres affaires en route et celle-ci passera en dernier ! **_

_**Tu ne peux pas accélérer ? **_

_**Non, je suis coincé. Rouvrir une affaire classée depuis plusieurs années, ce n'est pas très bien vu tu sais…alors je ne peux qu'attendre… **_

_**Ok, par contre renseignes-toi sur Newton, Bella nous a parlé de fraudes. Je ne sais pas de quel type mais ça pourrait pencher dans la balance. Surtout que sa ne vienne pas de moi d'accord. J'te file juste un tuyau ! **_

_**Ok, merci. Je vais faire surveiller les livraisons de sa société. Je demanderai à quelques collègues de confiance de s'en occuper. Vaut mieux pas qu'il me voit ! **_

_**Oui t'as raison. Mais Charlie, s'il fait quelque chose d'illégale, surtout te laisse pas faire. Il ne doit plus avoir d'emprise sur toi. Même si tu risques ton boulot dans l'histoire, ça sera toujours moins important que toutes les années que tu as perdues auprès de Bella. **_

_**De toute façon, ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il aura à gérer cela, mais avec les services concernés. Emmett comment…comment elle va ? **_

_**Pas bien Charlie. Quand je l'ai vu elle était épuisée, elle a énormément maigri. Et un ami l'a aperçu hier, Mike a encore osé poser les mains sur elle et c'était pas beau à voir… **_

J'entends des sanglots étouffés. Je sais qu'au fond de lui, il aime toujours sa fille, même s'il l'a poussée dans les bras de ce connard. Il a voulu jouer les durs en essayant d'oublier ce qu'il a fait, de l'oublier elle mais c'est impossible. Elle restera sa fille qu'il le veuille ou non…

_**Emmett, il faut que j'y aille. Je te tiens au courant ! **_

_**Ok, merci chef ! **_

Il raccroche. J'espère que l'enquête va vraiment porter ses fruits et permettre à Bella de vivre enfin la vie qu'elle mérite...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours !**

**Je fais de la pub pour une fiction qui je pense devrais être lu ! **

**Auteur : Amelou. Titre Oublier pour avancer (elle est dans mes favoris)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je remercie ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM, et Juliet1802 pour leurs aides.**

**Merci à :**

**Louise malone, samwinchesterboy, Nymphea51, calimero59, Willowme, LuneBlanche, pounine, Claire91, kstew5713, lily-culen, fan-par-hasard21, Kalliope31, gistrel, mimie30, oliveronica cullen massen, Mellli, sarinette60, Adore Youu, chouchoumag, elo-didie, ousna, aelita48, Tinga Bella, Aliiice, ulkan13, Onja, bbkoda, midsum, mel031, pierard85, Habswifes, helimoen, vavounette, alexandra-luna-1019, emichlo, marnchoups, Miss-Aurore**

**Les non-inscrits :**

**anna, marion, ca, petitefilledusud, la fille, Ilonka, **

* * *

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Aujourd'hui on est samedi et j'ai décidé d'aller faire les magasins pour rhabiller Ty. Il grandit tellement vite que toutes ces tenues sont devenues trop petites. Je regarde l'heure, 10h00. Je vais avoir besoin d'Alice. Je décide de l'appeler.

_**Allo ! **_Grogne-t-telle

_**Alice c'est Edward !**_

_**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_

_**Je voulais aller faire du shopping pour Ty, mais tu as l'air encore endormi, alors je vais y aller seul…**_

_**J'arrive !**_

Toujours donner les mots magiques à Alice pour qu'elle soit de bonne humeur. En l'attendant, je vais habiller Ty d'une chemise bleu et d'un jeans blanc, avec ses petites baskets blanches, et je m'habille de la même manière. Je prépare la poussette, des biberons, des couches, son lait et une bouteille d'eau. Je prends un doudou et me voilà prêt à partir. Alice arrive une fois que tout est prêt et nous partons pour les boutiques. J'ai l'impression de partir en expédition tellement il faut prendre de choses. Nous chargeons la voiture et allons au centre commercial. En arrivant, je mets Ty dans sa poussette et nous commençons par le magasin pour bébé.

La caissière me fait de l'œil dès mon arrivée…Est-ce qu'un jour, une femme arrêtera de me regarder avec des yeux tel un rapace épiant sa proie ?… Je reste impassible et commence mon tour dans les rayons avec Alice. Ils sont un peu compliqués au niveau des tailles. Je dois passer du 3 au 6 mois directement. Bon, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop grand… On lui prend une dizaine de body, des chaussettes, même s'il en a déjà plein, des pantalons de toutes matières, mais en couleurs je préfère le blanc, le noir et le bleu. Alice se fait plaisir et rempli sont panier à une vitesse hallucinante. Nous lui trouvons des tee-shirts, des chemises et un ou deux pulls. Nous arrivons à l'été et ça ne sert à rien de trop le couvrir mais on ne sait jamais. Et nous passons au rayon des pyjamas. J'adore lui acheter ses pyjamas, même si au début je maudissais le système pour lui mettre, aujourd'hui j'aime bien qu'il est un beau pyjama tout doux pour dormir. Je lui en prends une bonne dizaine aussi. Je lui achète plusieurs casquettes aussi. Nous passons en caisse et en reprenant le ticket, je vois le numéro de téléphone de la caissière. Je fais marche arrière et retourne voir la caissière.

**Je vous le rends, ça ne m'intéresse pas !**

La caissière est extrêmement gênée et reprend son ticket sans me regarder. Je souris alors qu'Alice est pliée de rire. Nous continuons le tour des magasins. Alice veut absolument se racheter des fringues, donc je la suis…

Vers 12h00 nous nous arrêtons à un petit resto pour manger. Je prépare le biberon de Ty et Alice va demander à le faire chauffer. Elle revient avec le biberon et me le donne. Je la vois qui regarde partout autour d'elle.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ?**

**Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'être épiée depuis ce matin…Ca ne me plaît pas du tout !**

Je me mets à regarder partout aussi quand j'aperçois une tignasse brune de l'autre coté du restaurant. Elle est là…Je suis content de la voir.

**Alice, tu veux bien aller voir la brune là-bas et l'inviter à nous rejoindre ?**

**Tu ne vas pas inviter une femme que tu ne connais pas !**

**Va la voir s'il te plaît ! **

**Ok, Ok !**

Elle se lève et file vers le fond du restaurant. Je la vois se tourner vers moi à plusieurs reprises en discutant avec Bella. Alice n'a pas l'air de l'avoir reconnue. Elle me suit vraiment partout. Comment arrive-t-elle à se libérer aussi souvent ? Je vois Alice revenir avec Bella derrière elle.

**Bonjour !**

**Bonjour Edward…**

**Vous vous connaissez ?**

Un sourire complice se dessine sur nos deux visages…Evidemment qu'on ce connaît…

**Ohhhhh ! Tu es Bella….je t'avais pas reconnu !**

**Tu ne m'as jamais vu ?**

**Si sur des photos mais en vrai ce n'est pas la même chose, et puis je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici.**

Elle se penche sur Ty et l'embrasse sur la tempe.

**Bonjour mon trésor…**

**Assieds-toi s'il te plaît.**

Elle s'installe près de moi et je lui mets Ty dans les bras. Mais ce dernier n'a pas l'air de cet avis et se met à hurler. Bella me le repasse et fond en larmes. Alice arrive immédiatement près d'elle.

**Bella, ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

**Bien sûr que si, mon bébé me déteste ! **

**Mais non, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas reconnu ton odeur ou alors tu es trop stressée !**

**Tu crois ? **Demande-t-elle plein d'espoir en me regardant

**Oui, un bébé ressent les émotions des personnes autour de lui.** **Tu dois juste être trop énervée.**

**Oui, je le suis.**

**Ton mari sait que tu es ici ?**

**Non, il est parti en voyage, il ne rentrera que ce soir !**

**Pourquoi n'est tu pas venu à l'appartement si tu étais seule ?**

**Malheureusement, je n'étais pas seule. Sa mère était là. Elle est repartie ce matin et je suis venue directement. Quand je suis arrivée, je t'ai vu charger la voiture. Donc je vous ai suivis.**

**Tu aurais du venir au magasin avec nous !**

**Je ne voulais pas m'imposer ou vous déranger.**

**Bella ça reste ton fils... Tu ne nous aurais pas dérangés…**

**Désolée…**

**Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. A l'avenir, n'hésites pas, d'accord ?**

**Oui.**

Nous sommes interrompus par une sonnerie de portable. Je vois Bella blanchir à vu d'œil ! Elle regarde son téléphone et finit par décrocher.

_**Allo ! **_Dit-elle tremblante

…..

_**Je suis au centre commercial, j'avais besoin de vêtements à ma taille !**_

…_**.**_

_**N'hurle pas c'est bon, je suis assez grande pour m'acheter des vêtements, j'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon !**_

…

_**J'arrive !**_

Elle raccroche, et nous regarde en faisant un petit sourire.

**Je dois aller chercher quelques vêtements et rentrer. Il est arrivé plus tôt que prévu.**

**Je viens t'aider à deux nous irons plus vite.**

Elle embrasse Ty sur la tête et moi sur la joue, puis s'en va avec Alice. Je regarde Ty qui boit son biberon.

**Mon bonhomme, j'espère que ta mère sera bientôt parmi nous.**

Je soupir fortement. Il ne peut vraiment pas la laisser tranquille. Vivre comme une femme normale quoi. Non, il a même besoin de sa bonne quand il n'est pas là. Je finis par commander nos plat et commence à manger le temps qu'Alice revienne.

15 minutes plus tard, Alice revient avec une petite moue. Elle s'installe face à moi et commence à manger.

**Elle est désespérée !**

**Je sais Alice.**

**Je lui ai trouvé quelque vêtement. Elle est vraiment trop maigre Edward !**

**Je ne peux rien faire Alice, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.**

**Je sais.**

Nous finissons de manger et terminons nos courses. Alice me rachète des chemises et des pantalons et nous allons faire des courses pour nos frigos. Ty s'est endormie depuis bien longtemps dans sa poussette et nous finissons par rentrer à l'appartement.

Ty a maintenant 6 mois, il évolue bien et j'en suis ravi. Quand je le pose sur le tapis d'éveil, il se redresse sur ses deux bras et essaye d'attraper ses jouets autour de lui. Et quand je le mets sur le dos dans son lit, il attrape ses pieds en causant. Je rempli un petit livre pour lui et pour Bella, pour qu'elle puisse voir l'évolution du petit, même si elle n'est pas présente…

Les 3 derniers mois n'ont pas été simples. Déjà, Ty à bien démarré à faire ses dents, il en a deux pour l'instant et j'avoue que mes nuits étaient des plus courtes. Je n'ai pas vu Bella pendant cette période. Elle continue de m'écrire, puisque je reçois une lettre tous les 15 jours, où elle me certifie aller bien. Mais ses lettres sont postées, donc elle ne vient plus dans les parages… Elle ne me parle pas de l'avancée de la situation non plus, et j'avoue être inquiet. Emmett rabâche les oreilles à Charlie pour qu'il se bouge un peu plus vite, mais rien. Que dalle. Le dossier est encore dans les mains de la direction et donc nous attendons qu'il daigne l'ouvrir. Le bureau de Charlie continue de surveiller les livraisons de Mike. De ce que j'ai compris, il ne transporte pas toujours ce qu'il y a sur les bons de commande. J'ignore quel trafic il peut bien faire, mais si ça venais à se savoir, ça ne serais pas très bon pour lui et personnellement ça m'irait parfaitement...

Aujourd'hui je tente le petit pot avec Ty. Je n'étais pas pressé d'en arriver là et je pensais surtout que je n'aurai pas eu besoin de le faire... J'installe Ty dans sa chaise haute, je l'attache, verse le contenu du petit pot dans l'assiette et la fait chauffer au micro-ondes. Ty me regarde faire, suit mes gestes mais ne dit rien pour le moment. Je m'installe face à lui, et commence à lui donner la première cuillère de carottes. Il ouvre la bouche, me fait une grimace toute marrante suite au changement de goût et de texture mais fini par avaler. Bon, il aime ça, je continue de lui donner quand mon téléphone sonne. Merde ! Je me lève, vais dans le salon et répond en revenant dans la cuisine.

_**Allo !**_

_**Edward, c'est Alice !**_

_**Oui Alice ?**_

_**J'ai besoin de ta voiture ce week-end, la mienne n'est pas assez grande pour ce que j'ai à transporter !**_

_**Euh…ok, viens la chercher quand t'en auras besoin !**_

Je jette un coup d'œil à Ty et….misère….Merde….il en a partout.

_**C'est ok Alice, mais je dois te laisser ! Bye**_

Je raccroche et regarde Ty désapprobateur. Ce petit chenapan a trouvé le moyen de tremper ses petites mains dans l'assiette et les fourrer dans sa bouche. Résultat, il en a partout… et en plus j'ai oublié de mettre un bavoir. Arggggg…

**Ty, faut pas mettre les mains dans ton assiette… C'est de ma faute je n'aurai pas dû la laisser devant toi… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Hein…**

Je le regarde et il ne s'arrête pas pour autant malgré ce que je peux lui dire. Une erreur de débutant… Bon, que faire ? Je me réinstalle face à lui et reprend la cuillère. Je prends un linge humide et lui nettoie le visage et les mains. Monsieur grogne, j'arrête son nouveau jeu et il n'est pas content.

**Je finis de te donner à manger et on file à la douche. Alice va pas être contente que tu tâches tous tes vêtements !**

Je termine de lui donner ce qu'il reste dans l'assiette et lui donne un petit yaourt. C'est génial de tout trouver pour son âge. Je ne me voyais pas lui préparer des petites purées… Le repas terminé, on file dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer toutes ses cochonneries. Il adore le bain mais il à tendance à gigoter énormément, résultat, j'en ressors aussi trempé que lui. Il tape ses jambes et ses mains dans la baignoire, et il trouve sa amusant. Le bain terminé je mets Ty dans son parc, oui il a fallu acheter un parc, heureusement que mon appartement et assez grand sinon, je ne sais pas où j'aurai pu mettre tout ça. Je nettoie sa chaise et frotte ses vêtements au moment ou Alice arrive. Elle entre sans frapper comme à son habitude et vient me voir dans la salle de bain.

**Salut frérot !**

**Salut Alice !**

**J'ai cru bon de venir, vu la vitesse à laquelle tu as raccroché ! Il se passe quoi ?**

**Le temps que je te réponde, Ty a trouvé judicieux de jouer avec son assiette de carottes.**

Je vois Alice se retenir de rire mais quand je lui montre l'état de la petite chemise, elle se ravise directement et prend ma place.

**Edward t'as pas acheté de bavoirs?**

**Si mais j'ai oublié de lui mettre.**

**Laisses-moi ça, je vais le nettoyer. Mais je te garantie pas que je vais la ravoir !**

**Pas grave Alice, il en a encore plein son armoire.**

**Ce n'est pas une raison.**

Je sais que c'est pas une raison, mais c'était un accident…et puis c'est de sa faute, elle n'avait qu'à pas appeler… Enfin, promis, demain midi je ferai plus attention…

_**PDV de Bella : **_

Noël est déjà là… Je n'ai toujours rien d'assez solide contre Mike et pourtant je cherche. Il est en colère car ses camions se font contrôler régulièrement. Je n'y suis pour rien, mais malgré tout c'est moi qui m'en prends plein la tête… J'ai aussi appris que sa chère secrétaire était enceinte…pas besoin de vous dire qui est le père… Mike la couve littéralement et moi, je dois répondre aux moindres désirs des ces enfoirés…car oui, Jessica vient d'emménager dans ma maison, dans la chambre conjugale. Mike s'est fait une joie de m'annoncer la nouvelle...

_Flash Back :_

_Le mois de septembre était déjà bien avancé. Je n'avais pas vu Ty depuis 3 mois, mais j'arrivais tout de même à envoyer des courriers discrètement. Mike arrivait à la maison tout sourire, et il venait me voir en cuisine._

_**Bella, nous allons avoir quelqu'un de plus à la maison !**_

_Je le regardais soupçonneuse, mais il ne perdait pas son sourire. A croire qu'il venait de gagner au loto. Je n'avais rien dit et attendait qu'il poursuive._

_**Jessica est enceinte et j'ai décidé qu'elle viendrait vivre ici !**_

_**Enceinte ?…De qui ?**__ ai-je demandé_

_**De qui tu veux qu'elle soit enceinte débile !**_

_**Attends, laisse moi résumer la situation, tu vas faire venir emménager ta secrétaire-maîtresse ici car elle attend ton enfant ?**_

_**Oui ! C'est pas génial, ça ? Je vais être papa !**_

_**Et moi Mike, tu as pensé à ce que j'en dirais ?**_

_**Toi t'a rien à dire, tu m'appartiens et tu feras ce que je te dirais de faire, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?**__ me dit-il hargneux_

_**Pourquoi tu me laisses pas partir ? tu pourrais vivre ta vie avec elle et ton enfant.**_

_**Et pourquoi je te laisserai partir? Qui me ferai à manger ou le ménage ?**_

_**T'as qu'à engager quelqu'un…**_

_**Et payer alors que tu fais ça gratos…non mais tu rêves. Et puis tu es la parfaite personne pour cela. Donc maintenant quand Jessica emménagera ici, je veux que tu continue à faire ce que tu fais aussi bien jusqu'ici !**_

_**Tu veux que je la serve ? **_

_**Et t'a pas le choix. T'es bonne à rien d'autre de toute façon… Tout ce qu'elle te demandera, tu le feras, son ordre correspond à mon ordre, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**_

_Je n'avais rien dit et étais retournée à mon linge. J'avais attendu qu'il quitte la maison pour m'effondrer en larmes. Il avait raison, je n'étais bonne à rien sauf à entretenir une maison et faire la bouffe. Mais de là à être à leur service….mais je n'avais pas le choix..._

Fin du Flash Back

Jessica…la parfaite Jessica, selon Mike, a emménagé début octobre, et elle ne se gêne pas pour me traiter comme une moins que rien. Elle aussi elle va payer… Je suis leur souffre douleur, elle ne se gêne pas pour me rabaisser à tout bout de champ et lui à me tabasser dès que j'aurais refusé un ordre de cette pétasse. Moralement je n'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression de devenir dingue, et physiquement c'est pire, depuis que j'ai eu Ty, j'ai perdu pas loin de 20 kilos. Je n'étais déjà pas très grosse à la base, mais là je me sens vraiment diminuée et ça empire de jours en jours... J'ignore si je m'en sortirai vivante…ça me fait peur parfois mais j'essaie de tout faire pour m'en sortir malgré les faibles moyens à ma disposition. Je suis heureuse que mon enfant ne me voie pas dans cet état. Et Edward….il a le cœur sur la main. Je pense souvent à lui depuis notre rencontre au café, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je n'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête… Est-ce que je l'apprécie ? Certainement… Est-ce que ça pourrait être plus que ça ? Certainement pas… Comment pourrais-je mériter un homme tel que lui... ?

En ce moment je me contente de préparer le repas de Noël pour la famille de Mike. Jessica qui est enceinte de 6 mois, se prélasse tranquillement dans le canapé. Les parents de Mike la couvent littéralement comme si c'était normal qu'elle soit là. Quand ils sont arrivé la veille, les réflexions que je me suis prise en pleine tête m'ont fait plus de mal que ce que j'aurai pensé. Ils m'ont dit que c'était normal que Mike ait été voir ailleurs vu que je ne lui donnais pas d'enfant, pourtant s'ils savaient qu'un petit être merveilleux est né… Ils ne savent pas comment Mike me traite depuis notre mariage… Jamais je ne leur dirai qu'ils sont grands-parents, de toute façon, pour moi Mike n'est pas son père… Depuis l'arrivée de Jessica, pour eux, je ne sers plus à rien, juste un déchet à jeter aux ordures…

Je n'ai jamais vécu dans la méchanceté, la violence ou autre. Mon père a toujours été très protecteur avec moi. Surtout quand ma mère a disparu de la circulation du jour au lendemain. Il a toujours était là quand j'avais besoin de lui… jusqu'au jour où Mike a fait son apparition… Il m'a jeté de la maison, comme si il me jetait dans la cage aux lions… Je le déteste de m'avoir abandonné quand j'ai eu le plus besoin de lui… Je déteste cette famille qui n'est pas la mienne, je déteste ma vie… Par moment je me demande si ça ne serait pas plus simple d'en finir... Même si j'aime mon fils profondément, je suis sûre qu'il ne me regrettera pas vu les circonstances... Il est petit certes, mais plus tard, quand il demandera à Edward où est sa mère, je préférai qu'il lui dise que je suis au cimetière plutôt que je suis l'esclave d'un homme. Je ne veux pas voir la honte ou la pitié dans les yeux d'Edward, d'Emmett et encore moins ceux de Ty… Je suis sortie de mes pensées par un coup dans mon dos.

**Bon ça avance ce repas ?**

**J'ai presque fini !**

**Très bien, j'espère que ce sera comestible !**

Je suis bien tentée d'y mettre de la mort au rat ou un truc dans le genre. Mais non, je ne veux pas finir en prison pour des gens comme eux…

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Nous sommes arrivés à la période de Noël. J'ai fait un sapin spécialement pour Ty et je lui ai trouvé pas mal de jouets pour son premier Noël. Rosalie prépare le repas pour nous tous. Ses parents sont arrivés il y a quelques jours et s'occupent beaucoup de Ty et Jade et tout se passe bien. Ca me rassure dans un sens car Ty est toujours avec moi et j'ai un peu peur que dans l'avenir, il me fasse des crises d'abandon… Ca sera à moi de lui expliquer pourquoi sa maman n'est pas avec nous, enfin si la situation reste inchangée d'ici là. J'avoue redouter le moment où la question sera posée… Mais l'heure n'est pas à ce genre de pensées…

J'habille Ty d'un petit costume qu'Alice a conçu spécialement pour lui. Elle s'est trouvé une nouvelle voie et le petit lui sert de modèle, tout comme Jade d'ailleurs. Elle leur crée leurs vêtements et veut même faire des collections. Je l'encourage dans cette voie, elle aime les vêtements et moi j'avoue que ça me plaît ce qu'elle conçoit, elle a énormément de talent. Donc il porte un petit costume noir très mignon. Je m'habille dans le même style que lui et nous allons chez Rosalie. Monsieur et Madame Hale nous saluent et à peine la porte franchie, Madame Hale me prend Ty des bras. Elle l'aime bien je crois, et c'est réciproque car il ne pleure pas, il a l'habitude maintenant d'être avec elle. Ils sont la bonté incarnée. Parfois, ils me font penser à mes parents et avoir des personnes comme ça qui nous entoure nous fait un bien fou à Alice et moi.

Une fois que tout le monde est là, nous passons à table. Madame Hale gère Ty pour me laisser souffler un peu. Elle lui donne à manger en lui faisant de belles grimaces auxquelles il répond. En ce moment il est fatiguant. Il a compris qu'il pouvait gambader à quatre pattes et je suis constamment derrière lui. Il attrape tout ce qu'il y a sur son passage. J'ai même dû engager une femme de ménage, parce que je n'ai plus le temps d'entretenir l'appartement, et avec le petit qui cavale partout vaut mieux que ce soit propre. Le repas se passe tranquillement, nous discutons de tout et de rien. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un Noël en famille. D'habitude je suis de garde, car étant célibataire et sans enfants, je laissais la possibilité aux autres d'être avec leur famille, mais maintenant tout a changé…

Ty et Jade tiennent jusqu'à minuit et Emmett est parti se déguiser en Père Noël. Je tiens Ty dans mes bras pour profiter de cet instant avec lui et surtout pour l'empêcher d'aller chercher les boules sur le sapin. Quand ça sonne à la porte, Jade va ouvrir et revient en courant vers sa mère avec les larmes aux yeux… Ty regarde avec attention Emmett, mais dès que ce dernier approche il se met à hurler de peur. Finalement c'était pas une si bonne idée… Le Père Noël laisse les paquets au pied du sapin et repart. Emmett revient discrètement, et moi j'essaye de calmer le petit. Nous nous installons par terre et je lui montre ses paquets. Il regarde le papier brillant avec attention et je finis par lui ouvrir. Emmett et Rosalie lui ont acheté un piano musical, les Hale lui ont acheté un petit trotteur à pousser pour quand il marchera, et Alice lui a fait des petits vêtements. Moi j'ai reçu une nouvelle montre par Alice, et Rosalie et Emmett m'ont fait un livre photo…des photos de Ty et moi, Ty tout seul ou avec d'autres personnes. Les parents de Rose m'ont offert une magnifique guitare. Ils savent que je ne touche plus à mon piano mais ils savent aussi l'importance qu'a la musique dans ma vie. Je gratte rapidement quelques accords et j'ai l'impression de me sentir revivre…Une chanson que j'avais appris il y a longtemps me revient en mémoire…

_You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back_

_Where there is love, I'll be there…_

_I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do_

_Just call my name and I'll be there…_

_I'll be there to comfort you,_

_Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you_

_I'll be there with a love that's strong_

_I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on_

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter_

_Togetherness, well that's all I'm after_

_Whenever you need me, I'll be there_

_I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love that respects you_

_Just call my name and I'll be there_

_If you should ever find someone new, I know he'd better be good to you_

_'Cause if he doesn't, I'll be there_

_Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah_

_I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there_

_I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there_

_Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah_

_I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there..._

Je chante pour cet ange devant moi, cet enfant qui m'a ouvert les yeux à la vie, cet enfant que je ne veux perdre pour rien au monde… L'émotion a envahi la pièce, je vois même Alice sécher une larme…

**Edward…je…**

**Je sais Alice, ça faisait longtemps…**

**Merci…**

Je me lève et la prends dans mes bras, elle m'a souvent demandé de rejouer pour elle mais je m'en sentais incapable…mais Ty m'a redonné la force de croire en l'avenir et il était temps de tourner une page…

**Je t'aime petite sœur tu le sais…**

**Moi aussi je t'aime…**

Personne ne fait de remarque, je pense qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il se passe…C'est un moment qui n'appartient qu'à nous deux… J'embrasse ma sœur sur la tempe et lui demande pardon mais elle n'en tient pas rigueur, pour elle il n'y a rien à pardonner. Il fallait juste attendre que je sois prêt…

L'émotion se dissipe et nous discutons encore un peu. Ty s'est endormi dans mes bras. Je décide de rentrer pour pouvoir le coucher. Ty regardera les cadeaux qu'il y a sous notre sapin demain…

Je suis réveillé à l'aube par des gazouillis. Je décide de me lever, je lui prépare son biberon et nous nous installons dans le salon. Ty regarde avec attention le sapin.

**Il y a encore plein de cadeaux pour toi sous le sapin, et les boules elle reste dessus !**

Il finit de déjeuner et nous nous installons face au sapin. Je me suis un peu lâché sur les jouets. Je lui ai trouvé un lot de voitures en mousse, des cubes, une peluche Oui-Oui (j'ai juste craqué dessus), et une table d'éveil premier âge. Maintenant je vais juste devoir trouver la place pour tout ranger. Je le prends en photo alors qu'il préfère jouer avec le papier cadeau. Je vais reposer l'appareil photo quand j'entends son premier mot.

**Pa…..pa**

Je me fige complètement… Je rêve ou il vient de dire papa… Mon cœur s'emplit de joie mais d'un autre côté ma raison se demande s'il faut que je laisse faire… Techniquement, je ne suis pas son père… mais pourtant j'agis tel quel… Je me sens totalement perdu…Qu'est-ce qu'en penserait Bella… ? Est-ce qu'elle voudrait que son fils m'appelle comme ça…?

**Pa...pa**

Je m'approche de lui, lui souris et essaye de lui faire dire autre chose…

**Ma-man**

**Pa…pa**

**Ma-man**

**Ma…..ma**

**C'est bien mon bonhomme.**

Je lui souris et range tous les emballages cadeaux avant qu'il ne les mette à la bouche. Demain je vais aller acheter le nécessaire pour sécuriser les meubles et les placards. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se blesse à ouvrir les portes.

Quand je reviens dans le salon, Ty est debout en appui sur la table basse. Je le vois tanguer dangereusement et il retombe sur les fesses. Il regarde autour de lui, pour voir si personne ne l'a vu et se remet sur les genoux et essaie une nouvelle fois. Il est encore un peu petit pour réussir à tenir debout. Je reprends l'appareil photo et immortalise une nouvelle étape de sa vie…

* * *

**Voilà pour c****e chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je remercie ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM, et Juliet1802 pour leurs aides.**

**Merci à :**

**Yellowstone69, Cathou3, Miss-Aurore, pounine, fan-par-hasard21, chouchoumag, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, choukchouquette, tonie, Habswifes, oliveronica cullen massen, BonaVenture, Willowme, Madyson87, ousna, bellaagain, mel031, vavounette, helimoen, pierard85, Mellli, VirginieTN, Mariotte, Nymphea51, Candyshy, midsum, Kalliope31, sarinette60, aelita48, mimie30, calimero59, ulkan13, Claire91, cchope, gistrel, marnchoups, Tinga Bella, guiness17, Mokonalex, elo-didie, Aliiice, emichlo.**

**Les non-inscrits :**

**amande, laccro, Anne, lulu81, Onja, twilight-poison, sandy, la fille, ca, popo, **

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

La nouvelle année commence. Ty a bientôt 9 mois et il est insupportable. La nuit il ne dort plus sauf si c'est avec moi. Je sais très bien que c'est un passage obligatoire mais là j'ai du mal, parce que ce qu'il recherche c'est l'amour maternel. Malheureusement je suis le seul ici à le consoler pour ses gros chagrins. Je commence à avoir du mal avec la situation. Bella manque à son petit, et je ne l'avouerai jamais à personne mais à moi aussi… J'aimerai qu'elle soit la, j'aimerai la voir déambuler dans l'appartement avec le petit et faire plein de choses tous les trois... J'ignore à quel moment mes sentiments ont évolué pour elle… Je ne la vois pas, je reçois simplement ses lettres tous les 15 jours. Elles sont de plus en plus désespérées. J'ai peur qu'elle finisse par faire une bêtise…ou qu'elle ne meurt sous les coups de son mari… Si ça en arrivait là, je ne sais pas comment je pourrai le dire à Ty…

Depuis quelques jours, il me suit partout où je vais. A la crèche il ne veut plus y rester, sauf si je reste avec lui… Il va falloir que je trouve une solution. Je prends Ty dans mes bras et vais voir Rosalie.

**- Salut Edward, entre…**

**- Merci.**

**- Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

**- Je voulais savoir si pendant que tu étais en vacances tu pourrais me garder Ty ?**

**- Il ne veut plus aller à la crèche ?**

**- Non, si je n'y suis pas il hurle. Le problème c'est que je dois travailler, donc je ne peux pas rester avec lui toute la journée.**

**- Pas de problème, amène le moi avant de partir bosser, comme ça Jade aura de la compagnie.**

**- Merci Rosalie. Je te l'amènerai lundi à 7h00.**

**- Pas de problème.**

Voilà un problème de réglé…enfin si Ty veut bien rester avec Rosalie. Je rentre à l'appartement et je décide de jouer un peu avec lui. Il aime beaucoup les cubes et je lui monte en colonne qu'il s'amuse à faire tomber. Ses éclats de rire son merveilleux à entendre.

Lundi matin, je dépose Ty comme prévu chez Rosalie. Il pleure un peu, et ça me fais mal au cœur de le laisser, mais faut bien que je gagne ma vie. Rosalie me promet de m'appeler s'il ne se calme pas ou qu'un problème arrive. Jade adore Ty et je pense que ça devrait bien se passer. Quand j'arrive au travail, je passe par la crèche pour les avertir que Ty ne reviendra que dans 15 jours. Irina vient à ma rencontre.

**- Tu ne nous laisses pas ton fils aujourd'hui ?**

**- Non, il reviendra dans une quinzaine de jours. **

**- Pourquoi il est malade ?**

**- Non il va bien.**

**- D'accord, à dans 15 jours alors !**

Je la laisse et file prendre mon service. Je suis un peu fatigué, mais essaye de ne pas le montrer. Une maman a accouché cette nuit et quand je viens la voir elle est en pleurs dans son lit…La journée commence bien.

**- Bonjour madame Park**

**- Bonjour !**

**- Que vous arrive-t-il ?**

**- Je suis fatigué, je suis toute seule et j'ai peur de m'occuper de mon bébé.**

**- Je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez très bien, il n'y a pas de raison.**

**- Docteur Cullen, avez-vous des enfants ?**

**- Oui, j'ai un fils.**

**- Et comment votre femme était à sa naissance !**

Heuuuuuu…..je suis sensé lui répondre quoi ? On va lui raconter un beau bobard, histoire qu'elle me lâche avec ça.

**- Sa mère n'est pas restée avec nous.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant.**

**- Oh, je suis désolée. Alors dites-moi, comment vous en êtes vous sorti ?**

**- Je ne vous cacherai pas que ça a été dur… Mais quand je vois mon fils maintenant, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix… **

**- Quel âge a-t-il ?**

**- 9 mois.**

**- Et vous vous en sortez seul, avec un enfant et en travaillant ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Donc je devrais y arriver aussi. **

**- Au début vous trouverez que c'est difficile, mais après quand on voit les magnifiques sourires, l'évolution et tout ce qui s'en suit, ces premiers mois sont insignifiant.**

**- Vous avez raison. Je vais me reprendre et arrêter de me morfondre. Merci docteur ! **

**- De rien. Et…ne dites à personne que sa mère est partie d'accord, je voudrai garder ma tranquillité.**

**- Motus et bouche cousue docteur.**

**- Bon, examinons ce bébé.**

Je prends la petite dans son berceau et l'allonge sur le lit. Je fais les examens, dit à la maman qu'il y aura quelques piqûres à faire et je continue mes visites. Mon métier n'est vraiment pas simple. Examiner un bébé c'est facile, le plus dur c'est de consoler les parents…

La fin de la journée arrive à grand pas, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je rentre rapidement à la maison et passe prendre Ty chez Rosalie.

**- Edward !**

Ty se retourne vivement vers moi et marche à quatre pattes dans ma direction.

**- Pa…pa**

**- Bonjour terreur !**

**- Il t'appelle papa ? **demande Rosalie

**- Oui. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher. Et je suis persuadé que Bella n'y verra aucun inconvénient.**

**- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?**

**- J'en sais rien mais je le sens… Sinon comment ca s'est passé aujourd'hui ?**

**- Bien, il a un peu pleuré quand t'es parti, mais je lui ai certifié que tu reviendrais. Jade s'est levée et ils jouent ensemble depuis ce matin. Par contre il a refusé de manger ce midi…**

**- D'accord. Je vais voir pourquoi il ne veut pas manger. Merci Rosalie.**

**- De rien, demain même heure ?**

**- Pas de soucis.**

Je lui fais la bise et traverse le couloir pour rentrer à mon appartement. Ty me sert le tee-shirt comme si j'allais m'envoler. Je dépose mes affaires à leur place, dépose Ty dans son parc et vais préparer le repas. Une fois prêt je vais lui donner son bain, où j'en ressors encore trempé, et nous allons manger. Monsieur a décidé de manger tout seul. Je lui donne sa petite cuillère.

**- Pa…Pa**

**- Quoi bonhomme ?**

Je regarde et il fait voler sa cuillère par terre avec plein de pâtes dessus.

**- Ty, il ne faut pas faire ça. C'est moi qui vais te donner à manger.**

Je lui commence à lui donner, mais il préfère le faire avec ses mains. Je l'empêche, mais monsieur grogne.

**- Non Ty, on mange avec sa cuillère, pas avec ses mains.**

Il me regarde et se résigne enfin tout en ouvrant la bouche quand j'approche sa cuillère. Il se décide à manger, doucement mais surement. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il a refusé de manger ce midi… J'espère que ce n'est pas lié à sa santé…mais d'un autre côté s'il ne mange pas quand je ne suis pas là, c'est pas vraiment mieux… Je verrai bien demain.

Après avoir rangé la vaisselle, et nettoyé ses mains, je vais m'installer avec Ty sur le canapé et je zappe sur les chaines... Je m'arrête sur un film avec un chien policier. Ty est captivé par les images et les couleurs donc il reste bien sagement en appui sur mon torse.

**- Ien…ien !**

**- Chien, oui c'est le chien Ty.**

Il reporte son attention à la télé et au bout de vingt minutes il finit par s'endormir. Je vais le mettre dans son lit et décide d'aller dans le mien car je suis vraiment en manque de sommeil... Mais à peine couché que j'entends Ty pleurer. Je souffle, me relève et vais le voir dans sa chambre.

**- Pa...pa**

**- Ty, papa il voudrait bien dormir dans son lit. Toi tu as ton lit, je suis juste à coté !**

**- Pa...pa**

Il me tend ses bras pour que je le prenne. J'ai pas envie de me battre avec lui ce soir. Je le prends dans mes bras et je finis dans mon lit, avec Ty blotti contre moi qui dort à poings fermés. Je sais que c'est lui donner de mauvaise habitude mais je ne peux rien lui refuser. Il lui manque déjà une mère alors je ne veux pas qu'il ait l'impression que je le rejette... Je sais aussi que plus tard il me mènera par le bout du nez… J'en ai conscience, je crois que c'est ça le pire, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

Une nouvelle journée de terminé et en rentrant du boulot je découvre une lettre de Bella dans mon courrier. Je me hâte à l'ouvrir avant d'aller chercher Ty chez Rose.

_Edward,_

_J'aimerai tellement être avec Ty et toi en ce moment. La vie devient de plus en plus difficile. J'ignore si je vais pouvoir tenir encore longtemps à ce rythme. Je suis tellement…perdue._

_La seule chose que je demande à la vie, c'est de me rapprocher de mon fils. Mais même ça le bon dieu ne veut pas me l'accorder._

_J'ai peur Edward, mais vraiment peur. Depuis que les parents de Mike ont débarqué, je n'ai plus deux personnes contre moi mais quatre, car ils ne valent pas mieux que leur fils…_

_Comment vivre dans une telle situation ?_

_Des fois, je me demande si je ne serai pas mieux au cimetière. Au moins là-bas, personne ne serait obligé de penser à moi, personne ne se soucierait de moi..._

_Je sais que je te fais du mal en disant ça, que je t'ai promis de me battre pour Ty…et pour toi aussi mais c'est trop dur…_

_Je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste, je le sais... J'ai un fils, que j'aime de tout mon cœur et qui m'attend auprès de toi. Et il y a aussi Emmett et toi qui êtes présent pour moi._

_Je vais devoir me ressaisir, même si je n'en ai pas l'envie. _

_Edward, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose un jour… j'aimerai que Ty ne me connaisse pas… Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste en se disant que sa mère était une moins que rien…la domestique d'un homme mauvais._

_Ne lui dis rien sur moi. Je suis défaitiste, mais malheureusement à l'heure actuelle, je ne vois aucun avenir pour moi...même mes rêves ne parviennent plus à m'évader de cet enfer…_

_Vous me manquez…_

_Je vous embrasse fort tous les deux._

_Bella._

Quelques larmes se sont échappées de mes yeux… Cette lettre est un appel au secours et je ne peux rien faire… Elle n'en peut plus, je le ressens dans ce qu'elle écrit. J'ai l'impression de vivre sa douleur à travers cette lettre. Si seulement je pouvais être à sa place… Ca me démange de prendre ma voiture et d'aller la chercher, même si j'ignore où elle vit... Mais je lui ai promis de ne rien tenter pour protéger Ty alors je ne peux rien faire et ça me rend fou de rage.

Je passe rapidement chez Rose pour lui demander de garder Ty un peu plus longtemps que prévu, j'ai besoin de me défouler et je ne veux pas que Ty me voit dans cet état… Je repasse à mon appartement pour mettre des vêtements de sport et je descends les escaliers en petite foulée. A peine le pied posé sur le trottoir que la pluie fait son apparition mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de courir.

Les mots de la lettre de Bella résonnent dans ma tête… mais celui qui me fait le plus peur c'est « cimetière »… Je ne veux pas la perdre…Je tiens beaucoup trop à elle…

Au fil de mes pas, mes pensées m'échappent, je ne me concentre que sur ma course et je sens ma rage s'évaporer de mon être lentement. Ca faisait très longtemps que j'étais pas parti courir sur un coup de tête…d'ailleurs ça fait un moment que j'ai pas couru tout court… La dernière fois c'était avant l'arrivée de Ty puisque je l'ai découvert avant de faire mon footing du matin…

D'ailleurs en parlant de Ty, il faudrait peut-être que je rentre…ça va bientôt être l'heure de manger et il faut que je vois avec Rosalie s'il a mangé ce midi. Je passe me changer rapidement car la pluie ne m'a pas épargné…

Je traverse le couloir et frappe à la porte de mon amie. Elle m'ouvre et me fait entrer

**- Merci Rose…**

**- De rien, mais tu peux m'expliquer…**

**- Je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails, mais disons que j'ai reçu une lettre de Bella aujourd'hui…et elle est loin d'être toute rose…**

**- Oh…mais ça va aller, non ?**

**- Je ne sais pas…et c'est bien ça le problème.**

Nous sommes interrompu par un cri que je connais que trop bien…mon bonhomme a faim… Je vais le voir dans le salon où il joue avec Jade… Il m'a à peine aperçu qu'il me fait un magnifique sourire.

**- Pa…pa**

**- C'est moi mon cœur, désolé d'avoir été plus long que prévu…**

Je le prends dans mes bras et le serre fort contre moi… Comme si il sentait ma détresse, il s'accroche également à moi comme un naufragé qui s'accroche à sa bouée… Sans le lâcher je remercie Rosalie et je rejoins mon appartement… Pourvu que ta mère tienne bon mon ange…

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Les fêtes de Noël sont enfin terminées et les parents de Mike sont enfin partis… J'ai cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais lever le camp de cette maison… Moralement ils m'ont rabaissé plus bas que terre, et là je me sens comme une moins que rien. Avant leur arrivée ce n'était pas fameux, mais là c'est pire que tout. J'ai eu constamment droit à des réflexions méchantes et Jessica n'a pas hésité à participer. Cette pétasse sait que je ne peux pas répliquer et elle en profite largement. Elle attend toujours que Mike s'éloigne pour m'en balancer encore plus. Madame est ravie parce que c'est avec elle qui couche, madame est ravie parce qu'elle va bientôt lui donner un enfant. Si elle savait que je m'en moque éperdument… Ce n'est pas ce qui me fait le plus mal, le pire c'est la façon dont elle me traite…encore pire qu'un chien… J'espère qu'un jour je trouverai la force pour l'écraser comme j'écraserai Mike… Je ne suis pas partisante de la vengeance en temps normal mais là je sais que je ne pourrai pas m'en empêcher… Enfin pour l'instant je ne peux toujours rien faire, tellement je suis surveillé…vu que Jessica ne bouge plus de la maison…

Il y a des moments où je l'envie… Je sais qu'on peut se demander comment je pourrai l'envier…mais c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle va pouvoir élever son enfant librement…sans avoir peur de voir son soit disant mari débarqué pour la tabasser elle ou son bébé… Peut-être que Mike aurait bien réagi si je lui avais ramené Ty…mais c'est une situation qui n'aura jamais de réponse…

Mon fils va bientôt avoir 1 an et je ne l'ai quasiment jamais vu. En plus je suis confinée dans cette baraque de merde. Jessica ne pouvant soit disant plus travailler, reste à la maison et me sonne quand elle a besoin de quelque chose. Je suis une domestique, voilà le terme approprié à ma situation. Je suis la domestique de mon mari et de sa maîtresse. Je suis sûre que ça ferait bonne image devant un juge.

En attendant, plus le temps de rêvasser, j'ai les chambres à faire et la maison à ranger...

Mois de mars. Jessica est sur le point d'accoucher et je vis un enfer. Mike m'a explicitement demandé de ne pas faire de faux pas, ce qui signifie que si je refuse quoi que ce soit à « Miss Monde », je risque d'en payer le prix. De toute façon elle s'arrange toujours pour que Mike s'en prenne à moi. Elle peut lui dire ce qu'elle veut, il la croit toujours et ça me tombe constamment sur la gueule… et cette pute sourit quand il s'acharne sur moi.

Le 17 mars, Mike la conduit à l'hôpital. Elle n'arrête pas de hurler. Je respire un peu jusqu'à ce que Mike revienne à la maison chercher un sac avec des vêtements. Il a une espèce de sourire con sur le visage. Je ne cherche à savoir si elle a accouché mais Mike lui espère une réaction de ma part...

**- Tu ne demandes pas comment elle va ?**

**- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

**- Elle vit avec nous, c'est la moindre des choses de demander des nouvelles et de te réjouir non ?**

**- Certainement pas. Et tabasse moi autant que tu veux, je ne vous féliciterai pas ! **

**- Méfie toi de ce que tu dis et ce que tu fais. Ca ne me prendra pas longtemps à te faire taire. Donc quand Jessica reviens à la maison avec le bébé, je te demanderai de lui faciliter la tâche.**

**- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que je fais déjà ?**

**- Si, mais avec le bébé tu devras en faire encore plus.**

**- Tu ne veux pas non plus que j'aille lui torcher le cul pour pas qu'elle se salisse un ongle non ?**

La gifle arrive aussi vite que la vitesse des paroles qui sont sorties de ma bouche. Il me regarde avec des yeux noirs de haine.

**- TU FERAS TOUT CE QU'ELLE TE DEMANDERA, MÊME SI C'EST LUI TORCHER LE CUL !**

**- NON !**

**- NE ME CONTREDIT PAS !**

**- Je ne suis pas sa chienne. **

**- Tu n'as rien à dire. Maintenant t'as juste à fermer ta gueule et montrer un peu de joie pour la naissance de notre enfant.**

**- Alors là tu peux toujours rêver !**

Sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je monte dans ma chambre et ferme la porte à clé. Je sais que je ne me sortirai pas indemne de ça…mais ça a été la goutte de trop… J'en peux vraiment plus et c'est ce qui me donne la force de répliquer. J'ai envie d'en finir, mais je pense à tous ceux qui m'attendent…Emmett…Edward…Ty…

J'aimerais pouvoir vivre normalement, comme toutes les femmes de mon âge. Sortir, profiter de la vie…enfin des activités normales. Mais non, moi je suis prisonnière dans cette baraque de merde, avec cette famille de merde…

Mois d'avril. Je suis complètement déprimée. Jessica a accouché le mois dernier d'une petite fille. Cette salope ne sait même pas s'en occuper. Quand Mike n'est pas là, je dois m'occuper de lui changer ses couches, donner ses biberons. Et quand Mike et là elle joue à la parfaite petite maman. Si seulement c'était de Ty que je m'occupais…mais ce n'est pas le cas et j'en ai ras-le-bol.

Ce week-end ils partent tous les deux voir les parents de cette dernière, et ils ne rentreront que lundi matin. Ils ne se soucient de ma présence que quand ils ont besoin de moi. Donc ce week-end je compte bien en profiter pour aller voir Edward et Ty. J'en ai besoin. Mon fils va fêter ses 1 an et je veux être prêt de lui.

Avant de partir, Mike me fait ses dernières recommandations.

**- Tu as intérêt à être là lundi quand nous reviendrons !**

**- Où veux-tu que je sois, hein ?**

**- BAISSE D'UN TON AVEC MOI ! C'EST MOI QUI DECIDE PAS TOI. DONC TU NE BOUGES PAS D'ICI DU WEEK-END.**

**- Je dois aller faire des courses demain !**

**- Non, tu attendras que Jessica puisse venir avec toi !**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon, je suis assez grande pour aller faire mes courses ! **

Le coup de poing qui suivi me fit horriblement mal. Le temps que je comprenne je m'en prenais un deuxième, puis un troisième.

**- T'as pas intérêt de bouger d'ici !**

**- Laisse tomber Mike, elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'abîmes les mains. Et puis taper dans la merde ça éclabousse.**

**- Ok, on y va !**

Ils me lancent un dernier regard menaçant, et s'en vont. J'entends la porte se fermer à clé derrière lui. Ce fils de pute m'a coincé dans la maison… Mais il pas nette, et si y avait le feu ou autre…

Je vais me nettoyer le visage, ma lèvre est fendue et je vais certainement avoir deux cocards. Il ne m'a pas raté.

Je me prépare un petit sac de vêtement et m'en vais, cet idiot a oublié que je pouvais passer par le garage… J'espère qu'Edward sera chez lui.

Quand j'arrive au bas de son immeuble, je vois qu'il y a de la lumière dans son appartement. Il est plus de 21h00. J'espère ne pas le déranger. J'entre dans le hall et attends l'ascenseur, je monte jusqu'à l'étage d'Edward et me poste devant sa porte… C'est le dernier rempart qui me sépare de mon fils…

* * *

**Voilà, un chapitre pas tout rose encore une fois. Bise**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je remercie ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM, et Juliet1802 pour leurs aides.**

**Merci à :**

**Cathou3, Candyshy, Nigthyblossom, Miss-Aurore, marnchoups, mimie30, Claire91, lily-culen, Nymphea51, LuneBlanche, fan-par-hasard21, pounine, sissi72-friend, Rosabella01, cchope, vavounette, isasoleil, Mellli, polyanna, Willowme, ousna, Kaliope31, liliputienne31, Vampirella-love, calimero59, yellowstone69, guiness17, sarinette60, Habswifes, emichlo, nathalie63, mel031, midsum, gistrel, Aliiice, Famous Marion, bellaagain, Virginie067, tonie, ulkan13, elo-didie, pierard85, aelita48, Tinga Bella, Carlotaa **

**Les non-inscrits :**

**Maxipuce091280, lulu81, larsand, sandy, Onja**

**J'ai de plus en plus de lecteurs, et ça fais super plaisirs.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Ty… 1 an…mon petit bonhomme fête ses un an. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui me suis occupé de lui jusque maintenant... D'ailleurs, Ty parle de mieux en mieux. On comprend nettement mieux ce qu'il dit, enfin il parle dans son langage de bébé, ou alors nous fais comprendre ce qu'il souhaite. Il a un bon caractère et il a pris une de mes manies, pas la meilleure d'ailleurs… Je grogne quand je ne suis pas content et bien il fait pareil ! Il est prêt pour marcher aussi, je lui tiens les mains et il file. Je pense qu'il n'aura bientôt plus besoin de moi.

Demain nous faisons une petite fête, avec Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jade et le nouveau copain d'Alice Jasper. Je l'ai rencontré il y a 1 mois. Jasper est un avocat reconnu à Seattle, et nous avons eu besoin de ses lumières concernant Ty. Avec Alice, nous voulions savoir ce qui pourrait se passer si Mike découvrait qu'il avait un fils, bien que ce soit moi qui l'ai reconnu… Nous voulions être sûrs qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Jasper n'a hélas pas pu nous rassurer. Ty a été conçu sous le contrat de mariage, donc la garde revient à Mike et Bella... Nous lui avons expliqué la situation et il comprend notre peur. Il nous a promis de garder cela sous secret, et qu'au cas où il serait là pour nous aider. Et depuis ce jour Alice et lui ne se lâchent plus. Ca me rassure que ma sœur veuille faire sa vie. Jasper est un homme calme, droit et qui gagne bien sa vie. J'ai toute confiance en lui.

Pour demain j'ai commandé le gâteau chez un pâtissier. Ty aime beaucoup jouer avec ses petites voitures en mousse, donc j'ai fait dessiner une voiture sur le gâteau. Alice doit passer me le prendre demain avant de venir. Je lui ai acheté aussi un tapis où il peut faire rouler ses petites voitures et une petite voiture où il s'assoit dessus et pousse avec ses pieds. Je sais qu'il ne s'en servira pas maintenant mais j'ai craqué dessus. Alice et Rosalie m'ont conseillé d'arrêter de lui acheter tout et n'importe quoi quand nous allons faire les courses, sinon il va être pourri gâté et je n'arriverai plus à le tenir quand nous sortirons…

Je couche Ty, et je vais m'installer devant la télé au moment où on frappe doucement à ma porte. Je me demande bien qui ça peut être…Je me relève et ouvre la porte avant de me figer sur place… Bella… Je la regarde de haut en bas, elle rougit furieusement et baisse la tête. Je me ressaisis et lui attrape le bras pour la faire rentrer dans mon appartement.

**Bella !**

Elle relève la tête vers moi. Elle a des bleus sur le visage, une lèvre fendue et les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approche de moi doucement et me serre dans ses bras. Je l'entoure de mes bras et respire son parfum floral. Je l'entends sangloter, et la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est de l'apaiser en lui caressant le dos. Je nous dirige vers le sofa, elle s'assoit et je suis vais lui chercher un verre d'eau. Je le pose sur la table basse et m'installe près d'elle.

**Je suis désolée de venir te déranger.**

**Tu ne me dérange jamais Bella**. **Tu es ici chez toi !**

**Merci Edward. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi alors que tu ne me connais pas.**

**Bella, je veux t'aider, et je le ferai, peu importe le prix. Ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air…**

**Merci quand même.**

**Tu veux manger quelque chose ?**

**Non, ne te dérange pas pour moi.**

**J'ai des spaghettis de prêt dans le frigo. Je vais te faire réchauffer une assiette.**

Elle ne proteste pas, et je file à la cuisine. Elle a réellement maigri depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai vu. Elle a besoin de reprendre des forces. Je lui apporte l'assiette, et elle mange doucement. Ty se met à hurler dans son lit et elle redresse la tête vivement. Je me lève et vais le voir dans son lit.

**He bonhomme, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**Papa !**

**Je suis là.**

Il me tend les bras et je finis par le prendre. Il se love contre moi. Je soupire et me dirige dans le salon avec Ty. Bella me regarde attendrie. Je m'installe près d'elle et Ty regarde Bella, et remet sa tête dans mon cou.

**Il est assez timide.**

**Il ne me connaît pas c'est normal…**

**Il apprendra à te connaître.**

**Je ne veux pas qu'il me connaisse pour l'instant. Rien n'est sûr pour moi.**

**Bella, tout ira bien. **

**J'en suis pas sûre.**

Je regarde Ty qui jette quelques coups d'œil vers Bella. Il baille grandement et je décide d'aller le recoucher. Je retrouve Bella dans le salon.

**Tu peux rester combien de temps ?**

**Jusqu'à dimanche, mais je ne veux pas te déranger.**

**Bella, demain nous fêtons l'anniversaire de Ty, et tu seras parmi nous. En attendant tu devrais dormir un peu. Je vais te laisser mon lit et je dormirai dans le canapé.**

**Merci Edward.**

**Arrête de me remercier.**

**Ok !**

Elle se lève et je lui montre la chambre et la salle de bain. Je prends quelques affaires pour moi et la laisse seule dans la pièce. Je mets un drap et une couette sur le canapé et m'allonge doucement. Je regarde mon plafond avec les mains derrière la tête. Je récapitule un peu.

Bella ne veux pas que son fils la connaisse.

Elle vient quand même pour son anniversaire.

Elle écrit régulièrement pour faire savoir qu'elle va bien.

Elle est en très mauvais état physiquement. Moralement je ne sais pas trop.

Il faut trouver une solution très rapidement. Ce n'est plus possible qu'elle vive comme ça. Et encore je suis sûr que je ne sais pas tout…

Un bruit me fait tourner la tête. Bella est dans l'embrasure de la porte, gênée au possible. Elle porte une longue chemise large et un bas de pyjamas bleu. Je la regarde et attend de savoir de quoi elle a besoin.

**Je… je peux dormir avec toi ?**

**Heu….t'es sûre ?**

**Oui, j'ai besoin de…de….de me sentir en sécurité !**

Je vois bien qu'elle est gênée de me demander cela, d'ailleurs les rougeurs sur ses joues me le confirment. Mais comment lui refuser. Elle parait tellement fragile en cet instant. Je me lève doucement et la pousse vers la chambre. Je m'installe dans mon lit et Bella fait de même. Elle pose sa tête sur mon torse et je sens sa respiration ralentir. Je passe mon bras autour d'elle et finis par m'endormir.

Au matin je suis réveillé doucement, par une petite main sur mon visage. J'ouvre mes yeux et croise quatre paires d'yeux marron. Je souris en voyant Ty sourire grandement quand j'ouvre mes yeux.

**Papa !**

**Bonjour Ty, bonjour Bella ! **

**Bonjour Edward. Ty s'est réveillé et t'a réclamé donc je te l'ai amené.**

**Merci. Tu as bien fait. **

Je me mets assis et Ty vient s'installer directement sur moi en posant sa tête sur mon torse pour son câlin matinal. Il est énormément câlin pour un garçon et je ne m'en plains pas. Bella nous regarde attendrie et finis par se lever.

**Qui veut déjeuner ? **Demande-t-elle

**Laisse je vais m'en occuper.** **Tu veux habiller Ty ?**

**Non, je préfère que tu le fasses.** **Tu as plus l'habitude que moi.**

Je n'insiste pas... Elle s'y mettra quand elle se sentira prête. Je me lève et vais habiller Ty. Je lui mets un petit jeans noir et un tee-shirt noir, ses petites baskets et nous rejoignons Bella en cuisine. Elle a préparé des pancakes, du bacon et fait couler le café. J'installe Ty dans sa chaise et je lui prépare son biberon. Je lui donne et il l'englouti. Bella rit devant l'empressement de son fils. Je m'installe et elle fait de même.

**Alors, raconte-moi comment ça va ces derniers mois ? **Lui demande-je

**Pas trop bien.** **Je dirais même que ça empire…Mike se fais surveiller par les flics par rapport à son travail et il n'apprécie pas du tout…Sa maîtresse est venue emménager à la maison et….**

**Attends, tu vis avec lui et sa maîtresse ?**

**Ouais, si on peut appeler sa vivre !**

**Explique-moi !**

**Il me garde chez lui juste parce qu'il veut que quelqu'un s'occupe de la maison, de la bouffe. Sa « compagne » est du même avis.**

**En gros tu leur sers de domestique ?** Demande-je ahuri

**Ouais….et je dois vivre avec.**

**Non Bella, tu pourrais partir de chez lui.** **Ici il ne te trouvera pas.**

**Ah oui ?** **Et rester vivre enfermée constamment tu crois que c'est mieux ? Si je viens ici je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'il me retrouve…**

**Non, je ne dis pas ça. Mais enfin tu serais tellement mieux ici avec ton fils. **

**Je vais déjà essayer d'évincer Jessica. Même s'ils ont une fille ensemble, je ne ferai pas de détails.**

**Comment vas-tu faire ? Et ils ont une fille ?**

**Oui, je m'en occupe la plupart du temps, elle n'est pas capable de le faire. Changer une couche, elle ne veut pas le faire si Mike n'est pas là, donc je m'y colle. Et pour la faire disparaitre, ça va être assez facile.**

**Dis-moi !**

**Jessica n'hésite pas à ramener ses amants à la maison. Je dois me taire, je n'ai pas le choix, sinon elle s'arrange pour que Mike se déchaîne sur moi. Donc, je vais m'arranger pour qu'il se pointe au moment où le cher amant est présent.**

**Et s'il trouve cela normal ? **

**Mike est possessif. Ce qui lui appartient, il ne faut pas y toucher. J'en suis la preuve, je ne peux rien faire. Car étant mariée avec lui, je suis un objet de possession et il sait très bien que je ne peux pas m'enfuir. Il est pareil avec Jessica, mais pas de la même manière. Elle, il l'a couve pour qu'elle reste avec lui.**

**Je ne comprends pas.**

**Jessica et ce que l'on peut appeler une voleuse de fortune. Moi c'est comme ça que je l'appelle. Elle se sert de Mike, et quand il n'aura plus rien, elle partira. Il ne l'intéressera pas plus.**

**Ok. Mais là ce week-end, ils savent que tu n'es pas là ?**

**NON ! Ils ont fermé la porte à clé pour pas que je sorte. Ils sont partis voir ses parents à elle.**

**D'accord. Donc aujourd'hui nous allons profiter. Je fais une petite fête pour les un an de Ty. Ma sœur et nos amis viennent vers 16h00 pour le gâteau.**

**Je ne veux pas être là ! **

**Ecoutes, tous mes amis sont au courant que Ty n'est pas mon fils. Ils savent que tu es sa mère et dans quelle situation tu te trouves. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**Mais…**

**Il n'y a pas de mais Bella…tu as autant ta place à cette fête que moi.**

Elle ne proteste plus et se concentre sur son petit déjeuner. Je nettoie le visage de Ty qui a fini son biberon et le met dans son parc. Je file prendre une douche rapide, m'habille d'un jeans noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc et je vais rejoindre Bella qui a déjà nettoyé toute la cuisine. Je soupir lourdement mais ne commente pas.

Je décide de ce moment de calme pour lui montrer les photos et les livres que j'ai faits. Je lui commente au fur et à mesure. Elle sourit devant beaucoup de photo. Celle où il a du chocolat partout autour de la bouche, ou encore avec Emmett en train de lui tirer les cheveux.

**Il est tellement mignon !**

**Oui, il a de la chance de ne rien avoir pris de son père !**

**Il te ressemble beaucoup !**

Elle rougit, mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle regarde le livre de naissance pendant que je vais préparer le repas. Ty mange que des morceaux maintenant, il ne veut plus de purée. Donc je nous prépare des haricots verts avec des steaks. Bella vient me rejoindre avec Ty dans les bras et je décide de prendre une photo surprise avec mon portable. Je range ce dernier avant qu'elle ne le voit. Ty me montre ses bras pour que je le prenne.

**Tu peux le mettre dans sa chaise ?**

**Ok !**

Une fois que nous sommes installés nous mangeons tranquillement. Ty en met partout comme d'habitude. Il sera bon à changer avant la sieste. Après le repas je vais mettre le petit au lit et je sors les ballons que j'ai prévus. Il aime jouer avec, donc avec Bella j'en mets quelqu'un près de son parc, devant la porte d'entrée. Je prévois quelques bonbons pour Jade et je mets les assiettes et les verres sur la table. Voilà tout est prêt. Je sors ses paquets de dessous mon lit et les amène au salon. Bella ouvre de grands yeux quand elle voit la taille des deux paquets.

**Que lui as-tu pris ?**

**Une voiture et un tapis !**

**Une voiture ?**

**Heu….ouais. Tu sais une voiture où il se met assis et la pousse avec ses pieds !**

**D'accord mais il est pas encore un peu petit pour ça…**

**C'est pas faux mais j'ai complètement craqué dessus…**

**Je n'ai même pas pensé à lui ramener un cadeau…**

**C'est toi son plus beau cadeau…**

Elle n'ajoute rien de plus et va sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air. Je la laisse seule, elle doit en avoir besoin. Je repense à tout ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle doit s'occuper de la fille de la maîtresse de son mari et elle est leur domestique. Comment cet homme peut-il avoir une estime de lui-même ? Comment peut-il faire endurer cela à sa propre femme ? Je ne conçois pas les violences, ni les tromperies dans un couple. J'ai était élevé dans l'amour d'une famille et là Bella doit subir tout ce que j'ai toujours détesté.

Je suis sortie de ma rêverie par la porte. Je jette un coup d'œil à Bella, qui n'a pas bougé de la terrasse. Je vais ouvrir. Alice et Jasper sont là avec de grands sourires. Alice me tend la boîte avec le gâteau et Jasper me donne deux paquets.

**Pas trop de bruit il dort encore !**

**Ok, bonjour Edward !**

**Salut Alice, Jasper !**

**Salut.**

Je vois Alice tourner la tête vers la terrasse et me regarder interrogative.

**Elle est arrivée hier soir… et elle repart demain matin.**

**C'est génial qu'elle ait pu se libérer !**

**Oui, c'est vrai mais je doute que sa venue soit préméditée tu sais.**

Le ton dans ma voix prouve qu'il y a quelque chose de plus. Alice et Jasper me regardent mais ils ne chercheront pas aujourd'hui. Par contre demain j'aurai droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Alice se dirige vers la terrasse et Jasper me regarde.

**Qui est-ce ?**

**Bella.**

**La mère du petit ?**

**Oui. Jasper, pas de questions aujourd'hui. Elle ne voulait pas rester de peur de se faire juger.**

**D'accord. Je vais aller me présenter alors.**

**Merci Jasper.**

Il me sourit et va rejoindre Alice et Bella. La porte sonne de nouveau et Rosalie, Emmett et Jade arrivent les bras chargés de cadeaux. Je soupire, il va encore avoir tellement de jouets qu'il ne saura plus avec quoi jouer. Jade me sert les jambes et je la prends dans mes bras.

**Bonjour Jade !**

**Bjour tonton Ed !**

Je l'embrasse et la repose par terre. Emmett me fais une accolade et Rosalie la bise. Emmett regarde vers la terrasse, puis me regarde. Je hausse les épaules. Signe chez moi, que ce n'est pas le moment d'aborder le sujet. Rosalie a suivi aussi et va sur la terrasse. Emmett va poser les paquets, et me rejoins dans la cuisine.

**Elle est là depuis quand ?**

**Elle est arrivé hier soir. Mais pas de questions Emmett s'il te plaît. Laissez là profiter du moment.**

**Ok ! Mais demain je veux tous savoir.**

**Elle repart demain matin.**

**Quoi ? Elle ne reste pas ?**

**Non, enfin je t'expliquerai le pourquoi du comment, mais pas maintenant.**

J'entends Ty qui parle dans son lit. Je laisse Emmett dans la cuisine et vais chercher mon fils. Il est debout dans son lit, avec le doudou dans une main et sa peluche oui-oui dans l'autre.

**T'a fais un bon dodo dis donc !**

**Papa !**

**Oui doudou !**

Je le prends dans mes bras, lui change sa couche et vais dans le salon. Rosalie l'embrasse sur la tête, Emmett le fais voltiger dans les airs. Bella regarde la scène qui se joue devant elle avec un regard triste mais heureux en même temps. Alice le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse doucement.

**Alors c'est qui, qui a eu 1 an ?**

**Tata !**

**Non, ce n'est pas tata, mais toi !**

**Tata !**

Depuis qu'il sait dire tata, tonton et papa, il n'arrête pas. Alice lui sourit et le met dans les bras de Bella. Cette dernière est un peu surprise mais fini par s'installer avec Ty dans le sofa. Nous lui donnons les cadeaux. Bella et moi aidons Ty à ouvrir les paquets et Alice nous mitraille de photo…

La journée en elle-même se passe très bien, même si je vois Emmett et Jasper regarder régulièrement Bella avec interrogation. Je leur fais un signe négatif de la tête. Je sais qu'Emmett veut savoir où ça en est pour elle. Et Jasper lui veut l'aider du fait qu'il est avocat… mais aujourd'hui j'aimerai que ce soit une journée sans problème pour Bella…

Au bout d'un moment Bella me repasse Ty et retourne sur le balcon. Jasper va la voir directement. Je soupire intérieurement…finalement son histoire la rattrapera avant la fin de la journée…

_**PDV de Bella :**_

La journée est parfaite, enfin presque. Je pourrais en profiter si je n'avais pas la sensation d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête. J'ai l'impression que ces moment avec Edward et Ty ne sont qu'un rêve et que je vais finir par me réveiller dans mon cauchemar quotidien. Ty m'a laissé le porter, et j'ai pu l'aider à ouvrir les cadeaux qu'il a reçus. Il est vraiment très bien entouré. Edward est merveilleux avec lui, et quand je le vois avec Ty, je me dis que je n'aurais pas pu faire un meilleur choix...

Après le gâteau je décide d'aller prendre un peu l'air. J'étouffe constamment. Sans savoir les raisons, mais je ne me sens pas spécialement à l'aise… J'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère dans un repas de famille. Alice et Rosalie, m'ont accueilli les bras ouverts, même si je sais qu'elles ont des questions à me poser, elles n'en ont rien fait…

Je suis sur la terrasse quand j'entends la baie se rouvrir. Je ne me tourne pas, la personne s'annoncera quand il ou elle le voudra. Je sens un mouvement près de moi et tourne finalement la tête vers Jasper. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre il est avocat. Je sais qu'il est au courant de la situation aussi.

**Bella ?**

Je le regarde et attend qu'il poursuive.

**Je voudrais t'aider. Te sortir de là pour que tu puisses vivre tranquillement avec ton fils.**

**Ce n'est plus mon fils Jasper.**

**Même si Edward est son père par substitution tu reste sa mère. Et Ty aura besoin de sa mère plus tard, même maintenant il en a besoin.**

**Je sais Jasper. Mais que veux-tu faire pour m'aider ? Il n'y a rien à faire pour le moment sans causer du tort à des gens.**

**Comment ça ?**

**Je sais que Mike trempe dans pas mal d'affaires louches…et je suis sûre qu'il n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'on fasse tout ce qu'il demande… Si je pars, il n'aura aucun problème pour me retrouver et Edward ou Ty seront en danger et ça je refuse…**

**Bella...pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à la police ?**

**D'abord parce que je n'ai aucune preuve matérielle de ce que j'avance…et ensuite parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne fais plus confiance en la police…**

**Bella, il faut que tu saches une chose aussi. Si…si Mike se rend compte qu'il a un fils, il aura tous les droits pour le prendre.**

**QUOI ?**

**Edward n'est légalement pas son père. Ty porte juste son nom.**

**Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour ne pas qu'il puisse l'avoir dans ce cas ?**

**La seule solution c'est l'adoption.**

**L'adoption ?**

**Oui, si Edward devient intégralement le père du petit, Mike ne pourra rien contre lui. S'il vient à demander à le récupérer, il devra passer devant un juge pour annuler l'adoption. Et vu son dossier et la manière dont tu es traitée, il n'a aucune chance.**

**Son dossier ?**

**Je me renseigne un peu sur lui depuis que je connais Edward. Quand ils sont venus me demander conseil avec Alice, qu'ils m'ont tout raconté, j'ai fais mes recherches. J'ai su que tu étais mariée à un certain Mike Newton. Donc j'ai continué à chercher dans ses dossiers, il est pour l'instant en filature. Il ferait des fraudes, trafics…enfin tout un tas de choses pas très légales.**

**Je suis au courant pour les fraudes.**

**Pourquoi tu n'agis pas ?**

**Sa maîtresse ou « compagne » vit à la maison. Elle est tout le temps là. Je ne peux rien faire.**

**Sa compagne vit avec vous alors que vous êtes mariés ?**

**Ouais, pathétique hein !**

**C'est surtout que dans le contrat de mariage, l'adultère est une cause de divorce. Tu peux lui demander tout ce que tu veux, tu l'obtiendrais devant un juge.**

**Je réclame seulement ma liberté. Et pour l'adoption, si Edward veut la faire, remplissez les papiers ensemble.**

**Bella, je veux bien remplir les papiers, mais il faut que tu saches qu'une fois cette histoire terminée, tu n'auras plus aucun droit sur ton fils. J'espère que tu le sais ?**

**Oui, je le sais. Et quand ce sera terminé, si Edward me demande de disparaître alors je disparaitrai.**

**Il ne te demandera jamais une chose pareille. Tu sais qu'il espérait avoir de tes nouvelles pour aujourd'hui ?**

**Oui il me l'a dit. **

**Edward s'occupe et continuera de s'occuper de Ty. Il le considère comme son père, et je pense que tu as assisté à un de leur moment privilégié ?**

**Oui, ce matin.**

**Il ne te le dira jamais mais Edward aime Ty comme si c'était son propre fils…et pourtant il a une certaine retenue car il sait que ce n'est pas le cas... La première fois que Ty l'a appelé papa, il a essayé de l'en empêché en lui apprenant à dire maman…mais tu n'étais pas là et…**

**Je sais Jasper. Je sais…**

**Bella, réfléchis, je peux t'aider pour un divorce.**

**Ok, mais avant je veux faire partir cette pouffe de la maison.**

**Très bien. J'attends de tes nouvelles.**

**Merci Jasper, merci beaucoup.**

**De rien.**

Puis il me laisse seule…seule avec cette discussion et mes pensées. Edward va adopter Ty. C'est ce que je souhaite. Oui, au moins ça ralentira le processus au cas où Mike le voudrai. Jamais il ne touchera un cheveu de Ty.

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Jasper revient vers moi, me sourit et reporte son attention à Alice. Ce qui m'inquiète plus c'est que Bella est restée sur la terrasse…

La journée touche à sa fin. Tout le monde repart et je commence à nettoyer tout le bazar qui a été fait. Ty m'aide, enfin si on peut appeler ça m'aider. Il ramasse le papier et le déchire en petit morceau. Bella a voulu m'aider mais je lui ai interdit, donc elle est en train de prendre sa douche.

Vers 19h00 je mets Ty dans sa chaise et nous mangeons quelque chose de rapide. Le petit est fatigué, et Bella a l'air épuisé également. Je ne lui demanderai pas de quoi elle a parlé avec Jasper, j'attends qu'elle m'en parle d'elle-même. Je finis de ranger la cuisine et vais la rejoindre dans la chambre.

**Tu dors avec moi cette nuit ?**

**Si tu veux.**

**Oui**

**Ok**

Je vais prendre une douche et m'installe dans le lit en l'attendant. Elle arrive et s'installe également.

**Tu dois partir à quelle heure demain ?**

**Il faudrait que je sois à la maison avant 12h, on ne sait jamais.**

**Ok ! Mais s'il te plaît, s'il y a le moindre problème appelle moi, ou vient directement ici d'accord.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas Edward !**

**D'accord mais c'est plus fort que moi…**

…

**J'aimerai apprendre à te connaître.**

**Je n'ai rien de bien intéressant tu sais.**

**Tu as bien des passions ?**

**Oui, les livres et un peu de musique.**

**Quoi comme livre ?**

**Les classiques tout comme la musique. Et toi ?**

**J'aime la musique aussi, je jouais du piano étant enfant. J'aime la photographie et le dessin.**

**Du piano ?**

**Oui, mais j'ai cessé d'en jouer quand mes parents sont décédés.**

**Oh…je ne savais pas…désolée pour tes parents.**

**Je me suis fait à l'idée, même si par moment des conseils seraient bien utile.**

**J'imagine que trop bien ce que tu dois ressentir.**

**Désolé.**

**Non ne le sois pas. Mon père a toujours préféré son travail à moi. Et ma mère a fuit lorsque j'étais enfant. **

**Ca n'a pas été facile pour toi !**

**Non, mais j'ai toujours essayé de garder la tête haute. Je n'ai jamais rien montré.**

**Au bout d'un moment tu ne peux plus encaisser aussi. Quand tu va finir par éclater, tu risque de faire une grosse bêtise !**

**Je ne pense pas. Mais si jamais ça devais arriver, et bien c'est que la personne l'auras mérité.**

**Vaut mieux éviter non ?**

**Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais par moment tu as tellement de haine envers cette personne, que la seule chose qui pourrait te soulager c'est de lui faire du mal.**

**Je sais, mais la vengeance n'apporte rien de bon, au contraire.**

**Tu as certainement raison.**

Elle baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et je finis par éteindre la lampe de chevet.

**Bonne nuit Bella !**

**Bonne nuit Edward !**

Elle se love tout contre moi et s'endort doucement. Je lui caresse les cheveux, tout en pensant a ce que ça serais si elle vivait ici avec moi et Ty. J'imagine que j'aimerai beaucoup cela. Je fini par sombrer aussi.

Je me réveille au matin avec un léger problème. Bella est calée tout contre moi, et j'espère qu'elle ne sens pas mon petit soucis... Je me dégage habilement et sors du lit. Je file à la salle de bain et me faufile sous une bonne douche froide. Pas évident à gérer ce genre de problème. Surtout quand on pense que ça fait un an que je n'ai pas eu d'aventure, et vu que Bella me plaît plus que beaucoup, je réagis. Quel homme ne réagirait pas face à une si belle femme ? Je sors et m'habille de mon pantalon de joggings et un tee-shirt et je file à la boulangerie du coin. J'achète des viennoiseries et retourne à la maison.

J'entends du bruit dans la chambre de Ty et vais vérifier. Quand j'entre je vois Bella et le petit. Elle lui change sa couche tout en rigolant avec lui. Je suis attendri par la scène devant moi. Ty tourne la tête et m'aperçoit.

**Papa !**

**Bonjour mon bonhomme, bonjour Bella !**

**Bonjour Edward….Voilà Ty, tu as les fesses toutes sèches.**

Bella le prend dans les bras et Ty me tend les siens pour me faire son câlin du matin. Je le prends et il cale sa tête dans mon cou. Je lui embrasse le crâne et nous allons vers la cuisine. Je mets la cafetière en route et prépare le biberon de Ty et nous nous installons pour déjeuner.

**Quand pourras-tu revenir ?**

**Je l'ignore. Je vais déjà régler le problème Jessica et après je serais un peu plus libre de mes mouvements.**

**D'accord. N'oublie pas de me donner de tes nouvelles.**

**Promis.**

Nous terminons dans le silence et Bella part se doucher. Je mets Ty par terre avec ses voitures et ses cubes. Bella revient quelques minutes plus tard.

**J'y vais, je préfère y être en avance !**

**D'accord… Fais attention à toi surtout…**

Elle embrasse tendrement Ty, puis vient vers moi, me serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse vivement sur les lèvres. Je reste figé quelques secondes et elle en profite pour sortir de l'appartement…


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je remercie ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM, et Juliet1802 pour leurs aides.**

**Merci à :**

**Letmesign23, coco-des-iles, doudounord, kstew5713, oliveronica cullen massen, LaoLuvRob, acoco, lily-culen, fan-par-hasard21, Claire91, Nymphea51, guiness17, ulkan13, Cathou3, Habswifes, vavounette, pounine, choukchouquette, alicia38, helimoen, sissi72-friend, bbkoda, Willowme, liliputienne31, lucie62170, ousna, sarinette60, mel031, Miss-Aurore, Hurrican-bells, petitelulu27, VirginieTN, calimero59, yellowstone69, Aliiice, LuneBlanche, sophielac, gistrel, Famous Marion, elo-didie, pierard85, cchope, aelita48, moinini, emichlo, marnchoups, Mellli, midsum, tonie, Tinga Bella, lia3011, Mimial09**

**Les non-inscrits :**

**Laccro, larsand, Cendrillon49, Ilonka, la fille, **

**J'ai de plus en plus de lecteurs, et ça fais super plaisirs.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? J'ai embrassé Edward…mais pourquoi ? Enfin, pourquoi je le sais mais je n'aurai jamais dû le faire. En plus il n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié. J'ai tout gâché. Je suis certaine que je l'ai dégouté. Qui pourrait aimer une femme comme moi ? Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne ressemble plus à rien… Il ne voudra plus jamais me revoir…

Sans m'en apercevoir, j'arrive à la maison, passe par le garage de la même manière que je suis sortie, et file directement dans ma chambre. Heureusement pour moi, Mike et Jessica ne sont pas encore rentrés. Je suis tranquille encore un peu. Je fais tourner une machine avec mes vêtements du weekend et je me prépare à manger rapidement. Je n'ai pas spécialement faim, mais je dois me nourrir correctement quand même, j'ai promis à Edward de le faire…Edward…est-ce que je le reverrai un jour… La journée défile rapidement et je finis par aller me coucher vers 22h00 en pensant à Ty…à mon fils, au bonheur que j'ai ressenti de le serrer dans mes bras et de voir qu'il ne me rejetait pas… Je pense aussi aux lèvres d'Edward…tellement douces et sucrées…

Le matin est déjà là, le bruit dans le séjour le confirme. Je les ai entendus rentrer aussi…Aucune discrétion… Je me lève, m'habille et descend.

- **Tiens, v'là miss-je-sers-à-rien !**

Je la regarde de travers et vais en cuisine pour préparer mon petit déjeuner. Je ne leur demande pas, s'ils ont faim ils viendront manger quand ils le voudront. Je m'installe avec mon café et le bois tranquillement. J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer et Jessica se pointe dans la cuisine avec un regard mauvais.

- **T'aurais pu m'en préparer un !**

- **Tu peux te l'faire non ?**

- **Ouais, je vais me le faire. En attendant y a les valises à ranger et la p'tite à changer.**

Je la regarde méchamment et décide de lui répondre, quitte à en payer le prix ce soir, je ne ferai rien de ce qu'elle me demandera.

- **Démerde toi, j'suis pas ta bonne.**

- **Swan, me cherche pas !**

- **Ah oui et sinon quoi ? Hein ? Tu vas aller pleurer dans les jupes de Mike ?**

- **Swan, fais attention à ce que tu dis !**

- **Non ! y en a ras-le-bol de se faire traiter comme de la merde, j'suis pas ta chienne. Donc tu te démerde avec TA gosse et TES valises.**

Elle me regarde les yeux grands ouverts et me rétorque.

- **Swan t'es qu'une merde. Regarde-toi un peu. Tu ressemble à rien, ça ne m'étonne même pas que Mike soit venu me chercher.**

- **Dis ce que tu veux, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. **

- **Tu vas payer tes paroles. J'te le garantie.**

Je les laisse en plan dans la cuisine et pars m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je sais que je vais payer, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'est la première fois que je réponds aussi vivement. Est-ce le faite d'avoir vu mon fils qui m'a donné ce courage ? Je n'en sais rien. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et rêvasse un peu quand un grand boum me fait littéralement sursauter.

- **BELLA OUVRE CETTE PORTE !**

Cette pétasse l'a fait revenir ? Je me lève et ouvre un peu fébrile. Mike se jette littéralement sur moi. Il m'empoigne le cou et me colle au mur. J'arrive à tourner la tête pour voir une Jessica en larme. Sale pute.

- **Alors comme ça tu refuse de faire ce qu'on te dit ? Tu te permets d'insulter Jessica ? **me dit-il sur un ton menaçant.

Il sert de plus en plus sa prise sur mon cou et je commence à manquer d'air. Je suffoque et les larmes me montent aux yeux.

- **ICI C'EST PAS TOI QUI DECIDE. AVISE-TOI DE LA RAMENER ENCORE UNE FOIS ET TU REGRETTERAS D'ÊTRE NEE !**

Il sert encore un peu et son poing s'abat sur ma joue. Ma tête tourne vivement sous la violence du coup et il finit par me relâcher. Je tombe littéralement comme une merde par terre à essayer de calmer mes sanglots et reprendre une respiration un peu près normale. Je reçois en prime un coup de pieds dans le ventre et m'effondre littéralement. Il se baisse à mon niveau, me tire les cheveux pour que je relève la tête.

- **Maintenant tu vas faire ce qu'elle te dit. Et surtout je ne veux plus rien entendre, c'est bien compris ?**

Je lui fais un signe positif de la tête, et il finit par me relâcher. Je l'entends dire à Jessica de se calmer et il repart. Cette dernière entre dans la pièce, se baisse à mon niveau.

- **Je t'avais bien dit que tu regretterais tes paroles. Maintenant tu vas faire ce que je t'ai demandé.**

De la elle me gifle et s'en va en riant ouvertement. Je craque, je n'en peux plus. Je finis par descendre, range leur valise, m'occupe du bébé et remonte dans ma chambre. Je m'installe dans mon lit en chien de fusil et pleure.

J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée comme ça, mais c'est Jessica qui vient me chercher pour faire le déjeuner. Même ça elle n'est pas capable de le faire elle-même. Je vais préparer le repas pour elle et Mike et remonte. Je n'ai pas envie de les voir, pas envie de les entendre discuter comme un putain de vieux couple. J'attends que Mike parte bosser pour redescendre et nettoyer la cuisine. Jessica vient me voir, et ricane.

- **Alors Swan, tu fais moins la maligne là ! Cette après-midi tu t'occupe de la p'tite. Je serai occupée.**

Je ne lui réponds rien, et penses que ça pourrait être ma chance…

Elle file se préparer tranquillement, pendant que je change et couche le bébé. Je la vois ressortir de la chambre habillée d'une jupe noire très courte, des talons hauts de 15 bons centimètres, un bustier blanc, et maquillée à outrance. Elle fait réellement ridicule. Je redescends à la cuisine me faire un café et vois le portable de Jessica bien en évidence. J'attends qu'elle remonte avec son « amant » pour m'en servir.

15 minutes plus tard, Jacob arrive avec le sourire aux lèvres, me passe devant sans même me remarquer et monte avec Jessica dans la chambre. Je décide d'envoyer un texto.

_J'ai une petite surprise pour toi. Si tu la veux rejoins-moi dans notre chambre... Jess._

Voilà qui est fait. Une fois qu'il l'aura foutue dehors, elle ne pourra plus rien contre moi.

Je remonte dans ma chambre, et m'installe avec un bon livre sur mon lit. J'essaie de faire abstraction du bruit ambiant qui provient du bout du couloir… Les cris se font de plus en plus forts mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer et quelqu'un monter les escaliers.

Je souris, vraiment. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

- **PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !**

- **Mike, mon chou, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !**

- **JACOB, DEGAGE D'ICI ON REGLERA CA PLUS TARD !**

J'entends des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Je décide de sortir de ma chambre pour aller calmer la petite qui s'est mise à hurler face aux cris de ses parents.

Je sais comment Mike va réagir. Pour lui quand il veut quelque chose il l'obtient, honnêtement ou malhonnêtement. Et chaque chose doit aller dans son sens, sinon ça ne vas plus. Mike est possessif, obsessionnel et je suis sûre que j'en oublie encore. Je me concentre sur la conversation en calmant la petite.

- **TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER ?**

- **Heuuu…..y a rien à expliquer, c'est juste une erreur de parcours mon chou.**

- **UNE ERREUR DE PARCOUR ?**

- **Oui, ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé ?**

- **NON, PAS AVEC TOI EN TOUT CAS ! JESSICA, J'AI TOUT FAIT POUR TOI, ET VOILA COMMENT TU ME REMERCIE, EN T'ENVOYANT EN L'AIR AVEC MON PUTAIN DE MEILLEUR AMI ?**

- **Et moi, je dois bien supporter ta grognasse tous les jours, j'ai le droit à une compensation non ?**

- **Une compensation ? PUTAIN, QUAND J'AI SU QUE T'ETAIS ENCEINTE, J'AI PAS HESITER A TE DONNER CE QUE TU VOULAIS NON ? QUI ME DIT QUE MAGALIE ET DE MOI ?**

- **Enfin Mike elle te ressemble non ?**

Je regarde vivement la petite. Non, elle ne ressemble pas spécialement à Mike. Elle a les cheveux noirs comme Jessica et les yeux bruns. Mike est blond aux yeux bleus. Mais je ne peux pas me fier à ça, Ty est brun aux yeux marron donc…

Je reporte mon attention à la conversation dans le couloir.

- **Je ne te crois pas. Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule, je t'ai tout donné et toi tu agis comme une pute et sous mon toit en prime. Maintenant tu va prendre tes affaires, ta gosse et tu te tire d'ici ! **

- **Mais enfin Mike, tu ne peux pas me mettre dehors !**

- **Ah bon ? Tu crois que je ne peux pas ?**

- **Pas avec ta fille !**

- **Je croirai que c'est ma fille quand j'en aurai la certitude. Je veux un test de paternité !**

- **Et si je refuse ?**

- **Si tu refuse, ta fille te sera retirée, moi je ne verserai pas 1 centime pour toi. Donc je veux ce test.**

- **T'es vraiment une ordure.**

J'entends une porte claquer. Je sursaute. Jessica arrive dans la chambre, me prend sa fille des bras en me regardant rageusement.

- **Toi la p'tite Swan, j'te conseille de jamais croiser mon chemin. Je te ferai bouffer la poussière sinon.**

Je ne rétorque rien. Elle empile les vêtements de sa fille dans une valise et quitte la chambre en claquant la porte violement. Je respire enfin à plein poumon, ça faisait bien longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé… Mais ce n'est que la première partie du plan…Maintenant il faut que je me débarrasse de lui…

Je ressors de la chambre et vais faire mes corvées du jour. Je dois aussi trouver un moyen de quitter cette maison pour aller voir Jasper. J'ai réfléchi à ce qu'il m'a dit et je pense que l'adoption est la meilleure solution pour sauver Ty de ce malade... Il me faut les papiers.

Je décide de l'appeler à son cabinet. J'ai un portable personnel que Mike ne connais pas, et je m'en sers uniquement en cas d'urgence. Je cherche dans l'annuaire. Je prends le numéro et retourne dans ma chambre. Je compose et à la deuxième tonalité une voix féminine me répond.

- **_Cabinet Jasper Whitlock bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_**

- **_Oui bonjour, je souhaiterai parler à maître Whitlock s'il vous plait._**

- **_Qui dois-je lui annoncer ?_**

- **_Bella Swan !_**

- **_Patientez s'il vous plait !_**

J'ai droit à une petite musique d'ambiance et une voix masculine me répond.

- **_Bella ?_**

- **_Oui, bonjour !_**

- **_Que puis-je pour toi ?_**

- **_Et bien…heu…je voudrais les papiers pour l'adoption ! _**

- **_En as-tu parlé avec Edward ?_**

- **_Non, je préfère avoir les papiers avec moi._**

- **_Très bien, je peux te préparer cela pour lundi prochain. Pourras-tu venir les chercher ?_**

- **_Je vais essayer._**

- **_Viens pour 14h00._**

- **_D'accord, et ne dit rien à Edward s'il te plait !_**

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas. Je garde ça pour moi._**

- **_Merci Jasper, vraiment._**

- **_C'est normal Bella. Sinon comment vas-tu ?_**

- **_Ca va, on fait aller._**

- **_Tiens le coup, je suis sur que tu vas bientôt être libérée._**

- **_Je l'espère Jasper, je l'espère…Je te vois lundi alors !_**

- **_D'accord, à lundi Bella._**

C'est une décision très dur à prendre, mais est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Non, pas vraiment. Edward est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Ty et je ne veux pas les séparer. Ils ont une complicité tous les deux qui me touche énormément. L'amour qu'il y a dans les yeux d'Edward quand il regarde Ty est simplement parfait, il est le père que j'aurai voulu, enfin le vrai père je veux dire. Ce n'est pas Mike qui saurait créer une telle complicité, lui hormis sa personne rien ne l'intéresse. J'attends qu'il rentre pour lui parler de ma sortie de lundi. Peut-être sera-t-il réceptif à ma demande sans une Jessica collée à lui...

Je prépare le repas et attend qu'il rentre. Quand enfin il arrive il a l'air de mauvaise humeur. Je lui sers son repas, lui apporte à son fauteuil et décampe de là rapidement. Je ne veux pas avoir à subir ses foudres. Je mange silencieusement dans la cuisine et finis par faire la vaisselle. Mike ne dit rien, il a le visage froid et j'ai peur qu'il explose à n'importe quel moment. Je tente de me faire toute petite. Une fois mes corvées de faites je monte me doucher et me coucher.

La semaine passe rapidement, et Mike a oublié ma présence visiblement. Il a constamment le visage froid, les yeux noirs et ne dit rien. Je n'aime pas du tout quand il est comme ça. C'est à cause d'une attitude comme celle-ci que Ty est né. Ce soir là, quand il est rentré… j'ai pas pu me défendre. Je n'ai pas pu porter plainte ou autre. Dans un mariage le viol n'est pas pris au sérieux. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré cacher ma grossesse aussi. Durant ces neuf mois, j'ai fait en sorte à ce qu'il ne soit jamais en colère. De toute façon Jessica lui faisait baisser la pression. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, je fais très attention à mes faits et gestes.

Lundi matin je descends avant que Mike ne parte et l'intercepte.

- **Mike !**

- **Quoi ?**

- **Je dois sortir cette après-midi, j'ai un rendez-vous important.**

- **Ah ouais, et qui voudrais avoir rendez-vous avec toi ?**

- **J'ai rendez-vous à l'hôpital Mike ! **

- **HORD DE QUESTION, TU NE BOUGE PAS D'ICI !**

- **Je dois y aller, c'est pour ma santé !**

- **Qui en a quelque chose à foutre de toi de toute façon ? Tu reste là et je ne veux rien entendre. Y a le garage à ranger ça t'occupera toute la journée si tu ne sais pas quoi faire ! **

- **Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire d'avoir des soins.**

- **TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME REPONDRE, DONC MAINTENANT TU TE TAIS ET TU FAIS CE QUE JE T'AI DEMANDE !**

- **Bien !**

Je le laisse en plan dans le couloir et file dans ma chambre me préparer. Il croit qu'il va m'interdire d'aller à ce rendez-vous ? J'irai quand même, il se passera ce qu'il se passera, mais c'est trop important pour que je laisse tomber. Je commence mes corvées, puis nettoie le garage. A midi je prépare à manger. Mike rentre.

- **Je dois partir jusqu'à demain soir. Va a ton putain de rendez-vous mais t'as intérêt à être la quand je rentre.**

- **Merci Mike.**

Pendant tous le repas Mike est préoccupé, mais je m'en fou de ce qui peut lui arriver. Après manger il monte dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements et s'en va. Je soupire de soulagement, je n'aurai pas à me sauver. J'en profiterai pour passer voir Edward avec les papiers. Vu que j'aurais du temps devant moi.

Je monte me changer, et file prendre le bus. J'ai mon permis de conduire, mais Mike, trouve que le rôle d'une femme n'est pas dans une voiture, donc il a toujours refusé que je m'en achète une. Enfin qu'il paye, vu que je n'ai pas d'argent, pas de compte. Tout lui appartient. Je monte dans mon bus et file directement dans le centre de Seattle. J'arrive au cabinet de Jasper avec 15 minutes d'avance et la secrétaire me fait patienter. Je suis perdue dans ma contemplation du mur et je n'ai pas entendu Jasper arriver.

- **Bella ?**

- **Hein ? Oh bonjour Jasper !**

- **Salut, tu me suis ?**

- **Ouais ! **

Il me conduit dans un bureau immense et me fais installer en face de lui. Il sort un dossier de son tiroir et me montre les papiers.

- **Tu dois signer ici et ici ! Edward devra signer à coté de toi !**

- **Ok !**

- **Tu es sûre de ton choix ?**

- **Oui, j'y ai bien réfléchi et c'est vraiment ce que je veux pour Ty. Edward saura lui offrir un avenir correct. Et puis c'est son fils.**

- **D'accord. Dès qu'Edward a signé les papiers il faudra me les rendre, il devra passer devant un juge. Mais je pense qu'il n'aura aucun problème.**

- **Pourquoi un juge ?**

- **Pour valider la demande d'adoption.**

- **Ok, je lui dirai. Je vais aller le voir de toute façon.**

- **Tu es libre jusqu'à quand ?**

- **Demain, Mike est parti ce midi.**

- **D'accord. Bonne chance alors !**

- **Merci Jasper !**

Je l'embrasse pour le remercier et file vers l'hôpital. Je sais qu'Edward ne termine pas maintenant mais ça va me permettre de voir mon fils un petit peu avant qu'il n'arrive.

Je suis devant la crèche à regarder Ty évoluer au milieu des enfants. Il marche presque seul maintenant, il devient un grand garçon. J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté là, mais une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter.

- **Bella ?**

Je me tourne vivement vers la voix.

- **Tu m'as fais peur Edward !**

- **Excuse-moi ! Tu es la depuis longtemps ?**

Je regarde ma montre. Ca fait près d'une heure.

- **Presque une heure.**

- **Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré le voir ?**

- **Les infirmières ne me connaissent pas. Et puis je voulais le voir avec toi.**

- **Tu es disponible jusqu'à quand ?**

- **Demain.**

- **Ok, attends-moi ici.**

Je patiente environ 10 minutes avant qu'il ne revienne. Il me sourit et entre dans la crèche. Il prépare les affaires de Ty, salue les infirmières et vient me rejoindre.

- **On peut rentrer !**

- **Mais tu travaille ?**

- **Non, j'ai le reste de mon après-midi.**

- **Ok ! Bonjour Ty ! **Dis-je en regardant mon fils qui me fixe.

Il plonge sa tête dans le cou d'Edward et nous allons à sa voiture.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Dimanche après que Bella soit partie, j'ai passé ma journée à câliner Ty. Il ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle. J'ignore pourquoi. Du coup le soir il a dormi avec moi dans mon lit. J'ai appelé Jasper aussi, mais il a refusé de me dire de quoi ils avaient parlé avec Bella. J'attends de savoir de quoi il en retourne.

En me levant je n'avais pas envie d'aller bosser. Mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je nous ai habillés. Ty ne voulais pas me lâcher, mais je lui ai fais promette de revenir. J'ignore s'il comprend exactement ce que je peux lui raconter, mais je pense qu'il a peur que je ne revienne pas. Il est presque 16h00 je veux aller lui faire une surprise, et qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise de voir Bella regarder dans la crèche. Quand elle me dit avoir jusqu'à demain je n'hésite pas une seconde. Je vais dire à Ambre que je rentre. Tyler s'occupera de mes derniers rendez-vous. Nous allons jusqu'à la voiture et je conduis jusqu'à chez moi. J'ai énormément de questions à lui poser mais je préfère la laisser parler d'elle-même.

En arrivant à l'appartement, nous jouons tous les trois, puis je donne le bain à Ty avant de passer à table. Vers 21h00 je couche le petit avant de retourner dans le salon. Bella a l'air stressé et triture ses doigts.

- **Tu veux boire un thé ou un café ?**

- **Un café s'il te plaît !**

Je vais préparer deux cafés et je reviens dans le salon avec nos tasses. Bella se mordille la lèvre, chose qui éveille chez moi un certain endroit de ma personne, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y prêter attention.

- **Que se passe-t-il Bella ?**

- **Heu…Je voulais te parler !**

- **Vas-y je t'écoute.**

- **Voilà….j'ai…heu….comment dire…**

- **Dis-le simplement**

- **Bon ok….J'ai pris une décision concernant Ty.**

- **C'est-à-dire ?**

Je stress un peu, je ne veux pas qu'on me le retire.

- **Je veux le faire adopter !**

Hein ? QUOI ? Adopter ? Elle ne peut pas me faire ça. Je sens mes yeux qui commencent à me piquer.

- **Pourquoi ? **Lui demande-je en essayant de garder une voix neutre

- **Juste le reconnaître n'est pas suffisant. Si Mike, apprend son existence, il viendra le prendre et il aura tous les droits. L'adoption peut faire ralentir le processus en cas de demande de garde. Son dossier sera sorti et il n'aura aucune chance.**

- **Je comprends. Mais pourquoi ne pas attendre que tu sois partie de chez lui ? Ca ne me dérange pas de continuer de m'occuper de lui…Bella s'il te plait, ne me l'enlève pas…**

- **Edward… je veux que tu adopte Ty ! **

Je suis figé sur place. Elle ne peut pas me demander ça. Enfin, dans la logique une fois que son mari sera en prison elle pourra reprendre ses droits sur Ty.

- **Non Bella !**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **SI j'adopte Ty, tu perds tous tes droits en tant que parent. Je ne peux pas t'enlever ça.**

- **Edward si je te le demande c'est parce j'ai entièrement confiance en toi, et ça le protègera contre Mike. **

- **Qui t'a mis une telle idée en tête ?**

- **Jasper, et j'ai les papiers avec moi. Edward s'il te plaît. Je resterai sa mère quoi qu'il arrive et toi tu es son père. **

Je réfléchis au pour et au contre. Le pour, il sera légalement mon fils. Même si aux yeux de la loi je le suis, il le sera réellement. Aussi, je pourrai faire des choses que je n'ai pas encore pu faire. Le contre, Bella perd ses droits et ça j'ai beaucoup de mal. Elle me regarde de ses yeux suppliants. Je sais que c'est pour Ty, j'aime ce p'tit bonhomme plus que ma propre vie. Et j'aime aussi sa mère, même si je ne suis pas prêt à l'avouer. Je soupire lourdement.

- **D'accord Bella. Mais a une condition !**

- **Laquelle ?**

- **Que dès que cette histoire est terminée, je voudrais que tu vives avec moi et Ty.**

- **Tu me demandes de vivre avec toi ?**

- **Heu…ouais c'est ce que je viens de faire. On trouvera un appartement ou une maison plus grande et puis c'est tout !**

- **On verra Edward…**

- **D'accord.**

Elle me donne ses papiers que je signe.

- **Il faudra que tu les redonnes à Jasper rapidement qu'il puisse faire la demande auprès d'un juge.**

- **D'accord, je l'appellerai demain. Tu reste ici cette nuit ?**

Elle regarde sa montre et soupire.

- **Il n'y a plus de bus à cette heure-ci !**

- **Ton mari rentre quand demain ?**

- **En fin de journée.**

- **Ok, reste là cette nuit et demain je te déposerai chez toi !**

- **Oh non, je prendrais le bus !**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Je préfère que personne ne sache où je vis pour le moment.**

- **Ok. Bon, je vais prendre une douche.**

- **J'irais après toi.**

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et me faufile sous la douche. J'ai besoin de me soulager. Avoir Bella près de moi n'est pas très bon pour ma libido. Je baisse la tête et vois mon membre bien érigé. Je décide de m'en occuper moi-même… Je prends mon membre en main et imagine Bella. Ses petites mains empoignerai mon sexe et elle ferait des mouvements lent de va et viens. Je me perds dans les limbes du plaisir quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je tourne la tête et vois Bella rougir furieusement. Oups. Je dois certainement rougir de me faire prendre comme un ado.

- **J….je….croyais….qu….que….tu….étais sortie ! J'ai cru entendre du bruit…**

- **J'ai fais tomber la bouteille dans la douche**

- **Je pensais que ça venait de la chambre…**

Malgré la présence de Bella mon membre n'a pas fléchi, il est toujours tendu à bloc. Voir Bella ainsi, le rouge aux joues, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure... J'aimerai tellement...mais est ce que je peux...je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable…mais j'en ai tellement envie…Ca fait plus d'un an qu'une femme n'a pas touché mon corps…Je me remémore la sensation de ses lèvres sur mes lèvres la dernière fois…Finalement je laisse mes pulsions me contrôler, je sors de la cabine de douche et plonge sur ses lèvres. Mon souvenir était loin de la réalité. Bella ne répond pas à mon baiser au début mais finalement elle entre dans la danse…je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle m'accorde l'accès. Nous gémissons quand nos langues entre en contact. Bella tremble un peu quand je commence à déboutonner son pantalon, je cesse le baiser et la regarde droit les yeux. Je lui demande silencieusement si je peux le lui retirer et elle me fait oui de la tête. Après je lui retire son haut doucement et ses sous-vêtements. Elle est rouge de gêne, mais je la rassure comme je le peux. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et je la soulève pour entrer sous l'eau. Je la repose au sol, et prend le gel douche. Je commence à la savonner et elle fait de même pour moi, mais toujours très hésitante. J'ignore ce que Mike lui a fait, alors j'essaye d'y aller tendrement. Je commence par ses seins, bien rond et ferme. Je titille ses pointes durcies et elle gémi. Je continue ma descente et j'arrive à son sexe et passe délicatement mes doigts dans ses plis intimes. Bella gémis et rejette sa tête en arrière en tremblant un peu. Je continue ma douce torture, mon pouce tourbillonne sur son clitoris, et deux doigts entrent en elle. Elle est humide et plus que ça même... Bella passe ses mains sur mon torse, tout en traçant mes abdos, et descend un peu plus jusqu'à atteindre mon sexe. Elle hésite, mais fini par le prendre en main et commence un doux va et vient. Mes doigts dans son antre vont au même rythme que ses mains sur mon membre. J'incurve un peu mes doits et Bella gémit fortement, je sens ses parois se contracter et j'accélère mon rythme. Elle crie sa libération. Je la fais stopper doucement tous gestes sur mon membre et je la traine hors de la douche après nous être rincés. Je l'entoure d'une serviette et me sèche rapidement. Je reprends ses lèvres et nous dirige vers ma chambre. Bella s'accroche à moi et je l'allonge sur le lit tout en lui retirant sa serviette. Je caresse ses courbes divines. Bella ouvre largement les jambes et je m'installe entre elles. Elle bouge son bassin contre mon sexe et je grogne de plaisir. Mais un moment de lucidité me fais arrêter tout mouvement. Bella s'en inquiète immédiatement.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

- **Je veux juste être sur que tu es d'accord ! Que tu es consciente de ce que nous faisons.**

- **Edward, je suis consciente. Et j'ai envie de le faire avec toi, même si j'ai un peu peur.**

- **Tu me préviens quand tu veux que je m'arrête.**

- **Oui…ne t'inquiète pas ! **

Je l'embrasse tendrement et me positionne à son entrée. Je la regarde dans les yeux et la pénètre tout doucement. Je rentre jusqu'à la garde, et patiente le temps qu'elle s'habitue à ma présence.

- **Oh putain….t'es serrée !**

Elle gémit et bouge son bassin. Je commence un va et vient lent et doux. Je ne veux pas être brute même si ça fait 1 an que je n'ai pas eu de contact féminin. Mais Bella n'a pas l'air de mon avis.

- **Va…plus…fort Edward !**

J'accélère mon rythme.

- **Comme…ça ?**

- **OU…OUI !**

Je continue de la marteler, nos gémissements et claquements de peau sont les seuls bruits de la chambre. Je sens que ma délivrance arrive. Je passe ma main entre nos deux corps et vais caresser son clitoris. Elle se cambre sous moi, et je sens ses parois se resserrer violemment.

- **OUIIIIIIIII…..Edward**

- **Arggggg…..Bella !**

Je m'effondre sur elle en faisant attention à mon poids et nous essayons de reprendre nos respirations. Je me retire doucement et nous poussons un gémissement de frustration. Je m'allonge près d'elle, mais j'entends Ty pleurer dans sa chambre. Nous avons peut être était trop bruyant. J'enfile un boxer et vais le voir. Il est debout dans son lit, avec des grosses larmes.

- **Eh mon p'tit chéri, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

- **Papa…**

- **Calme-toi ! Papa est là !**

Il me tend les bras et je le prends. Je sais je lui cède un peu tout, mais je ne peux pas résister. Je me dirige vers ma chambre où Bella à déjà enfiler un tee-shirt. Je lui lance un sourire d'excuse.

- **Ce n'est pas grave, il a ses habitudes non ?**

- **Oui, celle-ci est pas la meilleurs mais bon.**

J'installe Ty entre nous. Bella l'embrasse doucement sur le front, et relève la tête vers moi. Ses yeux sont brillants.

- **C'était génial ! **Me chuchote-t-elle

- **Tu es parfaite Bella, ne l'oublie jamais !**

Elle rougit sous mon commentaire, et finis par s'allonger. Je m'allonge aussi et Ty vient se coller à moi. Je l'embrasse sur le front et embrasse Bella sur les lèvres. Je pourrais y gouter toute la journée, tellement j'ai l'impression qu'elle est faite pour moi. Je finis par m'endormir avec la main de Bella dans la mienne…


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je remercie ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM, et Juliet1802 pour leurs aides.**

**Merci à :**

**Ezhra-June, Grazie, LaoLuvRob, oliveronica cullen massen, mmccg, Roselamignone, Titie, mimie30, Kris-S-Bella, Dex-DaZzling, Letmesign23, kstew5713, LuneBlanche, pounine, VirginieTN, ousna, fan-par-hasard21, Cathou3, isasoleil, mel031, vavounette, Elodie Breuse, gistrel, Mellli, midsum, pierard85, BonaVenture, Nymphea51, Elodir13, Miss-Aurore, Kalliope31, acoco, Claire91, helimoen, yellowstone69, EstL, sarinette60, sissi72-friend, liliputienne31, Famous Marion, Habswifes, cchope, bbkoda, ulkan13, aelita48, calimero59, paulipopo, tonie, alexandra-luna-1019, marnchoups, Aliiice, Willowme, petitelulu27, doudounord, Hurrican-bells, elo-didie, emichlo, lia3011, Tinga Bella**

**Les non-inscrits :**

**larsand, ****Lou.o, FanTwilight, Ilonka, la fille, Onja, **

**J'ai de plus en plus de lecteurs, et ça fais super plaisirs.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre10 **

Au matin, je me réveille, zen, avec Ty encore endormi contre moi, mais Bella n'est pas là. L'angoisse m'envahie immédiatement et je me lève sans réveiller Ty. Je file dans la cuisine, où la vision qui s'offre à moi me fait durcir instantanément… Bella est dos à moi, avec mon tee-shirt et certainement rien en dessous. Je m'approche doucement et la serre dans mes bras. Elle sursaute, sourit et m'embrasse sur la joue.

**Bonjour Edward !**

**Bonjour, bien dormi ?**

**Mhhh….oui, Ty est venu se coller à moi cette nuit… j'ai eu la sensation d'être enfin sa mère…**

**Il va se faire à toi, faut juste qu'il s'habitue…mais ne doute jamais que tu es sa mère.**

**Je sais Edward, mais il ne me voit pas assez souvent pour vraiment s'attacher.**

**Ça viendra.**

**Ouais… Bon, tu veux déjeuner ? Tu commences le boulot à quelle heure ?**

**Dans deux heures. Je vais aller réveiller Ty, j'arrive !**

**Ok !**

Elle m'embrasse doucement et je vais réveiller le p'tit. Une fois que nous sommes tous prêt, Bella s'en vas en me promettant de revenir bientôt. Elle m'embrasse tendrement, puis embrasse Ty et monte dans un bus…qui sait quand je la reverrai…

Ma journée à l'hôpital est enfin terminée. Je me sens bien, cette nuit mes sentiments ont encore plus grandi pour elle. Maintenant, ce que je voudrais par-dessus tout, c'est d'avoir Bella chez moi en permanence, sans avoir un Mike ou autre à lui empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit…

En arrivant à la maison, je mets Ty dans son parc et appelle Jasper.

_**Cabinet maître Witlock bonjour !**_

_**Oui bonjour, pourrais-je parler à maître Witlock s'il vous plaît ?**_

_**Ne quittez pas, je vous mets en relation.**_

_**Merci.**_

Je regarde Ty qui s'amuse avec ses cubes et Jasper répond.

_**Maître Witlock j'écoute.**_

_**Salut Jasper, c'est Edward !**_

_**Salut Edward, que puis-je pour toi ?**_

_**J'ai des papiers ici, que Bella est venue me déposer.**_

_**Oh ! La demande d'adoption ?**_

_**Oui, pourquoi tu lui as conseillé ça ?**_

_**Parce que c'est la seule solution pour que tu ne perdes pas Ty. Et Bella était favorable à cette idée.**_

_**Merci Jasper, mais je suis un homme célibataire. Tu crois qu'un juge acceptera ma demande d'adoption ?**_

_**Edward, le juge qui s'occupe des affaires familiales est conciliante. Elle jugera ce qu'il y a de mieux pour l'enfant. Et puis tu peux demander à ton entourage pour appuyer cette demande.**_

_**C'est-à-dire ?**_

_**Demander aux gens qui t'entoure d'écrire des lettres qui témoignent de comment Ty évolue avec toi. Ne pas dire la manière dont il est arrivé chez toi, mais décrire la vie que vous menez tous les deux !**_

_**Ok, heu…Je vais voir avec Rosalie, Emmett et Alice.**_

_**Et tu as mon soutien aussi.**_

_**Tu me représente de toute façon non ?**_

_**Oui bien sûr. C'est moi qui ait fait la démarche auprès de Bella, c'est normal que je sois votre avocat !**_

_**Merci Jasper.**_

_**De rien. Bon, j'aurais besoin des papiers rapidement, pour faire la demande auprès du juge des affaires familiales. Si tout va bien dans 15 jours on aura une audience.**_

_**D'accord très bien. Ty n'est pas encore en pyjama, j'arrive tout de suite.**_

_**Ok, je suis au cabinet, tu dis à ma secrétaire que tu es attendu.**_

_**J'arrive alors.**_

Je raccroche et prend Ty dans mes bras.

**On va voir Jasper. Et après on rentre à la maison prendre un bain d'accord !**

**Per !**

**Oui Jasper !**

**Per !**

Je lui mets une petite veste, prend les papiers que Bella m'a laissé et nous filons au cabinet. Quand j'arrive devant la secrétaire, je suis très mal à l'aise. Cette dernière me regarde pire que si j'étais une gourmandise, elle monte son buste pour mettre en valeur ses seins siliconés, et le regard qu'elle me coule me fait trembler. Ce n'est pas la même que la dernière fois...

**Je suis attendu par maître Witlock s'il vous plaît ! **Lui dis-je assez durement

**Qui dois-je annoncer ?**

**Dites-lui le frère de sa copine.**

Je n'ai pas envie de lui donner mon nom. Je sais pas pourquoi mais elle serait bien le genre de fille à rappliquer à l'appartement... D'ailleurs elle semble frustrée par ma réponse, et fini par appeler Jasper. Elle nous envoie directement dans son bureau et je file sans demander mon reste. J'entre dans le bureau et Ty tend les bras.

**Per !**

**Bonjour mon bonhomme ! **Dit Jasper en le prenant dans ses bras. **Salut Ed !**

**Salut !**

**Tu as les papiers ?**

**Tiens ! **Lui dis-je en tendant une enveloppe de papier kraft.

Il pose Ty par terre et lui donne des feuilles pour l'occuper. Je le surveille du coin de l'œil et reporte mon attention sur Jasper.

**Tout est en ordre, demain je vais au tribunal voir la juge Brent. Je lui explique le pourquoi de cette adoption dans les grandes lignes, elle n'a pas à savoir que Bella est présente.**

**D'accord, mais comment vas-tu lui expliquer comment Ty est arrivé chez moi ?**

**Eh bien, nous allons lui dire que son père biologique a pris la fuite et que tu es le seul à t'en être occupé depuis la naissance, et puis tu l'as reconnu aussi.**

**Elle va gober ça ?**

**Oui, pourquoi elle douterait. Tu es un médecin, pédiatre qui n'a aucun casier judiciaire, aucun PV d'enregistré à ton nom. Tu es encore plus clean que moi !**

**J'espère juste que ça ne se retournera pas contre moi ou contre sa mère.**

**Aucune crainte Edward. Bella a signé les papiers comme quoi elle abandonnait son fils. La juge va voir en toi un tuteur, un père pour le petit. Je ne suis même pas angoissé par l'issue du dossier.**

**Ok, si tu le dis, je te fais confiance. Par contre, je vais devoir y aller, l'heure tourne et le repas n'est pas fait et je n'ai pas donné le bain à Ty encore.**

**De toute façon je te tiens au courant de l'avancement.**

**Merci Jasper.**

**De rien. **

On se serre la main, et j'attrape Ty qui rouspète parce que je lui enlève ses feuilles et nous rentrons à la maison. Je commande au traiteur au passage. Je donne le bain à Ty qui s'éclate comme un poisson dans l'eau et nous passons à table. Il mange seul, mais je reste vigilant. Il est 22 heures quand nous allons enfin au lit. Je couche Ty, l'embrasse et lui donne son doudou. Moi je file à la douche et les images de la veille me reviennent en mémoire. Je durcis en imaginant Bella de nouveau sous mes mains. Je tourne l'eau vers le bleu pour me refroidir un peu et je file me coucher.

_**PDV de Bella :**_

.DIEU. J'ai couché avec Edward, j'ai trompé ce qui me sert de mari et je n'ai absolument aucun remord. Edward est un dieu à lui tout seul. Mon dieu, ses mains, ses doigts, sa bouche…ARGGGG ! J'avoue avoir eu des réticences, j'étais littéralement stressée de passer à l'acte. Mais Edward a su me calmer avec des mots… Il faut que je cesse d'y penser car mon bonheur risque d'être suspect...

Je rentre à la maison et commence les tâches ménagères. Je chantonne tout en passant l'aspirateur, cette nuit je me suis sentie à ma place. Mais réellement à ma place, avec Edward et Ty dans le même lit, j'ai occulté tout ce qui n'avait rien à faire dans ce moment. Mike, ma vie pourrie, mon mariage, tout cela je n'y ai pas pensé de la soirée, enfin à partir du moment où Edward a attaqué mes lèvres à la sortie de sa douche…

La maison est impeccable. Il n'y a rien qui traine, les poussières sont faites, et les sols lavés. Je prépare le repas du soir, Mike sera là et je voudrais éviter une occasion de me faire taper dessus.

Quand Mike arrive il a l'air fatigué, donc il ne s'attarde pas sur le sourire niais que j'ai et que je n'arrive pas à décoller de mon visage. Je finis par aller me coucher une fois que la cuisine est propre.

La semaine se passe dans la même ambiance, j'ignore ce que Mike trafique, mais il est exténué à la fin d'une journée. Je ne comprends pas, mais j'espère qu'il va finir par se faire arrêter…

Nous sommes vendredi et Mike repart pour 4 jours. Je suis deux jours bloquée à la maison, parce que sa mère est là. A priori elle me surveille. Quand je l'ai vu arrivé vendredi soir j'ai ragé intérieurement, je voulais aller retrouver Edward et Ty. Mais non, cette bonne femme débarque la bouche en cœur. Elle me fait des réflexions qui pour le moment me passent au-dessus de la tête. Surtout j'évite de l'écouter. Là je prépare le dîner pour nous deux, car même madame Newton, n'est pas capable de se cuisiner un steak. Je mets la table et la préviens que nous dînons. Elle vient s'installer à table et regarde d'un œil critique son assiette.

**Je ne vous ai pas empoisonné, le repas est mangeable !**

**Pas besoin d'être désagréable !**

**Quoi ?**

**Oui, tu as vu le ton que tu emploies, tu pourrais au moins me parler mieux que ça, je suis ta belle-mère !**

**Vous n'êtes rien du tout, vous croyez que ça me fais plaisir de vous servir comme une esclave ?**

**Tu es là pour ça non ?**

**Non, certainement pas. Je suis quand même mariée à votre fils.**

**Ce mariage était la blague de l'année ! **Rit-elle de bon cœur**. **

**Pardon ?**

**Oui, tout le monde a cru à une blague, la fille du chef Swan et Mike Newton.**

**Vous trouvez sa drôle que j'ai était forcé à épouser Mike ?**

**Je ne vais pas en pleurer quand même. **

**Vous êtes la même ordure que lui. **

Je me lève et file dans ma chambre. Non mais, pour qui elle se prend cette grognasse. La blague de l'année….Je lui ferai bouffer sa blague de l'année moi. Je vais me coucher en fermant ma porte de chambre à clé.

Le week-end a été horrible. Ma belle-mère était constamment sur mon dos. Je l'ai envoyé bouler plusieurs fois, mais ça l'a fait rire. J'ai laissé tomber et fais comme si elle n'était pas là.

On est lundi soir et je suis devant l'appartement d'Edward. Il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Je stress de voir sa réaction quant à ma venue. Je sais qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur mais j'angoisse. Et s'il ne voulait plus me voir ? Et s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie mais qu'il ne m'en ait rien dit ?

Je m'assoie dos au mur face à sa porte et j'attends. J'ignore combien de temps mais ce sont les gazouillis d'un bébé qui me sorte de ma transe. Je tourne la tête et vois Edward avec un magnifique sourire qui me regarde.

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

La semaine est passée rapidement. Jasper m'a rappelé Jeudi pour me dire que l'audience serait pour la semaine suivante. Donc jeudi prochain je saurai si oui ou non Ty devient mon fils adoptif. J'angoisse beaucoup pour ce rendez-vous, j'ai une peur bleue qu'on me le prenne. Peur qu'au final tout ce déclenche, et qu'on me l'enlève radicalement.

J'ai hâte de voir Bella et j'espère qu'elle apparaitra bientôt. Je dois lui dire pour l'adoption. Alice a passé le week-end avec nous et elle a tout de suite remarqué en me voyant que quelque chose avait changé. J'ai réussis à passer outre l'interrogatoire sur les détails, mais elle a quand même deviné que Bella et moi avons couché ensemble. Elle était contente mais aussi inquiète…

Nous sommes lundi et quand je rentre à la maison j'ai la bonne surprise de découvrir Bella sur mon palier. Je lui souris quand elle tourne la tête dans notre direction, et m'approche d'elle.

**Salut !**

**Salut vous deux. Je ne te dérange pas ?**

**Jamais. Allez entre !**

Elle me suit dans l'appartement, et je mets Ty par terre avec ses jouets et vais voir Bella sur le sofa. Je l'embrasse doucement. Ses lèvres m'ont manqué, toute la semaine. Elle répond à mon baiser doucement et c'est Ty qui m'appelle qui nous fait arrêter.

**Papa !**

**Oui bonhomme !**

**Oire ! **

**Tu veux boire ?**

**Bui !**

Je me lève et lui prépare un verre d'eau. J'ai acheté tout un arsenal de verre à bec et assiette en plastique. Il me casse tout sinon. Je lui donne et retourne voir Bella sur le sofa.

**J'ai rendez-vous jeudi prochain pour l'adoption !**

**Ça a été vite. C'est bien ! Comment tu te sens par rapport à cette adoption ?**

**Je suis stressé, j'ai peur que ça fasse tout le contraire de ce que l'on souhaite. Jasper a beau me rassurer, je ne suis pas tranquille.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu te fais du souci pour rien.**

**Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi calme par rapport à cette décision ! **

**Je m'y suis faite. Je sais que Ty sera bien mieux à grandir avec toi. Il te connait, tu le connais. Pour moi tu es son père, même si on ne l'a pas conçu ensemble. Et une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée, je disparaîtrai si tu me le demande.**

**Quoi ? Jamais je ne te demanderai une chose pareille. Bella tu es la mère de Ty, comment peux-tu imaginer que je te laisserai partir ?**

**Edward, sérieusement. Comment Ty réagirai si on lui disait que je l'avais abandonné à la naissance ? Imagine comment il pourrait réagir.**

**Non, je n'imagine rien, parce qu'une fois que toute cette histoire sera finie, je souhaite que tu viennes ici. Bella, sérieusement, je veux qu'après nous puissions voir s'il y a une possibilité que nous créions un nous...**

**Edward, j'ignore ce qu'il va se passer dans une semaine, comment peux-tu envisager l'avenir ?**

**J'essaye de l'envisager. J'essaye d'imaginer ce qu'il se passera quand tu seras enfin libre. Et j'essaye surtout de ne pas penser au pire.**

**Edward ne te fais pas de faux espoirs sur moi. On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, et encore moins le mien.**

**Bon, on cesse cette discussion, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me fâcher avec toi sur un sujet tel que celui-ci. Alors, tu veux donner le bain à Ty ?**

**Heu….je préfère faire le repas si ça te dérange pas ! **

**Ok, je vais lui donner son bain. Fais comme chez toi surtout ! **

**Merci Edward !**

Je prends Ty dans mes bras et file à la salle de bain. Je rempli un peu la baignoire, installe le siège grenouille (j'ai trouvé ça amusant au magasin et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher). J'essaie de déshabiller Ty mais il ne m'aide pas beaucoup mais c'est papa le plus fort et je fini par l'installer dans l'eau. Il patauge, éclabousse et éclate de rire quand je fais de même. Je le sors une fois qu'il est lavé et rincé et je lui mets son pyjama Oui-Oui qu'il affectionne tant.

Nous rejoignons Bella dans la cuisine. Je suis vraiment content de la voir ici, même si je sais que ça n'est jamais pour très longtemps… Mais j'ai dans l'espoir que tout va s'arranger qu'elle sera bientôt définitivement avec nous. Dans la cuisine, la table est dressée et un saladier trône au milieu. J'installe Ty dans sa chaise, Bella lui a préparé son petit pot et l'a mis dans sa petite assiette. Bella me sert également la salade qu'elle a composée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire servir et ça me gêne vis-à-vis de Bella… J'observe Ty du coin de l'œil et remarque qu'il en met plus dans ses cheveux que dans sa bouche…J'allais m'approcher pour l'aider mais Bella est déjà en train de le faire… Nous mangeons dans un silence confortable, le tableau qui se joue devant moi est vraiment magnifique. Bella qui s'occupe de son fils…c'est comme dans mes rêves… A la fin du repas je mets Ty dans son parc pendant que j'aide Bella à la vaisselle. Nous avons des gestes tendres tous les deux et j'avoue aimer ça. Elle m'a énormément manqué cette semaine et je pourrais m'y habituer rapidement. Je la frôle doucement et elle rougit fréquemment.

Une fois la cuisine nettoyée nous allons, ensemble, coucher Ty. Elle l'embrasse doucement sur le front et Ty se colle à moi pour un dernier câlin. Je l'embrasse aussi et finis par l'allonger. Je lui donne son doudou, et nous quittons la chambre. Il chouine un peu mais fini par s'endormir. Les journées à la crèche le fatigue pas mal.

J'entraîne Bella avec moi dans la salle de bain. Elle me suit mais je ne la sens pas sereine. Pourtant elle finit par se laisser faire doucement. Je suis doux dans mes gestes, je ne veux rien précipiter. J'ai remarqué pendant notre première fois qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise, même si elle a adoré ce que l'on a fait…

Nous nous déshabillons en nous embrassant tendrement et allons dans la douche. Nous nous lavons mutuellement et une fois terminé, nous filons dans la chambre. Elle a gardé une serviette autour d'elle pour cacher son si joli corps... Elle s'allonge doucement et je la rejoins en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle m'embrasse doucement la mâchoire puis vient attraper ma bouche. Je la fais basculer sur le dos et me positionne entre ses jambes. Je l'embrasse partout puis descends doucement vers la naissance de ses seins. Je dénoue la serviette lentement et la retire. Instinctivement, elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en rougissant…

**Bella, tu n'as pas à te cacher… Tu es tellement belle…**

Je l'embrasse pour appuyer mes paroles, je tire doucement sur un bras pour le positionner le long de son corps, elle se laisse faire et je fais la même chose avec l'autre. Elle semble très gênée et encore plus rouge si c'est possible…J'attrape un de ses tétons entre mes dents et le mordille gentiment. Elle gémit doucement et commence à se laisser aller. Je continue ma torture sur son autre sein et je descends le long de son ventre en le parsemant de baisers. J'arrive à son sexe, souffle dessus et elle gémit de plus belle. Mes doigts commencent à torturer son clitoris et ma bouche va jouer dans ses plis. Je la sens tendue mais pourtant son bassin bouge avec mes mouvements. C'est comme si elle était déchirée par deux sentiments… Mon doigt la pénètre suivi d'un deuxième et je commence un doux va et vient.

**Oui….comme ça !**

Je continue ma douce torture et quelques minutes plus tard, elle se resserre puissamment sur mes doigts. Je continue mon va-et-vient le temps qu'elle redescende de son nuage et je remonte doucement vers elle. Elle attrape ma tête et trouve ma bouche dans un baiser passionné. Son bassin s'active sous moi…Je suis à bloc, je ne peux plus attendre, je veux ne former qu'un avec cette femme si formidable... Je la pénètre doucement, puis accélère à sa demande. Elle retient ses cris et les étouffe grâce à l'oreiller. Je la sens proche de son paroxysme. Je passe ma main entre nos deux corps et titille son clitoris. Je lui retire l'oreiller de son visage et vais trouver ses lèvres…Elle crie sa jouissance dans ma bouche. Ce soir, je suis vraiment en forme, malgré toute cette excitation, je continue de me retenir. J'ai une idée en tête…

**Bella, je voudrai essayer quelque chose, t'es d'accord ?**

**Edward je…**

**Aies confiance…**

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de la retourner doucement. Son corps se tend comme jamais et avant de pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement, elle fond en larmes. Je ne comprends pas trop son comportement… Je finis par la remettre sur le dos, et la regarde tendrement en la prenant dans mes bras.

**Chut, Bella…je suis désolé…je croyais que…**

Ses larmes s'intensifient et je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

**Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parles moi…**

**Je…je… suis désolée, mais…je…je…ne peux pas !**

Elle pleure à chaudes larmes maintenant. Je m'en veux pour le coup de lui avoir demandé ça. Je la serre contre moi le temps qu'elle se calme. Ses sanglots me brisent le cœur, je me sens coupable de l'avoir mis dans cet état de détresse… J'essaie de l'apaiser en lui caressant le dos. Une question raisonne dans ma tête, comme si c'était la clé de son chagrin…Je la laisse évacuer toute sa peine. Elle commence à se calmer doucement. J'hésite un peu et fini par demander.

**Bella…Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec comment a été conçu Ty ?**

Elle me regarde et les larmes coulent silencieusement sur son visage, preuve que ça a bien un rapport avec Ty…Je patiente, je ne veux pas la forcer à parler si elle ne le veut pas. Au moment où j'allais lui dire, elle commence son histoire…

**Comme tu le sais…mon mariage est loin d'être un mariage traditionnel. Mike, me voulait uniquement pour ses intérêts…une fille de plus à son tableau de chasse… Finalement, il a trouvé en moi, une parfaite femme d'intérieur. La première fois qu'il est venu chez moi, il a tout fait pour montrer à mon père qu'il pouvait être digne de confiance… qu'il voulait vraiment être avec moi parce qu'il m'aimait… Mais mon père voulait que je termine mes études, c'est lui qui avait payé et c'était ma dernière année avant de passer mon diplôme… En plus, il savait que je n'aimais pas Mike donc il l'a prévenu que je ne pouvais pas sortir… Charlie a essayé de me protéger de lui…**

Il a essayé de la protéger…mais vu la situation ça n'a pas été suffisant…

**Et puis il y a eu le braquage…Ce soir-là quand mon père est rentré… il…il m'a dit d'emballer mes affaires, que je partais avec Mike, que je n'avais pas le choix... J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader…mais rien n'y a fait. Sur le coup, j'ai pas compris pourquoi il avait changé d'avis…et j'ai finalement su qu'on le faisait chanter… Donc le lendemain…Mike est venu me chercher et m'a annoncé que l'on se mariait le week-end suivant. Je n'ai rien pu dire, rien pu faire… J'étais triste, normalement ça aurait dû être le plus beau jour de ma vie…mais pour moi ça sonnait comme le début de mon cauchemar. Et je ne me suis pas trompée. Mike a voulu faire dans les règles et consommer son mariage pendant la nuit de noce mais j'ai refusé qu'il me touche…J'étais encore vierge et je ne voulais pas que ce soit lui… Mais il n'a pas hésité, il m'a frappé et il…il…**

**Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais tu dois le dire, tu n'es plus toute seule maintenant…**

**Il m'a…m'a violé.**

Elle refond en larmes. Je la serre le plus fort possible contre moi pour lui montrer ma présence…que même après ce qu'elle vient de dire, je suis toujours là pour elle… Mike est vraiment un malade…Comment a-t-il pu traiter une femme de la sorte ? Sa femme qui plus est ! Et Charlie…je savais qu'il préférait son boulot, mais devant le malheur de sa fille il aurait du faire un choix. Et à priori il a fait le mauvais… Bella respire un grand coup et continue.

**J'ai souffert, énormément. Mike n'y a pas été doucement. Et après ça il ne m'a plus touché. Il espérait peut-être que je tombe enceinte dès le premier essai. Mais je prenais la pilule, donc aucun risque. Les années sont passées, et il a trouvé un nouveau trophée à mettre sur son tableau de chasse…sa secrétaire qui le satisfaisait amplement. Finalement, moi je servais ni plus ni moins de femmes de ménage. A la différence que je n'étais pas payer…Y a un peu moins de deux ans, il est rentré du boulot dans une colère extrême. J'ignore pourquoi il était comme ça...mais je pressentais ce qui allait arriver…**

Je serre les poings, je sais déjà ce qu'elle va me dire. Environ deux ans…Ty a eu un an…plus les 9 mois de grossesse… Mon cœur saigne de savoir ce que Bella a enduré…il saigne de savoir que mon fils est le résultat d'un putain de crime…mais le pire de tout, il saigne car je me sens impuissant de n'avoir rien pu faire… Je sais qu'à ce moment-là, je ne la connaissais pas…mais j'aurai tellement voulu pouvoir la protéger de ce monstre…

**Il m'a agrippé directement quand il est rentré. Je n'ai pu faire aucun geste tellement j'avais peur. Il avait de la haine dans les yeux, il était comme fou. Il m'a tiré par les cheveux dans la chambre et violé pour la seconde fois. Je ne prenais plus la pilule. A quoi bon ? Elle ne m'aurait servi à rien. Quand il a terminé, il m'a éjecté de sa chambre en me disant « T'es toujours pas baisable, décidément tu n'es bonne a rien », que répondre à ça…rien... en un quart de seconde, j'ai perdu l'estime de moi-même, j'ai perdu la volonté de vivre…Je suis allée prendre ma douche en espérant faire partir toutes les traces de son acte. J'ai beaucoup pleuré, et j'ai fini par me calmer et me dire que ça serait ma vie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… J'ai plusieurs fois pensé à quitter ce monde de dingue…mais un mois après, quand j'avais décidé d'en finir, j'ai découvert que j'avais du retard. J'ai paniqué et je suis allée acheter en douce un test de grossesse et il s'est révélé positif. Je me suis effondrée… je voulais en finir et finalement, je portais une nouvelle vie en moi… Je me suis dis que j'allais me battre pour cet enfant qui grandissait en moi…je n'étais plus seule, j'étais responsable de ce petit bébé…de mon bébé. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il vive dans cette atmosphère alors j'ai décidé de ne rien dire. Mes vêtements cachaient bien les rondeurs qui se dessinaient sur mon ventre. Je n'ai pas pu avoir de suivi gynécologique. Je comptais les mois qui passaient, et je savais un peu près quand il ou elle devrait naître. Quelques jours avant d'arriver à terme, je suis partie et j'ai logé dans une chambre d'hôtel. Quand j'ai senti les premières contractions je suis allée à l'hôpital et j'ai accouché de Ty. Un magnifique bébé. Je suis restée la semaine comme convenu à l'hôpital, puis tu es entrée dans ma chambre pour m'autoriser à sortir. **

**Je ne m'en rappelle même pas…Si seulement j'avais su, j'aurai pu…**

**Ca n'aurait rien changé. Quand je t'ai vu, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai immédiatement senti que je pouvais te faire confiance. Ne me demande pas pourquoi je l'ignore… comme si c'était écrit quelque part... qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix pour moi. Alors quand je suis sortie, je suis retournée à l'hôtel, le temps de faire mes recherches te concernant… Une semaine après je te déposais mon fils devant ton appartement….**

Intérieurement mes sentiments se bousculent…colère, haine, compassion, regret, amour…oui amour car même après ce qu'elle vient de me dire, malgré son enfer personnel, j'aime cette femme, qui, à sa façon, m'a donné le plus merveilleux fils du monde…

Quelques larmes coulent de nouveau sur son joli visage, c'est certainement la première fois qu'elle parle de cette histoire à quelqu'un et là, je pense qu'elle subit le contre-coup de ses révélations. Entre deux sanglots, elle me dit

**Edward…je sais qu'il dort mais tu pourrais aller chercher ton fils…s'il te plaît…**

**Notre fils Bella…il sera à jamais notre fils.**

Je me lève du lit, passe un caleçon et vais dans la chambre de Ty. Je comprends son besoin de l'avoir près d'elle. C'est grâce à lui si elle est encore vivante aujourd'hui.

**Merci mon chéri…grâce à toi, ta maman est toujours là…**

Je retourne dans ma chambre et donne Ty à sa mère. Il se blottit contre elle comme s'il l'avait enfin reconnu… J'entoure mes deux amours de mes bras et les embrasse puis nous finissons par sombrer dans le sommeil…

Quand je me réveille, Bella n'est pas là. Je sors du lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Ty et file dans la cuisine. Personne. Je fais le tour de l'appartement et pas de Bella en vue. Je retourne dans la cuisine et aperçoit un mot sur la table.

_Edward, _

_Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cette nuit. Tu m'as écouté, épaulé... J'avais vraiment besoin de cela, et la douceur dont tu as fait preuve, me conforte dans l'idée que tu n'es pas gentille avec moi seulement par intérêt... J'ai été obligé de partir au cas où Mike rentrerai plus tôt. Je suis désolée de ne pas être là à votre réveil. Je reviendrais bientôt. J'espère sincèrement que ton rendez-vous de jeudi se passera bien. _

_Embrasse Ty pour moi._

_Je vous aime Bella._

Je relis plusieurs fois ? Elle a bien marqué qu'elle nous aimait ? Je suis déçu de ne pas m'être réveillé pour la voir. J'espère qu'elle reviendra bientôt. Je vais m'habiller et prépare le petit déjeuner. Je réveille doucement Ty. Il me fait son câlin matinal et nous allons déjeuner entre mec…

* * *

**Les votes sont ouverts sur le forum LoveLemon-In-Fic. (lien sur mon profil)**

**J'y participe avec mon Os**

**A particular start of the new school year…**

**Il y a beaucoup de participant et énormément de talent...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je remercie ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM**

**Merci à :**

**TisingeD, melanie38, ousna, Maru-chan8, Triskelle sparrow, Dreams-Twilight, Xukette, fan-par-hasard21, Kstew5713, Nymphea51, Cathou3, LuneBlanche, Rosabella01, Hurrican-bells, mel031, pounine, BonaVenture, Famous Marion, sissi72-friend, vavounette, ulkan13, gistrel, Kalliope31, Elodie13, midsum, aelita48, mmccg, choukchouquette, calimero59, pierard85, Titie, VirginieTN, sarinette60, Claire91, doudounord, maielle malone, titefred, petitelulu27, Tinga Bella, Willowme, liliputienne31, Habswifes, Aliiice, Grazie, Mellli, lia3011, emichlo, elo-didie, bbkoda, alicia38, Candyshy, coco-des-îles.**

**Les non-inscrits :**

**Onja, Ilonka, Cendrillon49, **

**J'ai de plus en plus de lecteurs, et ça fais super plaisirs.**

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 11_**

**_PDV Edward :_**

La semaine est passée rapidement puisque nous sommes jeudi matin, et je suis devant le tribunal avec Ty et Jasper. Pour lui, aucun doute que l'adoption se déroulera sans aucun problème. Nous arrivons dans le bureau du juge, cette dernière regarde Ty en souriant.

- **Bonjour, monsieur Cullen.**

- **Madame !**

- **Asseyez vous, je vous prie.**

Nous nous installons tous les trois. Ty sur mes genoux regarde ce qu'il se passe autour de nous. Je me concentre sur la juge qui ouvre le dossier.

- **Alors vous êtes ici pour une demande d'adoption, c'est exact ?**

- **Oui Madame le Juge. **Répond Jasper

- **Pourquoi cette demande alors que Ty Cullen, a maintenant 1 ans ?**

- **Et bien….c'est juste pour officialiser. Je suis son tuteur depuis sa naissance. Son père biologique ayant pris la fuite dès l'annonce de la grossesse, je l'ai pris en charge directement. Je l'ai reconnu comme mon propre fils.**

Elle a le regard le bienveillant. Elle jette un coup d'œil au dossier, et regarde Ty, puis moi. J'ai les mains moites, et je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai vraiment peur maintenant.

- **Monsieur Cullen, pour quelle raison la mère n'est pas avec vous ?**

- **Eh bien…mademoiselle Swan, m'a confié son fils. Elle n'est pas apte à s'en occuper et donc pour ce motif, me cède tous les droits sur Ty.**

- **Et vous, êtes vous apte à vous en occuper ?**

- **Je pense m'en être plutôt bien sorti depuis le début. J'ai un bon travail qui me permet de subvenir à nos besoins, Ty reçoit des soins s'il en a besoin. Et il évolue très bien. Je pense m'en sortir.**

Ty décide ce moment pour intervenir.

- **Papa !**

- **Oui bonhomme !**

- **Oire !**

Je sors son verre du sac et lui donne. La juge nous regarde et regarde Jasper.

- **Maître Witlock, vous m'avez dit avoir des personnes qui pourraient confirmer les dires de Monsieur Cullen.**

- **C'est exact. Normalement ils attendent dans le couloir.**

Je regarde Jasper. Il ne m'avait pas averti que les autres seraient là.

- **Monsieur Cullen, pouvez-vous patienter dans le couloir, le temps que je reçoive les personnes mentionnées dans le dossier ?**

- **Bien sûr.**

Je me lève, et sort de la pièce. Alice, Emmett et Rosalie sont présents, ainsi que le docteur Lionel. Le pédiatre de Ty. Je le regarde avec interrogation.

- **Bonjour Edward !**

- **Garett, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.**

- **Ton avocat m'a convoqué. J'ignorai que Ty n'était pas ton fils… Mais après tout je pense que c'est légitime cette demande d'adoption. Donc je suis là pour témoigner en ta faveur.**

- **Merci Garett. Vraiment.**

- **C'est normal Edward, je sais comment tu aimes ce petit. Et si ce que je dis ça peut appuyer ta demande, alors je n'hésiterai pas.**

Je lui serre la main en remerciement et m'éloigne un peu. Ty veut aller par terre, donc je le mets sur ses jambes et lui tient les mains. Il avance doucement mais je suis sur que dans peu de temps il marchera tout seul.

Etonnement, le fait de savoir que Garett est là pour appuyer ma demande, me rassure un peu. Je sais qu'il aura un poids important pour faire pencher la balance. C'est lui qui va pouvoir affirmer que Ty est en bonne santé et que je m'occupe bien de lui…

L'attente commence à être longue… Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ils sont là dedans mais la peur m'a de nouveau envahi… Je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrai si on venait à me l'enlever… Il fait partie de moi maintenant. Tout ce que je vais décider à l'avenir sera pour lui et pour Bella aussi. Même si elle ne veut pas que j'envisage un futur avec elle, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je sais au plus profond de moi, qu'elle s'en sortira. Cela ne peut en être autrement. Mike finira par être arrêté et Bella retrouvera sa liberté. Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur en tout cas. J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté dans ma bulle mais c'est Alice qui m'en fait sortir en me tapant sur l'épaule.

- **Edward, nous sommes tous passés. La juge t'attend.**

- **Merci Alice. Merci d'être là.**

- **T'es mon frère et c'est mon neveu. C'est normal. Allez ne la fais pas trop attendre.**

Elle me sourit, et je reprends Ty dans mes bras. Nous entrons une nouvelle fois dans le bureau. Ty gigote dans mes bras.

- **Per !**

- **Ok !**

Jasper me tend les bras et je lui donne Ty. Je me réinstalle sur ma chaise et attend. La juge regarde ses notes une nouvelle fois puis lève la tête vers moi.

- **Les témoignages que je viens d'avoir sont assez éloquent sur la façon dont vous vivez. Il n'y a rien qui m'empêche de vous accorder cette adoption. Félicitation Monsieur Cullen. Je trouve très courageux pour un homme célibataire, de s'occuper d'un enfant.**

Je suis en train de rêver, non ? La juge me sourit, et signe un papier qu'elle me donne. Je le regarde distraitement. Elle a accepté la demande d'adoption ? Je suis le père de Ty ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je regarde Jasper qui me sourit. Je me lève et serre la main de la juge.

- **Merci beaucoup !**

- **Non, merci à vous. Beaucoup d'hommes devraient prendre votre exemple.**

Je lui souris, reprend Ty, la salue et je sors voir mes amis. Ty tend ses bras pour aller voir Alice. Rosalie est la première à me demander.

- **Alors ?**

- **C'est accepté. Ty est mon fils.**

- **Il l'était déjà, mais félicitation. **Me dit Rosalie

- **Merci à vous d'être venus me soutenir.**

- **Eh vieux c'est normal. Ce petit bout de chou mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et y a pas mieux que toi. **Me dit Emmett.

Je les serre tous dans mes bras. Garett me dit que je peux garder ma journée et ne pas venir demain, qu'il me remplacera. Je le remercie vivement et rentre chez moi avec mon fils.

Je voudrais tous les remercier et quoi de mieux que de faire un grand repas avec tout le monde. Je fais une liste de courses de ce dont j'aurai besoin. J'appelle Garett à l'hôpital et l'invite à un repas samedi soir. Il est ravi de l'invitation et m'indique qu'il sera présent avec sa femme. Emmett et Rosalie aussi seront présent tout comme Alice et Jasper. Il n'y a qu'une personne que je ne peux pas prévenir…j'espère qu'elle pourra se libérer…

Je vais au supermarché après la sieste de Ty et fais les courses pour le repas. Je passe au rayon des jouets, où j'achète quelques nouveaux jouets, pour Ty et pour Jade. Je sais que Jade fais une collection de Pet shop, donc je lui en prends plusieurs et la maison qui va avec. Rosalie ne va pas être contente mais pas grave, Tonton Edward est content de faire plaisir. Pour Ty je lui trouve de nouvelles voitures et un camion de pompier. Je sais, je le gâte trop, mais aujourd'hui c'est important pour moi...

On est samedi et je suis dans ma cuisine à préparer le repas. J'espère que ça leur conviendra. J'ai prévu des lasagnes avec de la salade et en dessert une forêt noire. Je mets les lasagnes en route et j'en profite pour donner le bain à Ty, puis l'installe dans son parc. Je vérifie qu'il n'a rien de dangereux à porter de main et je file rapidement à la douche en laissant la porte ouverte en grand. Je le vois d'où je suis et ça me rassure. Je m'habille d'un jeans noir et d'une chemise rouge. Une fois habillé, je dresse la table et à peine fini quelqu'un sonne à la porte. C'est Garett et sa femme.

- **Bonsoir Edward, je te présente Kate ma femme.**

- **Bonsoir Garett, bonsoir Kate !**

- **Bonsoir Edward !**

Je les fais entrer et nous nous installons dans le salon. Kate regarde Ty avec insistance, je le prend dans mes bras et lui demande si elle veut le prendre. Elle me fait un magnifique sourire et me tend les bras. Ty regarde Kate bizarrement puis décide de s'attaquer à ses lunettes.

- **Ty laisse les lunettes tranquilles.**

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas Edward, j'ai l'habitude avec mes petits enfants.**

Je la laisse gérer avec mon fils, c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air de savoir y faire. Nous discutons du jugement quand Alice et Jasper, ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie arrivent. Nous prenons l'apéro tranquillement et je donne les jouets à Jade.

- **Edward, pourquoi lui avoir acheté des jouets ? **me réprimande Rosalie

- **J'étais heureux, c'est tout. Regarde ça lui fait plaisir ! **

- **Oui, mais après elle va se dire qu'à chaque fois qu'elle viendra, elle aura des jouets. **

- **Mais non. Et puis ne me gâche pas ma joie Rosalie !**

- **Ok, mais c'est la dernière fois que je te le dit ! **Me dit-elle en souriant.

Les enfants jouent tous les deux dans le salon, avant que nous passions à table. Une fois l'apéritif terminé, j'invite mes convives à passer à table. Je mets Ty dans sa chaise, et Jade sur une chaise rehaussée. Je sers le repas et Kate s'occupe complètement de Ty. Elle m'a donné comme excuse « Je ne vois jamais les miens, laissez moi en profiter », je n'ai rien dit et l'ai laissé faire. Savoir qu'il est entre de bonne main me laisse l'esprit libre pour me préoccuper d'autre chose…

Je surveille la porte, en espérant que Bella viendrait... Toute la soirée j'ai espéré qu'elle franchirait cette porte…mais non, rien… J'ai hâte de lui parler de ce qui c'est passé jeudi, et j'espérai le faire ce soir.

Tout le monde s'entend très bien et franchement, je n'aurai jamais pensé que Garett puisse intégrer mon cercle d'amis. Malgré l'absence de celle qui faisait battre mon cœur, l'ambiance était à son comble. Les blagues d'Emmett étaient plus tordues les unes que les autres mais tout le monde riait de bon cœur.

Ty s'est endormi dans les bras de Kate. Pour la sortir d'affaire, je lui propose de l'amener dans son lit pour être tranquille. Dans la chambre de Ty, nous avons échangé quelques mots.

- Je suis vraiment impressionnée pour ce que vous faites pour ce petit. Garett m'a raconté dans les grandes lignes… Etre père célibataire, peu de personne le ferait…

- Merci. Vous savez, j'aime cet enfant comme si c'était le mien et si je n'avais pas eu l'adoption et qu'on me l'avait retiré…je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait.

- Ne pensez plus à ça. Plus personne ne vous le retirera maintenant.

Nous rejoignons les autres au salon qui, malgré notre absence, continuent de bien s'amuser. Cependant, j'ai eu l'impression qu'Emmett a eu quelques absences dans la soirée, comme s'il était préoccupé. Il me le dirait si quelque chose le tracassait...

Il commence à se faire tard et mes invités partent les uns après les autres. Une fois seul, je débarrasse rapidement les tables. Un dernier coup d'œil sur la porte avant d'aller me coucher. Elle ne viendra pas ce soir…

On est dimanche et on vient sonner à ma porte. Emmett se trouve derrière. Je le laisse entrer et lui amène une bière dans le salon.

- **Alors que me vaut ta visite en ce dimanche ?**

- **Demain je retourne à Forks.**

- **Pourquoi, t'as du nouveau ?**

- **Non et c'est bien ça le problème. Ca commence à bien faire… J'en ai marre de voir Bella malheureuse. Charlie va devoir se remuer le cul un peu plus si tu veux mon avis.**

- **Emmett ça sert à rien d'aller taper un scandale là-bas.**

- **Edward je sais que t'es pas du genre à rentrer dans tout ce qui bouge, mais là, la direction n'a même pas encore ouvert le dossier ! Ca fait 1 an qu'on attend, et toujours rien !**

- **Je sais Emmett, mais tu ne pourras rien obtenir d'eux !**

- **Je vais essayer. **

- **Tous ce que je te dirais, ne servira à rien n'est-ce pas !**

- **C'est exact. Il faut que j'essaie. Si je m'étais battu contre Newton elle en serait pas là…**

- **Em, tu sais que c'est pas de ta faute. Je te l'ai déjà dit il y a un an…**

- **Elle est comme ma petite sœur Edward. J'en ai marre de la voir vivre ce calvaire…**

- **Je comprends et je ne t'empêcherai pas d'y aller. Mais surtout pas un mot sur Ty.**

- **Je sais Edward ne t'inquiète pas.**

- **OK. J'espère que tu obtiendras un petit indice ou je ne sais pas trop quoi…**

- **J'espère aussi. Bon j'y go, Rosalie m'attend.**

- **Ok, bon dimanche !**

- **Merci toi aussi.**

Il quitte l'appartement et retourne voir Rosalie. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il semblait soucieux hier… Je sais qu'il a raison de continuer de se battre…mais des fois j'ai l'impression que rien ne sera possible…

Je vais donner le bain à mon bonhomme et ensuite nous passerons à table. J'espère qu'Emmett ne reviendra pas bredouille...

**_PDV d'Emmett :_**

Je suis heureux pour Edward, sa demande d'adoption a été validée et il mérite réellement d'être le père de Ty. Par contre je suis en colère contre Charlie… Ca fait un an qu'on attend des avancements et rien. C'est à se demander si le dossier a effectivement été rouvert. Donc je suis en direction de Forks pour la deuxième fois et j'espère réellement obtenir des informations.

Edward est tombé amoureux de Bella, même s'il ne m'a rien dit, il suffit de voir comment il parle d'elle. Rien qu'hier, il a passé une bonne partie de la soirée à observer la porte. Je sais qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là… car cette adoption c'était une victoire pour tous les deux. Ils se méritent largement et ils feraient une belle famille tous les trois réunis. Et je compte bien à ce que ça arrive.

J'arrive enfin à Forks et contrairement à la dernière fois, Rosalie m'a encouragé cette fois d'y aller. Comme moi elle ne comprend pas pourquoi ça n'avance pas. Je me gare devant le commissariat et demande à parler au chef Swan. La personne lui indique que je suis là et il me dit d'aller dans son bureau. Je frappe et entre. Charlie est assis derrière son bureau, un dossier ouvert dans les mains.

- **Salut Charlie !**

- **Emmett, tu tombes bien. Assieds-toi !**

Je m'installe dans la chaise face à lui et attend. J'espère qu'il a des nouvelles fraîches à me communiquer.

- **Alors chef, quoi de nouveau.**

- **J'ai reçu le dossier hier de la direction. Une nouvelle expertise de la balle a été faite. Cette balle ne vient pas d'une arme de chez nous. Et le plus important c'est que cette balle est la même que celle que nous avons retrouvé sur un meurtre quelques années après. Par contre, on ne sait pas qui est le meurtrier.**

- **Vous avez bien une piste ?**

- **Les témoignages que nous avons recueillis pour ce meurtre se résument à un homme grand, cheveux noir et bronzé. Nous n'avons aucune correspondance dans nos fichiers, donc l'affaire piétine.**

- **Ce qui veut dire, que tu n'y es pour rien dans l'histoire du braquage ?**

- **Non pour rien.**

- **Donc tu peux sortir Bella de là…**

- **C'est plus compliqué Emmett, si jamais on m'aperçoit dans la zone où ils vivent, Bella risque gros. Nous avons stoppé la surveillance des camions depuis deux mois, il s'est rendu compte qu'il était filé, donc il fait attention et ne commet plus d'erreur. **

- **Charlie, ça peu plus durer merde. Bella souffre de la situation, mentalement et physiquement…comment tu peux ne pas intervenir ?**

- **Emmett, je voudrai tellement y aller et la sortir de là. Mais c'est un risque pour sa vie. Je m'en veux tellement, si seulement tout avait été fait correctement la première fois, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. **

Il sanglote maintenant…Je n'aurai jamais imaginé Charlie pleurer… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'ai jamais eu affaire à un homme aussi malheureux. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est de sa faute… Si tout avait été fait dans les règles, Bella n'en serait pas là.

- **Charlie, c'est pas le moment de se lamenter, maintenant il faut bouger, il faut de l'action pour la sortir de là.**

- **Je vais tout faire pour, Emmett, je te le promets. Même si quand cette affaire sera terminée Bella ne veut plus me voir, je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit bien.**

- **Ok, bon je dois y aller. Tu m'appelles dès que t'as du nouveau ?**

- **Oui Emmett. Merci de te soucier d'elle…**

- **Charlie, Bella est mon amie, même si Mike l'a empêché de me voir. **

- **Merci quand même Emmett.**

- **Tu me remercieras plus tard. Pour l'instant il faut qu'elle soit en sécurité.**

Je lui serre la main et repars vers Seattle. Quand j'arrive à l'immeuble, Bella est devant la porte de chez Edward. Je vais près d'elle et elle sursaute vivement quand ma main touche son épaule.

- **Emmett…**

- **Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Comment tu vas ?**

- **Bof… je veux voir Ty et Edward.**

Je regarde ma montre.

- **Ils seront bientôt là. Tu veux venir boire un café à la maison?**

- **Non, je ne veux pas les manquer. **

- **Ok. Je reviens de Forks ! **Lui dis-je en m'installant avec elle.

- **Ah, et que t'as raconté mon cher père ?**

- **La balle qui a tué le braqueur ce soir là, n'est pas celle d'un des policiers.**

- **A qui est-elle alors ?**

- **Ils ne savent pas, ce même type de balle a été retrouvé dans le corps d'un homme quelques années plus tard.**

- **Un meurtre ? Mais enfin, ils doivent bien avoir des témoins, ou des indices non ?**

- **Eh bien les témoins ont parlé d'un homme grand, cheveux noir et bronzé.**

- **Ils n'ont rien trouvé dans leur dossier ?**

- **Non rien. **

- **Ta description me fait penser à Jacob Black.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Il est grand, cheveux noir et teint bronzé. Mais il peut y en avoir beaucoup comme lui.**

- **Jacob Black tu dis ? Tu le connais ?**

- **C'est le meilleur ami de Mike, enfin c'était.**

- **Ok, je vais donner ce nom à ton père, il fera des recherches.**

- **Merci Emmett, merci pour tout.**

- **De rien Bella, tu mérites toi aussi le bonheur, et si je pouvais casser la gueule à Newton je le ferai.**

Un gazouillis nous sort de notre conversation. Edward et Ty se tiennent au bout du couloir. Bella redresse la tête et les regarde en souriant. Son visage s'illumine intégralement à leur vue. Je me lève, aide Bella à se redresser. Je les salue et rentre chez moi.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

La journée a été longue et j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi. Je passe chercher Ty à la crèche et j'ai la bonne surprise de le voir faire quelques pas dans ma direction.

- **Papa !**

- **Coucou mon bonhomme, mais dis-moi tu deviens un grand garçon !**

- **Il a commencé ce matin à se lâcher tout seul ! **Me dit Tanya.

C'est l'une des infirmières de la crèche. Très sympa, une des rares femmes de l'hôpital qui ne me fait pas du rentre dedans… mais je pense surtout qu'elle est lesbienne.

- **C'est génial. Je suis déçu d'avoir raté ça !**

- **C'est filmé, je te ferai une copie de la bande si tu veux !**

- **Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup. Vous filmer ?**

- **Oui, il y a des caméras posées un peu partout. C'est juste une sécurité pour les parents, et ça ne me gêne pas.**

- **Je l'ignorais, enfin merci de me proposer. J'ai hâte de la voir.**

- **Je récupère les films en fin de semaine. Tu l'auras la semaine prochaine.**

- **Merci Tanya.**

- **De rien, bonne soirée Ty !**

Je la salue et nous rentrons à la maison. En arrivant dans le couloir, je vois Emmett assis par terre à discuter avec quelqu'un. Mon cœur s'accélère, comme s'il savait qui était cette personne. Ty gazouille et Emmett tourne sa tête dans ma direction. La personne avec qui il discute se penche. Je souris grandement et Bella aussi. Emmett nous salue et rentre chez lui. J'avance doucement dans le couloir quand Ty insiste pour aller par terre. Je le pose doucement et le vois faire quelque pas en direction de Bella. Cette dernière lui tend les bras et Ty s'y engouffre. Je vois Bella avec les larmes aux yeux.

- **Bonjour mon bonhomme, tu marches, c'est génial !**

- **Ella !**

Je regarde Bella qui sourit encore plus grandement. Elle embrasse son fils et se lève. Elle m'embrasse tendrement et nous rentrons dans l'appartement. Ty exige d'être par terre, et Bella le remet sur ses jambes. Il avance doucement, tombe sur les fesses et se relève. Il s'aide des meubles. D'ici peu, il courra partout. Bella s'installe dans le sofa et je vais la rejoindre. Je l'embrasse tendrement, et me sépare d'elle à bout de souffle.

- **Alors ? **Me demande-t-elle

- **Alors quoi ?**

- **L'adoption ?**

- **Ça c'est très bien passé. Je suis légalement le père de Ty. Je suis reconnu aux yeux de la loi comme son père et je trouve ça génial.**

- **Je suis tellement contente. Tu mérite largement ce rôle…**

- **Comme toi tu mérite celui d'être sa mère.**

- **Je le suis malgré tout. Et j'espère bientôt pouvoir en profiter un peu.**

- **Tu as du nouveau ?**

- **Emmett vient de me donner des nouvelles.**

Elle me raconte ce qu'Emmett lui a dit. La balle, le meurtre, la description. Maintenant j'espère que ça va aller vite. Que Bella soit libérée et qu'elle vienne ici avec Ty et moi.

- **Tu repars quand ? **

- **Demain matin de bonne heure.**

- **Ok !**

Je l'embrasse et vais donner le bain à Ty. Bella commande chinois pour ce soir et elle prépare un petit pot pour Ty. Il mange bien, et je le laisse jouer un peu avant d'aller au lit. Nous discutons tranquillement avec Bella en regardant Ty qui essaye de marcher plus de 3 pas. Il se dirige finalement vers Bella et il pose sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère. Bella a les larmes aux yeux face à se geste. Ty relève la tête et vient faire pareil avec moi. Je lui caresse les cheveux. Il me tend ses bras et je le prend et lui fais un gros câlin. Il baille et je décide d'aller le coucher. Bella l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue et je vais le coucher. Je l'allonge, lui donne son doudou et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front. Je vais voir Bella dans le salon, et nous discutons un peu avant de nous diriger vers la salle de bain.

Nous prenons une douche tous les deux, en se caressant mutuellement. Je me rends compte qu'elle maigri encore, et ça me rend fou de rage contre son abruti de mari qui n'y fait pas attention. Nous sortons et filons vers le lit. J'enfile un boxer et m'allonge. Bella me rejoint rapidement. Elle se colle littéralement à moi. J'essaye de me contrôler pour ne pas bander directement. Son corps me fait un tel effet que j'ai bien du mal. Bella me caresse le torse doucement et m'embrasse le cou. Je ne bouge pas, je préfère la laisser faire. Elle continue ses caresse, et fini par m'embrasse les lèvres. Je réponds doucement à son baiser, et lui caresse ses courbes fines. J'ai peur de la casser tellement je la sens fragile. Les mains de Bella entourent mon cou et elle m'attire sur elle. Elle bouge les hanches et frotte mon membre.

Je grogne dans sa bouche. Je lui retire son tee-shirt, et son boxer. Elle me retire le mien rapidement. Je la regarde, elle est belle. Je descends mes doigts vers son sexe, et elle est trempée. Je me présente à son entrée et attend son approbation, elle bouge son bassin pour me faire comprendre de venir de suite. Je la pénètre doucement, mes gestes sont tendres, aucune urgence dans nos mouvements. Je gémis de bien être face au confort que son corps me procure, Bella gémis aussi. Je démarre un va et vient, lent, doux. Bella bouge en même temps que moi pour venir à la rencontre de mon bassin. Nous nous embrassons tendrement. Je l'aime comme je le peux ce soir. Je lui montre mes sentiments, face à cet acte doux. Nous atteignons la délivrance ensemble, en sueur. Je l'embrasse pour camoufler son cri, et je gémis longuement dans sa bouche. Mon corps repose sur le sien, sans peser de mon poids et nous reprenons notre respiration. Bella me caresse le dos. Je me retire d'elle et pousse un grognement de frustration face au manque de contact. Je m'allonge et l'attire dans mes bras. Elle s'endort profondément peu après.

- **Je t'aime Bella !** Chuchote-je

Et je finis par tomber de sommeil.

**_PDV d'Emmett_**

Le lendemain des déclarations de Bella je décide d'appeler Charlie pour lui dire ce que j'ai appris la veille. J'appelle directement au commissariat et demande le chef Swan.

- **_Allo !_**

- **_Charlie c'est Emmett !_**

- **_Salut Emmett ça va ?_**

- **_Très bien merci. J'ai vu Bella hier soir ! _**

- **_Comment elle va ?_**

- **_Elle est épuisée, amaigrie, mais elle à l'air d'aller bien. Je t'appelle pour te donner un nom._**

- **_Sur quoi ?_**

- **_Sur ton affaire de meurtre, par rapport à ta description. Quand je l'ai faite à Bella elle m'a parlé d'un Jacob Black, le meilleur ami de Newton._**

- **_Black ?_**

- **_Oui c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Mais après ça peu être une autre personne._**

- **_Le nom de Black est déjà sorti plusieurs fois sur l'affaire de meurtre, mais nous n'étions pas sûr et surtout aucune preuve... Je vais faire des recherches. Et si ça abouti, mes hommes vont aller le cueillir. _**

- **_D'accord, j'espère que ça va vous aider !_**

- **_Merci Emmett._**

- **_A plus Charlie !_**

Bon, je croise les doigts pour que ce renseignement porte ses fruits. Si ça pouvait faire avancer un peu l'enquête, ça serais bien…


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je suis désolé pour ce retard…mais on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut à temps…**

**Je remercie ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM**

**Merci à :**

**MiSstINgUETTE, Tal'aura, Nenette1712, Liline57, helimoen, bbkoda, SurreyFr, Ousna, mimie30, Letmesign23, yellowstone69, kstew5713, lily-culen, Nightyblossom, fan-par-hasard21, mel031, Elodie Breuse, Xukette, liliputienne31, Elodie13, elo-didie, Triskelle sparrow, oliveronica cullen massen, vavounette, sissi72-friend, fanfictionalcolic, BonaVenture, Cathou3, Nymphea51, Willowme , Claire91, gistrel, petitelulu27, pounine, Dreams-Twilight , VirginieTN , aelita48 , Rosabella01 , Mellli, midsum , Grazie , EstL, doudounord, alicia38, calimero59, Kalliope31, Aliiice, ulkan13, Famous Marion, coco-des-iles, sarinette60, Titie, lia3011, pierard85, Tinga Bella , emichlo **

**Les non-inscrits :**

**nessie lecat, fanny, ****Ilonka, Onja**, 

**J'ai de plus en plus de lecteurs, et ça fais super plaisirs.**

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 12_**

**_PDV de Charlie :_**

Je suis malheureux comme les pierres. J'arrivais à ne pas y penser jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett se pointe ici et me parle d'elle… Je sais, c'est ignoble de penser cela mais je m'en veux tellement… Comment faire pour la sortir de là ? Aucune idée… Cette pourriture de Mike la tien comme un chien en laisse et je n'arrive plus à le tolérer. Quand j'ai eu le dossier sur mon bureau, je l'ai regardé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Je voulais avoir tous les détails. Je me suis effondré en pleurs quand j'ai vu que ce n'était pas une arme de chez nous qui avait tué le gamin. Je me suis laissé faire comme un bleu. J'ai laissé ma fille unique à un monstre sans cœur et sans scrupule. Je sais que Bella ne me pardonnera jamais de l'avoir obligé à partir avec lui. L'enfer qu'elle vit est totalement de ma faute… Pourtant Mike paraissait être un bon gars, il n'avait rien de méchant. Je me suis rendu compte de qui il était vraiment quand il m'a fait ce chantage odieux pour avoir ma fille.

Emmett m'a appelé ce matin en me donnant un nom… Jacob Black… Je demande à un collègue de confiance d'enquêter sur lui, je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps que nous en avons déjà perdu.

Je retourne à mon bureau et regarde de nouveau le dossier, il doit bien y avoir une faille quelque part… Mike est dans le coup depuis le début mais je ne trouve rien pour le coincer…

En début de soirée je demande à des collègues d'aller vérifier les camions de livraison de Newton. Pour l'instant c'est notre seule piste et j'espère qu'ils trouveront quelque chose…

**_PDV de Mike :_**

Je rentre à la maison après une journée de boulot. Nous avons repris les livraisons de pièces d'art. Les flics me lâchent enfin et c'est pas trop tôt, j'ai perdu beaucoup d'argent à cause d'eux.

Quand j'arrive à la maison, ma charmante femme est là à préparer le repas. Bella…quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout fait pour l'avoir. Je savais qu'elle ferait une bonne femme d'intérieur…elle était devenu mon obsession et j'étais prêt à tout pour l'avoir. Son abruti de père me l'a laissé en préférant son boulot. Quel nul….ce braquage a été l'occasion idéal pour l'avoir. Je sais très bien qui a tué ce gosse mais moi ce qui m'intéressait c'était sa petite fille chérie. Celle qu'il protégeait de tout, et surtout des garçons. Toute les sorties que je proposais, il refusait….tout ce que je voulais de bien pour elle, il le refusait aussi. Donc c'était le seul moyen pour moi. Je sais qu'elle me déteste, et je n'ai rien fais pour qu'elle m'apprécie un minimum, je savais pourquoi je la voulais et pour rien d'autre. J'espérais juste qu'elle me donne un fils lors de notre nuit de noces, mais même pas…Elle est frigide au lit. Elle est juste bonne à nettoyer une maison. Elle s'est toujours pliée à mes quatre volontés, alors que plus d'une se serait rebellée. Mais elle non, c'est vrai que j'ai peu être la main facile, mais ce n'est pas une femme qui va me dire comment je dois gérer ma maison, et encore moins elle. Avec ses rougissements immondes, sa maladresse maladive, la seule chose de potable chez elle c'est son visage et son corps. Elle est magnifique, je n'ai rien à en dire, mais elle est cruche, elle préfère ses bouquins à des sorties. Une sainte nitouche en somme. Même pour la nuit de noces elle n'a pas voulu que je la touche. Pour moi il était hors de question de ne pas consommer ce mariage. Je sais très bien comment les gens prendrais la chose, mais pour moi, ma femme doit me donner satisfaction au lit, qu'elle le veuille ou non, alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait…

Elle a même accepté que Jessica reste emménager ici. Enfin, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, et Jessica s'y est donnée à cœur joie. Mais cette pétasse a préféré me tromper avec mon putain de meilleur ami, et ça je ne peux pas le tolérer. Jacob sait que je le couvrirai pour les services qu'il m'a rendu si sa venais à se savoir mais pour le reste il n'existe plus à mes yeux.

Je m'installe dans mon fauteuil le temps que ma femme me serve mon assiette. Ça c'est la bonne vie, se faire servir, il y a rien de mieux. Mes parents avaient une bonne à la maison, qui cédait au moindre de mes caprices. Et quand j'ai quitté la maison de mes parents, je ne voulais pas perdre ça. Et Bella a été la parfaite candidate. Elle m'amène mon assiette, et je mange tranquillement devant un match de foot quand on frappe à la porte. Je grogne.

- **BELLA VA OUVRIR PUTAIN !**

Je la vois passer devant moi et ouvrir la porte. Quatre flics se tiennent là dans toute leur gloire. Il entre dans la maison et vienne vers moi.

- **Mr Newton ?**

- **Oui c'est moi.**

- **Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour recel d'œuvres d'art.**

- **QUOI ?**

- **Tout ce que vous direz, sera retenu contre vous. Vous avez la possibilité de faire appel à un avocat et si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un vous en sera commis d'office.**

- **C'est quoi ce bordel ?**

- **Allons-y !**

Il me mette les menottes et me traîne jusque dans leur voiture. Putain, un de mes camions s'est fait prendre et merde.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Après ma nuit chez Edward je suis rentrée chez mon mari. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire, et j'ai préparé le dîner pour le soir. J'ai lu un peu dans ma chambre en pensant à Edward, à notre nuit… Il s'est passé quelque chose de fort entre nous et je pense qu'il a voulu me montrer quelque chose… Je ne suis pas certaine de ce que ça pouvait être…même si j'ai une petite idée. Mais j'ai tellement peur de me faire de faux espoir que je préfère ne pas trop y penser.

Quand Mike rentre du boulot je lui sers son assiette, et je vais manger tranquillement dans la cuisine, quand on frappe à la porte. Mike me hurle d'aller ouvrir, et je tombe nez à nez avec quatre policiers. Ils entrent dans la maison, et embarque Mike. J'essaye de camoufler mon sourire. Les flics se rendent compte que je ne bouge pas et un me demande alors que l'on traîne Mike dans la voiture.

- **Vous vous sentez bien ?**

- **Oui oui !** **Combien de temps va-t-il rester en garde à vue ?**

- **48 heures minimum mais elle peut être prolongé de 48 heures mais cela dépendra de ce qu'il nous dira. Voulez-vous qu'on appelle quelqu'un pour ne pas que vous restiez seul ?**

- **Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'en charger.**

- **Très bien, bonne soirée madame !**

Je le remercie vivement et décide d'appeler Emmett immédiatement. Je vais chercher mon portable et sort mon carnet d'adresse. Je cherche à l'adresse d'Emmett. Je compose le numéro rapidement et au bout de 3 tonalités sa grosse voix répond.

- **_Allo ?_**

- **_Emmett c'est Bella._**

- **_Bella, ça va ? qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_**

- **_Emmett, Mike vient d'être embarqué par les flics !_**

- **_C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial, et le motif ?_**

- **_Recel d'œuvres d'art !_**

- **_Super. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? On fera la surprise à Edward ?_**

- **_Oui, je t'attends à l'arrêt de bus près de la bibliothèque de Seattle !_**

- **_Ok, j'arrive alors._**

Il raccroche et je prépare quelques affaires. J'ignore combien de temps Mike va rester derrière les barreaux, et j'aimerais que ce soit pour un long moment. Je prends mon portable et quitte cette maison. Je cours jusqu'à la bibliothèque le plus vite possible. J'habite à plus de 30 minutes de chez Edward, mais à 5 de l'arrêt de bus. Quand j'arrive je n'ai pas à patienter longtemps. Il sort de la voiture et me prend dans ses gros bras et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je rigole ouvertement et me fond dans son corps. On monte en voiture et il roule jusqu'à leur immeuble. Je regarde l'heure, 22h00. Ty doit être couché et Edward ne devrait pas tarder. Emmett y est en moins de 15 minutes. Nous montons ensemble jusqu'au dernier étage. J'embrasse Emmett une dernière fois, et file vers la porte d'Edward. Je frappe doucement pour ne pas réveiller le petit. J'entends des bruits de pas, quelqu'un ronchonner et la porte s'ouvrir. Edward se fige en me voyant avec mon sac.

- **Bella ?**

- **Oui, je ne te dérange pas ?**

- **Jamais.**

Il me fait entrer dans l'appartement et je le sers de toutes mes forces dans mes bras. Il est surpris mais répond finalement à mon étreinte. Je sanglote dans ses bras sans savoir pourquoi. Est-ce la liberté retrouvée ? Le stress ? La joie de savoir que Mike ne peut rien faire contre moi maintenant ? Je l'ignore, juste que je pleure. Edward me porte dans ses bras et m'installe sur son lit. Il me retire ma veste et mes chaussures et me prend dans ses bras.

- **Chut, Bella…calme toi…je suis là !**

- **Je…je…sais !**

- **Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

- **Mi…Mike !**

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?**

Je respire un grand coup et essaye de calmer mes sanglots. Une fois fait je regarde Edward en souriant. Je vois de la confusion dans son regard.

- **Bella tu me fais peur !**

- **Mike s'est fait arrêté ce soir.**

- **C'est vrai ?**

- **Oui….le policier m'a dit qu'il en aurait pour minimum 48 heures.**

- **Tu restes avec moi pendant deux jours ?**

- **Voir plus même. Je ne veux plus être séparé de vous deux !**

- **Oh Bella ! Si tu savais…Je ne veux plus que tu partes non plus.**

Il m'embrasse tendrement, puis se lève et me passe un tee-shirt. Je vais à la salle de bain pour me changer et viens me recoucher avec lui. Je me colle à lui, l'embrasse tendrement et repose ma tête sur son torse. Je finis par m'endormir rapidement.

**_PDV de Mike :_**

Putain de flic à la con, putain de chauffeur à la noix. Comment il ne les a pas vus venir ? Pfffffff ça fait au moins 48 heures que je suis bloquer ici, et j'en ai ras-le-bol. J'attends de savoir si je vais pouvoir sortir, même sous caution je m'en fou, mais je ne veux pas rester ici. Charlie aurait pu faire quelque chose pour éviter ça, non mais j'y crois pas, il a rien compris lui. Il a de la chance que je ne l'aie pas vu.

Je suis enfermé dans cette salle d'interrogatoire quand mon pire cauchemar entre. Le chef Swan en personne. Je le regarde mauvais, je ne devrais pas être là, avec ce connard de flic. Il ne devrait pas avoir se sourire satisfait collé à la tronche. Il s'assied face à moi, ouvre un dossier et me montre une photo.

- **C'était dans un de tes camions, tu confirme ?**

- **Jamais vu ça de ma vie. Putain, je ne devrais pas être là à discuter avec toi ! Tu as oublié notre accord ?**

- **Il n'y a plus d'accord !**

- **Tu veux que je balance à ta direction ?**

- **Vas-y balance, pas de soucis pour moi.**

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Le chef Swan aurait des couilles ? Il me sort d'autres photos de différentes pièces d'œuvres d'art. Je nie, de toute façon j'ai que ça à faire. Même si toutes ces pièces viennent bien de mes camions, je ne suis pas censé les voir.

- **Fais-moi sortir d'ici !**

- **Non, je ne peux pas ! **

- **Si tu peux t'es le chef !**

- **Ecoute merdeux, tu t'es pas assez foutu de ma gueule encore ? **

- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !**

- **Moi je pense que si ! **

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait quelque chose, que j'ignore. Il me fout les boules là maintenant.

- **De quoi tu parles ?**

- **De ton chantage de merde. Tu savais que ce n'était pas une de nos balles qui avait tué le gamin n'est-ce pas ?**

Mon sang vient de quitter mon visage. Merde il sait ? Il sait qui a tiré ? Non je ne pense pas. Je me reprends et le regarde.

- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !**

Au moment où il allait répliquer mon avocat entre. Je soupire de soulagement, lui va me faire sortir d'ici. Il discute avec Charlie, puis ressort. Ils reviennent une heure plus tard.

- **Mike tu peux sortir sous caution !**

- **Combien ? **M'empresse-je de demandé

- **100000 dollars !**

- **Ok, je peux passer un coup de fil ?**

- **Oui !**

Je me lève, on me retire les menottes et je me dirige vers le téléphone. J'appel Jacob. Il répond à la deuxième tonalité.

- **_Allo !_**

- **_Jacob, c'est Mike !_**

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_**

- **_J'ai besoin de 100000 dollars !_**

- **_Pour ?_**

- **_Sortir de taule._**

- **_Ok, j'envoie Sam._**

- **_Merci !_**

Une heure après Sam arrive et paye ma caution. Je ressors libre du commissariat sous l'œil rageur du chef Swan. Il va vouloir récupérer sa fille maintenant qu'il sait que ce n'est pas lui qui a tué le braqueur. Et ça il en est hors de question. Sam me ramène chez moi. Je suis surpris de tout voir éteint, il est à peine 21 heures. Je rentre dans la maison, et j'ai une mauvaise impression. Je cherche partout, peut être est-elle dans sa chambre ? Je monte à l'étage et ouvre sa porte de chambre. Personne. Visiblement elle est partie. Je suis dans une colère noire. Je tape mes poings sur la porte, il est hors de question qu'elle parte, elle m'appartient. Je suis attiré par un petit carnet, il y a deux adresses dedans. Edward Cullen et PUTAIN, Emmett McCarty. C'est la même adresse mais pas le même appartement. Je prends l'adresse, monte dans ma voiture et file directement. Je monte au dernier étage et tape à la première porte. Personne ne répond. Je vais taper à la deuxième porte. J'entends du bruit dans l'appartement. Je tape comme un fou. La porte s'ouvre à la volée sur un homme grand, je tourne la tête et aperçoit la traîtresse.

- **Bella tu vas rentrer bien sagement avec moi à la maison !**

- **Non !**

- **Bella, tu n'as rien à dire, tu rentres avec moi et maintenant !**

- **Si Bella ne veut pas venir tu n'as pas à la forcer. **Me dit l'homme

- **T'es qui pour parler toi, c'est MA femme, ET ELLE RENTRE AVEC MOI !**

J'entends un bébé pleurer, l'homme serre les poings grandement. Il me regarde avec des yeux noirs de haine. Je m'en tape, je veux que ma femme rentre avec moi.

- **BELLA TU AMENES TON CUL AVEC MOI ET DEPÊCHE TOI !**

Je vois l'homme prêt à frapper, elle le vois aussi et pose sa main sur son bras. Il détend immédiatement ses poings. Ce geste me rend encore plus fou de rage. Comment peut-elle me tromper comme ça ?

- **C'est bon Edward, je vais partir avec lui, ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord ?**

- **Mais Bella…**

- **TOI TU TE TAIS ET TU LA LAISSE VENIR AVEC MOI !**

- **Edward s'il te plaît !**

Il soupire visiblement d'agacement, je suis prêt à lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule s'il bouge. Il couche avec ma femme, je crois qu'il n'a rien à dire. Bella part prendre ses affaires, et reviens vers moi. Elle regarde Edward une dernière fois et me suis jusqu'à la voiture. Je suis en colère, elle ne va pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Dans la voiture je ne dis rien, de toute façon y a rien à dire, ELLE n'a rien à dire. Quand nous arrivons à la maison, je lui prends le bras et la force à entrer. Je la jette par terre. Elle mérite une bonne leçon.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Ces deux jours avec Edward ont été fabuleux mais la réalité m'a rattrapé et très durement. Mike s'est pointé chez Edward, j'ai préféré partir avec lui avant qu'Edward n'en vienne aux mains. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerai pas. En arrivant à la maison Mike me jette au sol.

- **Alors comme ça t'en profites que je me barre pour me tromper ?**

Un coup de pied arrive dans mes côtes. Je gémis de douleur.

- **Tu en profites que je me barre pour te faire sauter espèce de salope !**

Deuxième coup dans les côtes. Mon souffle se coupe, mais reviens. Je suis tétanisée. J'aimerai riposter ou essayer de me défendre mais c'est impossible.

- **C'est toi qui m'as balancé pour les transports ? Répond pétasse…**

Un coup de pied dans le visage. Je gémis un peu plus. Mon nez saigne, mais je ne dois pas y prêter attention. J'essaye de répondre à sa question.

- **N….non !**

- **Tu vois un homme quand il rentre, il voudrait bien voir sa femme à la maison. Et pas devoir aller la chercher CHEZ SON PUTAIN D'AMANT !**

Ses poings et ses pieds s'abattent rageusement sur moi. La douleur arrive dans tous mon corps, mon souffle se coupe, j'ai le gout du sang dans la bouche. Il continue à s'acharner sur moi, et je n'ai d'autre choix que de le laisser faire. Je gémis, je pleure de douleur, mais ça ne l'arrête pas. Je pense à mon fils que j'aime tant. A Edward qui a su me redonner un peu gout à la vie. Je l'aime tellement aussi. Mes dernières pensées vont vers eux avant de tomber dans le néant…

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Quand Bella est venue chez moi et qu'elle m'a dit qu'il avait été arrêté, j'étais heureux pour elle. Elle allait enfin être libre. Je l'ai serrée fort dans mes bras toute la nuit appréciant sa présence. Je n'ai pas travaillé le lendemain, pour que nous puissions profiter de notre journée à trois. Ty, s'est rapproché de plus en plus de Bella et j'étais ravie de se rapprochement…

Mais là je tourne dans mon appartement comme un lion en cage. Mike a débarqué, les yeux noirs de colère et a embarqué Bella. Il a réveillé Ty à hurler comme un malade, j'ai mis pas loin de 20 minutes à le calmer et il s'est finalement rendormi. Mais là je m'inquiète pour Bella, même si elle m'a dit de ne pas le faire. Avec un homme comme lui, comment ne pas être inquiet ?

J'ai appelé Emmett, il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Je serre constamment mes poings, mais rien y fait je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je veux que Bella soit là avec nous, je veux la voir sourire, rire, comme pendant ces deux jours… Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'elle doit endurer en ce moment…J'ai tellement peur pour elle…

On sonne à ma porte. J'ouvre et Emmett rentre dans l'appartement comme une vraie furie.

- **Où est-elle ?**

- **Elle est partie avec lui Emmett !**

- **Merde…s'il a compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous….**

- **Je sais Emmett, je ne veux même pas y penser.**

- **Comment il a fait pour sortir de taule ?**

- **Je n'en sais rien, il est arrivé ici en hurlant.**

- **Je vais appeler Charlie.**

Il sort son portable et appelle le chef Swan, il met le haut parleur.

- **_Chef Swan, j'écoute !_**

- **_Charlie, c'est Emmett._**

- **_Je suppose que tu es au courant ?_**

- **_Pourquoi il est ressorti de prison ? _**

- **_Il a payé une caution de 100000 dollars, on ne pouvait pas le garder plus longtemps._**

- **_Merde Charlie, Bella n'était pas chez eux quand il est rentré !_**

- **_QUOI ?_**

- **_Oui, il est venu la chercher chez un ami. Putain Charlie, il va lui arriver quoi maintenant à ton avis ?_**

- **_Je vais faire envoyer des hommes immédiatement chez lui, pour voir si elle y est. Merci Emmett !_**

- **_Préviens-moi Charlie._**

- **_Ok je te rappel ! _**

Emmett comme moi, n'arrêtons pas de bouger dans l'appartement, nous ne tenons pas en place. Deux heures après, le téléphone d'Emmett sonne.

- **_Allo !_**

- **_…._**

- **_T'es sur ?_**

- **_…._**

- **_Ok, mais où est-elle alors ?_**

- **_…._**

- **_La maison a été fouillée ? _**

- **_…._**

- **_Putain si ça se trouve il l'a enfermé quelque part. Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas rentrer ?_**

- **_…._**

- **_Ok, j'attends alors, merci Charlie._**

Il raccroche et me regarde.

- **Ils sont allés chez Newton, et il a dit au flic qu'elle dormait.**

- **Ils ne sont pas rentrés pour vérifier ?**

- **Non, ils n'en n'ont pas le droit. **

- **Putain, et si jamais il lui a déjà fait du mal….ou je ne sais pas pire !**

C'est la première fois que je suis dans cet état. C'est comme si tout mon monde était en train de s'écrouler… Je ne veux pas la perdre… Je ne veux pas devoir annoncer un jour à Ty que sa mère n'est plus là… Je ne veux pas…

- **Edward calme toi… Ils ont des nouvelles concernant le meurtre qui a eu lieu il y a quelques années, et a priori le meilleur pote de Newton serait impliqué. Y a pas long pour qu'il aille le chercher, et lui pour qu'il dénonce ce que fait Newton j'imagine.**

- **Et en attendant, on doit attendre….Merde !**

Je cogne dans le mur de colère. Ce connard va encore s'en sortir. Mais là se qui m'inquiète le plus c'est Bella. Emmett reste avec moi toute la nuit. Nous avons discuté dans le salon, et nous avons fini par nous endormir, moi dans le fauteuil et lui dans le sofa.

C'est Rosalie qui m'a réveillé. Elle a Ty dans les bras.

- **Hé, salut !**

- **Salut Rose, bonjour Ty !**

- **Papa…**

Il me tend les bras et je le prends. Il se colle à moi pour un câlin.

- **Maman…**

- **Elle va revenir mon chéri. Maman va revenir…**

Une larme coule sur ma joue. C'est la première fois qu'il appelle Bella, maman…et elle n'est même pas là pour l'entendre…

Rosalie se met devant moi.

- **Alors des nouvelles ?**

- **Non aucune. Les flics y sont allés hier soir, mais il leur a dit qu'elle était couchée. Ils n'ont pas le droit de rentrer dans la maison sans justificatif… Au fait, merci pour Ty.**

- **De rien, il a déjeuné, et sa couche est changée. J'ai appelé ton boulot aussi, tu ne bosses pas de la semaine. **

- **Quel motif ?**

- **Problème familial. **

- **OK !**

Je tourne la tête et vois Emmett qui ronfle encore comme un bien heureux.

- **Il dort bien !**

- **Tu m'étonnes, on s'est endormi très tard.**

- **Je ne vous en veux pas. Je sais ce que Bella représente pour vous et je suis inquiète pour elle aussi. Ce petit bonhomme, a le droit de connaître sa maman. D'ailleurs c'est à croire qu'il sait ce qui se passe car il n'arrête pas de la réclamer depuis qu'il est réveillé…**

- **Maman…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je suis désolé pour ce retard…mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut à temps…**

**Je remercie ninie pour sa correction**

**Ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM je pense à toi….**

**Merci à :**

**cococherie****, ****TheJane15****, ****BobDaisy****, ****Schwips'****, ****Zoozis****, ****alicia38****, ****Candyshy****, ****Dreams-Twilight****, ****montana2010****, ****Cendrillon49****, ****LaoLuvRob****, ****Willowme****, ****pounine****, ****fan-par-hasard21****, ****Atchoum16****, ****lyraparleor****, ****lia3011****, ****bbkoda****, ****doudounord****, ****momo-love-edward****, helimoen, ****yellowstone69****, ****Nightyblossom****, ****Cathou3****, ****Letmesign23****, ****LuneBlanche****, ****midsum****, ****sarinette60****, ****EstL****, ****elo-didie****, ****Hurrican-bells****, ousna, ****sissi72-friend****, ****Virginie-de-TN****, ****oliveronica cullen massen****, acoco, ****Kalliope31****, ****Triskelle sparrow****, ****leti60****, ****coco-des-iles**** , ****gistrel****, Titie, ****Nenette1712****, ****BonaVenture****, ****Mellli****, ****aelita48****, ****Claire91****, ****ulkan13****, ****Nymphea51****, ****petitelulu27****, ****Aliiice****, ****Elodie13****, ****mel031****, ****kstew5713****, ****marnchoups****, ****CaRoOThePriinCess****, ****Auredronya****, ****Gabrielle Raven Malfoy****, ****calimero59****, ****Grazie****, ****Rosabella01****, ****vavounette****, ****Bellaandedwardamour****, ****guiness17****, ****tal'aura****, ****Tinga Bella****, ****liliputienne31****, ****emichlo****, ****pierard85****, **

**Les non-inscrits :**

**Fanny, ****Maxipuce091280, Manon, habswifes, surreyfr, Ilonka, Anna-Maria, Onja**

**J'ai de plus en plus de lecteurs, et ça fais super plaisirs.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**PDV de Charlie :**_

Emmett m'a appelé en catastrophe. Mike l'a emmenée de force...Il m'a dit qu'elle était chez un ami, je suis content de voir qu'elle continue de se battre mais si Mike l'a vue, je crains le pire. Surtout qu'il sait que le chantage ne marche plus avec moi...

Normalement je ne devrais pas être ici, à Seattle, mais la direction m'a autorisé à coordonner les recherches, donc j'ai investi les locaux de la Police de Seattle.

J'embarque une équipe avec moi et fonce directement chez lui, cette pourriture nous dit qu'elle est en train de dormir...mais j'y crois pas. Malheureusement on ne peut pas rentrer sans mandat donc nous sommes bloqués derrière cette foutue porte qui me sépare de ma fille...

L'affaire du meurtre a bien avancée, grâce à la comparaison des balles qui nous a permis de dire que les deux affaires étaient liées, le juge nous a permis d'aller effectuer une perquisition chez ce Jacob Black. Nous y avons trouvé une arme, et les résultats sont... formels, c'est bien l'arme qui a tuée ce gosse dans le supermarché... Je suis réellement lavé de tous les soupçons que Mike m'avait mis en tête. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à trouver le meurtrier...

Je suis derrière une vitre sans teint, à regarder Black assis sur une chaise. Sa jambe tremble beaucoup. Il est nerveux. Je décide avec un collègue d'aller l'interroger. Nous entrons tous les deux et Black me regarde de travers. Je m'installe sur une chaise face à lui, et lui sort les photos de ses balles.

**Alors Black, tu sais ce que c'est ?**

**Non !**

**Ce sont les balles que nous avons trouvé sur l'affaire d'un braquage dans un super marché, et l'autre dans un meurtre. La dernière est la balle qui vient de ton arme. Elles sont toutes les trois identiques. Tu n'as rien à nous dire ?**

**Pourquoi je vous aiderais ?**

**Parce qu'à l'heure actuelle une personne est en danger de mort. Tu es le meilleur ami de Newton, comment se fait-il que ce soit une balle à toi qui se retrouve dans la tête de ce gosse ?**

**J'en sais rien moi !**

**Où étais-tu le soir du braquage ?**

**J'en sais rien moi, je me rappelle plus !**

**Rappelle- toi Black ! Tu es le suspect numéro un dans les deux meurtres. Tu devrais parler, si tu ne veux pas passer sur la chaise électrique !**

Il ne dit plus rien. Je perds patience et préfère sortir de là pour me calmer. Avec les collègues nous cherchons qui pourraient nous donner des nouvelles de ma fille, mais à priori personne ne la connaît.

A la fin du deuxième jour, Black se décide enfin à parler. J'entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire ou il a été ramené, je m'installe près de lui, lui donne un café, et je me prépare à écrire.

**Mike, m'a demandé un jour de faire quelque chose pour lui. Il m'a expliqué vouloir la fille du shérif de la ville de Forks. Je n'ai pas très bien saisie le pourquoi du comment, mais il m'a dit que son père l'empêchait de sortir, il la protégeait en quelque sorte. Donc il m'a demandé si je pouvais faire un travail pour lui contre 50000 dollars. J'ai accepté, mon père étant malade j'avais besoin d'argent pour le soigner. Quand il m'a dit le travail que je devais faire, j'ai refusé immédiatement. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un meurt pour qu'il puisse obtenir quelque chose. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il m'a dit que si je ne faisais pas ça…mon père en payera les conséquences. Mon père et ma seule famille, donc j'ai été dans l'obligation de faire ce qu'il voulait. Ce soir là il m'a appelé, et m'a dit que je devais me pointer à la supérette. Je me suis caché dans les rayons et la je l'ai entendu dire au jeune garçon, qu'il pouvait braquer cet endroit sans avoir d'ennui. Mike, lui a filé un flingue en plastique et l'a laissé faire. Quand la police est intervenue, le jeune à paniqué, Mike m'a fait un signe de me tenir prêt, et quand les coups de feu sont partis j'ai tiré directement dans sa tête. J'en ai voulu à Mike, mais il m'a dit que je serais récompensé. **

**Comment t'a-t-il récompensé ?**

**Il m'a payé les 50000, et m'a offert un boulot. **

**Et pour le second meurtre ?**

**Ca remonte à deux ans environ. Mike m'a entraîné dans des petits trafics ridicules, mais qui pouvait nous conduire directement en prison. Un soir, alors que j'étais en déplacement à Seattle un client m'attendait pour la revente d'une des pièces d'art. Quand je suis arrivé au rendez-vous, la transaction c'est bien passée, mais nous n'avons pas prêté attention à l'homme qui écouté en arrière du mur. Quand je l'ai aperçu, j'ai tiré. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un témoin. Mike ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné, si j'avais laissé un témoin en vie.**

**Donc c'est Mike qui a commandité le premier meurtre ?**

**Oui…**

**Ok !**

Je me lève rapidement, et au vue de ce que nous as dit Jacob, j'embarque une équipe avec moi, et nous filons à sa maison. Les hommes toquent et Mike ouvre tout sourire.

**Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?**

**Mr Newton, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir commandité un meurtre !**

Je le menotte avec une certaine satisfaction, je le donne à mes hommes, et le regarde.

**Elle est où Mike ?**

**Cherchez vous-même !**

Mon poing me démange et pourtant je me retiens. Un homme reste avec moi pour fouiller les pièces de la maison. Je fais en premier le rez-de-chaussée. Rien, pas une trace. Je décide de monter à l'étage et ouvre les portes à la volée. Et là sur un lit, Bella…Je me précipite sur elle. Elle est dans un état pitoyable. Mon collègue arrive…

**Appelle une ambulance vite…..**

Je pleure clairement, je m'en fou qu'on me voit dans cet état. Ma fille, je surveille son pouls…il est très faible. Je la serre contre moi…je me rends compte des erreurs que j'ai commis en l'obligeant à épouser ce fou, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si elle ne s'en remettait pas…non même comme ça. A cause de moi elle à vécu un enfer…à cause de moi, elle est là, allongée, juste son cœur qui bat me dit qu'elle est encore en vie. Je sens une main sur mon épaule et je relève la tête. Mon collègue se tient devant moi.

**Chef Swan, les pompiers sont là, laissez leur la place de l'emmener !**

Je me relève doucement, avec l'aide de mon collègue et laisse les pompiers s'activer. Il lui mette un masque à oxygène, lui plante des aiguilles partout et la mette sur un brancard. Je demande à un des infirmiers.

**Comment elle va ?**

**Très mal, plusieurs fractures, une perte de sang importante et certainement des blessures internes. Nous l'emmenons à l'hôpital Seattle Grace.**

**Merci. **

Mon collègue me traîne hors de la maison et me force à monter dans la voiture. Il conduit directement vers l'hôpital.

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

3 jours. 3 jours que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle et que je deviens fou. Emmett reste tout le temps avec moi, et j'avoue que si Ty n'était pas là, je serais parti à sa recherche. Je tourne comme un lion en cage, Ty est couché, et Emmett est avec son portable à la main en espérant un appel.

Il est 4 heures du matin quand le portable nous réveille. Emmett se jette littéralement dessus. Il met le haut parleur pour moi.

_**Emmett, c'est Charlie !**_

Y a un problème, il a la voix cassé par les sanglots. Avec Emmett nous nous inquiétons immédiatement.

_**Charlie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

_**Nous avons arrêté Newton et retrouvé Bella !**_

_**Charlie, co…comment elle va ?**_

_**Emmett, Bella est à l'hôpital en salle d'opération.**_

_**QUOI ?**_

_**Nous l'avons retrouvé inconsciente et battue. Il s'est acharné sur elle. Elle était dans le coma quand nous l'avons trouvée…**_

_**On arrive !**_

Hein ? Bella ? Ma Bella ? À l'hôpital ? Je me lève rapidement, vais chercher Ty doucement. Il dort à point fermé. Je l'enroule dans sa petite couverture, prend le sac que j'ai préparé au cas où et nous partons vers l'hôpital. Rosalie est partie chez sa mère pour quelques jours, donc elle ne peut pas me le garder. Emmett roule vite et nous arrivons à l'hôpital en un temps record. Je sors Ty doucement et nous filons vers le bloc opératoire. Dans la salle d'attente, un homme est là, complètement abattu. Il relève la tête à notre arrivée. Je suis choqué par la ressemblance avec Ty. Les mêmes yeux, le même nez, les cheveux identiques. Il se lève et vient en direction d'Emmett.

**Charlie t'as des nouvelles ?**

**Non, pas encore. Ca fait presque deux heures qu'elle est là dedans. J'ai peur Emmett…**

**Ne t'inquiète pas Charlie Bella est forte.**

**Merde, j'ai fait tellement de connerie, et ça risque de lui coûter la vie !**

**Charlie ce n'est pas le moment de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, Bella va avoir besoin de nous tous.**

Charlie pose son regard sur moi. Je décide de me présenté.

**Edward Cullen…je suis…**

**C'est le petit ami de Bella !**

Charlie me regarde les yeux rond mais ne dit rien. Nous nous installons sur les chaises, Ty dort bien calé contre moi. On ne voit pas son visage, donc Charlie ne le voit pas pour le moment. Je décide de me lever.

**Emmett, tu peux garder Ty je vais voir où ça en est !**

**Ok !**

Je lui passe doucement Ty et file voir dans le bloc. Je croise une infirmière sur le chemin.

**Bonsoir, vous pouvez me donner des nouvelles de Bella Swan ?**

**Le médecin a finit l'intervention, il va venir vous voir docteur Cullen.**

**Merci !**

Je retourne finalement dans la salle d'attente.

**Le médecin devrait arriver, ils ont terminés.**

Je prends Ty et m'installe de nouveau. Charlie me fixe avec insistance.

**Vous êtes médecin ?**

**Je suis pédiatre.**

**Comment s'appelle votre enfant ?**

**Ty.**

Il repart dans ses pensées. Le médecin arrive 20 minutes plus tard. Nous nous levons tous.

**Vous êtes la famille de Bella Swan ?**

**Oui !**

**Elle a de nombreuses fractures, dont deux assez importantes. Elle avait une hémorragie interne, et la rate éclatée. Nous avons pu tout stopper. Seulement, elle est dans le coma. Pour combien de temps nous l'ignorons. Son cerveau n'a subit aucun dommage, mais nous le surveillons de près. Nous la transférons en soin intensif. Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos.**

**Va-t-elle avoir des séquelles ? **Demande Charlie

**Je ne pense pas, mais il va falloir beaucoup de réadaptation. Sa jambe est brisée en deux endroits, plusieurs côtes cassées, et un bras fracturé du coude au poignet.**

**Oh seigneur !**

**Charlie, elle va s'en sortir ! **Lui dit Emmett

**Merde elle est tellement cassée !**

**Monsieur Swan, avec beaucoup de patience elle s'en remettra.**

**Merci docteur !**

Il nous laisse seul. Je me réinstalle et Ty se réveille. Mon bout de choux, je le bouge tellement qu'il n'arrive plus à dormir. Il redresse la tête et me fait un gros câlin.

**Papa !**

**Oui mon cœur !**

**Faim !**

**Tu veux ton biberon maintenant ?**

**Voui !**

Je sors son biberon du sac et lui donne. Charlie regarde le petit avec beaucoup d'attention. Emmett me montre ses pouces et s'en va. Certainement appeler Rosalie.

**Emmett, tu peux appeler Alice pour moi et lui demandé de venir chercher Ty ?**

**Pas de problème.**

Il s'en va et je me retrouve en tête à tête avec Charlie.

**Il me rappelle Bella au même âge !**

Je ne dis rien et vois Charlie ouvrir de grands yeux. Il ouvre et ferme sa bouche comme pour dire quelque chose. Il regarde Ty encore plus. J'ai l'impression que le déclic vient de se faire dans sa tête.

**C'est le fils de Bella ? **Me demande-t-il dans un murmure

**Oui !**

**Mais qui est son père ?**

**Mike.**

**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'appelle papa !**

**Bella m'a confié Ty quand il avait seulement 15 jours. Elle l'a déposé devant ma porte.**

**Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas !**

**Vous ne comprenez pas ? **Lui demande-je en colère

**Non !**

**Bella se fait mal traiter par son mari et vous ne comprenez pas ?**

Je vois un éclair passer dans ses yeux. Il a l'air d'avoir compris.

**Tu veux dire, qu'elle a abandonnée son fils, à cause de Mike ?**

**C'est exact. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils, vive dans la violence de son père, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'a voit traiter comme une domestique dans sa propre maison.**

**Oh mon dieu ! Qu'ai-je fais !**

**Les mauvais choix. Ca ne fais aucun doute.**

**Depuis quand Bella et toi, vous vous voyez ?**

**Quelque mois. Nous essayons de garder un lien qui peut la maintenir à Ty. Même si je suis son père, elle reste sa mère.**

**Tu n'es pas son père !**

**Si, aux yeux de la loi je suis son père. Et personne ne pourra empêcher cela. Pour lui, je suis son père. C'est moi qui prends soin de lui depuis qu'il est arrivé chez moi. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que j'ai enduré en étant un homme seul avec un nouveau né…Donc ne venez pas me dire que je ne suis pas son père.**

**Je suis désolé Edward. J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreur, fais passer beaucoup de chose avant ma famille, et aujourd'hui j'en paye le prix.**

**Oui !**

Je ne le contredirai pas, je ne le plaindrai pas. Pour moi, c'est aussi de sa faute si Bella est dans un lit d'hôpital à ce jour. Il est autant responsable que Mike. Alice finit par arriver et je lui donne des nouvelles de Bella.

**J'espère qu'elle va s'en remettre !**

**Moi aussi Alice, moi aussi. Tu veux bien t'occuper de Ty jusqu'à ce que je rentre ?**

**Bien sur. **

**Tiens les clés de l'appartement. Il a des petits pots dans le meuble, ses couverts sont avec mes assiettes, il faut lui donner son bain en fin de journée, et j'espère revenir pour le voir et lui souhaiter bonne nuit.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, Jasper est avec moi, nous allons gérer.**

**Merci Alice.**

**Embrasse Bella pour moi.**

**Je le ferais.**

**Tata !**

**Viens là mon p'tit bonhomme on va rentrer.**

J'embrasse Ty sur le front, et Alice part avec lui. Je vais voir un médecin pour savoir si on peut aller voir Bella. Il me dit oui mais une seule personne à tour de rôle et pas très longtemps, elle a besoin de se reposer. Je vais prévenir Charlie qui me laisse y aller, lui doit aller au commissariat pour parler à Mike. Je lui demande de ne pas faire allusion à Ty devant Mike. Il me le promet et s'en va. Je suis le médecin jusqu'à la chambre où est Bella et j'entre dans cette dernière. Elle est allongée sur le lit, des bleus sur le visage, des aiguilles et des machines qui bipent autour d'elle. Mon cœur se serre face à cette vision. Je m'installe sur la chaise prêt d'elle et lui prend sa main valide.

_**PDV de Charlie :**_

Je suis grand père. Je n'y aurais pas cru, mais avant je vais devoir discuter avec Bella, essayer de me faire pardonner toutes mes erreurs. Je sais que ça ne se fera pas en une journée, mais j'ai un peu d'espoir qu'elle me laisse entrer dans sa vie. Edward à l'air d'un gars bien, il s'est occupé de ce bébé sans même connaître la mère, qui ferait ça de nos jours ? Hein ? Personne. Je retourne au commissariat, tant que Bella n'est pas réveillée, je ne veux pas aller la voir. Je me sens déjà comme une merde, donc…Je me gare et entre dans les locaux. Le collègue qui à découvert Bella avec moi hier soir vient me voir.

**Comment va votre fille chef ?**

**Elle s'est fait opérer cette nuit, elle est gravement blessée mais devrait s'en sortir. Où est-il ?**

**Dans la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 3. Il n'a rien dit depuis son arrivé.**

**Merci, je vais aller le voir.**

Je me dirige vers les salles, et entre dans celle où il est. Ce petit con me regarde avec un sourire. Je vais lui faire refermer directement. Je m'installe en face de lui et le regarde dans les yeux.

**Tu sais pourquoi t'es là ?**

**Ouais, on m'a dit que j'avais commandité un meurtre. Vous n'avez aucune preuve contre moi ! **

**Les aveux d'un certain Jacob Black, sont des preuves.**

**Ce bon à rien….pffffff…vous le croyez !**

**Mike, tu vas aussi être accusé de coups et blessures !**

**Sur qui ?**

**Bella.**

**Cette petite pute s'en est sortie finalement !**

Je me lève d'un bond et le colle au mur. Il me regarde avec un peu de peur dans les yeux.

**Tu reparles de ma fille encore une fois comme ça et je t'arrache les yeux. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre.**

Je le relâche et le force à se mettre assis sur la chaise. Je sais que la conversation est filmée au cas où il porterait plainte pour mauvais traitement.

**Tu n'as rien à dire sur ce que Jacob Black nous a raconté ?**

**Non ! **

**Tu es sur de toi ?**

**Oui, il vous a raconté des conneries.**

**Tu sais, nous venons de recevoir la cassette de la vidéosurveillance de la superette. Ils l'ont gardé toutes ses années au cas où nous en aurions besoin. A l'époque on ne jugeait pas cela utile, vu qu'on pensait qu'il n'y avait que toi, le braqueur et le vendeur. Mais aujourd'hui tout est différent. Je suis sur que sur cette vidéo on te verra remettre l'arme en plastique au braqueur, je suis sur qu'on verra Black dans un coin du magasin avec une arme en main.**

Je vois Mike déglutir difficilement.

**Pourquoi t'as fais ça Mike ? Je te croyais être un bon gosse…je me suis trompé.**

**Je voulais ce qui était inaccessible. Bella était la chose idéale, protégée par son papa, elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon…je la voulais elle et je l'ai eu !**

**Pourquoi avoir tué un gosse pour ça ?**

**Ce chantage était la meilleure chose à faire. Tu ne me l'aurais jamais laissé !**

**Bella était libre de ses choix. Tu es un monstre. Tu en as fais un objet, qui n'a aucun sentiment, juste pour ton bien être…**

**Elle est quand même ma femme !**

**Non Mike, d'ici peu elle ne le sera plus. Même ton avocat ne pourra rien pour toi…**

**Je sortirai d'ici, que vous le vouliez ou non, et Bella reviendra à la maison ! **

**Non, Mike…Cette fois, personne ne te laissera faire.**

Je le laisse seul dans cette pièce. J'ai envie de lui casser la gueule, il n'a aucun remord. Je vois deux officiers aller le chercher pour le mener en cellule. J'espère qu'il va y pourrir longtemps.


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je remercie ninie067 pour sa correction**

**Ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM je pense à toi….**

**Merci à :**

**planetebleu, SurreyFr, liliputienne31, Bubulle95, ousna, bbkoda, BobDaisy, Lenerol, yellowstone69, midsum, Lulu la luciole, ulkan13, emichlo, pounine, fan-par-hasard21, Cendrillon49, LaoLuvRob, Claire91, oliveronica cullen massen, Habswifes, Bibi017, Elodie13, lia3011, Willowme, Aliiice, Atchoum16, sissi72-friend, marnchoups, Schwips', elo-didie, EstL, Titie, Audrey.D, amimi31, Charloon', mel031, Mellli, mmccg, BonaVenture, Rosabella01, cchope, vavounette, Grazie, Virginie-de-TN, sarinette60, Triskelle sparrow, gistrel, louise malone, pierard85, Elodie Breuse, calimero59, aelita48, moinini, doudounord, Tinga Bella, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy.**

**Les non-inscrits :**

**Isabelle-swan, fanny, Anna-Maria, Manon, PatiewSnow, Ilonka, Onja, diana, la fille, **

**J'ai de plus en plus de lecteurs, et ça fais super plaisirs.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 14**_

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Nous sommes lundi, j'ai passé les derniers jours entre Bella et Ty. Mon petit bout ne supporte pas mon absence et je reste avec lui une bonne partie de la journée et ensuite Alice l'emmène avec elle pour le promener, pour que je puisse aller voir Bella. Son état ne s'est pas amélioré, elle est toujours dans le coma, et je suis mort de trouille, j'ai vraiment peur qu'elle ne se réveille jamais.

Aujourd'hui je reprends le boulot, j'ai pas le choix, l'équipe est très réduite depuis quelques jours et mon chef ne m'a pas autorisé à prendre plus de jours… Je dépose Ty à la crèche… Je lui ai promis de revenir vite mais il ne veut pas que je parte... Mais il le faut et ça me fait mal au cœur de l'entendre pleurer à chaudes larmes pendant que je m'éloigne.

Je fais mes visites du matin, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Non, mon cœur me crie de rejoindre ma Bella, qu'elle a besoin de moi là où elle est, dans cette chambre sordide des soins intensifs… Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'écouter mon cœur, pas avant d'avoir terminé ma journée de travail…

C'est la pause déjeuné, je vais retrouver Ty. Il vient me voir en faisant quelque pas, j'aimerai que Bella voie ça. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera très contente de voir ses progrès. Il tend les bras vers moi et je lui fais un gros câlin qu'il me rend, j'ai l'impression qu'il a pensé que je n'allais jamais revenir…

**Papa t'avait dit qu'il revenait.**

**Papa, faim.**

**Viens on va manger.**

Je le prends dans mes bras, et nous allons manger à la cafétéria. J'ai laissé son petit pot ce matin pour qu'on me le prépare. Nous mangeons tous les deux tranquillement. Il semble perturbé, il faut dire que je ne dois pas lui envoyer de très bonnes ondes, il doit certainement sentir mon inquiétude… L'heure est écoulée, je le dépose à la crèche et il me fait une crise comme ce matin…C'est parti pour une après-midi de consultations…Entre deux patients, je m'octroie une courte pause pour passer aux services des soins intensifs. J'arrive dans le couloir menant à sa chambre quand j'aperçois quelqu'un observer par le hublot de la porte. C'est Charlie… Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il vient jusqu'ici, habituellement il demande des nouvelles à l'accueil de l'hôpital… Je m'approche doucement de lui.

**Bonjour Charlie**

Il sursaute, pensant certainement qu'il était seul…

**Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur…**

**Je ne pensais pas te voir à cette heure là, je pensais que tu travaillais…**

**C'est le cas mais j'ai pris une pause, il fallait que je la vois…**

**J'ai honte…je ne trouve même pas la force d'ouvrir cette porte…Tout est ma faute, si je ne l'avais pas exclue de chez moi en la donnant à Mike, si je ne l'avais pas exclue de ma vie…rien ne serait arrivé…Je suis un monstre Edward, comment j'ai pu faire ça à ma propre fille…**

**J'aimerai vous dire que ce n'est rien, que ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais je ne peux pas…Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous avez fait ça…Je ne vous déteste pas car je suis certain qu'au fond de vous, vous êtes un homme bon…mais je ne sais pas si Bella réussira à vous pardonner un jour… Elle avait confiance en vous, elle vous a supplié de ne pas l'abandonner mais vous n'avez rien écouté de ce qu'elle disait… Elle n'avait plus que vous et vous lui avez tourné le dos…**

**Je sais tout ça Edward…depuis le moment où j'ai fermé cette porte derrière elle, je regrette mon geste…J'aimerai pouvoir retourner en arrière mais c'est impossible.**

**Je peux vous poser une question ? Pourquoi vous êtes venu jusqu'ici ? On m'a dit que d'habitude vous veniez prendre de ses nouvelles mais que vous ne dépassiez pas l'accueil alors pourquoi ?**

**Parce qu'elle me manque…**

Il se met à pleurer comme un enfant…Ses paroles me semblent sincères, il regrette vraiment son geste… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le serre dans mes bras…Je me dégage de lui et lui dit.

**On m'a dit un jour que les gens dans le coma pouvait entendre quand on leur parlait…Entrez dans cette chambre et dites lui tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur… Excusez-moi mais il faut que j'y aille…**

Je regarde rapidement dans la chambre et aperçois ma belle endormie…Je commence à partir quand j'entends mon prénom, c'est Charlie qui m'appelle.

**Edward ! Merci d'avoir été là pour elle, et pour le petit aussi…Vous êtes un homme bien. J'aurai aimé qu'elle vous rencontre avant…**

**Moi aussi, Monsieur Swan, moi aussi…**

Je rejoins mon bureau et m'occupe des derniers patients. A la fin de mes consultations je vais chercher Ty et file une nouvelle fois dans le service qui s'occupe de Bella.

L'infirmière me demande si je peux lui laisser le petit le temps que j'aille la voir. J'hésite un peu.

**Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur Cullen, il est entre de bonne main, elle aussi elle a besoin de vous…**

**D'accord, mais s' il se met à pleurer venez me chercher directement, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

**Très bien.**

Je regarde Ty et lui dit.

**Regarde papa va rentrer dans la pièce et toi tu vas rester avec la dame d'accord ?**

**Non !**

**Ty s' il te plaît, papa n'en a pas pour longtemps d'accord, je reviens !**

Je le pose par terre et l'infirmière lui donne des petits cube qu'elle a dans son bureau. Ty les prend et s'installe par terre pour jouer. J'entre dans la pièce. Ma belle, n'a pas bougé. Le bip incessant des machines me donne la nausée, il me rappelle l'enfer qu'elle a dû vivre après son départ de chez moi…Je m'installe comme d'habitude et lui prend la main.

**Coucou ma belle, si tu savais comme tu me manques… La vie n'est plus pareille sans toi… En plus, Ty demande beaucoup d'attention en ce moment, et il commence à bien marcher. J'ai vraiment hâte que tu le vois gambader partout. J'ai hâte de t'avoir à la maison avec nous, et que… Je suis désolé ma chérie, si tu savais comme je suis désolé… J'aurai jamais dû te laisser partir, j'aurai dû tout faire pour que tu restes avec moi…Si jamais je m'étais battu pour toi, tu serais là avec nous, en bonne santé…mais j'ai été lâche…je t'ai abandonné quand tu en as eu le plus besoin… Je sais que tu dois te dire que c'est parce que tu me l'avais demandé, mais je n'aurai pas dû t'écouter… Il faut que tu te réveilles, Ty a besoin de sa maman…et moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi… J'ai fait une promesse à mes parents le jour de leur enterrement, je leur ai promis de tout faire pour rester en vie…mais si tu ne reviens pas, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver…je peux plus vivre sans toi, avec Ty vous êtes les deux lumières de ma vie. Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime tellement… Réveille-toi s'il te plait…**

Je serre un peu sa main valide dans la mienne, elle est gelée. Le silence s'est installé. Je guette le moindre mouvement mais rien… Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, sans bouger, attendant qu'elle se réveille mais c'est un petit coup sur la porte qui me ramène à la réalité.

**Excusez-moi Docteur Cullen, mais Ty vous réclame.**

**Quelle heure est-il ?**

**Presque 19h30.**

Quoi ? Ca fait 1h30 que je suis assis sur cette chaise ? J'ai vraiment perdu la notion du temps et je comprends que Ty me réclame, il doit commencer à avoir faim.

**Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.**

Carmen ferme la porte. Je me lève et me penche sur le visage de Bella, j'embrasse tout d'abord son front avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. La sensation est étrange, elles ne sont plus douces et chaudes, mais froides et rugueuses…

**Je t'aime Bella, reviens moi…**

Je la regarde une dernière fois et sors de la chambre. Ty relève sa tête et je le prends dans mes bras.

**Merci de l'avoir surveillé. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…**

**De rien docteur, si vous voulez, ça ne me dérange pas de m'en occuper tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et si vous voulez rester plus longtemps avec Mademoiselle Swan, amenez un pot pour Ty, je lui donnerai à manger.**

**Merci Carmen, vraiment.**

**Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, je suis moi aussi passée par là…donc si je peux vous aider, n'hésitez pas Docteur Cullen.**

**Edward…appelez moi Edward.**

**Très bien, alors rentrez bien Edward.**

**Merci, à demain.**

Nous arrivons rapidement à la maison, je prépare directement à manger pour Ty qui commence à s'impatienter. En 5 minutes, c'est prêt, vive les plats préparés. En voyant son assiette, il se calme immédiatement. Je l'installe dans sa chaise haute et lui donne à manger. Entre deux bouchées, il essaie de me parler mais je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'il me dit, mais j'acquiesce, ça lui fait plaisir. Après le repas, je lui donne son bain et l'habille d'un pyjama. Il ne m'a pas l'air fatigué et il semble s'énerver…Je l'installe dans son parc et je sors ma guitare, il adore quand je joue…_Open up your heart to me  
And say what's on your mind, oh yes  
I know that we have been through so much pain  
But I still need you in my life this time_

And I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you tonight

I figured out what to say to you  
But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, always they do  
And I know in time that you will understand  
That what we have is so right this time

And I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right

All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more  
And baby I know  
I need you  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you, oh

I need you tonight (I need you, oh I need you baby)  
I need you right now (It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this)  
I know deep within my heart  
No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right  
All I know is baby  
I really need you tonight

La musique semble l'avoir apaisé, et moi aussi d'ailleurs…Elle permet de me délivrer de mes angoisses, je fais passer ce que je ressens par les mots que je chante… Je dépose la guitare sur son socle et prends Ty dans mes bras… Je lui fais un dernier câlin avant d'aller le mettre au lit. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et il s'endort aussitôt.

Maintenant que Ty est endormi, je vais pouvoir m'occuper un peu de moi. Je n'ai pas très faim mais il faut que je mange. Je me fais un sandwich rapide et vais me coucher, la reprise n'a pas été facile et je suis exténué. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir, pour un sommeil sans cauchemar, je l'espère…

J'entends Ty m'appeler, je me demande bien l'heure qu'il peut être…7h00…pour la première fois depuis que Bella est à l'hôpital, j'ai réussi à dormir sans me réveiller toutes les heures à causes de mes cauchemars… Je me lève et c'est parti pour une deuxième journée…

Mercredi matin, j'ai appelé Jasper et Alice pour qu'ils viennent passer la soirée avec moi. J'ai des questions à poser à Jasper par rapport au divorce de Bella…J'aimerai qu'elle évite de s'en occuper le plus possible, donc si je peux faire avancer les choses, autant le faire en attendant son réveil.

La journée est passée à une vitesse folle, j'ai à peine pu voir Bella pendant ma pause de l'après midi, car oui maintenant je prends une pause de 10 minutes vers 15h30 pour pouvoir être près d'elle le plus possible…

Je rentre avec Ty de l'hôpital après avoir vu Bella. Je commence ma routine du soir, bain, diner, guitare…Il n'y a que comme ça qu'il accepte d'aller dormir…Il se rend compte qu'il se passe quelque chose malgré son jeune âge…

Ty est couché depuis 20 minutes quand Alice et Jasper arrivent à la maison. Alice à sa propre clé maintenant, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer…

**Salut vous deux.**

**Salut Edward**, répondent-ils en cœur

**Ca va ?**

**Oui mais c'est plutôt à nous de demander ça**, me dit Alice

**J'essaie de garder la tête hors de l'eau, mais c'est pas facile…**

**Si tu as besoin d'aide, on est là, hésite pas, **dit Jasper

**Merci.**

Jasper est vraiment un mec super, c'est vraiment l'homme qu'il fallait pour Alice… Nous nous installons dans le salon pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Je commence directement par mes questions.

**Jasper, je voudrai savoir… Comment ça va se passer pour Bella ?**

**C'est à dire ?**

**Pour son divorce…**

**Par rapport à ce qu'elle a vécue, ce sera une procédure de divorce pour faute. Sa vocation est de répondre aux cas de fautes particulièrement graves, principalement lors de violences conjugales, d'injures, diffamations ou défaut de participation à la vie familiale…**

**Et ça va prendre longtemps. **

**Normalement, la procédure standard dure plusieurs mois, mais avec Mike qui est accusé de plusieurs crimes, je vais tout faire pour l'accélérer. Par contre…il y a une phase obligatoire… Bella et Newton vont être convoqués à une audience de tentative de conciliation devant le Juge aux Affaires Familiales.**

**Non ! Tu peux pas lui faire ça ! Pas après ce qu'il a fait…**

**C'est une phase obligatoire, mais vu que Newton est en prison, je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer…**

**Je ne veux pas qu'elle le revoit…elle a déjà trop souffert à cause de lui.**

**Je te promets de tout faire pour éviter la conciliation. Je me renseignerai auprès des collègues demain et s'il le faut j'appellerai directement le Juge…**

**Merci Jasper.**

**De rien Edward, je fais que mon boulot. Je préparerai les documents aussi que Bella aura à signer pour démarrer la procédure. Tant qu'elle n'est pas réveillée, je ne pourrai rien faire.**

**Oui je m'en doute, mais je veux que tout soit prêt pour ne pas perdre de temps.**

Le reste de la soirée se passe dans la bonne humeur. Ma solitude m'a quittée pendant quelques heures et ça fait vraiment du bien. Les deux tourtereaux partent vers 23h30, on n'a pas vu le temps passer…

Ca fait maintenant 15 jours que je l'attends… Je n'ai plus la volonté de travailler, alors j'ai demandé à mon chef de service de m'arrêter. Quand il m'a vu, il n'a pas cherché à me refuser quoique ce soit. Même si les premiers jours, j'avais eu l'impression d'aller bien, ce n'était qu'une impression. L'attente devient insupportable pour moi…

Ty me colle un peu moins qu'avant, il accepte de rester avec Alice, il n'y a qu'avec elle qu'il ne fait pas une crise… Elle vient à la maison tous les jours pour s'occuper de lui et me laisser souffler un peu.

**Alice, ça te dérange pas si je sors un peu?**

**Non vas-y, ça te fera du bien.**

Je mets mon blouson et m'engouffre dans l'air froid de Seattle…Je marche sans but précis, tel un chien errant dans la ville… Au bout d'une heure je m'arrête…je connais cet endroit…Pourquoi je suis ici? Comme si je ne souffrais pas déjà assez… Ca fait bientôt un an que je ne suis pas venu. Je pousse les grilles de fer forgé et entre dans ce lieu lugubre… Un frisson me parcourt le dos. Les pensées les plus noires se bousculent dans ma tête…il ne faut pas que je sombre, je dois rester positif…mais c'est tellement difficile… J'arrive enfin devant eux, eux qui auraient pu me réconforter s'ils avaient été là…

**Bonjour Maman, bonjour Papa…**

**Vous devez vous demander ce que je fais là…je ne le sais pas moi même…Mes pas m'ont amené ici. Je ne vais pas bien, pas du tout même. Vous vous souvenez de la mère de Ty? Et bien elle est à l'hôpital, dans le coma et je ne sais pas quand elle va se réveiller…**

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues mais je ne ferai rien pour les arrêter…Je n'ai plus la force pour ça…

**Son mari l'a tabassée pendant des heures…Elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi et moi je n'ai rien fait, je l'ai laissé partir… Les docteurs ne savent pas si elle va se réveiller un jour et c'est de ma faute… Je ne sais pas s'il y a une vie dans l'au-delà avec un Dieu quelque part, mais si c'est le cas, demandez-lui de ne pas me l'enlever… J'ai besoin d'elle et je l'aime comme un fou…Ty aussi à besoin de sa maman… Je vous en supplie, faites quelque chose. Si elle ne revenait pas…je ne sais pas si j'y survivrai…elle est toute ma vie maintenant…**

**Je sais que je vous avais promis de me battre pour vous, mais sans elle, j'y arriverai pas. Je suis désolé…**

**Elle m'a redonné l'envie de vivre, j'aurai aimé vous la présenter, je suis certain qu'elle vous aurait plu…Elle est tellement belle, attentionnée, généreuse…**

**J'espère vraiment que vous pourrez faire quelque chose de là où vous êtes… Je vous aime, vous nous manquez à Alice et moi…**

Je quitte le cimetière le cœur un peu plus léger même si l'angoisse est toujours présente. Je rentre chez moi en faisant un détour par le garage d'Emmett et Rosalie.

**Eddy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**

**Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Emmett…**

**Désolé mec. Alors qu'est-ce tu viens faire?**

**Je passais dans le coin…**

**Comment tu vas?**

**Bien…enfin non, en fait je sais pas…**

**Attends.**

Il se tourne vers Rosalie qui est sous une voiture et lui crie.

**Chérie, tu peux gérer le garage ?**

Elle lui répond tout en sortant de là.

**Em t'abuses, y a plein de boulot, qu'est-ce que tu … Oh Edward, désolée, je ne t'avais pas entendu…**

**Salut Rose…**

**J'aimerai passer un peu de temps avec Edward…**

**Ne t'embêtes pas pour moi, si vous avez du boulot je veux pas m'imposer…**

**Nan c'est bon, vas-y Emmett, le boulot peut attendre.**

Emmett va chercher sa veste et nous allons nous installer au café d'en face.

**Comment va-t-elle?**

**Toujours pareil, son état est stable mais elle ne répond à aucuns stimuli…**

**Ils savent pour combien de temps elle va en avoir?**

**Non, tout dépend de Bella, ses blessures guérissent bien…maintenant il faut qu'elle ait la volonté de revenir parmi les vivants…**

**Dis pas ça Edward, elle n'est pas encore morte!**

**Je sais mais j'en ai l'impression parfois… J'ai un trou béant dans la poitrine qui fait un mal de chien. J'ai peur Em, je sais pas si je survivrai si jamais…**

**Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut te battre, si toi aussi tu laisses tomber, qui va s'occuper de Ty? Il a besoin de toi autant que de Bella. Si jamais elle ne se réveillait pas, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. Elle connaissait les risques qu'elle prenait quand elle est partie avec lui…**

**Tu dis que c'est de sa faute maintenant? **m'énerve-je.

**Non, j'ai jamais dit ça, mais tu m'as pas laissé finir. Elle a fait ça pour sauver Ty. Imagine si elle était restée chez toi, il aurait pu le voir et s'en prendre à lui… Elle a préférée risquer sa vie plutôt que celle de votre enfant…**

**C'est la mienne que j'aurai dû risquer...Elle me manque…**

**Alors va la voir, reste avec elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle sait que tu es là.**

**Il faut que je m'occupe de Ty…**

**Alice se fera une joie de le faire, de toute façon il est déjà avec elle.**

**Oui, t'as raison, il faut que je la vois. Merci Em.**

**De rien mon frère…Et si t'as besoin, tu sais où me trouver.**

Je me lève et pars en courant vers mon appartement. Je grimpe les escaliers comme un dératé et ouvre la porte.

**Alice?**

**Dans la cuisine!**

**J'ai un immense service à te demander…**

**Oui je m'occupe de ton fils le temps qu'il faudra, va voir Bella. Restes près d'elle, je passerai avec Ty dans l'après midi…D'ailleurs, je me demandais quand tu allais le faire…**

Elle à un don de voyance c'est pas possible… Je la serre fort dans mes bras.

**Merci p'tite sœur, t'es la meilleure. Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi, aller, file.**

Je passe par la chambre de mon fils pour l'embrasser, passe prendre ma guitare dans le salon et prend mes clés de voiture.

J'arrive dans le service de Bella et Carmen me voit arriver.

**Vous ne travaillez pas Edward?**

**Non…j'avais pas la tête à ça…le Docteur Dewyer m'a dit de revenir quand je serai prêt. Carmen, vous pensez qu'elle va se réveiller un jour?**

**J'en suis sûre mon petit, j'en suis sûre…**

Elle me fait un sourire que je lui retourne, je pousse la porte de ma belle et à peine une minute après m'être installé, le bip des machines s'affole avant de devenir continu… Non, c'est pas vrai !

**BELLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

**

* * *

**

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre...on tape pas l'auteur pour cette fin sadique...Sinon vous aurez pas la suite...


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je remercie ninie067 pour sa correction**

**Ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM je pense à toi….**

**Merci à :**

**lia3011, jerry03, ****HEROICA FANTASIA 8****, tal'aura, ****soraya2107****, ****sarinette60****, ****lovers87****, ****CaRoOThePriinCess**** , Mellli, ****Nancyy04****, ousna, ****Schwips'****, ****coco-des-iles****, ****cococherie****, ****amimi31****, ****petitelulu27****, ****Elodie13****, ****Tinga Bella****, ****elo-didie****, ****Lenerol****, ****Anna-Maria34000****, ****helimoen****, ****fan-par-hasard21****, ****Triskelle sparrow****, ****ulkan13****, ****hp-drago****, ****pounine****, ****Charloon'****, ****Nymphea51****, ****Grazie****, ****LuneBlanche****, ****Famous Marion****, ****alicia38****, ****oliveronica cullen massen****, ****Aliiice****, ****Claire91****, ****calimero59****, ****Letmesign23****, ****Titie****, ****Kalliope31****, ****gistrel****, ****cchope****, ****pierard85****, ****TisingeD****, ****mel031****, ****Habswifes****, ****Elodie Breuse****, ****Virginie-de-TN****, ****aelita48****, ****midsum****, ****Atchoum16****, ****vavounette****, ****Rosabella01****, ****mmccg****, ****2L d'R****, ****Bibi017****, ****doudounord****, ****Gabrielle Raven Malfoy****, ****emichlo****, ****moinini****, ****sissi72-friend**

**Les non-inscrits :**

**fanny, PatiewSnow, Ilonka, diana, la fille, ****Aanaii2Ss, Anykim, aurdeonya, Manon, Cendrillon49, ayana, Jazz, laccro**

**J'ai de plus en plus de lecteurs, et ça fais super plaisirs.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 15**_

Les médecins arrivent en trombe dans la chambre, moi je suis pétrifié, je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il se passe… Je me fais pousser à droite à gauche mais je ne réagis pas. Je ne peux qu'observer la scène, mes membres ne répondent pas. Les médecins lui font un massage cardiaque et des électrochocs. Au bout de quelques minutes, son cœur reprend enfin…La pression retombe… Dieu merci elle est vivante…je m'effondre au sol.

_J'ouvre les yeux et je suis surpris de voir mes parents…qu'est-ce qu'ils font là? Est-ce que je suis mort? Non ce n'est pas possible…_

_**Bonjour mon chéri.**_

_**Maman, comment?**_

_**Non tu n'es pas mort si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Tu es à l'hôpital…le choc de voir Bella mourir, t'as fait sombrer dans l'inconscience.**_

_**Alors pourquoi vous êtes là?**_

_**Nous t'avons entendu quand tu es venu au cimetière aujourd'hui. Tu te sens responsable de ce qui arrive, et tu te poses beaucoup de questions…**_

_**J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place parfois…Si je n'avais pas été là, Bella n'aurait pas été dans cet état là…**_

_**Suis-nous…**_

_Je les suis jusqu'à apercevoir une fille, elle traîne dans la rue avec un groupe de mecs qui n'ont pas l'air très fréquentable… Nous nous rapprochons du groupe et mon cœur rate un battement en découvrant que cette fille…c'est Alice…Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?_

_**Pourquoi?**_

_**Voilà ce qu'elle serait devenue si tu n'avais pas été là. Notre mort l'a dévastée et elle est tombée dans un trou sans fin…entre drogues, alcools, sexe… Tu l'as sauvé de sa descente aux enfers…Sans toi, elle n'aurait pas surmontée notre mort. Vous vous êtes soutenus mutuellement et c'est ce qui lui a permis de remonter à la surface…**_

_**Maintenant, viens. **_

_Nous continuons de marcher pour arriver jusqu'à une belle maison, je ne l'ai jamais vu… Nous entrons à l'intérieur et j'aperçois un petit garçon, il a peut-être 5 ans…peut-être un peu plus… il semble triste à en mourir…Un homme arrive dans la pièce…Newton…alors ce garçon ça serait Ty?_

_**Toi, viens là!**_

_Le petit garçon s'approche apeuré, comme s'il savait ce qui allait arriver…Sans prévenir, Mike lui met une gifle magistrale en pleine tête. C'est horrible de voir ça. J'ai envie de vomir… Mike recommence de plus belle jusqu'à ce que Bella arrive dans la pièce. Elle fonce sur Ty le protégeant des coups de son père, les recevant à sa place…Au bout de 20 minutes, Newton sort de la maison. Bella ne bouge plus…Ty réussi à sortir de l'étreinte de sa mère…_

_**Maman! Maman réveille-toi! Il est parti. Maman!**_

_Bella ne réagit pas. Le petit garçon court jusqu'au téléphone._

_**Ma maman ne bouge plus, j'ai peur. Venez vite.**_

_Les ambulanciers arrivent rapidement. Je suis impuissant face à ce que je vois. J'entends quelqu'un dire._

_**Elle est morte, il n'y a plus rien à faire…**_

_**Bella…non…**_

_**Je sais que c'est dur, mais voilà ce qui serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas été là. Bella serait rentrée avec son fils, et Mike n'aurait pas accepté qu'elle lui ait cachée la vérité. Chaque jour elle a été rouée de coups, essayant de protéger Ty le plus possible… Jusqu'au jour où elle n'a plus eue la force de résister.**_

_**Tu as changé la vie de nombreuses personnes, fiston, et tu le feras encore…alors bats**__-__**toi pour les gens que tu aimes, même si c'est difficile, ça ne sera jamais vain…**_

_**Maintenant, réveille**__-__**toi, ton fils à besoin de toi…**_

_**Attendez, ne partez pas, vous me manquez. Je vous aime.**_

_**Nous aussi Edward…**_

**Edward…Réveille**_-_**toi…**

C'est la voix d'Alice que j'entends. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et je vois ma sœur dans un fauteuil près de moi.

**Alice…**

**Oh mon dieu, Edward, j'ai vraiment eu peur…**

**Je suis désolé…Ca fait combien de temps ?**

**Bientôt deux jours…**

**Co…Comment va-t-elle ?**

**Elle est stable, les médecins ont dit que c'était certainement un caillot qui s'était formé mais qu'il s'est résorbé avec les électrochocs. Ils lui ont donnés de quoi pour fluidifier le sang donc ça ne se reproduira plus.**

**J'ai vraiment eu peur…à un point que ça m'a pétrifié…**

**Oui je sais, Carmen m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé.**

**Où est Ty ?**

**Avec Carmen justement.**

**Tu peux aller le chercher s'il te plait, car je suppose que je ne peux pas bouger de ce lit…**

**Exact…tu étais extenué, depuis quand tu n'as pas fait une nuit convenable ?**

**Trop longtemps. Vas le chercher et demande à Carmen de t'accompagner, j'aimerai lui poser une question.**

**D'accord, j'arrive.**

Alice sort et revient au bout de 5 minutes. Ty me tend les bras et je le prends contre moi. Je repense à ce que j'ai vu dans ce rêve étrange…

**Je t'aime mon bonhomme, je me battrai pour toi, je te le promets**

**Papa…**

**Je suis là.**

Il se blottit contre moi et s'endort, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis longtemps…

**Carmen, est**_-_**ce que vous pensez qu'il est possible d'installer un lit dans la chambre de Bella ?**

**Je vais me renseigner, mais la chambre est grande donc je pense que c'est possible. **

**Merci Carmen, vous êtes un ange. Alice tu peux me garder Ty jusqu'à ce que Bella se réveille ?**

**Bien sur, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te l'amènerai tous les jours.**

**Merci Alice !**

Elle repart et Alice rentre à la maison pour ramener des affaires de rechange pour moi. Je profite de ce moment de calme pour câliner mon fils. Il m'a manqué, même si j'ai souvent été présent pour lui depuis l'agression de Bella mais mon cœur n'y était pas. Mais aujourd'hui je vais veiller sur lui et sur Bella au même niveau…

Carmen revient dans ma chambre, j'ai dû m'endormir car la nuit est tombée. Elle n'est pas seule, le médecin l'accompagne.

**Bonjour Edward, comment te sens-tu?**

**Mieux…**

**Carmen m'a demandé pour te transférer dans la chambre de Mademoiselle Swan. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient si tu y restes pour te reposer. Tu sembles aller mieux mais tes analyses ne sont pas de cet avis. Je t'ai prescrit des somnifères légers, ça t'évitera d'avoir un sommeil agité. Tu as aussi une perfusion de nutriments donc si tu veux te déplacer, mais fais attention.**

**Merci Andrew.**

**Tu restes ici pour cette nuit et nous te transférerons demain matin quand tu seras réveillé, ça te vas ?**

**D'accord. Merci.**

Andrew repart et Carmen s'approche de moi.

**Votre sœur est venue prendre votre fils, elle n'a pas voulu vous réveiller. Elle passera demain. Tenez, vos somnifères. Il est déjà tard.**

**Merci Carmen.**

**Bonne nuit.**

Le lendemain est vite arrivé, Andrew est passé vers 9h pour me déplacer. Quelle n'a pas été ma joie de voir Bella, même si elle est toujours dans le coma, ça me fait un bien fou.

**Bonjour mon amour, je suis désolé de ne pas être revenu avant mais j'ai eu un empêchement… Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne te quitte plus une seconde, jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles… **

Les jours défilent et se ressemblent…Alice m'amène Ty tous les jours. Il me fait d'énorme câlin, nous jouons ensemble pendant quelques heures. Puis nous mangeons avec Alice et quelques fois Jasper et après ils repartent avec mon bonhomme…Il me manque beaucoup, mais je pense que c'est la meilleure solution pour le moment. Sinon je passe mon temps à tenir la main de Bella en continuant d'espérer qu'elle se réveille. Je lui raconte les évolutions de Ty et les dernières nouvelles.

Jasper est venu me voir suite à la procédure de divorce et j'ai été rassuré quand il m'a dit que la conciliation n'aurait pas lieu et que donc Bella n'aura pas besoin de revoir Newton…enfin au moins pas avant le procès… Il m'a dit aussi que le divorce serait prononcé rapidement dès que Bella sera réveillé.

Charlie est passé une fois depuis que je suis là. Il a dû repartir à Forks, le boulot l'appelait…comme toujours, mais il m'a promis de venir ce weekend. On a pas mal discuté de Bella, il m'a appris pourquoi sa mère était partie, il m'a raconté l'enfance de Bella et c'était très enrichissant…

Demain, ça fera un mois qu'elle dort…

_**PDV de Bella :**_

J'ai mal…J'essaye de revenir à la réalité, mais c'est dur…qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Où suis-je ? J'entends un bip…Suis-je morte ? Non, je sens la douleur…La paradis ne peut pas être si désagréable que ça ? J'entends une porte qui s'ouvre…J'essaye d'ouvrir mes yeux, mais la douleur dans ma tête m'en empêche…Je sens quelque chose de doux qui me tient la main, j'essaye de bouger mes doigts, mais rien ne répond…Je me concentre encore un peu…Mes yeux s'ouvrent doucement, et il fait noir dans la pièce où je suis…Le bip est toujours présent et me donne mal à la tête…J'essaye de bouger mes doigts à nouveau. Une pression se fait sentir immédiatement. Je sens un mouvement près de moi, et j'essaye de tourner la tête, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Je panique, pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ? Le bip accélère et la présence près de moi se lève vers mon visage.

**Bella ? Oh mon dieu tu es enfin réveillée…Calme-toi mon ange, je vais appeler une infirmière.**

Le contact de ma main disparaît, Edward…Je suis sûre que c'est lui…La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et une dame en blanc apparaît près de moi.

**Bienvenue parmi nous Bella, je suis Carmen votre infirmière.**

Je veux essayer de parler, mais ma bouche est sèche, et quelque chose me gêne toujours. Je bouge ma main et regarde cette chose gênante. Un tube, dans mon nez ? J'essaye de l'enlever mais l'infirmière m'en empêche.

**Non, Bella, vous devez le garder jusqu'à ce que le médecin vienne vous voir. Vous avez soif ?**

Je fais oui de la tête et elle m'apporte un verre d'eau. Elle m'aide à boire doucement. Une fois ma gorge moins sèche j'essaye de parler, mais aucun son ne veut sortir. Carmen s'approche de moi doucement.

**La douleur va passer, mais en attendant il faut que vous vous teniez tranquille. J'imagine que vous avez beaucoup de questions ?**

Je fais oui de la tête, beaucoup, beaucoup de questions.

**Edward va revenir, il est parti appeler sa sœur, et il répondra à toutes vos questions dès son retour, d'accord ?**

Je refais oui de la tête. Je ne peux faire rien d'autre.

**Je vais avertir le médecin que vous êtes réveillée.**

Elle sort de la pièce et me voilà seule avec mes questions. Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Depuis combien de temps ? Mon fils, comment va-t-il ? Je suis perdue dans mes pensées, quand je sens des lèvres se poser sur mon front. Je sursaute au contact et…Edward se recule doucement. Il s'installe près de moi et me prend ma main valide. Je le regarde, il est tellement beau…tellement…magnifique quoi ! Ses yeux sont brillants et il sourit. Je pense qu'il attend que je parle. Je me retente à l'expérience mais rien ne sort de ma bouche. Il le comprend, et s'installe sur la chaise à côté du lit, et me prend de nouveau la main.

**Si tu savais l'inquiétude que nous avons tous eu ! J'ai cru devenir fou de ne pas te voir te réveiller. Je pense que tu te demandes comment tu es arrivée ici ?**

Signe affirmatif de la tête.

**Ton père t'as retrouvé chez Mike, inconsciente. Il t'avait battu.**

Mon père ? Mike…des flashes apparaisse devant mes yeux. Mike…appartement d'Edward…gifle…coup de pieds…mon cœur s'affole et Edward s'inquiète immédiatement.

**Bella, calme-toi, il ne peut plus te faire de mal…jamais. Il est en prison à l'heure qu'il est. Il n'est pas prêt d'en sortir.**

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, il est sincère. Je me détends immédiatement. Ca veut dire que je suis libre ? Que je vais pouvoir vivre normalement ? Avec Ty ? Avec Edward ? Enfin, ça c'est à voir. Mais je vais pouvoir divorcer de ce fou ? Les larmes montent dans mes yeux. Edward me prend le visage entre ses mains doucement et m'embrasse le front.

**Ne pleure pas Bella, tu vas pouvoir vivre normalement. Tu va pouvoir divorcer d'avec lui, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?**

Il a l'air triste en me disant cela. Je le regarde dans les yeux et lui souris. Je lève mon bras valide et attire sa tête vers moi. Je loge ma tête doucement dans son cou et respire à plein poumon son odeur. Il m'entoure de ses bras comme il peut. Je l'entends renifler contre moi et retire ma tête pour le regarder. Il a les yeux rougis par les larmes. Je fronce les sourcils et il me fait un magnifique sourire.

**C'est juste que j'ai eu tellement peur de t'avoir perdu. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer. Quand ton père nous a appelés pour nous dire que tu étais dans le coma, j'ai cru devenir fou. Avec Emmett on attendait des nouvelles depuis trois jours. Ils ont arrêté Mike pour complicité de meurtre. Mais je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard. Là pour l'instant tu dois te reposer.**

Il m'embrasse doucement les lèvres. Je réponds doucement et me rallonge. Une douleur arrive vivement dans mon bras quand je le bouge un peu. Je gémis et Edward fait appel à l'infirmière. Elle arrive cinq minutes après.

**Carmen, je crois que la douleur commence à apparaître.**

**Bella, où avez-vous mal ?**

Je lui montre mon bras.

**Je vais vous donner des antidouleurs. Le médecin sera là dans environ 1 heure.**

**Merci Carmen.**

Elle ressort de la pièce et revient avec une seringue dans la main. Le produit agit rapidement, la douleur se dissipe peu à peu.

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

J'étais assis sur la chaise quand j'ai senti la pression sur mes doigts. Je n'y croyais pas, mais le bip de la machine m'a fait vite comprendre. Quand j'ai vu ses yeux ouverts, une joie sans pareille m'a parcouru. Je l'ai rassurée et je suis sorti.

**Carmen, elle est réveillée ! **Criai-je

**Calme-toi Edward, je vais aller la voir.**

**Merci Carmen, je vais appeler Alice maintenant.**

**Vas-y ! Je reste avec elle.**

Je l'embrasse, et elle sourit grandement. Je sors de l'hôpital rapidement et compose le numéro d'Alice sur mon portable.

_**Allo !**_

_**Alice, elle est réveillée…**_

_**C'est génial Edward…Tu veux que je vienne ?**_

Je regarde l'heure. 14h30. C'est la sieste de Ty.

_**Viens en fin d'après-midi après la sieste de Ty. Je pense que le médecin va venir la voir.**_

_**D'accord Edward…Maintenant tout va bien aller !**_

_**J'espère Alice…**_

_**Allez va la voir.**_

_**Tu peux prévenir Emmett pour moi ?**_

_**Oui…ne t'inquiète pas.**_

_**Merci Alice !**_

Je raccroche et décide de prévenir Charlie. Après tout, il est venu régulièrement. Je dois préparer Bella au fait que son père réapparaît. Après, elle décidera si elle veut le voir ou non.

_**Chef Swan j'écoute ! **_

_**Charlie c'est Edward !**_

_**Edward…elle est réveillée ?**_

_**Oui, ça ne fais pas longtemps !**_

_**Oh merci mon dieu…comment elle va ?**_

_**J'attends que le médecin vienne la voir, et nous saurons.**_

_**Merci Edward !**_

_**De rien.**_

_**Tu penses que je pourrais…**_

_**Charlie, je vais lui dire, que vous souhaitez la voir. Après je ne sais pas sa réaction. Je vous tiens au courant !**_

_**Merci Edward, Vraiment.**_

_**Je retourne la voir.**_

_**Prends soin d'elle.**_

_**Pas de problème ce sera fait. Bye !**_

_**Bye !**_

Je coupe mon portable et rentre dans l'hôpital. Mon sourire ne quitte pas mon visage. J'entre dans sa chambre, et je vois Bella dans ses pensées. Je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse sur le front. Elle sursaute, mais ne dit rien. Je lui donne les raisons de son hospitalisation, et je vois des larmes dans ses yeux. Je m'inquiète immédiatement, ne veut-elle pas divorcer ? Veut-elle retourner avec lui ? Je la serre dans mes bras et des larmes me monte aux yeux. Je suis tellement content de la voir réveiller, que ce sont des larmes de joie. Je renifle lamentablement, et je finis par lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Carmen vient lui donner quelque chose pour la douleur, et je reste avec elle jusqu'à ce que le médecin arrive. Le silence est calme, reposant. C'est ce dont a besoin Bella de toute façon.

Après le passage du médecin, je suis tout de suite rassuré. Bella a eue un peu peur quand il lui a parlé de ses fractures et de son opération, mais il a su la rassurer. Elle a eue du mal à croire qu'elle était dans le coma depuis 1 mois. Quand il repart elle essaye de reparler à nouveau, mais rien ne sort, elle a toujours mal à la gorge. Je lui donne un peu d'eau.

**Bella, nous seront tous là pour toi, le temps que tu te rétablisses et même après. **

**Je vais être un fardeau ! **

Je suis surpris de l'entendre, mais ravi. Sa voix est rauque, mais ça devrait aller mieux d'ici peu de temps.

**Ne dit jamais que tu va être un fardeau. Bella, on était tous tellement inquiet. Comment peux-tu imaginer être un fardeau ?**

**Vous allez devoir vous occuper de moi !**

**Et alors, c'est ce que je veux. Je veux que tu ailles bien, que tu sois bien. Et pour Ty aussi. Tu sais qu'il vient me rendre visite tous les soirs ?**

**Tu es resté ici ?**

**Oui, C'est Alice qui c'est occupée de lui !**

**Merci Edward, de ne pas m'abandonner.**

**Allé tu dois te reposer. Demain nous devrons discuter encore un peu. Et Ty ne devrais pas tarder.**

**Edward rentre avec Ty ce soir. Il a besoin de son papa aussi. Je suis en sécurité ici, et très bien entourée.**

**Tu es sûre ?**

**Oui Edward. Rentre avec Ty.**

**D'accord ! **Souffle-je

Je m'installe dans la chaise, et nous attendons tranquillement que Ty et Alice arrive. Ce qu'ils font 20 minutes plus tard. Ty marche dans ma direction. Il marche tout seul depuis deux semaines, et à chaque fois il me court dans les bras. Je l'attrape et le fais voler dans les airs sous ses éclats de rire. Je l'embrasse, il me fait un câlin et je m'approche de Bella. Elle a un grand sourire.

**Ty, dit bonjour à maman ! **

Ty me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Bella a les larmes aux yeux. Je penche Ty pour que Bella puisse l'embrasser.

**Jour !**

**Bonjour mon bonhomme. Je suis contente de te voir !**

Ty se blottit contre moi, en cachant son visage comme il le fait souvent. Alice parle à Bella et Ty joue avec la chaîne que j'ai autour du cou. Vers 18H30 je décide de partir. Profiter un peu de mon fils et laisser Bella se reposer.

**Nous revenons demain d'accord ?**

**Oui, mais ne viens pas toute la journée, juste l'après midi d'accord ?**

**T'es sûre ?**

**Oui, je suis sûre Edward. Et puis tu travailles non ?**

**Bella, Edward ne travaille plus depuis que tu es dans le coma.**

**Mais pourquoi ?**

**J'étais trop inquiet pour toi. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer au travail.**

Bella a les yeux grands ouverts mais ne dit rien. Elle embrasse Ty, puis Alice. Ty suit sa tante dans le couloir.

**Tu es sûre pour demain ?**

**Oui Edward, profite du petit, s'il y a le moindre problème je t'appellerai d'accord ?**

**D'accord ! A demain ?**

**A demain Edward !**

Je l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres et file rejoindre ma sœur et mon fils dans le couloir. Ty me tend les bras et nous rentrons tous ensemble à mon appartement. Alice nous laisse seuls et rentre retrouver Jasper. Maintenant que Bella est réveillée, je vais essayer de montrer à Ty qui elle est réellement pour lui. Je décide de sortir l'album photo que j'ai fais à Ty avec celui que Bella m'avait fournie et je m'installe avec Ty dans le sofa. Je lui montre les photos doucement.

**Regarde Ty, c'est qui là ?**

**Papa !**

**Oui, et ici ?**

**Met ! **(Qui signifie Emmett)

**C'est bien, et là ?**

**Tata….per**

**C'est ça, et là ?**

…**.**

**Là c'est ta maman, Bella !**

**Ella !**

**Bella, maman !**

**Maman…**

**Oui c'est ça, c'est ta maman ! Et là c'est qui ?**

**Bébé !**

**Oui, mais le bébé c'est…Ty !**

Il me fait un grand sourire et reporte son attention sur les photos.

**Ade !**

**Oui c'est Jade et là ?**

**Met !**

**Et….**

**Tata !**

**Oui c'est bien. Tata Rosalie et Tonton Emmett.**

Je décide de lui remontrer des photos de Bella.

**Ella !**

**Maman Bella !**

**Maman Ella !**

**C'est ça. On retourne la voir demain ?**

**Bui !**

**Oui, Ty, oui !**

**Bui !**

Je ne comprends pas, il dit très bien oui-oui, mais dit bui pour oui. Bon, il faudra que je lui remontre plusieurs fois les photos de Bella. J'ai de la chance d'avoir un petit garçon calme et attentif, sinon je ne pourrais jamais le faire rester tranquille pour des choses comme ça. Je file lui donner le bain et je prépare son petit pot. Il mange plus proprement mais je fais toujours attention, et je ne commets plus l'erreur d'oublier son assiette si le téléphone sonne. Nous mangeons tous les deux, il me raconte plein de choses, je comprends de mieux en mieux. Après nous jouons avec ses voitures et je file le coucher. Je prends mon téléphone est décide d'appeler Bella. C'est Carmen qui me répond en premier.

_**Allo !**_

_**Carmen c'est Edward ! **_

_**Oh Edward, pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise que tu appelles ?**_

_**Heu…je ne sais pas. Elle dort ?**_

_**Non, je quitte sa chambre à l'instant, tu veux lui parler ?**_

_**Oui, mais pas longtemps.**_

_**Ok, je transfère et lui donne le téléphone.**_

_**Merci Carmen.**_

Je patiente cinq minutes quand j'entends la voix de Bella.

_**Edward !**_

_**Eh ma belle, comment tu te sens ?**_

_**C'est douloureux mais ça va. Je suis en forme.**_

_**Tant mieux. Je voulais m'assuré que tu allais bien !**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas, Carmen reste avec moi la plupart du temps, je ne suis pas seule.**_

_**Quand même, enfin je te souhaite une bonne nuit et surtout repose-toi bien !**_

_**Je ne risque pas d'aller danser Edward, mais merci de t'inquiéter. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et embrasse Ty pour moi.**_

_**D'accord, je vais aller lui faire un bisou alors, je l'entends qui discute encore dans son lit.**_

_**Merci Edward. A demain ?**_

_**Oui à demain, je t'embrasse Bella !**_

_**Moi aussi ! **_

Je coupe la communication. Je suis rassuré. J'ai tellement stressé pour son état que maintenant je vais être surprotecteur avec elle. J'espère ne pas l'étouffer quand même. Je vais voir Ty qui est debout dans son lit.

**Eh bonhomme tu devrais te coucher. Maman t'embrasse.**

Je lui fais un bisou de la part de Bella et le recouche. Il grogne un peu, mais finit par se taire. Je file à la douche et je vais me coucher.


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je remercie ninie067 pour sa correction**

**Ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM je pense à toi….**

**Merci infiniment pour toutes ses reveiw que j'ai reçu, je vous en remercie...**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 16**_

Le lendemain, nous allons voir Bella en fin d'après midi. Ty a fais une grosse sieste et je l'ai laissé dormir. J'arrive dans le service, aujourd'hui c'est Rébecca, Carmen ne devrait pas tarder. Je m'apprête à passer devant elle en la saluant quand elle m'arrête dans ma course. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, elle est assez désagréable avec les patients et elle fait du gringue au médecin.

_**Edward, bonjour.**_

_**Rébecca !**_

_**Tu sais que les enfants ne sont pas acceptés dans le service ?**_

_**Je sais oui, et….**_

_**Et tu as un enfant avec toi, tu ne peux pas y aller.**_

_**Rébecca, mon fils à besoin de voir sa mère. J'ai l'autorisation de l'emmener. Donc je l'emmène.**_

_**Je ne fais que respecter les règles.**_

_**Une note n'a pas était mise de Carmen ?**_

_**Non je n'ai rien vu !**_

_**Dommage, je rentre avec mon fils. Sur ce…**_

Je passe devant elle avec Ty et nous entrons dans la chambre de Bella. Elle regarde la télé tranquillement et tourne la tête quand elle nous voit.

**Eh ! Comment ça va ?**

**Je vais bien et vous ?**

**Ca va…Ty tu dis bonjour à Maman ! **Lui chuchote-je

**Jour ! Maman Ella !**

Bella lui fait un magnifique sourire et je monte Ty sur son lit pur qu'elle puisse l'embrasser.

**Bonjour mon cœur, tu vas bien ?**

**Bui !**

Il la regarde et lui sourit. Bella a les yeux brillants. Je m'installe sur la chaise à coté d'eux, je surveille que Ty ne lui face pas mal, mais pour l'instant il est plus intéressé par les boutons sur le lit, j'essaye de l'empêcher d'y toucher en lui donnant un bâton en bois duquel on se sert pour regarder la gorge d'un patient.

**Hier tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? **Me dit-elle

**Ouais, plusieurs choses en faite.**

**Commence par celle qui sont cool, parce que vu ta tête il y a de la mauvaise nouvelle.**

**Ok, alors j'ai ton dossier pour le divorce. Jasper s'en est chargé.**

**Je vais devoir voir Mike ?**

**Non, pas avant le procès. Tu as juste à signer les formulaires et tout ce fera ensemble. Mike est accusé de complicité de meurtre.**

**C'est-à-dire ?**

**Le gars qui a été tué lors du braquage c'était un coup monté contre ton père pour que Mike puisse avoir la main sur toi.**

**Attend tu veux dire que Mike a fait tué un homme pour m'avoir ?**

**Ouais…je suis désolé.**

**Mais c'est un fou !**

**Oui je sais.**

**Donne-moi la mauvaise nouvelle maintenant !**

**Ton père, veux venir discuter avec toi…**

**Non !**

**Laisse-moi finir Bella. Il veut venir discuter avec toi, après tu fais ce que tu veux. SI tu veux le faire entrer dans ta vie, ou le laisser en dehors. Il est venu chaque jour ici pour demander de tes nouvelles, et quand il est retourné à Forks, il venait le week-end.**

**Edward es-tu en train de donner raison à mon père ?**

**Oh non, certainement pas. Il sait très bien qu'il a fait des conneries, et je ne le plaindrai pas. Je lui ai dit que je verrais avec toi pour voir si tu voulais lui parler.**

**Il connaît Ty ?**

**Oui, enfin le connaître et un bien grand mot. Il l'a aperçu plusieurs fois.**

**Il sait ?**

**Oui, comment ne pas faire le rapprochement. Il ne dira rien à personne. **

**Il a intérêt !**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas qu'il refera une erreur.**

**Il veut me dire quoi ?**

**J'en sais rien moi…à toi de voir si tu veux lui parler.**

**Ok, je vais y réfléchir et je te ferais savoir ma décision. Pour l'instant je ne suis pas prête.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas. Il attendra le temps qu'il faut.**

**Quand à lieu le procès ?**

**Je ne sais pas, un courrier devrait arriver chez moi pour avoir la date de l'audience. Mais en attendant tu dois penser à te soigner d'accord ! **

**Oui, le médecin m'a dit que si tout allait bien dans quelques jours on me transférera dans le service normal. Je devrais commencer la rééducation dans un peu moins d'un mois.**

**C'est génial. Je viendrais de toute façon tous les jours avec Ty.**

**Tu vas retravailler ?**

**Oui, je pense que la semaine prochaine je reprendrais. Maintenant que tu vas bien, tu pourras voir avec une infirmière pour venir voir Ty à la crèche. Il s'habituera à toi.**

**Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup.**

**Je les préviendrais que sa maman viendra le voir alors.**

**Merci Edward !**

Nous discutons encore un peu et je finis par repartir. Elle embrasse Ty puis moi et je vais voir Carmen qui a enfin pris son service.

**Bonjour Carmen !**

**Ah bonjour Edward, bonjour Ty!**

**L'infirmière Rebecca, m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas entrer avec Ty dans le service !**

**Je lui ai laissé une note pour qu'elle n'ai rien à dire.**

**Elle m'a dit ne rien avoir eu !**

**Si elle l'a eu, je l'ai trouvé dans la poubelle.**

**Ok ! Bah, je lui ferais fermer sa bouche demain.**

**Tu as raison, ne te laisse pas avoir par elle.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Merci Carmen ! **

**De rien. A demain ?**

**Oui !**

Je la salue et nous rentrons avec Ty. Je prépare le dîner pour nous deux quand on toque à la porte. Je vais ouvrir.

**Salut Emmett !**

**Ah Edward, que ça fait plaisir de te voir souriant !**

**Je vais mieux, maintenant qu'elle est réveillée.**

**Comment elle va ?**

**Bien je suppose. Je lui ai parlé du procès, et de Charlie.**

**Ah !**

**Le procès elle l'a plutôt pris comme un soulagement. **

**Et Charlie ?**

**Elle veut réfléchir avant de le voir. Je la comprends.**

**Moi aussi. **

**Je pense qu'ils doivent s'expliquer et après bah…Bella fera ce qu'elle souhaite. Je ne la pousserai pas dans sa décision.**

**Tu as raison.**

Nous discutons encore un peu quand il finit par rentré. Je prends Ty et je vais lui donner son bain. Il gigote dans tous les sens, c'est difficile de lui retirer ses vêtements mais je finis par y arrivé. Je le mets dans l'eau et ce petit chenapan à vraiment envie de jouer. Il me lance de l'eau et éclate de rire. Je décide de l'arroser aussi. Il s'éclate, je suis content de le voir rigoler comme ça. Je finis par le sortir et nous allons manger entre homme.

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Depuis mon réveil j'ai appris beaucoup de chose. Je suis plus perturbée par le fait que mon père soit venu me voir plusieurs fois et qu'il veut venir me parler. Je croyais qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à moi. Je n'arrive pas à me mettre dans sa position. Edward m'a demandé de réfléchir à cela, à savoir si je voulais qu'il vienne s'expliquer et pour l'instant je ne veux pas… C'est de sa faute si je suis ici, c'est de sa faute si j'ai vécue un enfer pendant 4 ans…c'est de sa faute si je n'ai pas pu élever mon fils…Mais c'est grâce à lui en quelque sorte que j'ai rencontrée Edward. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire…

Edward vient me voir tous les jours depuis que je suis réveillée. Il m'emmène Ty, qui grandit de plus en plus. Il marche tout seul et commence à m'appeler maman. Je sais qu'Edward fait son maximum pour que je garde un lien avec mon fils. Un homme comme lui est à garder. De toute ma pauvre vie je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, attentionné…Emmett est gentil et attentionné mais pas de la même manière.

Aujourd'hui c'est lundi, et Edward travaille. Il m'a conseillé d'aller voir le petit à la crèche pour qu'il apprenne à me connaître, et ça m'occupera aussi. Je fais appeler Carmen. Elle travaille de jour cette semaine. La semaine dernière la journée c'était une infirmière pas vraiment aimable, et j'avoue que j'avais peur quand elle venait dans ma chambre. Carmen arrive avec un grand sourire. Je lui ai demandé de ne plus me vouvoyer, c'est assez gênant surtout qu'elle est beaucoup plus âgée que moi.

**Bonjour Bella !**

**Bonjour Carmen, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?**

**Très bien. Et toi ?**

**Ça va mieux. La douleur commence à se dissiper et c'est plus agréable.**

**J'en suis ravie, ça veut dire que tu vas bientôt quitter notre service.**

**Je sais le docteur Klar me l'a dit.** **Dis, tu peux m'emmener à la crèche ?**

**Bien sur, une autre infirmière est là. Tu veux aller voir le petit ?**

**Oui, Edward m'a dit qu'il fallait que je passe du temps avec lui.**

**Il a raison, c'est une perle ce petit garçon. Il a eu beaucoup de courage à l'élever seul.**

**Je sais, et je m'en veux.**

**Ne t'en veux pas, je suis persuadée que tu as fais la meilleure chose qu'il y avait à faire dans ton cas. Et Edward, j'avoue qu'il est le meilleur dans ce rôle.**

**Des gens ne sont pas de ton avis malheureusement.**

**Ne t'occupe pas de l'avis des autres d'accord ?**

**Merci Carmen.**

Ce week-end nous avons beaucoup parlés toutes les deux et je lui ai avouée avoir abandonné Ty à Edward. Elle ne m'a pas jugée, au contraire elle m'a félicitée, car pour elle ce que j'ai fais c'est sauver la vie de mon fils. Elle m'aide à m'installer dans le fauteuil roulant, et nous descendons à la crèche. Une grande blonde se présente devant moi avec un regard froid.

**Vous désirez ?**

**Je viens voir Ty Cullen.**

**Et vous êtes ?**

**Sa mère…**

Elle rigole ouvertement. Je la regarde mauvaise.

**Pourquoi vous riez ?**

**Ty n'a pas de maman…**

**Irina, pour qui tu te prends. Il me semble qu'Edward a donné des instructions pour que Bella vienne voir son fils. Donc maintenant tu nous laisses passer ou je fais un rapport. **Lui dit Carmen

**Bien, faite ! **Nous dit-elle mauvaise.

Je regarde Carmen et lui sourit doucement. Elle me rend mon sourire et nous avançons dans la crèche. Ty relève la tête en me voyant.

**Ella !**

**Hé mon bonhomme. Tu vas bien ?**

**Bui !**

Carmen le prend dans ses bras et me l'installe sur ma jambe valide. Ty me fait un gros câlin et je lui rends avec joie. Il me montre ce qu'il faisait avec ses cubes, puis me montre les petites voitures avec lequel il aime jouer. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, quand Carmen me dit qu'il est midi.

**Je remonte au service, Edward va arriver pour faire manger le petit. Tu iras manger avec lui à la cafétéria et tu lui demanderas de te remonter à ta chambre.**

**Merci Carmen.**

Elle fait un bisou à Ty et part. Je continue de jouer un peu avec lui, quand j'entends une voix familière.

**Eh ben, y en a qui s'amuse bien.**

J'essaye de tourner la tête mais impossible. Ty est plus rapide à réagir.

**Papa !**

**Coucou Ty, bonjour ma belle !**

**Bonjour Edward !**

**On va manger ?**

**Buiiii !**

**Ok !**

Edward remet Ty sur ma jambe et nous filons à la cafétéria. Il nous installe à une table et va chercher nos plateaux et l'assiette de Ty. Il vient s'installer et met Ty sur la chaise près de lui pour l'aider à manger. Je pose la question qui me chiffonne à Edward.

**Edward !**

**Oui ?**

**Je réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit la semaine dernière sur mon père. Mais je n'arrive pas à me décider. A ton avis, je dois faire quoi ?**

**Je ne suis pas toi Bella. Mais je pense que tu devrais l'écouter. Juste l'écouter, pas de le pardonner comme ça. Ce qu'il a fait n'est pas normal et il s'en rend compte maintenant. Mais il veut s'expliquer.**

**Ok, je veux que tu sois là quand je lui parlerai !**

**D'accord, tu veux que je l'appelle pour lui dire ?**

**Oui, je veux bien. Qu'il vienne ce week-end, je serai transférée dans un autre service vendredi normalement. Ca sera plus simple pour les heures de visite.**

**D'accord, je l'appellerai avant ce week-end alors.**

**Merci Edward !**

**Arrête de me dire merci à tout bout de champs Bella, si je le fais c'est parce que j'en ai envie. Cesse ça quoi….**

**J'y peux rien c'est une sale habitude. Enfin, sale ou bonne j'en sais rien, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher !**

**Essaye s'il te plaît. J'ai l'impression que t'es redevable à chaque fois que tu me demandes quelque chose.**

**C'est un peu ça non ?**

**Non, certainement pas. Je ne veux pas que tu me sois redevable pour quoi que ce soit, d'accord !**

**Ok !**

Nous terminons de manger et nous ramenons Ty à la crèche et je lance un regard noir à cette Irina. Elle fait les yeux doux à Edward alors que je suis à coté de lui. Edward ne prête même pas attention à elle. Nous embrassons Ty tous les deux et Edward me ramène à ma chambre.

**Pourquoi tu regardes Irina comme ça ?**

**Elle m'a lancée un pic ce matin quand je suis arrivée à la crèche, et Carmen l'a remis à sa place.**

**J'aime bien Carmen.**

**Moi aussi, mais Irina là je l'aime pas. Elle te fait les yeux doux alors que je suis là ! **

**Tu es jalouse ?**

**NON ! C'est juste qu'elle sait que je suis la maman de Ty, mais j'ai l'air invisible quand tu es là ! **

**Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est juste jalouse, que je te porte de l'attention et pas à elle. **

**D'accord. **

**Mais tu es jalouse !**

**Non, je ne suis pas jalouse, et pourquoi je le serai déjà, tu ne m'appartiens pas !**

**Je sais, mais nous sommes ensemble non ?**

**Heuuu….**

**Bella, nous sommes ensemble !**

**Bon d'accord !**

**Tu ne veux pas ?**

**Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas, juste que je ne sais pas ce que tu peux me trouver comparé à une fille comme Irina !**

**Justement, tu es tout son contraire. Tu as la beauté en plus qu'elle n'a pas. Je t'assure c'est loin d'être mon type de fille.**

**Ok ! Après tout c'est toi qui vois.**

Il stop le fauteuil et se met devant moi. Il me regarde de son regard perçant, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de me dire quelque chose, mais je ne vois pas quoi. Il souffle lourdement.

**Bella, tu es loin d'être moche ou superficielle ou que sais-je encore. Juste que tu es MON style de fille, alors ne te dénigre pas s'il te plaît tu vaux mieux que toutes les autres.**

Il me donne les larmes aux yeux. On ne m'a jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi gentil. Edward se baisse près de mon visage et m'embrasse doucement en séchant les larmes qui se sont échappées de mes yeux. Je lui rends son baiser et il me conduit à ma chambre en silence. Je souris à Carmen en passant et Edward m'installe dans mon lit.

**Tu as besoin de quelque chose de spécial ?**

**Non, rien de spécial. Je vais demander à Carmen si elle a réussi à trouver les livres que je lui ai demandés.**

**D'accord, aux moindres soucis tu me fais bipper d'accord ?**

**Oui Edward, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

Il m'embrasse de nouveau et sort de la chambre. Carmen arrive 10 minutes après et me donne les livres que je lui ai demandés.

**Merci Carmen.**

**De rien Bella, mais tu sais que les deux là tu n'en auras pas spécialement besoin ?**

**Je préfère me renseigner, on ne sait jamais.**

**Edward pourrait te conseiller.**

**Je sais, mais il en fait déjà beaucoup.**

**D'accord, bon aller je vais faire le tour de mes patients. N'hésite pas à bipper.**

**D'accord.**

Elle sort et je regarde les livres. Je lui ai demandé deux livres sur l'évolution d'un enfant. Je n'y connais absolument rien, et je ne veux pas faire d'erreur avec Ty. Je commence à lire tranquillement. Je ne vois pas le temps passé. Quand on toque à ma porte il est 18h30. J'invite la personne à entrez et Edward et Ty s'approche de moi. Ty demande à monter. Edward le pose sur ma jambe valide et Ty me fait un gros câlin.

**Coucou petit cœur. Alors c'était bien la crèche ?**

**Bui !**

**Il aime bien aller jouer avec d'autres enfants, et nous avons de la chance il est assez calme.**

Je regarde Edward et sourit. Ty se met assis et joue avec le tube dans mon bras. J'essaye de l'empêcher, mais monsieur grogne. Edward intervient finalement.

**Ty ne joue pas avec ça, tu vas faire bobo à maman !**

Je suis surprise à chaque fois qu'il prononce le mot maman. Ty me regarde et fait un bisou à l'endroit où est le pansement sur mon bras. Je suis attendrie par la scène, il a l'air très câlin aussi. Je lui fais un bisou sur le front et Edward le fait descendre du lit. On fini par m'apporter un plateau repas et je grimace devant le menu. Ils ne font pas vraiment dans l'original pour les repas et j'avoue que ce n'est pas super bon. Edward me regarde et sourit. Il sort de la chambre 5 minutes et reviens en souriant.

**Laisse le plateau, je viens de commander autre chose.**

**Merci Edward ! Leurs repas ne sont pas terribles.**

**Ella faim !**

Edward s'installe avec Ty sur la chaise et je lui apporte une fourchette de haricot dans la bouche. Il goûte et avale. Il ouvre de nouveau la bouche. Je lui en remets, et il finit l'assiette. Je lui donne la compote en plus.

**Au moins ça lui plaît !**

**Oui, je n'aurai plus qu'à lui donner le bain en rentrant.**

**Il aime bien l'eau ?**

**Oh oui, j'en ressors plus mouillé que lui généralement, mais ça le fait rire…**

**J'ai hâte de voir ça !**

**Bientôt. Si tout va bien dans 2 mois tu pourras sortir avec des séances de kiné régulièrement.**

**Je sais, mais deux mois c'est encore long.**

**Patience. **

Le repas fini par arriver et nous mangeons tranquillement pendant que Ty joue avec des petites voitures.

**Quand je serais dans ma chambre définitive, ramène-lui des jouets, qu'il puisse jouer tranquillement !**

**Ok !**

Une fois que nous avons bien mangé, Edward décide de partir. Ty s'endort doucement. Il le prend dans ses bras, et le penche pour que je puisse l'embrasser. J'embrasse Edward au passage et je leur souhaite bonne nuit.

La semaine est passée dans la même ambiance, entre visite à Ty, médecin, et visite d'Edward, je ne vois pas trop le temps passer. Carmen vient me voir régulièrement et nous parlons beaucoup toutes les deux. J'ai appris qu'elle était veuve depuis 3 ans, son mari est décédé à cause d'un accident de voiture. Elle n'a pas eu d'enfant et elle est accro à Ty. Elle m'a conseillé aussi sur mon père. Elle m'a dit d'essayer de lui parler calmement, peu importe ce qu'il me dira, que je ne devrai pas me fâcher. Elle m'a dit aussi dans l'état où il était le temps que j'étais dans le coma. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que je vais bientôt le voir, et pourtant, dans deux jours il sera là. Edward l'a appelé et il a confirmé sa venue pour ce week-end. Dire que j'angoisse de le voir est un euphémisme. Mais Edward sera là avec Ty, ce qui me permettra de ne pas m'énerver. Je ne veux pas que mon fils me voit en colère.

Nous sommes vendredi, je viens de faire ma toilette avec l'aide de Carmen. Le médecin arrive enfin.

**Mme Newton comment allez-vous ?**

Je me raidie au nom de famille. Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme une Newton.

**Bonjour docteur et je m'appelle Bella, et non madame Newton.**

**Excusez-moi ! Alors comment vous vous sentez ?**

**Nettement mieux.**

**Je vais regarder la cicatrisation de l'opération.**

**D'accord.**

Il relève doucement le tee-shirt que je porte et vérifie les points de suture.

**Ca cicatrice bien. Nous vous retirerons les points dans 3 jours. Et les fractures ?**

**Moins douloureuse. Même si au moindre mouvement je sens la douleur.**

**C'est normal. Vous allez restez plâtrée encore un mois, puis nous vous les enlèverons et nous referons une radio. Selon l'état de la cicatrisation et de guérison, les séances de kiné démarreront une semaine plus tard.**

**D'accord !**

**Bon, votre chambre est prête, vous allez être transférée dans l'heure.**

**Merci docteur.**

**C'est mon métier Bella !**

Je lui souris et il s'en va. Bon ça va être long mais je vais devoir être patiente. Je sais de toute façon je vais avoir pas mal de rééducation. Une heure plus tard, Carmen arrive.

**Alors Bella c'est bon on peut y aller ?**

**Oui !**

Elle m'aide à m'installer dans une chaise roulante et nous parcourons les services jusqu'au mien. Carmen entre dans la chambre 233 et m'aide à m'installer sur le lit.

**Edward est prévenu de quelle chambre il s'agit.**

**Merci Carmen ! Dis-moi tu crois que je pourrais avoir Ty un petit moment aujourd'hui ?**

**Je vais voir avec l'infirmier.**

**Merci Carmen.**

Elle quitte ma chambre et dix minutes plus tard un infirmier arrive.

**Bonjour, je suis Max, votre infirmier. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose c'est moi qu'il faut appeler.**

**Merci, et appelez-moi Bella et tutoyez-moi. Je vais être avec vous un long moment.**

**D'accord, alors appelez-moi Max. Carmen m'a dit que tu voulais ton fils avec toi ?**

**Oui, pour deux petites heures, avant le repas, c'est possible ?**

**Je vais aller voir à la crèche. Et qui est son père ?**

**Le docteur Cullen.**

**D'accord, je vais le faire bipper alors.**

**Merci Max.**

Il sort de la chambre. J'attends patiemment quand on toque à ma porte.

**Entrez !**

**Ella !**

**Eh mon bonhomme. Bonjour Edward !**

**Bonjour ma belle. Comment vas-tu ?**

**Ça va mieux.**

**J'ai était bippé, on m'a dit que tu voulais Ty avant le repas ?**

**Oui, s'il veut bien rester avec moi pour deux heures !**

Il se penche sur Ty, et lui tient les bras pour qu'il ait toute son attention.

**Ty, tu veux bien rester avec Maman le temps que papa aille travailler ?**

Ty me regarde et je lui souris doucement.

**Bui !**

**Oui Ty, Oui**. **Je** **te laisse avec maman et ensuite je viendrais et on mangera tous les trois ?**

**D'accord Edward**. **Merci !**

Il m'embrasse, embrasse Ty qu'il pose sur mon lit et retourne travailler. Je fais appeler l'infirmier qui arrive rapidement.

**Je peux avoir des feuilles et des crayons ?**

**Bien sur je t'apporte ça.**

Il ressort et revient rapidement avec une pile de feuilles et plusieurs crayons. J'installe la tablette au dessus de mes jambes et Ty s'installe. Nous dessinons tous les deux. J'aime beaucoup le dessin. Je fais le portrait de mon fils. Ty dessine un peu tout et n'importe quoi et il me demande la télé. Je lui allume, il s'installe dans mon bras et regarde un dessin animé. Je m'allonge avec lui, et le sers contre moi. Je suis tellement contente de l'avoir près de moi. Je respire à plein poumon son odeur de bébé et il finit par s'endormir. Je ne sais pas si je dois le laisser, mais après tout il est au calme…donc.

Edward arrive à 12h30. Il sourit en voyant le petit dormir, mais finit par le réveiller pour manger. Il est grognon, mais mange un peu le contenu de son assiette. Edward fini par repartir travailler et déposer Ty à la crèche. Je pourrais le garder avec moi mais malheureusement, s'il faut lui changer sa couche ou autre je ne peux pas bouger. Mais Edward revient ce soir avec lui. Je crée un lien avec le petit et je ne veux pas le briser. Je n'ai pas pu profiter de lui comme je l'aurai souhaitée et je veux me rattraper, comme je le peux bien sur. Edward est repassé le soir et je lui ai dis de me ramener des jouets pour Ty, et je lui ai demandée de m'apporter un carnet de croquis et des crayons de bois pour dessiner. Il était ravi de ma demande. A croire qu'il attendait que je lui demande quelque chose. Il m'a aussi dit que demain mon père viendrait vers 14h00. J'angoisse beaucoup. Mais je vais écouter les conseils de Carmen. Je pense qu'elle a raison sur le fait de l'écouter calmement sans m'enfermer derrière des briques. Je finis par m'endormir difficilement.

* * *

**Je vous souhaite à toutes de joyeuse fêtes de fin d'années...Le prochain chapitre sera dans 15 jours...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je remercie ninie067 pour sa correction**

**Ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM je pense à toi….**

**La fameuse discussion avec Charlie…J'attends votre avis avec impatience….**

**Bonne lecture…..**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 17**_

Au matin je me réveille toute énervée. J'ai mal à mon bras et à ma jambe. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi. J'attends avec impatience qu'Edward arrive avec Ty. Il pourra essayer de me calmer. J'appréhende, et je pense que c'est normal. Le médecin passe me voir et me donne des médicaments pour calmer la douleur. Il m'a demandé d'être moins énervée. J'essaye de me détendre mais ce n'est pas chose facile. Carmen arrive pour me dire bonjour.

**Hé ma belle, comment tu vas ?**

**Pas trop bien. J'ai peur.**

**Peur de quoi ?**

**Mon père…Carmen, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter sa présence.**

**Bella, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, ton père n'a pas été correct avec toi. Il te doit des explications. Il faut que tu avances dans la vie, et sans cela tu ne pourras malheureusement pas. Essaye de te tranquilliser. De toute façon Ty et Edward seront là, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter d'accord.**

**Je vais essayer. Merci Carmen.**

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et va commencer son service. La matinée passe rapidement, je lis un livre pour faire passer le temps. A midi on m'apporte mon plateau repas et j'ai l'estomac tellement noué que je n'arrive à rien avaler.

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Bella va mieux mais elle est très nerveuse. Le rendez-vous avec son père approche et rien ne la fait se détendre. Même pas Ty. Je suis ravie qu'elle le prenne avec elle le matin, ça lui permet de se familiariser avec son fils. Je suis content aussi qu'elle ait demandé de lui ramener de quoi dessiner. De ce que j'ai vu elle est une très bonne dessinatrice. En me levant samedi matin je décide d'aller lui acheter tout un ensemble de dessin. Je vais lever Ty et nous déjeunons tous les deux.

**On va aller voir maman aujourd'hui ?**

Il me regarde bizarrement comme à chaque fois mais ne dit rien et se concentre sur son biberon. Après je file nous habiller. Vu que Ty marche tout seul maintenant, j'avoue avoir du mal à le suivre. Dès qu'il a déjeuné il est tout speed et ne s'arrête plus. Une fois que nous sommes habillés, nous filons vers le centre commercial. Je mets Ty dans sa poussette canne et direction le magasin de création. Je lui prends un cahier à croquis, des crayons de bois. Ensuite je file vers la librairie et lui prend plusieurs livres. Je sais qu'elle est passionnée de littérature, donc 4 gros livres devraient faire l'affaire. Au pire je viendrais en chercher d'autre. Nous rentrons à la maison et je prépare à manger. Alice se décide à m'appeler.

_**Allo !**_

_**Edward c'est moi !**_

_**Oui Alice !**_

_**Dis-moi, quand est-ce que je pourrais aller voir Bella à l'hôpital ?**_

_**Lundi après midi si c'est possible. Elle a été transféré hier dans sa nouvelle chambre.**_

_**Ok, préviens là alors.**_

_**Pas de soucis Alice, bon je te laisse je faisais à manger.**_

_**Bisous Ed !**_

Elle raccroche et je grogne au surnom. Je vois Ty qui joue avec les pédales de mon piano. Je vais le voir directement.

**Ty, papa t'a dit de ne pas jouer avec ça, c'est fragile.**

**Ano !**

**Non, Ty tu ne touche pas.**

**Oire !**

**Allez viens on va manger, je te donnerai à boire une fois que tu seras dans ta chaise.**

Il me suit dans la cuisine et je l'installe dans sa chaise haute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est attiré par ces pédales de piano mais il est constamment après. Nous mangeons tranquillement, je fais la vaisselle et je vais préparer le sac de Ty pour cet après midi. Je lui prends aussi des jouets que je laisserai à l'hôpital, comme Bella me l'a demandé.

En arrivant là bas, Ty essaye de galoper dans les couloirs mais finit par tomber et se faire mal. Il n'a pas encore comprit qu'il venait juste de commencer à marcher et qu'il n'a pas la technique pour courir. Je le ramasse et lui fais un bisou.

**Papa t'avais dit de ne pas essayer de courir, tu as bien le temps pour ça. Allé on va voir maman.**

Il s'accroche à mon cou et je toque à la porte de Bella.

**Entrez !**

J'ouvre et je fais un grand sourire à ma belle. Ty demande à retourner par terre et file directement vers le lit. J'arrive rapidement pour le mettre près de Bella. Ty lui fait un bisou sur la joue que Bella lui rend. Je m'approche et l'embrasse doucement.

**Alors comment tu vas ?**

**Ça va !**

**Tu mens très mal.**

**Bon d'accord, je suis très stressée.**

**Y a aucune raison, vous allez juste discuter c'est tout.**

**Je sais, mais ça fait presque 5 ans que je l'ai pas vu.**

**Je sais Bella. Juste ne t'inquiète pas. Tiens j'ai ça pour toi.**

Je lui donne la poche avec tout ce que je lui ai pris ce matin. Elle regarde tranquillement puis se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

**Merci Edward.**

**De rien, ça me fait plaisir.**

Nous jouons avec Ty et à 14h00 on toque à la porte.

_**PDV de Charlie :**_

Quand Edward m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle était réveillée j'ai sauté de joie, mais l'angoisse est apparue. L'heure des explications allait bientôt sonner et je ne sais pas quoi dire à ma fille. Lui dire que je suis désolé ne sera jamais suffisant pour tout le mal qu'elle a subit. Lui dire la raison de mon geste, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle le comprenne. Je ne le comprends pas moi-même, mais malheureusement le mal est fait et je vais devoir vivre avec le faite que ma fille unique a vécue un enfer juste parce que son père n'a pas fait correctement son travail. De sur elle va beaucoup m'en vouloir quand je vais lui raconter exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je suis sur la route en direction de l'hôpital de Seattle. Edward a été gentil de me prévenir quand Bella serait prête à me recevoir. Pour lui aussi ça n'a pas dû être simple. S'occuper d'un bébé en étant un homme seul. Il a eu beaucoup de courage. Je l'admire pour avoir sauvé ma fille et mon petit fils. Ce petit bonhomme qui est le portrait craché de sa maman.

Je me gare devant l'hôpital et je décide d'aller boire un café avant de monter à sa chambre. Ca me donnera un peu de courage. Je croise Carmen, l'infirmière qui s'est occupé de Bella à la cafétéria. Elle vient à ma rencontre et me salue.

**Bonjour monsieur Swan !**

**Carmen, comment allez-vous ?**

**Très bien. J'imagine que vous êtes stressé ?**

**Vous imaginez très bien.**

**Bella est dans le même cas. Dites lui juste ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Ca ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot. Bella a besoin de connaître les raisons qui ont poussé à ce que vous fassiez cela.**

**Je sais, mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire.**

**Dites lui juste de la façon dont ça vient. Même si c'est maladroit.**

**Merci Carmen.**

Je termine mon café et décide de monter. Normalement Edward et Ty sont déjà là. Je sais que Bella à demander sa présence, et elle ne me gêne pas, il est au courant des grandes lignes, et je pense qu'il doit aussi savoir le pourquoi du comment.

Je souffle un grand coup en arrivant devant sa chambre et je toque.

**Entrez !**

Je pousse la porte et aperçois ma fille et son fils sur le lit. Bella tourne la tête dans ma direction mais ne dit rien. Edward se lève et me serre la main. Je m'installe près du lit, et je tremble de tous mes membres. La tension est palpable dans la pièce et j'ai l'impression que Bella est prête à exploser. Je me lance. Certainement maladroitement mais il faut bien le faire.

**Bonjour ma chérie !**

**Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler comme ça y a longtemps…**

**Je sais et je suis désolé…**

**Tu es désolé ? Et c'est tout ?**

**Non c'est pas tout, mais s'il te plaît calme toi !**

**Comment veux-tu que je me calme quand la personne qui comptait le plus pour vous, la personne qui vous a fait vivre un enfer, vous dit désolé ?**

**Je sais, laisse-moi m'expliquer !**

**Je t'écoute, tu es venu pour ça à la base.**

Elle est en colère et c'est légitime. Je n'ai pas agit comme aurait dû le faire un père qui protège son enfant. Edward pose sa main sur son bras et elle se détend un peu.

**Je sais qu'Edward t'as dit que Mike était en prison…Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là aujourd'hui… Si je suis venu c'est pour te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 5 ans… Quand ta mère nous a abandonnée pour d'autres horizons, j'ai vu à quel point tu étais triste et blessée qu'elle parte sans toi. Je comprends que tu aurais préféré partir avec elle, et aujourd'hui ça doit te paraître plus vrai encore…**

**C'est pas faux…**murmure-t-elle

Mon cœur se serre à ses mots…mais elle a raison si elle était partie avec sa mère rien de tout cela ne serait arrivée…

**J'ai voulu te protéger du monde extérieur, allant même certainement jusqu'à t'étouffer parfois… Jusqu'au jour où Mike est arrivé…Il a joué les gentlemen, et il a réussi à me berner… J'ai cru qu'il serait un homme parfait pour toi…Et quand tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas le supporter, j'ai accepté ta décision, j'ai tout fais pour qu'il ne te voit pas… Mais ce soir là…il m'a piégé…Il m'a fait chanté en me faisant croire que c'était moi qui avait tué ce gamin… Je m'en suis voulu d'avoir tué un gosse, et Newton était tellement persuasif que j'y ai cru. Pour éviter les poursuites, l'affaire a été classée sans suite. Tout le monde pensait que j'étais coupable…jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, je le pensais encore d'ailleurs… C'est le témoignage de Mike qui m'a permis de classer l'affaire…mais en contrepartie, il m'a demandé ta main… Je sais que j'ai eu tort, que j'aurai dû me battre pour prouver mon innocence mais même moi je me pensais coupable, alors j'ai eu peur…Peur de perdre mon travail, et peur de te perdre… Qui voudrait d'un père chômeur rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir tué quelqu'un... ? Alors je me suis dit que tu serais mieux avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi, que tu aurais appris à l'aimer. J'ai pensé que tu aurais pu apprendre à l'aimer pour avoir une vie meilleure que celle que je pouvais t'offrir. Je ne voulais pas que tu grandisses avec un meurtrier… Mais finalement j'aurai pas dû céder à la facilité, car ma décision m'a coûter la plus importante des choses que j'avais au monde…Ca m'a coûté ton amour…l'amour de mon unique enfant… Et je regrette, maintenant je sais que c'était une erreur, si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferai…mais c'est trop tard…**

**Comment tu as pu penser une chose pareille ? Tu serais resté mon père quoi qu'il arrive… Il ne me restait plus que toi et tu as fait comme maman…tu m'as abandonnée… T'avais pas le droit de décider de la vie que je voulais vivre…t'avais pas le droit…**

**Je sais et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Et je sais que même mes paroles n'effaceront pas ce que tu as subie par ma faute.**

**Non ça c'est sur ! Jamais je ne pourrais faire à mon fils ce que tu m'as fais. Certes je l'ai abandonné mais pour le sauver. Tu te rends compte que tu m'a donnée à un psychopathe. Papa, tu sais même pas le quart de ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Mes blessures ne sont rien comparé à tout le reste… Rien comparé au faite que j'étais traîtée comme une merde par sa famille, lui, et sa grognasse. Tous ça je l'ai subie à cause du faite que tu pensais que je te prendrais pour un meurtrier ? Mais merde, c'est ton boulot, si tu te sens en danger tu dois tirer. Et même si en tuant quelqu'un tu te sens coupable, alors change de métier. Être policier ne t'apporte absolument rien.**

**Tu ne peux pas comprendre Bella. J'essaye de t'expliquer mais tu ne m'aides pas.**

**Parce que je ne peux pas comprendre effectivement. Je ne comprends pas comment un père à pu faire ça à sa fille !**

Je suis anéanti. Ma fille ne veux pas me pardonner. C'est compréhensible. Mais que vais-je devoir faire pour qu'elle accepte mes excuses ? Je regarde Edward qui essaye d'apaiser Bella, et Ty qui joue tranquillement avec ses voitures sans se soucier de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Je finis par me lever.

**Je dois retourner au poste. Les interrogatoires ne sont pas terminés sur Mike et tout ça. Le procès à lieu dans trois mois, et tout sera juger en même temps. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !**

Je sors de cette chambre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'avance dans le couloir quand j'entends des pas précipités derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois Edward.

**Charlie, il va falloir qu'elle se calme et qu'elle digère tout ce qui a été dit aujourd'hui. Je vous rappelle si elle souhaite que vous veniez d'accord ?**

**Merci Edward. Même si je sais que c'est difficile, merci d'être là.**

Il me fait un signe de main et repart vers la chambre de Bella. Moi je retourne au poste faire l'interrogatoire de Miss Stanley, la maîtresse et secrétaire de Newton.

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Bella se tend comme un arc mais finie par faire entrer la personne. Charlie arrive doucement, presque hésitant. Je me lève et lui serre la main. Il s'installe près de Bella et les hostilités sont lancées. Je l'apaise en lui touchant le bras et je ne veux pas qu'elle oublie que Ty est à coté d'elle. Elle se calme immédiatement. Charlie continue son explication, et j'avoue que je boue littéralement sur mon siège. Il avait peur que Bella, sa fille le prenne pour un meurtrier ? Il a beaucoup de confiance en elle en tout cas. Bella s'énerve et je ne la retiens pas. Je suis d'accord avec elle. Charlie finit par sortir et je décide d'aller le voir rapidement. Il est abattu, mais je pense qu'il a compris qu'il allait falloir du temps à Bella pour pardonner et avancer dans la vie. Je retourne les voir. Bella joue avec le petit.

**Ça va mieux ?**

**Bof, je crois que c'est pire qu'avant.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit. Il croyait que j'allais le prendre pour un meurtrier. Mais où il a été pêché une idée pareille. Je suis sa fille, il n'a aucune confiance en moi. Et ça je suis clairement dégoûter.**

**Au moins tu connais les raisons. Maintenant, tu dois avancer. Le procès à lieu dans 3 mois, tu seras sortie de l'hôpital normalement.**

**Heureusement.**

**Au faite Alice veut venir te voir lundi.**

**C'est gentille de sa part elle n'est pas obligée.**

**Non c'est elle qui me l'a demandée. Et elle pourra t'amener Ty en même temps.**

**D'accord.**

Nous discutons encore un peu et je rentre à l'appartement avec Ty. J'ai hâte que Bella vienne vivre avec nous, même si je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. Je vais devoir en discuter sérieusement avec elle. Bon nous avons encore le temps, mais autant prévoir. Surtout qu'il va lui falloir une nouvelle garde robe. Je vais voir Emmett à son appartement, je dois lui demander quelque chose. En arrivant devant la porte Ty crie déjà.

**ADE ! ADE ! **

**Ty doucement tu vas alerter l'immeuble.**

**ADE !**

La porte s'ouvre sur Emmett qui a un grand sourire.

**Plus besoin de sonner, on l'entend à 15 kilomètres.**

**Je sais. Je dois te demander quelque chose.**

**Entre ! Rosalie, Jade on a de la visite.**

Les filles arrivent, et Jade fonce directement sur Ty. Ils partent jouer ensemble dans le salon pendant qu'Emmett m'entraîne dans la cuisine.

**Alors comment va Bella ?**

**Ça va, la confrontation est passée.**

**Comment ça c'est passé ?**

**Plutôt bien je dirais. Charlie a pu s'expliquer. Maintenant c'est à Bella de faire le reste.**

**Il va lui falloir du temps.**

**Je sais et elle prendra le temps qu'il faut.**

**Sinon tu voulais quoi ?**

**Je pensais que demain on pourrait aller à sa maison, récupérer ses effets personnels !**

**Ca me va. Mais il va falloir des flics avec nous ?**

**Oui, je vais appeler Charlie pour ça, il devrait pouvoir nous arranger ça.**

**Tu veux que je te garde Ty ?** me demande Rosalie

**Si ça ne te dérange pas.**

**Pas du tout. J'en profiterai pour l'emmener avec Jade à Bella, t'en penses quoi ?**

**Ca serait cool. J'irais la voir après.**

**Je te le garde que vous soyez seul tous les deux.**

**Merci Rosalie.**

**C'est normal. **

Voilà deux problèmes de réglés. Rosalie fais manger les enfants, et Emmett nous commande des pizzas. J'en profite pour appeler Charlie.

_**Allo !**_

_**Charlie c'est Edward !**_

_**Que puis-je pour toi ?**_

_**Demain je voulais allez chercher avec Emmett les effets personnels de Bella dans la maison. Tu crois que c'est possible ?**_

_**Il vous faut une équipe, la maison est encore en fouille de ce que j'ai lu dans le dossier.**_

_**Pas de problème, je pense qu'on aura juste besoin d'aller dans sa chambre.**_

_**D'accord, une équipe devrait être sur place demain, je vais envoyer un message pour avertir que vous passerez.**_

_**Merci Charlie.**_

_**Pas de quoi ! **_

_**Bye !**_

Voilà. Comme ça Bella aura ses effets à elle. J'espère que ça lui fera plaisir. Nous mangeons tranquillement tous les trois et je finis par rentrer avec Ty. Il dort dans mes bras. Sa douche sera pour demain matin, je ne vais pas le réveiller. Je l'allonge dans son lit, et je file me doucher.

Je suis réveillé par Ty qui m'appelle. En regardant l'heure je grogne, il se réveille bien trop tôt pour un dimanche matin. Je me lève difficilement, et j'entre dans sa chambre. Il est debout dans son lit avec un grand sourire.

**Hé bonhomme, t'as vu l'heure ?**

**Papa ! **

**Allez viens là. Je te change la couche et on retourne au lit d'accord !**

Je lui change sa couche et je retourne dans ma chambre. Ty me fais un gros câlin matinal et il a décidé qu'il était vraiment temps de se lever. Il fait des roulades dans le lit en éclatant de rire. Il est à peine 8h et il pète la forme. Je me lève, il me suit doucement jusqu'à la cuisine.

**Iron !**

**Deux seconde Ty, regarde il chauffe, et ce n'est pas iron, c'est biberon !**

**Iron !**

**Oui ça vient.**

Aucune patience. Je lui donne son biberon une fois prêt et il va s'installer dans le canapé. J'ai été obligé de mettre une couverture dessus, car monsieur trouve judicieux de verser la fin de son biberon sur le cuir. Pour le coup il est tout tâché. Je le surveille du coin de l'œil, et me sers un café. Je vais m'installer prêt de lui et allume la télé avec ses dessins animés. Il aime surtout les couleurs. Il s'endort à moitié sur son biberon, je soupire, je savais qu'il était trop tôt, mais non. Vers 10h00, je vais nous habiller. Ty je lui mets un survêtement Nike blanc, et moi j'enfile mon survêtement noir. Je mets mes baskets, je prends la poussette canne et une petite promenade ne nous fera pas de mal. J'installe Ty et nous sortons tranquillement pour aller dans le parc. Ty aime y aller, il y a des canards. Je commence à marcher doucement et Ty s'extasie sur tout ce qu'il voit. Je m'arrête devant la marre, le sors de la poussette et nous allons voir les canards.

**Nard !**

**Canard Ty.**

**Anard !**

**Canard.**

**Anard !**

Bon, il a rajouté une lettre. Je n'insiste pas de toute façon il le dira bien assez vite. Nous continuons de marcher un peu. Ty refuse de retourner dans la poussette. Ça va le fatigué mais tant pis. On marche une dizaine de minute et je fais demi-tour pour rentrer à l'appartement. Il est midi passé une fois arrivés et je prépare quelque chose de rapide à manger. Ty s'endort dans le canapé comme je m'en doutais. Je le réveille nous mangeons et nous nous installons sur le sofa le temps qu'il fasse une petite sieste.

Vers 14h00 il est réveillé et je vais le déposer chez Rosalie.

**Merci Rose.**

**Pas de soucis Edward. Bella va être ravie de nous voir.**

**Je n'en doute pas. Tu lui dis que je viendrais plus tard.**

**Ok !**

**On y va Emmett !**

**J'te suis !**

J'embrasse mon fils, lui dit d'être sage avec tata et nous partons. En arrivant devant la maison deux policiers sont là. On se met devant eux.

**Nous venons chercher les effets personnels de Bella Swan.**

**Oui le chef nous a prévenu. Je monte avec vous. Simple mesure de sécurité.**

**Pas de soucis.**

Je suis à peine entré dans la maison et j'ai l'impression de la connaître… La façade me donnait déjà un sentiment de déjà vu mais là c'est encore plus flagrant… Je me pétrifie sur place et je me rappelle d'où je connais cette maison… Les jours sont passés mais je n'ai rien oublié…comment oublier un rêve pareil…d'ailleurs, vu les images qui me hantent parfois, je dirai plus que c'est un cauchemar… Malgré la présence des policiers, tout est reproduit à l'identique. Je revois parfaitement Ty derrière le canapé…Newton qui l'appelle et qui le frappe… Mes mains tremblent et je ne peux rien contrôler. Bien que je sache que Ty et Bella sont en sécurité, je meurs de trouille…comme si les images qui défilent dans ma tête étaient réelles… Je vois Bella arriver pour protéger notre fils, le premier coup porté par Mike sur la femme que j'aime… Mélangé à ces images de mon rêve, il y a celle de mon imagination…celles où tout ce qui s'y passe est réel…celles qui expliquent pourquoi Bella est dans cet état… Mes jambes ne me portent plus et je m'effondre à genoux sur le seuil de la maison…cette maison qui a abrité tant d'horreur et de malheur…

**Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

…

**Déconne pas mec, tu me fous les boules…**

**Si seulement j'avais su…**

**Ed ? mais…mais tu pleures ?**

J'ai l'impression d'avoir mon cœur en mille morceaux…Partout dans cette pièce je vois Bella se faire battre, les images se répètent dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression de devenir dingue… Un coup de poing…Un coup de pied…Un objet… Je flotte…je délire complètement…

**Aïe !**

Les images s'arrêtent et la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de vomir. Je me penche dans le parterre de fleurs et renvois tout ce que je peux… L'air frais me fait du bien et je remarque le regard totalement paniqué d'Emmett…

**Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'as vu un fantôme ?**

**Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est plutôt toi qui devrais m'expliquer ? C'était quoi tout ça ?**

Les souvenirs de mon état me reviennent en mémoire…Je comprends pourquoi il panique…

**Désolé Emmett…je voulais pas te faire peur…**

**Et bien c'est raté. T'étais tellement livide que j'ai demandé à un des flics de m'aider à t'emmener dehors.**

**C'était ça alors ma sensation de flottement… Alors c'est toi qui m'as fait mal ?**

**Ouais, je t'ai mis une gifle pour que tu te réveilles. J'ai cru que t'allais nous claquer dans les doigts.**

**Je connais cette maison…**

**Quoi ?**

**Je suis déjà venu.**

**Mais je croyais que tu ne savais pas où Bella habitait.**

**C'est le cas.**

**Alors là faut que tu m'explique car je comprends rien.**

**Quand j'étais inconscient à l'hôpital…J'ai fais un rêve étrange, et cette maison y était…**

Je lui explique rapidement mon rêve pour qu'il comprenne.

**En rentrant j'ai revécu la scène…mais en plus de ça s'ajoutait l'acharnement de ce connard sur Bella pour réussir à la mettre dans l'état où on l'a trouvé… J'ai totalement perdu pied. Ca me semblait tellement réel…**

**Edward…C'est fini tout ça. Je sais ce que tu ressens mais c'est du passé. Bella et Ty vont bien alors arrêtes de te torturer… Tu ne pourras plus rien changer, alors regarde vers l'avant, tu as toute ta vie pour vivre heureux avec Bella, alors profite de chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier…**

**Merci Emmett… Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi…**

**Tu trouverais un autre pigeon pour prendre ma place, c'est comme ça que ça marche ! **

Il a raison, si ça n'avait pas été lui, un autre aurait pris sa place…Il faut que je regarde vers l'avenir. J'ai une merveilleuse vie qui m'attend si ma Bella veut de moi…

**Tu te sens prêt à rentrer ?**

**Oui, je veux que Bella récupère ses affaires et oublier cette maison des horreurs à tout jamais.**

**Ok alors on y va. Et un conseil, penses à quelque chose d'agréable, ça t'évitera d'avoir des pensées morbides. Et je suis certain que tu as plein de pensées de ta Bella dans différentes positions…**

**Emmett !**

**Bah quoi ? Ose me dire le contraire !**

**Aller, on rentre, plus vite récupéré, plus vite parti.**

J'entre à nouveau dans la maison suivi de près par Emmett. Les pensées se bousculent dans ma tête mais cette fois ci les images sont beaucoup plus agréables… Em avait raison c'est vraiment plus facile…Le policier nous conduit à la chambre de ma belle…En ouvrant la porte je suis choqué. La maison en elle-même est magnifique, mais cette chambre et tous sauf magnifique. Les murs sont de couleurs blanc cassé, des étagères sont installé ici et là avec ses vêtements. Il n'y a aucune armoire, aucune penderie. J'ouvre le sac de voyage et le rempli des vêtements de Bella, je prends les quelques livres qui sont posés à même le sol, des petits objets et sa trousse de toilette. C'est tout ce qu'il y a dans cette chambre. Ne vaut mieux pas que je croise Mike un jour, sinon je ne répondrais plus de mes gestes. Comment a-t-il osé faire vivre sa femme dans une telle pièce ? On fini par ressortir avec Emmett et je respire convenablement une fois dehors. Je charge le sac et nous partons d'ici, en espérant ne jamais y revenir. Je vais déposer le sac à l'appartement et je vais toquer chez Rosalie.

**Ah Edward, tu vas voir Bella ? **Me demande Rosalie

**Ouais, j'y vais, ça va Ty ?**

**Très bien il joue avec Jade.**

**Ok, je ne traîne pas trop d'accord ?**

**Prends ton temps il est entre de bonne main.**

**Merci Rose.**

Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue et file avant que Ty ne me voie et ne me lâche plus.

Je toque à la porte de la chambre, et Bella m'invite à entrer. Je m'approche du lit et l'embrasse tendrement.

**Comment tu vas ma belle ?**

**Très bien. Tu n'as pas Ty ?**

**Non, Rosalie me le garde, il reste jouer avec Jade.**

**J'ai pu voir qu'il s'entendait merveilleusement bien tous les deux.**

**Oui. Ça été avec Rosalie ?**

**Oui, elle est gentille, compréhensive. On a bien rigolé.**

**Tant mieux alors. Je suis allé avec Emmett récupérer tes effets personnels.**

**Ah !**

**Oui, un policier nous a accompagné. J'ai tout laissé à l'appartement dans un sac de voyage.**

**Merci Edward, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de retourner dans cette maison.**

**Je t'épargne un peu tout ce qui peut être désagréable.**

**C'est gentil. **

**Tu auras bientôt tes papiers pour le divorce. Jasper les a préparés et tu n'auras plus qu'à signer.**

**J'ai hâte, une fois cette signature faite, je serais enfin libre de toute cette merde. Je n'aurais plus ce poids sur les épaules qui m'oppresse et j'ai toujours la sensation qu'il va débarquer ici.**

**Il ne débarquera pas. Il est en prison. Tu devrais te détendre maintenant. Tu peux te dire que tu es déjà libre d'accord.**

Elle me regarde les larmes aux yeux, mais finie par me sourire. Je la serre dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement. Nous discutons encore un peu et je rentre à la maison récupérer Ty. Nous passons une bonne soirée tous les deux. J'appelle Bella avant de le coucher et nous allons au lit.

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Je me sens encore tendue, malgré le faite qu'Edward m'ai rassuré sur le faite que Mike ne pouvait plus venir, j'ai toujours cette angoisse. Nous sommes lundi et Alice ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Hier avec Rosalie nous avons parlé un peu de tout et de rien. Elle a évité les sujets épineux. Je sais qu'elle a des questions mais elle les garde pour elle. Sa petite fille est juste magnifique et tellement sage. Je l'ai trouvée drôlement calme pour une enfant de cette âge. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées quand on toque à la porte.

**Entrez !**

Alice entre tout sourire avec Ty dans les bras. Mon petit bonhomme me tend ses bras et Alice me l'installe sur la jambe. Elle m'embrasse la joue et Ty fait de même. Je leur rends à chacun un baiser et Alice s'installe sur la chaise et Ty demande à aller par terre pour jouer un peu.

**Alors Bella comment tu te sens ?**

**Bien, je me sens bien.**

**Edward m'a dit que tu étais nerveuse.**

**Je le suis normal. Même si je sais que c'est futile.**

**Regarde j'ai quelque chose pour toi.**

Elle ouvre son sac et me sort une pochette. Elle l'ouvre et en sort un dossier. Je regarde attentivement. C'est la demande de divorce.

**Quand Jasper a su que je venais aujourd'hui, il me l'a remit pour que tu le signes. Je lui rendrais ce soir.**

**Merci Alice.**

Je commence à lire les closes. Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre. Et pourtant je suis surprise. Je regarde Alice sans comprendre certaine chose.

**Qu' y a-t-il Bella ?**

**Je ne comprends pas. C'est un divorce pour faute ? C'est quoi exactement ?**

**Jasper m'a expliqué. Le divorce pour faute comprend, l'adultère, les violences conjugales, les injures, diffamations et le défaut de la participation à la vie familiale. Mike devra répondre de tout cela.**

**Ok !**

**Et donc dans un cas de divorce comme celui-ci, tu récupère tout. La maison, la voiture…tout. Tout ce qui a été acheté pendant le mariage te revient.**

**C'est vrai ? Mike n'a plus rien ?**

**Non, son entreprise va être mise en faillite, et tout le reste te revient.**

**J'ai du mal à réaliser. Je vais vraiment être libre ?**

**Oui Bella, libre comme l'air, libre de faire TES propres choix.**

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. C'est papiers sont tellement concrets que j'ai du mal à réaliser. Alice me prend dans ses bras et me caresse le dos. Je me calme doucement et finis par lui sourire. Elle me tend un stylo et je signe toutes les feuilles devant moi. Un gros poids tombe de mes épaules et je soupire de soulagement.

**Et si Mike refuse de signer ? **Panique-je

**Devant un juge, il n'aura pas le choix. Toutes les charges accumulées contre lui plus tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir, il n'aura rien à dire. Juste se taire et accepter sa sentence.**

**J'espère Alice !**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Jasper qui s'occupe de toi.**

**Merci pour tout, merci !**

**C'est normale Bella, tu es la mère de mon neveu, la femme pour qui Edward a craqué. Et je suis sûre que si quelqu'un était dans ton cas tu ferais tout pour l'aider non ?**

**Oh oui !**

**Donc voilà. Ne nous remercie pas, c'est normal.**

Je lui souris, et nous discutons vêtements. Alice veut me traîner dans les magasins dès que je pourrais marcher. Je ne la retiendrais pas. J'ai besoin de vêtements et à priori je vais avoir les moyens de me rhabiller convenablement. Car cette maison, dès que tout ça c'est fini, elle va être vendue. Tout comme la voiture. Je ne veux rien garder qui vient des Newton. Alice repart, mais elle me laisse Ty, Edward devrait arriver dans 10 minutes. Ty est avec moi sur le lit et me raconte sa journée, enfin de ce que j'en comprends. Je lui fais oui de la tête et il a l'air content. Edward finit par arrivé et Ty s'agite directement.

**PAPA !**

**Hé bonhomme, tu vas bien ?**

**Bui ! **

Il me regarde en souriant, et m'embrasse. Ty lui fait un petit bisou sur la joue. Edward s'installe à la place d'Alice.

**Ça été avec Alice ?**

**Très bien. Edward, j'ai signé les papiers du divorce !**

**C'est génial. Alors ça fait quoi ?**

**C'est indescriptible. Je me sens libérée, joyeuse. Je veux profiter de la vie maintenant.**

**Tu as raison. Profite. **

Je l'embrasse, et une demi-heure après il finit par partir. Il a des choses à faire. Il reviendra demain.

* * *

Alors, vous pensez que Bella a eu raison ? Ou elle devrait laisser un temps d'adaptation à Charlie ?


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je remercie ninie067 pour sa correction**

**Ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM je pense à toi….**

**La fameuse discussion avec Charlie…J'attends votre avis avec impatience….**

**Bonne lecture…..**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 18**_

J'ai commencé les séances de kiné comme convenu un mois plus tard. Le médecin est ravi. Tout ce remet correctement, et mon bras est juste en attelle. Ma jambe par contre a un peu plus de mal à se ressouder, mais avec du temps et de la patience, ça devrait aller. Ty et Edward viennent me voir tous les jours, et Ty m'appelle maman automatiquement. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois, mais je suis tellement contente. Jasper est passé aussi, et m'a dit que ma demande de divorce allait être validée par un juge. Je ne verrai Mike qu'au moment de son procès pour toutes ses accusations. Jasper m'a fait la liste et je ne m'attendais pas à tout cela. Il y a commanditassions de meurtres, complicité de meurtres, vol, transport illégal d'œuvre d'art…et je suis sur que j'en oublie. Ma relation avec Edward avance bien aussi. Nous apprenons à nous connaître, et c'est un homme parfait. Pour moi. Nous avons énormément de point commun, et nous nous entendons super bien. Je n'ai pas contacté mon père. Je n'en ai pas encore envie. Je sais qu'il sera là pour le procès, et j'aurais le temps de me faire à sa présence.

Ça va faire trois mois que je suis à l'hôpital en comptant mon coma. Le médecin m'autorise à sortir dans 10 jours si tout va bien. Mon bras est réparé et les séances de kiné ont bien aidé. Je dois faire attention, mais il est en bonne voie. Ma jambe est déplâtrée et les séances ont commencé. Je devrais sortir de l'hôpital avec une attelle. Edward m'a dit qu'il devait me parler, j'ignore de quoi mais ça avait l'air assez important.

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Bella sort normalement dans 10 jours. Son moral va beaucoup mieux, tout comme physiquement. Elle a un peu grossis, et ça lui va nettement mieux que la peau sur les os. Je dois lui parler pour après sa sortie. J'ignore si elle va accepter de venir vivre chez moi. Nous avons appris à nous connaître et je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi semblable que moi. Nous nous entendons à merveille. Ty la reconnait enfin comme sa maman, et ça, ça me rend fou de joie. Elle est officiellement divorcée aussi. Jasper a déposé les papiers chez l'avocat de Mike, et ce dernier a été obligé de les signer. De ce que Jasper nous a dit, il refusait et niait en bloc les accusations qui lui étaient portées. Mais l'état dans lequel Bella a été retrouvé, donne à penser, qu'il ne se rend pas compte de ses faits et gestes. Il espérait déjà qu'elle y reste. Je crois que le pire pour lui c'est quand il s'est aperçu que Bella gardait tout. Il n'a pas accepté le fait, et a expliqué que c'est lui qui a acheté, et soit disant « entretenue » la maison. Bref, Bella peut vivre enfin correctement. Le procès est dans un mois, je sais que Bella va être appelée à la barre, mais elle ne sait rien des activités de son ex. J'ignore complètement en quoi elle va pouvoir les aider. On est dimanche, Ty est chez Alice et moi je suis en direction pour l'hôpital. Je dois lui parler et être seul ne sera pas plus mal. J'arrive devant sa chambre et toque.

**Entrez !**

J'entre tranquillement en souriant. Bella est en train de dessiner, elle m'a promis de tout me montrer à sa sortie, mais pas avant. J'essaye d'être patient, mais j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce qu'elle a bien pu faire. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse tendrement.

**Ty n'est pas avec toi ?**

**Non, Alice l'emmène au zoo aujourd'hui. Il aime y aller.**

**Ok, tu vas bien ?**

**Très bien, et toi ça à l'air d'aller aussi !**

**J'ai hâte de sortir d'ici surtout. Être enfermée entre quatre murs ce n'est pas l'idéal.**

**Tu veux aller prendre un peu l'air ?**

**Ah oui, il fait beau en plus ça me fera du bien.**

**Ok, je vais chercher un fauteuil.**

Je vais dans le couloir voir Max. Un très gentil infirmier. Je sais qu'il aime son métier autant qu'il aime son compagnon.

**Salut Max !**

**Ah Edward, comment va notre patiente préférée ?**

**Très bien, je peux avoir un fauteuil, pour l'emmener prendre un peu l'air ?**

**Bien sûr.**

Il a créé une amitié avec Bella, ils aiment bien rigoler ensemble, et j'avoue que ça me fait plaisir. Il lui a remonté le moral dans les moments où je ne pouvais pas être là. Il adore littéralement Ty aussi.

**Tiens ! **

**Merci Max.**

Je retourne dans la chambre et aide Bella à s'installer. Sa jambe va mieux, mais elle n'a pas la force dans les bras pour utiliser des cannes. Nous descendons au jardin de l'hôpital et nous nous installons sur un banc. Bella ferme les yeux et profite du soleil sur sa peau. Elle est vraiment pâle et un peu de couleurs ne lui ferait pas de mal. Nous sommes dans un silence calme et reposant. Mais je dois le couper, et Bella s'en charge avant moi.

**De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?**

**C'est…à propos de ta sortie ! **

**Oui, dans 10 jours normalement.**

**Je sais…je voulais savoir si tu acceptais de venir vivre à l'appartement avec Ty et moi ?**

**C'est vrai, tu veux de moi chez toi ?**

**Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas de toi ?**

**Je ne travaille pas, je ne sais pas faire grand-chose…**

**Bella, tu es en arrêt de travail pour l'instant. Et puis tu auras largement le temps d'en trouver un. Tu peux aussi t'occuper de Ty non ?**

**Edward, il va bien falloir que je travaille aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois le seul à tout payer, et j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de ma vie, j'ai besoin de me sentir utile pour des gens…tu sais, tout ce que Mike m'a toujours interdit, je veux pourvoir le faire maintenant.**

**Et tu as mon soutien pour tout ce que tu entreprendras Bella. Alors tu acceptes ?**

**Je sais pas…Tu vas réellement me supporter ? Tout le temps chez toi ? **Me dit-elle avec un sourire

**Oh oui !** **Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attends de te voir déambuler dans l'appartement. J'ai vraiment envie que tu vives avec nous. Et tu seras aussi tout le temps avec Ty. Et ce qui concerne de payer, je suis propriétaire de l'appartement, je ne paye que des impôts et les charges normales. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui va me faire dépenser plus. Occupe-toi de faire ce que tu veux, moi je m'occupe du reste…Alors ?**

Elle réfléchit, avec un petit sourire. Je sais qu'elle a déjà prise sa réponse, mais elle me laisse stresser pour sa réponse. Elle me regarde d'un coup droit dans les yeux, passe ses bras autour de mon cou pour que j'avance ma tête et elle m'embrasse fougueusement. Je réponds à son baiser et nous nous séparons à bout de souffle. Je la regarde en souriant…

**D'accord…Je viens vivre avec vous. Seulement j'ai une condition ! **

**Laquelle ?**

**Ne change rien pour moi d'accord. Ton appart tu le laisses tel quel !**

**Bella, Alice s'est déjà chargée de transformer mon dressing. Tu as déjà ta place de prête au cas où !**

**Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? **

**Je sais pas, elle était persuadée que tu accepterais. Ne me demande pas comment, je l'ignore.**

**Elle est étrange. Elle sait des choses que même moi j'ignore !**

**Elle a toujours été comme ça. Tu veux te promener un peu ?**

**Oui pourquoi pas !**

Je me relève du banc et pousse le fauteuil dans le parc de l'hôpital, nous discutons de chose futile et de son prochain emménagement. J'ai hâte de la voir chez moi, hâte de la voir évoluer avec son fils. Je suis comme un gamin qui attend noël avec impatience. Je finis par la ramener dans sa chambre, nous nous embrassons tendrement et je rentre chez moi. Alice arrive peu de temps après. Ty me cours dans les bras et je le soulève en le faisant voler dans les airs.

**Papa !**

**Alors comment c'était le zoo ?**

**Ai bu un ous !**

**Tu as vu un ours ?**

**Bui !**

**Et quoi d'autre ?**

**Inge !**

**Un singe ?**

**Bui !**

**C'est génial. Ça va Alice ?**

**Très bien, nous nous sommes amusés. Il a donné à manger au singe. Il était particulièrement attiré par les ours.**

**Merci Alice de l'avoir emmené.**

**C'est rien, je m'amuse bien. Et Jasper n'est pas là, donc ça m'occupe aussi. Et toi, alors Bella ?**

**Elle vient vivre ici à sa sortie d'hôpital.**

**Tu vois tu stressais pour rien, je te l'avais dit.**

**J'avais un doute quand même ! **

**Edward, Bella ne peut pas rester loin de toi longtemps, comme toi tu ne peux pas rester loin d'elle. Tu lui as fais part de tes sentiments ?**

**Non, je préfère le faire ici, pas dans cet hôpital. J'ai pris 15 jours de vacances, pour rester avec elle.**

**C'est bien, ça la mettra dans le bain avec Ty.**

**C'est le but, la elle va pouvoir s'en occuper sans restriction.**

**Ne l'étouffe pas de trop !**

**Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle veut travailler aussi, dès qu'elle le pourra. J'ai pas réussis à savoir dans quoi.**

**T'inquiète pas, elle t'en parlera.**

**Oui, je sais. Tu manges avec nous ce soir ?**

**Oui, ça m'évitera d'être seule, j'ai hâte qu'il rentre.**

**C'est le travail ma chère. Toi tu as la chance de bosser chez toi, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.**

**Je sais, mais là il revient et il se plonge dans le dossier de Bella, une fois que ce procès sera terminé, il prendra des vacances qu'il m'a promis.**

**Profitez-en tous les deux alors.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.**

Je souris, et prend mon téléphone pour commander des pizzas. Je vais donner une douche à Ty, monsieur ne veut plus de bain, allez savoir pourquoi et exige une douche. C'est plus rapide c'est sûr, mais il bouge tellement que j'ai bien du mal à le laver. Je le sors, il va dans sa chambre, et me sort son pyjamas oui-oui du bas de l'armoire. Je soupire, il sait exactement ce qu'il veut. Et pas la peine de contourner ce qu'il dit, sinon il râle. Je lui mets une couche, enfile son pyjama bleu et il file voir Alice dans le salon.

**Tata !**

**Oui mon chou ?**

**Elé !**

**Tu veux la télé ?**

**Bui !**

J'entends la télé, puis la musique de ses dessins animés. Un nouveau soupir. Je termine de ranger la salle de bain et rejoins ma sœur et mon fils sur le canapé. Nous discutons de l'emménagement de Bella et les pizzas arrivent. J'en coupe une petite part à Ty et lui coupe en morceau. Il aime ça, même si je ne suis pas trop d'accord pour qu'il en mange. Mais il veut la même chose que nous dans son assiette. Nous mangeons tranquillement et Alice repart. Je vais coucher mon bonhomme vers 21h00, et je m'installe à la guitare. Ty s'endort facilement quand je joue. Des notes arrivent dans ma tête et je joue. Une musique en ressort. Je note le tout, les paroles, les notes. Je regarde l'heure 0h45. Je ne pensais pas y avoir passé autant de temps. Je regarde ma feuille. Cette chanson…je la chanterai pour Bella…pour lui dire mes sentiments à travers des notes. Fier de moi je décide d'aller me coucher.

Le jour J. Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, j'ai pris 15 jours de vacances pour être avec Bella et Ty, et je reprends encore une semaine au moment du procès. Je veux être présent pour elle à ce moment là. Je sais que ça va être difficile, et je veux la soutenir, lui prouver qu'elle n'est pas seul à affronter tout ça. Je m'habille et habille Ty et nous filons à l'hôpital. J'ai essayé d'expliquer à Ty que sa maman allait vivre avec nous, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait très bien saisit. Donc je le laisse voir par lui-même, en espérant juste que ça ne le troublera pas trop. En arrivant je file directement vers l'étage de ma belle. Je toque à sa chambre et elle nous invite à entrer. Ty court dans ses bras, et lui fait un bisou sur la joue. Je m'approche et l'embrasse tendrement.

**Bonjour toi !**

**Bonjour vous !**

**Alors prête à sortir ?**

**Oui, mes affaires sont préparées, je n'attends plus que la venue du médecin et nous pourrons y aller.**

**Ok, tu veux que j'aille en mettre dans la voiture ?**

**Si ça ne te dérange pas.**

Je prends les premiers sacs, j'ignorais qu'il y en avait autant, et je commence les voyages jusqu' à la voiture. Au bout du quatrième j'en viens à bout et je rejoins ma belle. Le médecin arrive en même temps que moi.

**Bella comment allez-vous ?**

**Très bien docteur merci !**

**Alors, votre sortie est prévue aujourd'hui. Je vais examiner votre jambe, et votre cicatrice.**

**D'accord.**

Elle s'allonge sur le lit et il ausculte là ou il doit. Ty regarde la scène avec beaucoup d'attention sans bouger. Le médecin finit l'examen.

**Très bien Bella, tout va bien. Je vous fais l'ordonnance pour le kiné. Et surtout faites attention de ne pas tomber ou autre.**

**Merci docteur !**

**Allez sauvez-vous !**

Bella lui sert la main, il me la serre aussi et s'en va. Bella a un grand sourire et nous sortons. Elle va dire au revoir à Max, puis à Carmen. Nous rentrons enfin chez nous. Ty jase dans la voiture sans cesse. Nous arrivons et montons. Bella va s'installer dans le canapé pendant que je décharge la voiture et monte le tout. Nous vidons ses sacs. Sa partie de dressing est loin d'être pleine.

**Bella il te faut plus de vêtements !**

**Je sais, et Alice doit me traîner dans les magasins bientôt. Elle attend juste que je puisse marcher correctement pour m'infliger cette torture.**

**Et avec Alice tu n'as pas fini, c'est une vraie furie dans les magasins.**

Elle gémit de mécontentement. Je souris et nous passons au salon. Ty nous suit partout, il se demande sûrement ce que c'est que tout ce remue ménage, et j'espère qu'il va vite comprendre.

La première soirée c'est merveilleusement bien passée. Bella avait l'air à l'aise. Ty lui demandais beaucoup son attention, ce qui m'a permis d'avoir un peu les mains libres. Je vais lui donner le bain, et nous le couchons tous les deux. Après l'avoir embrassé je vais prendre ma douche. En sortant je vois Bella assise sur le lit.

**Ça va ?**

**Oui…enfin…j'ai du mal à me rendre compte en fait.**

**Te rendre compte de quoi ?**

**Qu'il ne viendra pas me chercher…que j'ai du temps pour Ty et toi…tout ça quoi ! **

**Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter à partir de maintenant…détend-toi.**

**Je sais…mais…mais j'ai vécu tellement longtemps sous son emprise que j'ai du mal à savoir où est ma place exactement…à savoir exactement ce que je dois faire.**

**Pour l'instant tu n'as rien à faire…tu as juste à profiter de ta nouvelle liberté retrouvée…profiter de ton fils et si vraiment tu vois que tu as besoin d'aide, dis-le moi. Nous trouverons quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider à surmonter tout ça…d'accord ?**

**Merci pour tout Edward !**

**C'est normal ma belle. Allez va prendre ta douche, que je te mette de la pommade sur ta jambe.**

**Bien chef !**

Elle me fait un grand sourire et disparait dans la salle de bain. Je prépare sa pommade pour sa jambe et je m'installe confortablement sur le lit. Bella revient quelques minutes après. Je l'allonge tendrement et pose sa jambe sur moi. J'applique la pommade doucement, c'est encore douloureux et je voudrais qu'elle souffre le moins possible. Une fois fait, on s'installe tranquillement et je m'endors avec ma belle dans les bras.

Ça fais 5 jours que Bella est parmi nous et ce soir, je nous ai réservé une petite soirée rien que tous les deux. Alice a prit Ty chez elle, car demain elle veut l'emmener à la piscine et lui acheter des vêtements. Bella a sourit en voyant la pile électrique que c'était, mais elle s'est fait plaisir en préparant les affaires de notre fils. Donc ce soir j'ai prévu de lui avouer mes sentiments. Je veux vraiment qu'elle les sache. Après s'il elle ne ressent pas la même chose que moi, je ferais avec. J'ai commandé des plats français et j'ai dressé la table basse du salon. Une rose dans un vase, des bougies…romantique. Bella a besoin de savoir que quelqu'un l'aime pour ce qu'elle est, et non pour ce qu'elle peut savoir faire dans une maison. Je me bats déjà avec elle pour qu'elle cesse de tout nettoyer constamment. Surtout que la femme de ménage passe avant elle, donc elle n'a plus rien à faire. Ty s'habitue à sa présence et ce matin c'est elle qu'il a appelé pour être levé. Elle était fière de venir me le dire, et moi j'étais fière de mon fils, qu'il s'intéresse à sa mère, montre aussi son attachement. Bella ressort de la douche, habillée d'une petite nuisette noire. Je déglutis péniblement en la voyant arriver. Elle rougit, mais fait comme-ci de rien n'était. Elle s'installe prêt de moi sur le sol.

**Nous fêtons quelque chose ?**

**Non, rien en particulier. Pourquoi ?**

**Un repas français, des bougies, une fleur…ça correspond au dîner romantique !**

**Vu que tu refuse d'aller au restaurant à cause de ta jambe, j'ai fais venir le restaurant à nous. Ca te plaît au moins ?**

**Edward…jamais personne ne m'a traité comme tu le fais. Et ce repas me montre à quel point tu es attentionné et…romantique.**

**Je suis loin d'être romantique, mais on va dire que j'ai envie de changer un peu…**

**Et qui te fais changer ?**

**Toi ! **

Elle me regarde en souriant et vient m'embrasser tendrement. Je nous sers à manger, et nous discutons de tout et de rien. Bella se régale, et c'est une joie de la voir manger avec autant d'appétit. Elle a reprit pas loin de 10 kilos depuis qu'elle était à l'hôpital, et ils lui vont à ravir. On ne voit plus ses côtes et quand je l'ai dans mes bras, j'ai moins peur de la casser. Pour le dessert j'ai prévu des fraises et de la chantilly, Bella m'a dit adorée cela et j'ai pris ça. Je lui fais manger des fraises directement dans ma main et elle fait pareil. Les regards qu'elle me lance en mordant dans le fruit me font durcir au fur et à mesure. Je gigote un peu sur place, pour essayer d'être à l'aise mais rien n'y fait, et sa petite tenue n'arrange pas mon cas. Je décide de me lever après quelques fraises et je prends ma guitare. Je regarde Bella droit dans les yeux et commence à chanter.

_Here I finally come to stand  
My pen and paper in hand  
To write to you  
To tell you what I feel inside  
To say to you I can't survive  
Without you  
For all the things I've come to see  
I now believe there's only you  
Only you for me_

Je ne quitte pas Bella des yeux et elle non plus.

_I'm standing here so lost in you  
That's all my heart and soul can do  
Is say what's true  
I love you  
I love you_

Tout l'amour que je ressens pour elle se ressent dans chacune de mes paroles.

_The first time I looked in your eyes  
It was so clear to my surprise  
My heart stood still  
I've heard it time and time again  
That when you fall you can't pretend  
True love is real_

I know with you I do belong  
You are my voice my simple song  
You're all I need  
The joy I feel when love is blind  
You're everything I need to find  
My search is through

Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

_Baby I love you  
I love you  
Baby I love you  
I love you_

Cause I know with you I do belong  
You are my voice my simple song  
You're all I need  
And the joy I feel when love is blind  
You're everything I need to find  
My search is through

Baby I love you  
I love you

Je fais vibrer la dernière note. Bella a les larmes qui lui coulent abondamment sur les joues. Je pose ma guitare, et m'approche d'elle. J'essuie ses larmes de mes pouces. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux.

**Bella…cette chanson décrit mes sentiments…pour toi !**

Elle ne dit rien et se jette sur ma bouche. J'ignore comment je dois le prendre, mais je lui rends son baiser en la prenant par la taille pour la rapprocher de moi. Je caresse sa lèvre inférieure de ma langue et elle ouvre sa bouche pour moi. Nos langues se livrent une bataille sensuelle. Elle me caresse les cheveux et je lui caresse le dos. Je romps le baiser pour reprendre notre souffle.

**Edward…jamais personne ne m'a écrit une chanson…surtout une chanson comme celle-ci…elle est juste magnifique…J'ai des sentiments aussi…mais je ne me sens pas encore prête à…à…enfin tu vois quoi !**

**Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle…juste le fait que tu ne me rejette pas c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi…et je veux tout faire pour te faire oublier ce que t'as vécu…Je suis prêt à tout pour toi !**

**Merci Edward…merci de ne pas me pousser…me laisser y aller à mon rythme, c'est important pour moi.**

**Ne me remercie pas Bella.**

Je la regarde dans les yeux, et malgré qu'elle ne puisse pas encore révéler ce qu'elle ressent, ses yeux eux, me montre tout. Elle me sourit doucement et m'embrasse de nouveau. Je gémis en sentant sa langue forcer le barrage de mes dents. Je me relève tranquillement avec ma belle et nous emmène dans la chambre. Je l'embrasse toujours en la couchant et je m'installe sur elle. Notre étreinte est tendre, passionnée. Elle me caresse les cheveux, le dos, elle me retire mon tee-shirt et reprend ma bouche directement. Je lui caresse ses courbes fines, et je relève sa nuisette et lui retire. Ma main droite va titiller son sein droit, elle gémit doucement et je continue mon exploration. Sa jambe valide s'agrippe à ma hanche et je caresse sa cuisse. Elle frissonne mais ne relâche pas ma bouche. Je quitte à regret ses lèvres et entreprend de lui baiser son cou, je descends jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins et remonte. Je ne veux pas la presser, quand elle sera prête pour plus elle me le dira. Elle essaye d'ouvrir mon jeans, mais je finis par me lever et l'enlever avec mes chaussures. Je me réinstalle tranquillement sur Bella, qui reprend ma bouche avec passion. Elle bouge un peu des hanches sur mon sexe érigé et je gémis de satisfaction. Je suis son mouvement et bouge aussi. Ses petites mains descendent doucement vers mon boxer qu'elle me retire hésitante. Je fais pareil avec sa petite culotte en dentelle. Nous sommes nus tous les deux. Je la regarde entièrement, elle a un corps magnifique. Bella essaye de cacher ses seins mais je lui sépare les bras.

**Ne te cache pas, tu es magnifique Bella ! **

Elle se détend un peu. Je continue de la caresser tendrement en bougeant mon bassin. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps à ce rythme et je veux que Bella ait son orgasme avec moi. Ma main passe entre nous et je vérifie qu'elle est prête. Ce qui est le cas. Je me positionne à son entrée et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle me fait un signe positif de la tête et je m'engage doucement en elle sans la lâcher des yeux. Je bouge mon bassin doucement, je suis tellement bien en elle. Elle m'enserre complètement. Je fais attention à mes gestes, et je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle aussi me regarde sans jamais relâcher, elle gémit quand j'accélère un peu la cadence. Je suis proche et je veux qu'elle me suive. Je lui soulève un peu les fesses, et j'entre encore mieux en elle. Je bute à chaque fois au fond de son ventre. Bella crie un peu, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi. Je glisse un doigt sur son clitoris et je la sens se tendre. Encore deux va-et-vient et elle hurle littéralement son orgasme. Elle est tellement belle. Je continue mon va-et-vient plus vite et j'arrive à mon apogée. Je murmure son nom en me vidant dans son ventre. Je l'embrasse tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux. Bella me sourit et je finis par sortir d'elle. Nous gémissons du manque de contact. Je m'installe prêt d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Elle s'endort rapidement et je la rejoins aux pays des rêves.


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je remercie ninie067 pour sa correction**

**Ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM je pense à toi….**

**Cette fic aura 22 chapitres plus l'épilogue...**

**Bonne lecture…..**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 19**_

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Que dire ! Je dois vivre un rêve éveillé en fait. Edward est un homme parfait. Pendant ses 15 jours de vacances, nous nous sommes amusés tous les trois. Au début Ty a eu du mal, du fait que j'étais constamment là. Il collait son père. Mais maintenant ça va mieux. Il me fait des câlins, m'appelle maman. J'ai encore du mal, je ne peux pas le nier, mais c'est tellement bon d'entendre son enfant nous appeler maman. Je marche beaucoup mieux aussi, ce qui me permet d'avoir plus de possibilités de m'occuper de lui. Edward m'a initié au bain de Ty et je trouve que je m'en sors plutôt bien. Ce petit bonhomme aime beaucoup l'eau et il en profite pour nous faire jouer avec lui. Quand Edward a repris le boulot, il m'a laissé Ty la première journée. Mais je lui ai demandé de le mettre à la crèche pour le reste de la semaine. Ty m'en a fait baver, il n'a rien voulu manger le midi, n'a pas voulu faire de sieste l'après midi et il faisait bêtises sur bêtises. Edward n'a pas très bien compris le comportement du petit, d'après lui c'est un enfant calme, qui ne fait que rarement de colère ou autre. Alors du coup c'est moi qui me suis dit que je n'étais pas assez bien dans ce rôle de maman que j'essaye en vain d'intégrer.

Donc depuis presque 1 mois, je passe mes journées seule, ou avec Alice ou Rosalie. J'avoue que je m'ennuie à mourir. Je fais mes séances de kiné aussi et j'ai bon espoir d'être rétablie complètement pour noël dans deux mois.

Le procès est dans quelques jours et l'angoisse me bouffe. Je voudrais que Mike soit enfermé pour longtemps. Jasper est venue et m'a dit tous les chefs d'accusations à son encontre. J'ignorais qu'il y en avait autant. Et je dois témoigner pour les violences physiques et sur ce qu'il faisait au travail. Mais pour ça malheureusement je ne pourrais pas en dire beaucoup, vu que je ne suis au courant de rien. Edward rentre de sa journée de travail avec Ty. Ty vient m'embrasser et file jouer avec ses jouets. Edward s'approche de moi et m'embrasse tendrement.

**Ça a été ta journée ?**

**Je me suis ennuyée.**

**Bientôt tu pourras te déplacer normalement, donc tu pourras t'amuser.**

**Je sais mais je trouve le temps long.**

**Je suis en vacances pour 15 jours. Dès que le procès est terminé, nous en profiterons d'accord ?**

**D'accord.**

**Que dirais-tu de partir quelques jours ?**

**Où ça ?**

**Je ne sais pas. Tu aurais une idée ?**

**Non pas pour l'instant. Je te dirais.**

**Ok. Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?**

**J'ai préparé des lasagnes.**

Il souffle lourdement. Je sais ce qu'il pense, mais malheureusement je n'y peux rien. Il m'a demandé de ne pas faire la cuisine, ni le ménage…En fait je dois seulement m'occuper de moi. Mais je m'ennuie tellement que je me suis même fait copine avec la femme de ménage qu'Edward a refusé de renvoyer. Il est très protecteur envers moi, et j'aime beaucoup.

**Demain c'est halloween, je pensais qu'on aurait pu faire le tour du quartier avec Jade et Ty ! **Lui dis-je.

**C'est une excellente idée. On ira acheter un costume demain pour Ty et je vais aller voir Rosalie pour savoir si elle veut nous accompagner.**

**C'est cool merci !**

Il m'embrasse et file voir Rose. Je m'installe avec Ty par terre et nous jouons tous les deux aux petites voitures. Il aime beaucoup ça. Il a un comportement tellement différent quand son père est là, il est tout calme. Edward revient avec un grand sourire.

**C'est ok pour demain. Rose et Emmett viendront nous chercher.**

**Super, on va bien s'amuser.**

**Comment tu veux qu'on le déguise ?**

**Je ne sais pas trop, on verra ce qu'il y a au magasin.**

**Ok, je vais mettre la table, tu vas lui donner le bain ?**

**Oui.**

Je regarde Ty qui est concentré sur ses voitures.

**Ty, on va prendre le bain ?**

**Oui !**

**C'est maman qui te le donne ?**

**Oui, bain !**

**Allez viens.**

Il se lève, et nous filons à la salle de bain. Je le déshabille comme je peux, vu qu'il bouge beaucoup et je lui remplie un peu la baignoire. Il se met assis et je lui donne ses jouets. Je le laisse jouer pendant 20 minutes, et je commence à le laver. Il me demande à avoir du savon dans sa main. Je lui en mets, et il nettoie son petit ventre. Je souris et finis par le rincer. Je le sèche et il file dans sa chambre choisir son pyjama. Il me donne son vert. Je lui mets sa couche, l'habille et nous filons manger.

Après le dîner, nous jouons tous les trois ensembles et nous allons le coucher. Demain la journée va être épuisante pour lui. Je vais prendre ma douche une fois que l'appartement est nettoyé et je vais me coucher. Je m'endors quand je sens Edward s'allonger près de moi et me prendre par la taille pour m'approcher de lui. Je suis sereine dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression d'être englober dans une bulle protectrice et je pense que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Je finis par m'endormir tranquillement.

_Je suis dans une maison, j'entends des gros bruits qui arrivent vers moi. Je tremble de peur, je sais qui est cette personne. Je me mets en boule dans un coin de ma chambre et attend ma sentence. Ma porte s'ouvre avec fracas et Mike arrive avec des yeux noirs, qui me font trembler encore plus. Il se dirige vers moi et m'attrape les cheveux violemment pour que je me lève._

_**NON…LÂCHE MOI ! sanglote-je.**_

_**Espèce de p'tite pute…tu m'as dénoncé…tu vas payer maintenant !**_

_**NON…S'IL TE PLAÎT !**_

_**TA GUEULE !**_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'il s'acharne sur moi. Je pleure à gros sanglot. Mais il ne s'arrête pas. J'ai affreusement mal partout. Puis il me lâche et sort une arme de sa poche._

_**Maintenant tu vas crever…**_

_**Non…je t'en supplie…**_

_**Bella….**_

_**Je t'en supplie…**_

_**BELLA !**_

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis trempée de sueur et je me rends compte que je pleure. Edward à coté de moi me caresse le dos et m'entraîne dans ses bras.

**Chut…Bella c'était un cauchemar.**

**Oh…mon…dieu…il…il était tellement réel !**

**Tu veux en parler ? **

**Non…je…je préfère oublier !**

**D'accord. **

Il continue ses caresses dans mon dos et m'embrasse les cheveux. Son odeur m'englobe et je finis par m'endormir profondément.

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

La routine s'installe tranquillement. Ty reste à la crèche, à priori il n'accepte pas que Bella s'occupe de lui la journée. Elle peut s'en occuper uniquement le soir quand je suis là. Je ne comprends pas vraiment son comportement, je pensais que maintenant que sa mère est là, il allait vouloir être avec elle. Mais non, il me colle encore plus. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, et j'espère qu'il s'habituera rapidement.

Bella fait aussi énormément de cauchemars. Je suis bien tenter de lui dire de consulter un psychologue, mais j'ai peur qu'elle se braque. Déjà qu'elle s'ennuie à l'appartement, si je lui dis ça…

Je me réveille au petit matin, tranquillement. J'entends Ty qui chante dans sa chambre et Bella dort encore profondément dans mes bras. Sa nuit n'a pas été de tout repos. Je me dégage habillement et file voir mon fils qui me fait un magnifique sourire.

**Bonjour Ty !**

**Jour ! **

**Tu as bien dormi ?**

**Oui.**

**Tu veux déjeuner ?**

**Oui !**

Il parle de mieux en mieux. Je le prends dans mes bras, lui retire sa couche et lui met juste un slip. Nous essayons de lui apprendre à aller sur le pot, mais ce n'est pas gagner. Je file à la cuisine et lui prépare son biberon. Je mets le café en route et prépare du bacon et des œufs. Ty déjeune tranquillement et je me sers un café.

**On va aller acheter un costume tout à l'heure avec maman ?**

**Maman ?**

**Oui, avec maman, et on ira avec tata Rosalie, Tonton Emmett et Jade chercher des bonbons ?**

**Ade !**

**Oui avec Jade. Et la semaine prochaine tu seras avec Tata Rosalie et Jade !**

**Oui…**

Pendant le procès il restera chez Emmett et Rosalie. Alice voulait le prendre la semaine entière, mais je ne voudrais pas que Ty pense que nous l'abandonnons ou autre. Je serais juste présent en temps que soutient pour ma belle. Jasper a finalisé le dossier la semaine dernière et il est prêt à défendre les intérêts de Bella. Nous savons que Mike encourt une peine de 30 ans de réclusion minimum. Et ça c'est juste pour les commanditassions de meurtre. J'ignore encore ce qu'il va prendre pour mauvais traitements sur sa femme. Sa compagne Jessica devrait manger aussi. Enfin ça c'est à voir. Je suis sorti de mes pensées par ma belle qui s'installe près de moi.

**Bonjour vous deux…**

**Salut toi…Bien dormie ?**

**Oui…malgré les cauchemars.**

**Bella…je pensais à quelque chose…**

**Vas-y dis-moi !**

**Je pensais que pour calmer tes cauchemars, tu pourrais essayer de parler à quelqu'un, histoire d'extérioriser tout ça…**

**Tu veux que je consulte…un psychologue ?**

**Pas spécialement, c'est ta décision…je t'en parle parce que je pense que ça pourrait t'aider à aller de l'avant…**

**Je pourrais aller de l'avant une fois qu'il sera en prison…**

**D'accord, c'est ton choix. Mais si vraiment tu en ressens le besoin demande-moi d'accord ?**

**Pas de problème.**

Elle tourne le regard vers son fils.

**On va te déguiser aujourd'hui ?**

**Oui !**

**Et tu veux te déguiser en quoi ?**

Il la regarde, et son air veut dire qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui dit. Bella termine son café et elle file s'habiller. Dès qu'elle revient j'y vais aussi pendant qu'elle lui met une couche. Nous filons vers le magasin de costume. Ty a les yeux grands ouverts devant toutes ses couleurs. Je me baisse à sa hauteur.

**Ty…regarde-moi !**

Il tourne sa tête dans ma direction et me regarde avec des yeux brillants.

**Nous allons te choisir un costume maman et moi, tu te tiens tranquille d'accord ?**

**Bui !**

**Viens avec nous, tu vas nous aider à choisir ce que tu veux.**

Je lui prends la main, Bella lui prend l'autre main et nous parcourons les rayons. Quand on atterrit devant le rayon des costumes pour enfant, Ty nous lâche les mains et fonce vers un costume qui ressortait des cintres.

**Papa…oui-oui !**

Je soupire…décidément oui-oui et Ty c'est toute une histoire. Bella décide de lui faire essayer le costume, et Ty est ravie.

Nous ressortons rapidement du magasin et allons acheter quelques bonbons pour les jeunes du quartier. Nous rentrons à l'appartement et Ty demande directement à enfiler le costume. Bella l'aide à l'enfiler et lui demande bien de ne pas se salir. Ty dit oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ai compris. Je commence à préparer le repas, et Bella met les bonbons dans un saladier tout en se servant au passage. Je souris en la voyant faire, j'imagine que chez son mari tous ces petits plaisirs elle n'y avait pas le droit…et en y repensant à quoi avait-elle le droit exactement à part jouer la domestique…Je la regarde du coin de l'œil…elle a beaucoup changé depuis la première fois ou je l'ai aperçu…elle a plus de couleur sur le visage, des joues un peu plus rondes, un corps beaucoup plus féminin aussi…

**Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

**Pour rien, je réfléchissais…**

**Et tu réfléchissais à quoi ?**

**A comme tu avais changé depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu…**

**Et alors ?**

**Eh bien…**je m'approche d'elle doucement…**Tu as de belle couleur sur le visage, plus aucunes cernes sous les yeux, tu as pris du poids…et on voit de suite que tu es en bonne santé…**

Elle rougit, et m'embrasse rapidement avant d'appeler Ty pour manger. Il arrive immédiatement et on s'installe à table.

La quête des bonbons a été fructueuse, Ty a rapporté une poche pleine de bonbons et il a fait fureur dans son costume de oui-oui…Jade était habillée en petite sorcière et elle était très mignonne…En rentrant Bella donne le bain au petit pendant que je commande chinois et prépare un petit plat pour Ty…La journée l'a épuisé et il ne tardera pas à s'endormir…

Bella mange avec appétit, et nous allons coucher le petit ensemble, il nous fait un câlin chacun et se couche avec son doudou…

J'entraîne Bella dans le salon et nous nous installons devant un film à l'eau de rose…La journée a été épuisante pour nous aussi et je tombe de fatigue…je regarde vers ma belle et me rend compte qu'elle dort déjà…Je l'embrasse sur le nez pour la réveiller…

**Eh…belle au bois dormant…on va au lit ? **

**Mhhh… **

**Allez viens… **

On se brosse les dents et on file au lit…dans deux jours les journées vont être stressante et nous avons besoin de repos…

Le jour J. Nous sommes devant le tribunal, stressés au possible…surtout Bella…Elle a été malade hier toute la journée et j'avoue qu'elle est un peu pâle ce matin…Je m'inquiète pour elle mais elle veut aller au bout des choses. Jasper nous rejoint devant l'entrée et embrasse Bella sur le front pour lui insuffler du courage…Nous savons à peu près ce qu'il va se passer mais sans être sûr exactement de la peine qui va être prononcée au-delà de cette semaine d'audience…


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je remercie ninie067 pour sa correction**

**Ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM je pense à toi….**

**Le procès….Autant vous dire que j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez… J'espère vraiment qu'il plaira**

**Bonne lecture…..**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 20**_

_**PDV de Bella :**_

La réalité nous a rappelé à elle…Je sais très bien que je ne vais pas bien en ce moment…je fais beaucoup de cauchemar et je suis extrêmement tendue…J'ai été malade toute la journée d'hier…nausée sur nausée et aujourd'hui je dois affronter mon bourreau…et cela pendant une semaine…Je serais bien restée avec Ty, mais je dois être présente et témoigner…témoigner sur des choses dont je suis à peine au courant…Jasper et Edward m'encourage et nous rentrons dans le bâtiment…J'aperçois cette peste de Jessica pas loin…Je savais qu'elle allait témoigner en faveur de Jacob, Jasper s'est tenu au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. En faite Mike est tout seul, il a juste son avocat pour le défendre.

Nous entrons dans une salle et je m'installe sur la droite, partie civile avec Jasper. Edward s'installe derrière moi. Je suis nerveuse, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de décrire ce qui s'est passé pendant toutes ces années…J'ai peur que Mike découvre qu'il a un fils, car malheureusement nous ne sommes pas au courant de ce que son avocat a pu découvrir…Je sais que je me suis mise hors-la-loi en ne disant pas que Mike a un enfant, je suis hors-la-loi en ayant abandonné mon fils à un parfait inconnu…Mais c'était la seul solution à l'époque pour le protéger comme il se doit…

Je reviens à la réalité quand une petite porte s'ouvre et que Mike couvert de bleus au visage, enchaîné, fait son apparition. Il regarde vers le bas et pas fier du tout comme il a pu l'être avant…Il a dû se battre en prison pour être dans cet état mais je ne le plaindrais pas…Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir je suis prête à lui remettre un bon coup bien placé…

Le juge entre et nous nous levons pour l'accueillir…elle nous fait signe de nous asseoir et lit le plaidoyer…

**Nous sommes ici pour juger des actes de violences, commanditassions de meurtres et trafics d'œuvres d'art à l'encontre de Mr Newton Mike…Maître Keenan que plaide votre client ?**

**Non coupable votre honneur !**

**Bien nous allons commencer…**

Je reste abasourdie…non coupable ? Alors que toutes les charges pèsent contre lui ? Je ne comprends pas que cet avocat l'ai laissé plaider une telle chose….Je reviens à la réalité quand le juge interpelle Jasper…

**Maître Whitlock, qui faîtes-vous venir à la barre ?**

**Melle Isabella Swan…**

Jasper me fait un sourire rassurant et je me dirige vers l'endroit qui m'est indiqué, je jure sur une bible et je grimace quand je dois dire Newton…Je m'installe et je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise…Mike me regarde avec un petit sourire arrogant, Jessica me regarde mauvaise et les parents de ce dernier n'en parlons pas….ils auraient des fusils à la place des yeux je serais morte sur place…Jasper vient se mettre devant moi et commence son interrogatoire…

**Mlle Swan, pouvez-vous dire à la Cour les traitements que vous avez subi pendant toute la durée de votre mariage ?**

Je regarde Jasper, puis Edward, Mike et j'aperçois mon père caché au fond…Je regarde de nouveau mon avocat et dis d'une voix morte et sans vie…

**Eh bien…Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été traité d'une bonne manière…Je servais de domestique à Mr Newton, sa compagne Jessica et ses parents…Mr Newton me considérait comme un bien acquis plutôt que comme une personne avec des sentiments…Il m'a violé à deux reprises… et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il m'a tabassé à mort…**

**Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ses activités ?**

**Pas grands choses…Je n'étais au courant de rien, il faisait sa petite vie tranquille sans se soucier du reste…**

**Comment votre mariage a-t-il été décidé ?**

**Il n'a pas été décidé…on m'y a obligé…**

**Développer ?**

**Du jour au lendemain mon père m'a forcé à partir avec Mr Newton sans aucune explication...On m'a annoncé que je me mariais la semaine suivante…**

**Vous avez refusé ?**

**J'ai supplié mon père de ne pas faire ça…mais ça n'a pas suffit…**

**Travaillez-vous ?**

**Non…je n'en avais pas l'autorisation…**

**Pourtant vous avez fait des études ? **

**Oui…mais Mr Newton jugeait qu'une femme n'avais rien à faire en dehors d'une maison…**

**Bien je n'ai plus de questions…**

Je suis angoissée, les questions de Jasper ne rime à rien…J'ai l'impression que je suis spectatrice de ce qui se passe…et surtout je ne me sens pas très bien…Je vois l'avocat de Newton s'avancer vers moi d'une démarche sûre et assurée avec un sourire arrogant sur le visage…je ne suis pas inquiétée, je n'ai rien fais de mal…

**Mme Newton…**

**Non Melle Swan…**

**Bien Melle Swan…Comment pouvez-vous affirmer ne rien connaître des soi-disant activités de votre ex-mari ?**

**J'étais cantonnée au rôle de domestique, je n'avais pas le droit d'aller faire mes courses seule, pas le droit de sortir et voir le peu d'ami qu'il n'a pas réussi à écarter…**

**Qui vous a retrouvé le soir ou vous avez été battue ?**

**Mon père…**

**Comment considérez-vous votre mariage ?**

**Comme un canular…pour moi ce n'était pas un mariage, mais j'avais seulement ce rôle qu'on m'a obligé…**

**Bien, je n'ai plus de questions.**

Je le regarde dubitative…c'est quoi ce délire…qu'est-ce qu'il voulait savoir exactement ? Je finis par retourner à ma place et Jessica est appelée à la barre…Elle est habillée toujours pareil…mini-jupe, talon aiguille et un haut qui couvre très peu de ses seins…Je ne prête pas trop attention aux questions que Jasper lui pose, car je sais ce qu'elle va répondre…par contre dès que Jasper revient près de moi je regarde attentivement l'avocat de Newton se diriger vers elle comme un lion affamé…

**Mlle Stanley, vous étiez la secrétaire de Mr Newton ?**

**C'est exact…**

**Que pouvez-vous nous dire de ses activités ?**

**Il faisait parvenir des œuvres d'art d'assez loin et je devais les répertorier pour les ventes…**

**Vous étiez la maîtresse de Mr Newton ?**

**Je dirais plus compagne s'il vous plaît…**

**Compagne ?**

**Oui, nous avons une fille ensemble et avons habité ensemble avant qu'il ne me vire…**

**Mais Mr Newton n'était pas marié ?**

**Si vous voulez dire avoir signé un papier devant le maire oui, mais elle ne lui servait pas comme épouse…**

Je décide d'arrêter là. Je regarde le jury qui pousse un soupir de consternation face au propos de cette dinde…L'avocat à l'air perturbé par ce qu'il entend, à priori il n'était pas au courant de cette situation…Il se tourne vers Mike et revient à Jessica…

**Melle Stanley, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dénoncé Mr Newton quand il vous a renvoyé de chez lui ?**

**Parce qu'il m'a menacé qu'il me tuera si j'avouais quoi que ce soit…**

**Bien je n'ai plus de questions…**

Le juge nous fait part de la fin de l'audience pour aujourd'hui et qu'elle reprendra demain dès 9h00…J'ignore qui va encore être appelée à la barre et je suis déjà fatiguée d'y assister tous les jours…Entendre leurs mensonges à peine voilés me donne la nausée…C'est moi la victime avec les personnes qui se sont fait tuées…Ce ne sont pas eux…Edward vient me rejoindre et nous sortons de cette salle étouffante…Jasper vient se mettre près de moi.

**Bella, demain ton père sera appelé à la barre…il va devoir dire le pourquoi de ce mariage et ce qu'il a découvert sur Newton…**

**D'accord…**

**Bon on se revoit demain matin ?**

**Oui, merci Jasper…**

Il s'en va et Edward nous ramène à la maison. Je m'installe dans le canapé le temps qu'il aille chercher le petit, un peu de réconfort de mon fils et de mon compagnon ne seront pas du luxe…Je suis perdue dans mes pensées quand j'entends un cri qui me fais sourire.

**Maman !**

**Eh mon bonhomme, tu t'es bien amusé ?**

**Oui…Ade oué aec Ty…**

**C'est génial…et tu as joué avec quoi ?**

Il réfléchit, va dans sa caisse à jouets et me sort ses petites voitures.

**Tu as joué avec les voitures ?**

**Oui…ture….**

**Tu veux jouer avec maman ?**

**Oui…**

Je me lève et m'installe au sol. Edward nous rejoint, il m'embrasse sur la joue et commence à jouer…Je regarde la scène et je me dis que c'est ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé…Une famille réunie, un mari qui prenne soin de moi et de ses enfants…Un homme qui n'ait pas une influence sur moi…Comme pouvait l'avoir Mike…Edward me regarde avec les yeux brillants et un magnifique sourire que je m'empresse de lui rendre. Je le remercie silencieusement de ne pas parler de cette journée…J'ai besoin d'évacuer et cette fin de journée est parfaite.

Vers 19H00 Edward va faire le repas, les odeurs qui se dégagent de la cuisine me donne la nausée et j'ai juste le temps d'arriver au toilette…J'ai vraiment hâte que cette histoire soit terminée, que je n'ai plus les trippes retournées…Edward arrive derrière moi et me tient les cheveux…

**Hé ma belle…Tu as encore des nausées ? **

**Oui, les nerfs je pense…**

**Tu vas mieux ?**

**Oui ça à l'air d'être passé…**

Je me relève et me rince la bouche…Ty dans l'embrasure de la porte me regarde attentivement.

**Maman…alade ?**

**Non mon cœur, c'est passé…**

Je vais le voir et le prend dans mes bras pour le rassurer…Je vais l'installer dans sa chaise et l'odeur me percute à nouveau de plein fouet…Heureusement que l'évier est proche…Ca me brûle la gorge…et je meurs de faim…Edward s'empresse d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de virer la gamelle…

**Bella, je voudrais que tu ailles faire une prise de sang…**

**C'est rien…à la fin de la semaine ça ira mieux…**

**Oui, mais je serais plus tranquille si je savais que tu n'avais rien…**

**D'accord…J'irais en faire une…**

**Demain ?**

**Quand demain ?**

**Après la journée au tribunal…**

**Edward s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller me faire piquer après avoir reçu un rappel de ce qui c'est passé…**

**Je sais ma belle, mais tes vomissements ne sont pas dû au stress…enfin c'est mon avis…**

**Alors à quoi ce serait dû ?**

**Je n'en sais rien…**

**On verra bien demain….**

**OK…Tu veux essayer de manger ce que j'ai préparé ?**

**Oui, je meurs de faim…**

Je mets la table et il nous sert à manger…C'est succulent mais malheureusement pour moi je rejette tout à peine mon assiette terminé…Je décide d'aller me coucher directement après m'être lavée, ces nausées me fatigue et je dois être fraîche pour demain…Je vais embrasser mon fils, j'embrasse Edward et je file dans le lit…

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Bella est malade et elle ne veut pas se faire soigner…Quoi que je me doute un peu de son mal…Le stress du procès doit aider mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose…Elle est partie se coucher et je reste avec mon fils…Il mange son dessert au chocolat et une fois terminé je le descends de sa chaise et il va jouer dans le salon. Je range tout et file rejoindre mon fils mais il n'est pas dans la pièce…Je le cherche dans sa chambre et je vois la porte de notre chambre ouverte…J'entre dedans sans faire de bruit et je vois Ty allongé près de sa mère endormie…Je vais chercher l'appareil photo et les prends tous les deux…C'est un tableau que je ne me lasse pas de regarder…Je finis par aller mettre Ty dans son lit et je rejoins Bella qui dort à poings fermés…Elle a le teint vraiment pâle…Et des grosses cernes sous les yeux…

Je suis de nouveau installé derrière Bella et Charlie est à la barre. Jasper commence son interrogatoire et j'essaye de suivre en tenant la main de Bella par-dessus la planche qui nous séparent.

**Mr Swan, pourquoi avoir obligé votre fille à se marier contre son gré ?**

**J'ai subi un chantage de la part de Mr Newton. Si j'avais su à l'époque nous aurions fait une enquête plus approfondie.**

**Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été effectuée ?**

**Tous les collègues présent et moi-même avions vu ce qui c'était passé. Seulement nous n'avions pas vu la personne cachée derrière les rayons.**

**Est-ce une raison pour accepter ce chantage ?**

**A l'époque je ne pensais qu'à mon travail. Bella restait la plupart du temps enfermée à la maison pour ses études. **

**Qu'avez-vous découvert sur Mr Newton lors de l'enquête ?**

**J'ai reçu un appel qui me disait de faire une vérification des camions de livraisons de la compagnie Newton. Nous savions que quelque chose se passait et donc nous avons fait cette vérification. Nous avons découvert des œuvres d'art. Dans son bureau les œuvres étaient répertoriés, avec le prix…**

**Quoi d'autre ?**

**Pendant l'enquête, nous avons eu les aveux de Jacob Black. Ce dernier nous a avoué avoir tué deux personnes sous les ordres de Mr Newton.**

**Les circonstances ?**

**La première c'est ce jeune homme au supermarché. Mr Newton avait déjà dans l'idée de me faire chanter, il a demandé à Mr Black de descendre le garçon pendant la fusillade. Le deuxième c'est lors d'une vente d'une des œuvres d'art. Il s'est fait surprendre par un inconnu et l'a tué pour éviter les problèmes avec son patron.**

**En êtes-vous certain ?**

**Oui, nous avons eu les relevés de compte de Mr Black et Newton et nous avons aperçu de grosses transactions entre les deux. Les montants correspondent à ce que Mr Black nous a dit.**

Je suis impressionné par Charlie. Il arrive à garder une attitude neutre et ne stress absolument pas.

**Dans quel état avez-vous retrouvé votre fille Mr Swan ?**

**Dans un état déplorable. Battue presque à mort…**

**Je n'ai plus de questions.**

Nous voyons à son visage qu'il est torturé par cette scène qui à mon avis doit rester graver dans sa tête. Je vois l'avocat de Newton se lever et se diriger vers Charlie. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut essayer de faire.

**Mr Swan, pour un policier vous n'êtes pas très courageux.**

**Objection ! **Crie Jasper

**Objection retenue, rentrer dans le vif du sujet s'il vous plaît.** Lui dit le juge.

**Bien. Pour un homme qui aime soit disant sa fille, pourquoi avez-vous laissé ce chantage prendre place ?**

**Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne pensais pas aux conséquences, je ne voyais que mon travail et rien d'autre.**

**Alors dites-nous comment nous pouvons être sûr de ce que vous nous dites ?**

**Je n'aurais aucune raison de mentir.**

**Moi j'en vois une…Peut-être de venger votre fille ?**

**Je fais uniquement mon travail. L'enquête a apporté ses preuves, preuves que vous avez eues…Donc je ne vois aucune raison de mentir.**

**Comment considériez-vous Mr Newton avant que toute cette histoire commence ?**

**Comme un gars bien, respectueux et de bonne famille…Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il agisse de la sorte pour arriver à ses fins.**

**Bien, je n'ai plus de questions.**

Charlie retourne s'asseoir la tête baissée. Je peux comprendre que ce n'est pas facile pour lui mais il s'est mit tout seul dans cette situation. L'avocat se relève et appelle Jacob Black. Ce dernier est enchaîné. Les policiers l'escortent jusqu'à la barre. L'avocat de Newton se lève et se dirige directement vers lui.

**Mr Black, pourriez-vous nous raconter comment s'est passé le premier contrat que vous avez eu avec Mr Newton ?**

**Il m'a promis 50 000 dollars si je lui rendais un petit service.**

**Quel genre de petit service ?**

**Tuer un garçon pour obtenir les faveurs d'une fille.**

**Connaissez-vous cette fille ?**

**Oui, nous étions copain étant plus jeune. Je ne comprenais pas l'obsession de Mike pour cette dernière.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Eh bien, ce n'est pas le style de femme avec qui je vois Mike. Mais j'ai compris après leur noce exactement pourquoi il l'a désiré.**

**C'est-à-dire ?**

**Il avait juste besoin d'une femme pour s'occuper de sa maison. Une femme qu'il pourrait tenir dans son contrôle comme il le souhaitait.**

**N'avez-vous jamais voulu la sortir de là ?**

**Si, mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Ils étaient mariés à eux de gérer leurs problèmes.**

**Combien d'œuvre d'art avez-vous vendu ?**

**Une bonne cinquantaine …**

L'avocat fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête vers Newton qui lui fait non de la tête. Je vois qu'ils ne sont pas au point dans leur défense et pas mal de failles commencent à apparaitre.

**Vous êtes sûr de ce nombre ?**

**Je ne les ai pas compté mais ça donnait ça.**

**Pourquoi avoir accepté le contrat pour tuer le garçon ?**

**Mon père était malade et j'avais besoin d'argent pour payer les soins médicaux.**

**Vous regrettez ?**

**Oui, tous les jours. Mais maintenant que le geste est commis j'ai juste à en subir les conséquences.**

**Bien je n'ai plus de questions.**

Jacob à l'air d'accepter son sort…de toute façon il n'a pas le choix je crois. Jasper se lève et commence ses questions. Je n'y prête pas attention car ça ne m'intéresse nullement. J'attends juste que Newton finisse derrière les barreaux pour une durée indéterminée. Au bout de 3 heures d'audience nous sortons enfin de cette salle étouffante. Demain la parole sera à Mike et nous saurons rapidement le verdict…Mais demain sera aussi la journée la plus dure pour ma belle. Se retrouver vraiment en face de son tortionnaire ne va pas être facile et elle va devoir rester impassible. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il voit la satisfaction de l'avoir détruite. En sortant Charlie nous attend à l'entrée et Bella se raidie dans mes bras.

**Bella ?**

**Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler…**

**Je comprends ma belle. **

Je regarde Charlie et lui fait un signe négatif de la tête. Il comprend et s'en va. Je ne forcerai jamais Bella à reprendre contact avec lui. Quand elle se sentira prête elle me le dira. On monte en voiture et je la conduis directement à l'hôpital. Bella souffle lourdement mais finie par sortir de la voiture.

**Ma belle, il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps et ensuite on va chercher le petit d'accord ?**

**De toute façon tu ne me laisses pas le choix…**

**Exactement…**

**

* * *

**

**Alors dites moi tout….C'est potable ? A refaire ? Vous avez aimé ?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je remercie ninie067 pour sa correction**

**Ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM je pense à toi….**

**Dans ce chapitre vous en savez un peu plus...**

**Bonne lecture…..**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 21_**

Je vais dans mon service et fais appeler le docteur Lionel. Il pourra lui faire sa prise de sang et nous aurons les résultats dans l'après-midi. J'entraîne Bella vers une salle d'examen et elle s'installe sur la table. Le docteur entre et me sert la main.

- **Edward que me vaut ta visite alors que tu es en vacances ?**

- **Bella est malade depuis quelques jours. **

Il regarde Bella en fronçant les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Je sais à quoi il pense. Il s'approche d'elle et la salue.

- **Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?**

- **Juste des nausées…Mais je pense que c'est dû au stress…**

- **Je vais vous faire une prise de sang et regarder votre ventre. De quand date votre dernier cycle ?**

Je vois où il veut en venir et Bella fronce les sourcils…Elle compte dans sa tête et pâlie tout à coup. Je suis prêt d'elle immédiatement.

- **Je ne les aie pas eues depuis ma sortie d'hôpital…**

- **Ce qui fait ?**

- **Presque deux mois…**Dit-elle d'une voix blanche

Garrett sourit et sort de la salle. Il va chercher le matériel pour la prise de sang et un échographe. Il lui prélève un peu de sang et dépose du gel bleu sur son ventre. Bella se tend et tremble…Le médecin regarde l'écran et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- **Bon…Repos à partir de maintenant.**

- **Pourquoi ? **Demande-t-elle

- **Vous êtes enceinte…**

- **Hein ?**

- **Oui, vous attendez un bébé…Quelques semaines, je dirais 5 semaines pour être plus exact…**

Bella reste livide et moi je souris comme un imbécile. Un bébé, à Bella et moi…Un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour Ty ? Garrett me sourit mais je regarde Bella qui a l'air de ne pas y croire…

- **Bella ?**

- **….**

- **Tu vas bien ?**

- **Co…comment ?**

- **Comment ça comment ?**

- **Je veux dire, comment on n'a pu ne pas faire attention ?**

- **Heu…bonne question…**

- **Comment on va faire ?**

- **Bah…heu…comme on fait pour Ty…**

Le médecin sourit de nouveau puis éteint la machine.

- **Bella, soyez prudente…**

- **Heu…Merci docteur…**

Nous sortons de l'hôpital. Bella est complètement sonnée par la nouvelle alors que moi je suis euphorique…Je cache ma joie pour ne pas effrayer Bella…En arrivant à l'appartement elle fond littéralement en larme. Je la prends dans mes bras pour la calmer et la réconforter mais elle s'énerve plus qu'autre chose.

- **Pourquoi t'es content ?**

- **C'est normal que je sois content non ? La femme que j'aime va avoir notre bébé…**

- **Edward, je ne suis pas fichue de m'occuper de mon premier enfant, comment je vais faire avec un autre ?**

- **Tu t'en sortiras Bella, pour Ty les circonstances n'ont pas été des plus favorables. Mais tu te rattrapes non ? Ty t'adore et il aime passer du temps avec toi.**

- **Je n'en suis pas sûre…**

- **Attend je te montre quelque chose.**

Je prends l'appareil photo et montre les photos d'hier soir à Bella. Elle sourit tendrement et retombe en pleure…Je la serre contre moi et elle se laisse aller. Je la réconforte au maximum et je finis par aller chercher notre fils qui est ravi de nous voir.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Enceinte ! Moi ! Comment ça a pu arriver ? Merde aucun de nous deux n'a pris la peine de se protéger. Je suis autant responsable qu'Edward…et vu son regard quand on l'a su il était ravi de cette nouvelle. Comment peut-il vouloir de cet enfant avec moi ? Je ne suis que source de problème. Je l'empêche de dormir la nuit, le procès…Cette charge que je lui ai imposée…comment peut-il encore imaginer sa vie avec moi ?

Le procès avance et demain c'est au tour de Mike de parler…J'ai peur qu'il se rende compte de combien il m'a brisé…ce serait une satisfaction trop grande pour cet enfoiré…Je vais devoir me contrôler pour garder un visage impassible…Lui montrer que je peux être plus forte que ce qu'il pense…lui qui se prenait pour le maître…J'espère juste qu'il va finir sa vie en prison, j'aurais trop peur qu'il vienne me pourrir la vie si un jour il venait à sortir.

Je suis de nouveau installée à cette place…J'ai l'impression que ma vie va se jouer aujourd'hui, ma liberté que j'ai tant cherché…Je regarde la salle se remplir doucement. Jasper est à mes cotés et regarde son dossier. Il a un petit sourire qui flotte sur ses lèvres. Je sais qu'il est confiant quant à l'issue de ce procès…Mon divorce étant déjà prononcé, j'attends de savoir ce que je vais hériter de ce connard…Le juge entre et nous nous levons. Newton et Black sont installés l'un à coté de l'autre. Newton comme d'habitude a ce sourire arrogant sur le visage…Et j'espère qu'il va le perdre rapidement…Le juge demande à Newton de s'installer. Il jure et patati et patata…Je lève les yeux au ciel…Il s'installe et regarde son avocat. Ce dernier se lève et commence son interrogatoire.

- **Mr Newton, selon les accusations qui ont été portées à votre encontre, dans lesquels êtes-vous impliquer ?**

- **Aucune…tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade…**

- **Dans l'accusation de coup et blessure contre Mme Newton, pouvez-vous dire à la cour ce qui c'est réellement passé ?**

Mike vrille son regard sur moi et lâche…

- **Elle m'a trompée…elle a eue la leçon qu'elle méritait…je ne peux décemment pas être jugé sur le fait d'avoir corrigé ma femme.**

Je suis abasourdie…Je sens une main sur mon épaule mais je n'y prête pas attention, j'essaye d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de dire…J'ai eue la leçon que je mérité ? Mais il se prend pour qui ce connard…

- **Bien…Mr Newton, pouvez-vous nous dire exactement ce que livre votre entreprise ?**

- **Bien sûr…Je livre les magasins de décoration. Il m'appelle pour une commande et j'envoie mes chauffeurs pour la livraison.**

- **Donc vous n'avez jamais transporté d'œuvre d'art illégalement ?**

- **Non aucune…**

- **Mr Newton, avez-vous commandité le meurtre du jeune garçon ?**

- **Non…**

- **Bien je n'ai plus de questions.**

Je reste pantoise…il n'approfondie pas ? Jasper se lève avec un petit sourire tout fier de lui.

- **Mr Newton…Trouvez-vous normal de battre à mort une femme ?**

- **Si elle le mérite oui !**

Le jury s'offusque…et pourtant la plupart sont des hommes.

- **Vous savez qu'une femme est comme un homme, au même pied d'égalité dans la société…Alors pourquoi l'avoir battue alors que vous vous aviez fais emménager votre maîtresse dans votre maison conjugale ?**

- **C'est ma maison…et j'en fais ce que j'en veux…j'héberge qui je le veux…**

- **De la à partager le lit conjugal avec votre maîtresse n'est pas un peu de trop ?**

- **Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Isabella ne faisait pas son travail conjugal, il me fallait quelqu'un pour le faire…**

Il s'enfonce de plus en plus dans sa folie. Il a l'air tellement sûr de lui que s'en est déroutant. Jasper continue à attaquer.

- **Mr Newton, votre femme n'est pas un animal…elle a des sentiments tout comme vous…Pourquoi ne pas la traiter en égal ?**

- **Une femme n'a pas à donner son avis, elle est juste là pour entretenir une maison et s'occuper de son mari.**

Je regarde Mike avec un regard impassible…C'est un connard...Je ne veux plus entendre ses conneries…je ne veux plus entendre ses mensonges…Je veux juste sortir de cette salle et respirer un bon bol d'air frais…Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ma respiration, sur les caresses d'Edward dans mon cou…Sur l'enfant que je porte. J'accepte cette grossesse même si j'ai très peur pour la suite des évènements… Je ne suis plus ce qu'il se passe…Je m'en fou de toute façon qu'il soit ou non condamné m'importe peu à l'heure actuelle…Je sais juste que s'il ne le condamne pas je le tuerai moi-même pour toute cette souffrance qu'il m'a forcé à subir…pour toutes ses nuits blanches que je passe…pour l'abandon de mon enfant…Beaucoup trop de choses accumulées. Une vague de haine m'emporte et je voudrais le voir par terre aussi amoché que je l'ai été…qu'il ressente toute cette souffrance…

Je sens une main sur la mienne et ouvre les yeux. Jasper est de nouveau là.

- **On va pouvoir sortir Bella…Le jury va délibérer…Normalement on devrait avoir le verdict dans deux jours, mais à mon avis on va l'avoir rapidement…**

- **D'accord…**

Nous sortons enfin de la salle d'audience et le jury va s'enfermer dans une autre salle. Je les plains franchement…Même si je sais que la plupart ont été outrés par ces propos ils ont la vie d'un homme entre les mains.

Edward m'emmène dans un café en face du tribunal. Mon estomac est tellement noué que je ne peux rien avaler. Il insiste pour que je prenne un chocolat chaud.

- **Bella, tu as besoin de boire ou manger quelque chose…**

- **Très bien…un chocolat chaud…Souffle-je**

Il va vers la caisse pour commander et revient avec nos boissons chaudes.

- **Comment tu te sens ?**

- **Pas très bien. Dis-moi il est fou non ?**

- **De part ses propos je pense qu'il a un sérieux problème effectivement. Il va être condamné n'ais pas de craintes…**

- **J'essaye, mais je doute un peu quand même. Il a plaidé non coupable…il est immoral…**

- **Je sais Bella, et de ce que Jasper a dit son avocat a voulu qu'il plaide coupable…Mais Newton n'en a fait qu'à sa tête.**

- **Il se prend pour un dieu à mon avis…**

- **Je le pense aussi…**

Il me sourit et me prend la main. J'apprécie ses contacts avec lui…Il est tellement doux, attentionné à l'affût de mes moindres besoins…c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin…Surtout en ce moment et Edward répond parfaitement à toutes mes demandes. Il s'installe sur la chaise près de moi et pose sa main sur mon ventre.

- **Tu penses que c'est une fille ou un petit gars ?**

- **Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas été aussi malade pour Ty…**

- **Comment tu te sens par rapport à cette nouvelle grossesse ?**

- **Bien je pense…même si j'ai très peur…Ty m'accepte peut-être, mais acceptera t-il qu'un bébé emplisse un peu son espace ?**

- **Il faudra le préparer…Il est jeune mais je pense qu'il comprendra…C'est un petit garçon très intelligent…**

- **J'ai déjà bousculé ses habitudes en arrivant du jour au lendemain...et Comment je vais m'en sortir avec deux bébés à la maison. Ty n'est pas encore rendu à l'école…Il a tout juste un an et demi…J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver…**

- **Hé…je serais là pour te seconder…**

- **Je sais mais je m'inquiète quand même…**

- **C'est normal pour toute future maman…que tu en ai eue un ou quatre c'est différent à chaque fois…**

- **Je veux bien te croire…**

Il m'embrasse tendrement et nous buvons nos boissons tranquillement. Je me détends un peu de toute façon je n'ai pas mieux à faire à l'heure actuelle…Juste attendre que quelqu'un viennent nous dire qu'ils ont enfin délibérés…Je décide d'appeler Rosalie. Elle me soutient beaucoup depuis que je me suis réveillée de mon coma…

- **_Allo !_**

- **_Rosalie c'est Bella…_**

- **_Alors comment ça se passe ?_**

- **_On attend, ils sont en train de délibérer…_**

- **_Je ne me fais pas de soucis Bella…Il aura la peine qu'il mérite…_**

- **_J'espère…Comment va Ty ?_**

- **_Il fait une petite sieste. Il t'a réclamé tout à l'heure…_**

- **_C'est vrai ?_**

- **_Oui…Je lui ai promis que tu reviendrais bientôt…_**

- **_Je ne sais pas à quelle heure exactement…Nous devons attendre…Normalement nous devrions attendre deux jours mais le juge a envoyé le jury directement après l'audience…_**

- **_C'est bon signe…enfin je pense…Et toi comment tu vas ?_**

- **_Stressée…_**

- **_C'est normal, on ne le serait pas moins dans de telles circonstances…_**

- **_Oui je confirme…Bon je te laisse, embrasse Ty pour nous deux…_**

- **_Je le ferais…à bientôt…_**

- **_Merci Rosalie…_**

J'adore Rosalie…Malgré son apparence assez froide elle est d'une gentillesse sans non…Et Emmett…J'adore ce gros nounours, il me protège encore malgré les années qui nous ont séparées… Je range mon portable et vais rejoindre Edward dans le café…Une serveuse se penche sur la table et quand je m'approche je vois que son décolleté et plus que visible sous le nez d'Edward. Ce dernier ne la regarde pas, et quand je me racle la gorge pour signaler ma présence il tourne la tête et me fait un magnifique sourire…La serveuse se redresse, rouge de honte et s'en va sans demander son reste…

- **Merci Bella…**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **L'avoir éloigner de moi…**

- **Pas de soucis…**

- **Comment va Ty ?**

- **Très bien, il faisait une sieste et il m'a réclamé ce matin…**

- **Tu vois, Ty est attaché à toi…**

- **Oui…**

Il me sourit, m'embrasse et son portable vibre.

- **_Allo !_**

- **_….._**

- **_Ok, on arrive…_**

Il coupe et range son portable.

- **Nous pouvons y aller, le jury à délibéré.**

- **Ca a été vite non ?**

- **Ce n'est pas plus mal non ?**

- **Ouais…**

Nous entrons dans le bâtiment où Jasper nous attend. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

- **Ca a été rapide…C'est très bon signe pour nous…Allons-y…**

**

* * *

**

**Alors dites moi tout…. A refaire ? Vous avez aimé ?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Je remercie Roxy pour sa correction**

**Ma bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM je pense à toi….**

**Désoler pour ce retard...**

**Voici le dernier de cette fiction...L'épilogue viendra la semaine prochaine...**

**Bonne lecture…..**

* * *

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Nous le suivons dans la salle…Toujours la même salle…Mike est déjà installé avec son petit sourire…Je m'installe à ma place et le jury entre…Une femme au premier rang se lève et donne un papier au juge. Ce dernier l'ouvre et fait signe de commencer.

- **Concernant l'accusation de coup et blessure sur la personne d'Isabelle Swan, nous déclarons l'accusé Mike Newton coupable. **

**Concernant l'accusation de mauvais traitement sur la personne d'Isabella Swan, nous déclarons l'accusé Mike Newton coupable.**

**Concernant l'accusation de commanditation de meurtre, nous déclarons l'accusé Mike Newton Coupable.**

**Concernant l'accusation de vente et transport illégal d'œuvre d'art, nous déclarons l'accusé Mike Newton Coupable. **

Un grand silence se fait dans la salle. Je retiens mon souffle…Je regarde en direction de Newton et son fameux sourire à disparu…Je regarde le juge qui a une sorte de sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- **Que requiert le procureur ?**

- **45 ans de prison ferme. Aucune possibilité de remise en liberté.**

- **Très bien…Donc, si tout est bon, Mr Mike Newton sera incarcéré pour toute la durée de sa peine à la prison ****Leavenworth. L'audience est levée**

Je respire profondément et me tourne vers Edward. Je l'embrasse et le serre contre moi. Je serre aussi Jasper.

- **Merci Jasper…**

- **Mais de rien. Au fait…**

Il me tend une feuille et je regarde ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus. C'est tout ce que le juge à décidé de m'attribuer pour le divorce.

- **C'est une blague ?**

- **Oh non…tout t'appartient. La maison, les trois terrains acheter, l'entreprise…enfin tout te revient. Tu en fais ce que tu en veux. Et là tu as le montant total des biens.**

Je regarde le dit montant et manque de m'étouffer avec ma salive. Oh putain…J'ignorais qu'il y avait autant de choses…

- **Jasper je pense que j'aurai besoin de tes services de nouveau quand tu rentreras de vacances…**

- **Pas de problème.**

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et Edward et moi partons chercher notre fils. Nous allons enfin pouvoir vivre normalement…sans stress…Sans souci…

En rentrant à l'appartement je passe chercher Ty moi-même. D'habitude c'est Edward mais je voulais le faire et voir sa réaction. Je toque à la porte de Rosalie.

- **Ah Bella…Alors ?**

- **Il est condamné à 45 ans de prison…**

- **C'est génial…**

- **Oui, je suis contente. **

- **Entre, je vais chercher Ty…il joue avec Jade dans sa chambre.**

- **Merci Rose…**

Je patiente quelque minute…

- **Mamannnnnnnnn….**

- **Et mon bébé…ça a été aujourd'hui ?**

- **Oui…**

- **On va rejoindre papa ?**

- **Oui…veux papa !**

- **Ok…va embrasser Jade et Rosalie.**

Il descend de mes bras et file embrasser la petite et Rosalie. Je remercie cette dernière pour l'avoir gardé et je rentre à l'appartement où Edward est déjà dans la cuisine à préparer le repas. Ty va le rejoindre directement et lui saute dans les bras. C'est incroyable la complicité qu'ils ont tous les deux. Je souris en pensant que bientôt nous serons quatre…Une vrai famille…Il ne me reste plus qu'à pardonner à mon père, mais je pense que c'est encore trop tôt…Même si je voudrais qu'il entre dans la vie de ses petits enfants.

Trois mois…Trois mois que le procès est terminé. Nous avons appris les peines requises contre les parents Newton, Jacob et Jessica. Pour Jacob il a été accusé de meurtre, et la prison à perpétuité à été invoqué. Mais il aura peut être droit à une remise de peine, pour avoir fait arrêter Mike. Les parents Newton ont juste du sursis pour mauvais traitement. Ca m'a un peu mise en colère, mais au moins ils ont quelque chose. Et Jessica est condamnée pour coup et blessure, complice. Elle a pris 8 ans de prison ferme. Ils ont tous pris une peine et je n'irai pas les pleurer…Trois mois que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte…Nous avons passé notre premier noël en famille…C'était juste fabuleux. Alice et Rosalie m'ont offert des vêtements de grossesse…Quand Alice l'a su j'ai cru qu'elle aller détruire l'appartement à force de sauter partout. Même Ty rigolait de sa tante et l'imitait. Edward pour Noël m'a fait je crois le plus beau cadeau.

_Flash Back :_

_Nous étions tous chez Rosalie pour cette fête de noël, les parents de cette dernière étaient présents aussi et ils ont étaient formidables avec moi. L'impression de faire partie de cette immense famille et juste génial. A minuit nous avons donné les cadeaux aux enfants et Edward s'est mis à genoux devant moi. Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux en sachant ce qu'il allait faire._

- _Bella…depuis presque 2 ans que nous nous connaissons. Tu m'as offert un fils, et maintenant tu vas m'offrir un deuxième enfant. Il nous manque juste une chose à ce bonheur. Isabella Marie Swan, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?_

_Je n'ai pas pu répondre sur le moment tellement j'étais émue. Edward a pris peur face à mon silence. Je l'ai regardai et me suis demandai ce que j'avais bien pu faire au bon dieu pour mériter un tel homme dans ma vie. Je me suis mise à genoux et je l'ai embrassé comme si ma vie en dépendait…_

- _Ca veut dire oui ?_

- _Oui Edward…_

_Il m'a embrassée de nouveau et les applaudissements ont fusé dans la pièce. J'en avais complètement oublié les personnes présentes. J'ai regardé Edward dans les yeux et lui ai dit les deux mots que je n'avais encore jamais prononcés._

- _Je t'aime…_

- _Oh mon dieu je t'aime tant aussi…_

_Fin du flash Back _

Voilà comment je vais devenir madame Cullen. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qui s'est passé en si peu de temps. Après le retour de voyage de Jasper et Alice, j'ai décidé de mettre en vente tous les biens que possédée Mike. Il est hors de question que je me serve de cette maison ou autre. Alors nous avons tout vendu. Et grâce à la somme récoltée nous avons pu nous acheter la maison de nos rêves. Nous emménageons dans 3 mois.

Et aujourd'hui est un jour important pour moi. Nous allons à l'échographie du bébé avec Edward et Ty. Nous prenons Ty pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il se passe. Nous lui avons expliqué que maman avait un bébé dans le ventre. Mais il est trop petit pour comprendre et du coup il refait le bébé. Mais vraiment le bébé. Il refuse de manger si ce n'est pas un biberon. Il commencait à devenir propre et nous voilà de retour dans les couches. Il refuse catégoriquement de rester sans couche. Pas facile mais Edward m'a dit que c'était un passage obligé. Et c'est lui qui a conseillé que nous l'emmenions avec nous aujourd'hui. Mes nausées ont enfin disparu et je peux manger convenablement.

Nous sommes installés dans le cabinet du gynécologue et attendons. Elle pose des questions auxquelles j'essaye de répondre le mieux possible. Puis nous passons dans une pièce à coté et je m'installe sur la table. Ty regarde bizarrement ce qu'il se passe. Edward lui explique que nous allons voir le bébé.

- **Bella, je vais mettre le gel, c'est un peu froid.**

- **D'accord.**

Elle applique le gel et allume l'appareil. Elle regarde, prend ses mesures et nous pose la question.

- **Voulez-vous savoir le sexe ?**

- **OUI…**Nous criâmes ensemble ce qui la fit rire.

- **Vous allez avoir une petite fille…**

.Dieu…Nous allons avoir une fille…

**_PDV d'Edward : _**

Une fille…Nous allons avoir une fille…J'embrasse Bella et explique à Ty.

- **Regarde l'écran Ty…tu vois dans le ventre de maman il y a une petite sœur…**

- **Oeur ?**

- **Une sœur…**

Il regarde sa mère étrangement puis moi. Il fixe l'écran attentivement. La gynéco bouge un peu sa sonde et le bébé bouge un peu. Ty sursaute mais ne dit rien. Il est petit pour comprendre mais je pense que ça va super bien se passer.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

En rentrant à la maison, nous faisons manger Ty et le couchons. J'ai des petits projets pour Edward. Une fois Ty bien endormi, je rejoins Edward dans le salon et m'installe directement à califourchon sur lui. Il me regarde en souriant et commence à m'embrasser tendrement, et un peu plus urgemment sonne mieux non ensuite…Je gémis quand sa langue entre dans ma bouche et je me frotte sans honte son entre jambe qui durcie de plus en plus…

Je lui déboutonne sa chemise et embrasse son torse, puis je descends tranquillement vers son jeans que j'ouvre et le fais tomber en bas de ses genoux. Edward m'aide et le balance dans la pièce d'un coup de pied…Je remonte sur lui et il retire mes vêtements tout en m'embrassant partout où il le peut. Il m'allonge sur le sofa, retire mon pantalon et mon string d'un même mouvement. Je suis totalement trempée…Il m'embrasse les seins tendrement, puis descend vers mon ventre qu'il caresse avec adoration et arrive à mon sexe qui attend sa libération.

Il passe un coup de langue entre mes plis et je gémis de plaisir…Il entre un doigt en moi et commence à bouger, sa langue cajole mon clitoris en même temps et je me cambre en appuyant sur sa tête…Ses coups de langue bougent en même temps que son doigt, il en ajoute un deuxième et pompe activement. Je sens les prémices de l'orgasme, mais je le veux en moi…

- **Edward vient… **

Il grogne mais remonte vers mon visage et me pénètre d'un coup de reins qui me fait crier de plaisir…Il s'arrête, et j'en profite pour me redresser.

- **Assieds-toi… **

Il s'exécute…Je me remets à califourchon sur lui et m'empale sans cérémonie…

- **Oh putain…**

Je commence à bouger doucement, il empoigne mes hanches et m'inculque un mouvement rapide auquel je réponds avec plaisir…Je sens la boule dans mon bas ventre grossir et j'accélère encore le rythme…

- **Viens Bella…**

Sa voix rauque me fais venir directement…J'essaye d'être discrète pour ne pas réveiller Ty mais c'est peine perdue…Mon orgasme me ravage littéralement…J'entends vaguement Edward grogner mon nom dans mon cou et je m'effondre sur lui…

- **Ca va ma belle ?**

- **Mhhh…très bien…**

Nous restons comme ça quelques minutes et nous finissons par aller nous coucher. Je m'endors sereine dans ses bras.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Ca y est nous déménageons. Enfin…Après avoir trouvé la maison dont nous rêvions, nous avons décidé de l'acheter. Bella était plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir accueillir tous le monde dans cette maison. Une fois tous les cartons fais, j'ai fait appel à des bras. Bella est enceinte de 6 mois et autant dire que son ventre est assez imposant. A priori elle attend un gros bébé…Enfin nous verrons bien. Du moment que notre petite princesse se porte bien tout va pour le mieux. Ty commence à se faire à l'idée aussi. Il caresse le ventre de sa mère avec une adoration dans les yeux. Il a compris que c'était sa petite sœur et il couve sa mère de câlins et baisers. Il se comporte enfin comme un petit garçon de deux ans. Il parle beaucoup mieux, il ne veut plus de couche et mange tout seul. Sa petite crise a duré presque deux mois et ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours.

J'entasse les cartons devant l'ascenseur en attendant mes secours. Les déménageurs ne devraient pas tarder. Je vais voir ma future femme qui est allongée dans le sofa à se reposer

- **Bébé…**

- **Mhhh…**

- **Les déménageurs vont arriver. Ton père aussi…**

Bella a accepté que son père entre dans nos vies. Pour l'instant c'est uniquement pour Ty. Elle veut qu'il participe à la vie de son petit fils à défaut d'avoir mal gérer avec sa propre fille. Il s'en sort plutôt bien je dirais…Même si Bella n'est pas complètement à l'aise quand il est là, elle essaye d'être aimable avec lui. Sa première visite à été très tendue…Bella voulait mettre les choses au clair avec lui et elle n'a pas mâché ses mots. Charlie a compris et fait son maximum.

J'entends toquer et je vais ouvrir. Charlie et Emmett sont tous les deux là avec de beaux sourires.

- **Entrez…**

- **Alors ça y est prêt à aller dans les résidences bourgeoises ?**

Emmett nous taquine à cause du lieu de la maison, mais je sais aussi que Rosalie cherche à en acheter une pas très loin de chez nous.

- **Et oui…Bella est ravie…**

- **Oui je m'en doute…**

Il entre dans le salon où Charlie et Bella discutent tranquillement.

- **Hé ma p'tite baleine préférée, comment tu vas ?**

- **Je vais bien Emmett et évite de m'appeler Baleine, je me sens bien assez grosse…**

- **Tu vas nous faire une magnifique boxeuse…**

- **Je n'en doute pas une seconde…**

Il la serre dans ses bras et les déménageurs arrivent enfin. Ty est chez Rosalie jusqu'à ce que nous allions dans la nouvelle maison.

Après quatre heures d'aller retour le camion est plein. Bella est partie avec Charlie jusqu'à la maison et moi je suis le camion avec mon piano…Emmett nous suit avec Rose et les enfants…En arrivant dans notre allée je suis toujours aussi soufflé. Cette maison et magnifique. Alice s'est chargée de la décoration et nous attend déjà sur place avec Jasper. Elle voulait terminer le cadeau de Bella. J'ignore toujours ce que c'est mais j'ai hâte de découvrir.

J'aide Bella à sortir de la voiture et nous prenons Ty pour lui faire visiter les pièces le temps que les gars vident le camion. Alice a fait un travail fabuleux…La cuisine est noire et inox…Selon les goûts de Bella et je vois que ma belle est ravie du résultat…Le salon et la salle à manger sont spacieux aussi, dans des couleurs claires. Nous montons à l'étage et montrons sa chambre à Ty. Du bleu et du vert…avec des pochoirs oui-oui sur la porte.

- **Alors Ty ta chambre te plaît ?**

- **Oui…y a oui-oui…**

- **Tata Alice y a pensé…On va monter tes meubles d'accord ?**

- **Oui…les voitures…**

- **Elles vont arrivées…**

Nous continuons la visite. Deux salles de bains, cinq chambres…nous en avons transformé une en pièce de jeu…Histoire que les enfants aient leur endroit à eux. Nous poussons une porte avec des motifs papillons dessus. Et je reste béat devant la pièce. La chambre est magnifique. Du rose, du blanc cassé des pochoirs papillon…Nous avançons vers le lit bébé qui est monté. Un lit blanc avec l'armoire et la table à langer…Bella pleure…Je me suis fait à ses crises de larmes.

- **C'est magnifique…**

- **Oui…Alice a vraiment de l'or dans les doigts…**

- **Papa, maman…**

- **Oui Ty ?**

- **C'est pou qui ?**

- **Ta petite sœur…**

- **C'est beauuuuuu….**

- **Oui mon bonhomme Tati Alice l'a fait pour elle…**

Il nous sourit et retourne dans sa chambre encore vide. Je décide de m'en occuper en priorité pour qu'il puisse jouer le temps que nous vidions les cartons. Bella et moi descendons et ma belle enlace Alice.

- **C'est magnifique Alice…**

- **Je sais…**

- **Merci d'avoir fait ça pour elle…**

- **Eh…c'est ma nièce, c'est normale que je lui fasse un cadeau…Ty aussi va avoir une nouvelle chambre. Je l'ai commandée il ne reste plus qu'à la monté…**

- **Merci Alice vraiment…**

Ma sœur cajole Bella le temps que je décharge le camion. Les filles commencent à vider les cartons au fur et à mesure alors que je monte la chambre de Ty qui attend avec impatience ses petites voitures…

Vers 19h00 la maison est enfin rangée. Charlie, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett nous ont bien aidé et du coup nous faisons un repas rapide tous ensemble.

Quand tout le monde s'en vas, Bella et moi montons dans la chambre de notre petite princesse. Je sais que Bella réfléchit déjà à des prénoms et moi je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrait me plaire.

- **Comment tu te sens ma belle ?**

- **Contente, nous sommes enfin dans notre maison. Ty aime sa chambre et c'est le principal.**

- **Oui tu as raison. Alors dit moi…qu'elles prénoms as-tu retenues ?**

- **Pour l'instant je ne sais pas. Il y en a tellement qui me plaise.**

- **Dit moi…**

- **Kelly, Rachel, Abbie, Alani, Alexandra, Alexia, Alyson, Ashley, Tyia, Maelle…**

- **Eh ben…tu m'étonnes que t'arrives pas à te décidée.**

- **Tu préfère lesquels ?**

- **Beaucoup. Mais j'ai une idée…**

- **Laquelle…**

- **On va écrire les prénoms que nous aimons tous les deux sur des bouts de papiers et on les tire au sort…**

- **J'aime bien l'idée…Mais pas ce soir…**

- **Non, la journée à été plus qu'épuisante et j'ai besoin de sommeil.**

Je l'embrasse et nous sortons de la chambre de la petite pour aller voir Ty qui dort à poing fermé. J'entraine Bella dans notre chambre et nous allons nous doucher. Après un rapide lavage je lui masse les reins qui la font souffrir et nous nous endormons, heureux…

Bella doit accoucher d'un jour à l'autre et je commence à stresser…Elle aurait dû accoucher il y a deux jours mais toujours rien en vue…Elle ressemble de près à une baleine comme elle dit…C'est vrai que le bébé à l'air vraiment très gros et Bella et très inquiète quand à sa naissance.

Elle veut aussi travailler après cette naissance, et son projet est assez original. Elle veut faire une sorte de site internet ou les lecteurs pourront louer les livres qu'elle mettra à leur disposition…J'ai trouvé l'idée intéressante et nous avons commencé à chercher pour mettre en place le site et surtout pour la collection de livres. Elle sera à la maison pour s'occuper des enfants, et pourra gérer ses commandes en même temps. Du coup nous allons transformer une partie du garage en immense bibliothèque…

Nous avons aussi décidé le prénom du bébé…ça n'a pas été facile mais nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur deux prénom. Nous verrons exactement à la naissance celui que nous choisirons. Ty c'est adapté à la crèche près de la maison et il s'entend bien avec ses camarades. Mais il attend avec impatience que Jade arrive dans le quartier. Ce qui se fera d'ici peu, Rosalie a enfin trouvé la maison qu'elle voulait à deux rues de chez nous. Ce qui ravit Bella, elle va avoir son amie avec elle régulièrement.

Alice quant à elle va être maman aussi dans 7 mois. J'ai eu du mal à voir ma petite sœur enceinte, mais je me fais doucement à l'idée. Et puis je vais devenir un tonton aussi gâteau qu'elle est tata.

Je sens un mouvement près de moi et tourne la tête vers Bella qui se crispe un peu. Je pose ma main sur son ventre et le sens durcir…Le travail commence…enfin…

- **Ca fait combien de temps Bella ?**

- **Ca vient de démarrer…**

- **On va calculer ensemble d'accord ?**

- **Oui…**

Je regarde ma montre…Heureusement que Ty est chez sa tante pour la semaine…Les contractions ne sont pas encore assez proches pour aller à l'hôpital. Je me lève et vais lui faire couler un bain…Ca la détend a priori et nous patientons tous les deux…Elle gémit à plusieurs reprises assez fortement et je juge qu'il est temps qu'on parte. Je l'aide à s'habiller, je prends les deux valises, l'appareil photo et nous partons.

_12H45 plus tard_

Je sers ma petite princesse dans mes bras. Bella et en salle de réveil. Ils ont étaient obligés de lui faire une césarienne. La petite fait un poids de 4,100 kg et impossible pour elle de passer par voie naturelle. Je sais que Bella et déçu mais je pense que quand elle verra sa fille, plus rien ne comptera. Je lui donne son premier biberon quand on me conduit enfin à sa chambre. En entrant Bella est très pâle mais sourit doucement.

- **Hé ma chérie…Regarde qui je t'apporte.**

Elle me tend ses bras et je lui donne notre fille. Elle la contemple longuement sans rien dire et finit par éclater en sanglot, faisant pleurer la petite.

- **Hé ma belle, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

- **Elle…elle est tellement belle…**

- **Oui, elle te ressemble en tous cas…Je suis tellement fière de toi Bella.**

- **Je n'ai rien fait.**

- **Tu l'as porté et l'a mise au monde.**

- **Non les médecins l'ont mis au monde.**

- **Le plus important et qu'elle soit en parfaite santé.**

J'embrasse Bella et notre fille quand la porte s'ouvre sur Ty et Alice.

- **Je n'ai pas pu le retenir plus.**

- **Ce n'est pas grave on va lui présenter sa petite sœur.**

Je prends Ty sur mes genoux qui regarde le bébé avec beaucoup d'attention.

- **Regarde Ty nous te présentons Ashley…**

- **Aley…**

- **Ashley…C'est ta petite sœur…**

Il me fait un grand sourire et monte sur le lit pour embrasser Bella et la petite. Alice s'approche de moi et s'installe sur mes genoux.

- **Vous avez choisis Ashley finalement ?**

- **Oui, Ashley Esmée Cullen.**

- **J'aime beaucoup…Elle est tellement belle.**

- **Oui…**

Alice reste avec nous deux petites heures et repart avec Ty. Je m'installe sur le lit près de Bella et regarde la scène sous mes yeux. Bella donne le biberon à notre fille. Un tableau qui ne me lassera jamais.

Aujourd'hui avec tout ce que nous avons subit je peux me dire que je ne suis plus un père malgré moi, je suis le plus heureux des hommes….Un père complètement heureux…

**END**

* * *

**Alors dites moi tout….Est-ce que vous avez aimez ?**


	24. Epilogue!

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie toute pour toutes les review et alertes que j'ai reçu.**

**Plus de 1300 reviews...Je ne m'attendait pas à autant et c'est un réel bonheur de voir que mon écrit vous à plu.**

**Je remercie Roxy et ninie qui ont été mes Bêta sur cette fiction**

**Ma Première bête YouAreMyLifeNowCM je pense à toi….**

**Finalement je vous poste l'épilogue maintenant. Ca me fait bizarre de boucler cette fiction, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à répondre à toutes vos reviews.**

**Je vous laisse à a lecture de l'épilogue...**

**Bonne lecture…..**

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

_25 ans plus tard_

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Je regarde mon fils. Je suis tellement fière de lui…tellement fière de tout ce qu'il a accompli…Edward et à mes cotés, toujours aussi beau, et nos deux filles sont là aussi. Ashley a pu se libérer pour son frère et Mya a pu rentrer à temps de l'université. Je vous raconte un peu ce qui s'est passé pendant toute ses années.

Après la naissance d'Ashley, avec Edward nous avions décidé de ne pas en avoir d'autre.

7 ans après notre mariage, notre couple bâté de l'aile, Edward faisait énormément de gardes à l'hôpital, on lui avait attribué le poste de chef de service et s'est horaires avaient énormément augmenté. Et moi j'étais à fond dans mon travail, en oubliant tout ce qui m'entouré. Nous nous disputions beaucoup et nous avions envisagé le divorce. Mais l'amour que nous nous portions est tellement fort que nous avons fait des efforts pour surmonter cette crise. Pour nous…comme pour les enfants. Chaque semaine, nous faisions une sortie à deux et tous les dimanches nous faisions tous les quatre une activité différentes. Ca a mis du temps avant d'être sûr que nous supporterions tous ses changements, mais finalement ils ont étaient bénéfiques à notre vie.

Et un an après Mya est arrivée. Un accident…Mais un accident qui nous a encore renforcés dans nos décisions à Edward et moi.

Je me suis fait suivre aussi par un psychologue. Malgré le faite que Mike était en prison j'avais toujours peur et les cauchemars étaient de plus en plus violents. Tellement que quand je me réveillée, il m'était impossible de refermer l'œil. Le psychologue disait qu'avec le temps, je me sentirai mieux et en sécurité…Et que de toute façon Mike ne sortirait pas de prison. Edward m'a beaucoup aidée pendant cette période où je me sentais totalement inutile, il a été d'une patience que peu d'homme aurait eu…Et aujourd'hui, tout ça est derrière moi.

Ty a bien grandi, il a su à 14 ans qu'Edward l'avais adopté. Nous ne lui avons pas caché la vérité sur sa venue au monde. Il a commencé à se poser des questions car sa sœur ressemble à Edward et moi et lui rien qu'à moi. Donc nous lui avons tous révélé. Son père biologique, l'abandon…Et il a plutôt bien réagi. Il refuse de connaitre son père biologique et j'en suis secrètement ravie…Puis Ty en grandissant à continué sa passion pour l'automobile…Nous l'avons encouragé dans cette voix…Aujourd'hui il est pilote de Nascar Driver. Et aujourd'hui nous le marions. Et devinez avec qui ? Jade…Quand nous avons appris leur relation nous n'avons même pas étaient étonnés. Jade et Ty déjà enfants étaient très fusionnels. Ils nous ont annoncé leur relation quand Ty avait 16 ans et Jade 18. Le fait que Jade soit plus vieille que lui ne le dérange absolument pas. Au contraire. Jade est devenue une magnifique jeune fille. Elle ressemble énormément à sa mère et elles ont les voitures comme passion. Jade aide sa mère dans leur garage et accompagne Ty à chacun de ses déplacements.

Ashley est devenue une magnifique jeune fille. Elle est devenue mannequin. Les yeux verts de son père et ses cheveux foncés font un magnifique mélange de nous deux. Et son succès, elle le doit surtout à sa taille et ses yeux. Elle était à milan les deux derniers mois et nous sommes ravis de l'avoir avec nous pour cette journée.

Mya est quand à elle est l'université. Elle fait des études de droit. Elle veut devenir associée à son oncle Jasper. Tout les deux s'entendent tellement bien que beaucoup de gens pensent que Jasper est le père de Mya. Ils n'ont pourtant aucune ressemblance mais bon…

Alice et Jasper se sont mariés deux ans après la naissance de leur fils. Jared. Ils n'ont pas fait de nouvel enfant, Alice a eu beaucoup de soucis pendant sa grossesse et je pense qu'ils se rabattent sur nos enfants. Surtout Alice avec les filles.

Je suis brutalement revenue à la réalité par Ty qui m'appelle.

- **Maman, tu peux faire ma cravate, Ashley a fait n'importe quoi et Mya me l'a emmêlée…**

- **Bien sûr.**

Je me lève et me poste en face de lui. Il est tellement grand qu'il doit se baisser un peu.

- **Pas trop stressé mon chéri ?**

- **Non, tout va bien. C'est comme sur un circuit, si tu es sur de toi alors no stress…**

- **Oui mais tu n'es pas sur un de tes circuit ne l'oublie pas.**

- **Oui je sais. Au fait papa, c'est libre devant ?**

Depuis que Ty est connu mondialement, ce n'est pas facile. Ils voulaient un mariage discret et en petit comité. Hors nous avons eu la mauvaise surprise de voir les journalistes quand nous sommes arrivés à l'église.

- **Oui c'est bon…Emmett les a fait partir.**

- **Super…Jade ne me fera pas une scène comme ça…**

- **Ty …voyons…**

- **Bah quoi…elle n'aime pas ces journalistes et je la comprends…Mais elle a accepté de m'épouser, donc elle épouse ça avec…**

- **Je sais mon chéri…Mais ils sont aussi là pour ta sœur…**

- **Je sais…**

Il n'est même pas stressé pour son mariage…il est d'un calme Olympien dans ce genre de situation. Je l'embrasse sur la joue après avoir fait sa cravate et mis la rose blanche dans sa poche. Son père le serre dans ses bras et ils font un câlin à trois. J'aime les voir si unis…Edward passe ses bras autour de moi.

- **Qu'est-ce qui te rend si songeuse ?**

- **Regarde nos enfants…**

- **Ouais…ils ont grandi beaucoup trop vite…**

- **Oh oui…et dire que dans quelques années nous seront grands- parents…**

- **Je commence déjà à me faire des cheveux blancs, laisse leur le temps…**

- **Je sais, mais j'ai hâte de voir nos petits enfants vadrouiller dans notre maison.**

- **Moi aussi…mais pour l'heure nous devons y aller où le marié va être en retard.**

Il m'embrasse le cou et nous sortons pour aller nous installés. Les filles attendent la mariée, et moi j'attends le signal pour conduire mon fils.

Edward joue la mélodie et j'avance doucement. Jade à choisi ma robe et je la trouve parfaite. Elle est longue, avec un bustier et de couleur bleu roi…Edward à voulu me l'enlever à peine enfiler. Je sais pas pourquoi mais il adore cette couleur sur moi. Nous avançons doucement, Ty droit et fière se pose devant le pasteur. Une nouvelle musique retentit et les portes s'ouvrent sur mes deux filles. Elles sont tellement belles toutes les deux que j'en ai parfois le souffle coupé juste à les regarder.

Je souris à Rosalie qui est installée sur le banc de l'autre coté de l'allée. Je sais que pour eux ce mariage a été dur à avaler, mais ils se sont faits à l'idée. Ils ont vu que leur fille avait grandi trop vite, et qu'elle voulait crée sa propre famille. Ils connaissent Ty depuis qu'il est bébé. Emmett entre avec Jade à son bras. Elle porte une robe blanche qui la sert au corps et une traîne avec de la dentelle. Emmett avance très fier de donner la main de sa fille. Je jette un coup d'œil à Ty. Il a les yeux qui brillent et je suis persuadée qu'ils font le bon choix tous les deux. Edward qui est revenu à mes cotés me serre la main. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que les larmes coulées le long de mes joues. Je regarde les témoins et manque de rire. Jared et Aston, un de ses amis se tiennent bien droit, complètement crispés dans leur costume avec des sourires tendus sur le visage. Ils ont l'air très inconfortable.

Emmett donne enfin la main de Jade et le pasteur commence la cérémonie.

Je fonds en larmes quand les oui sont prononcés. Edward me caresse le dos et m'embrasse la joue.

- **Ils vont enfin crée leur propre famille, ça devrait te faire plaisir non ?**

- **Oui…C'est juste qu'il va définitivement quitter la maison et malgré qu'il soit adulte je le voudrais encore avec nous.**

- **Je sais, mais il faut lui laisser prendre son envole maintenant…**

- **Je sais…**

Il sourit et nous applaudissons quand ils s'embrassent.

Après les félicitations nous allons dans la salle réservée pour la fête. En fin de soirée assise à ma table je regarde mes enfants et mon mari. Ils rient tous ensembles, le bonheur était de mise aujourd'hui et pour rien au monde je regrette.

Quand je pense comment ma vie d'adulte à commencé, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un tel bonheur puisse être possible. Et pourtant, en regardant ma famille si unie et si soudée, je me dis que le bonheur se cultive et s'agrandit d'année en année…

* * *

**Voilà...La note finale...**

**Merci à vous toutes de m'avoir suivi dans cette histoire.**

**Je vous retrouve sur "Un anniversaire prticulier".**

**Et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir les OS pour un nouveau sur le forum http: http: / damn - addict - lemon . forumgratuit. fr / (lien sur mon profil)**

**Bisous à vous toutes!**


	25. Pub pour un concour

The body art's battle ou Tattward & Inkella Contest

Marre des préjugés sur les pierçing et les tattoos!

VS

Comportements "typiques" des percés/tatoués.

Quelle équipe allez-vous rejoindre pour écrire un OS LEMON qui soutiendra votre camp?

Quels personnages de Twilight (tous acceptés) allez-vous mettre en scène dans votre histoire pour lutter contre les idées  
préconçues que peuvent avoir l'entourage proche ou lointain de votre personnage principal ou  
pour décrire un univers qui vous plait par l'idée qu'on en a, sa manière d'être décalée de la société, sa débauche?

Que vous soyez pour la TeamMP ou TeamCT, il y a des conditions à respecter:

- Le(s) personnage(s) principal(s) doit avoir une sorte de body art (tatouages, piercing...)

- Votre OS doit être une nouvelle histoire.

- Doit être Rated M pour Lemon (bien évidemment), mais aussi, si vous le voulez, à cause de thèmes matures, violences,  
insultes... /!\EN PLUS DU LEMON!

- Un minimum de fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe est accepté, si besoin des bêtas sont disponible sur le forum.

- Les participations doivent avoir un minimum de 2.500 mots maximum 10.000 mots.

- Le One-shot ne peut pas être poursuivi jusqu'à ce que le concours soit terminé.

- Maximum de trois participations par personne et par team (MP ou CT).

- "Attention, "Damn-Addict-Lemon" impose une nouvelle règle, INCONTOURNABLE! Pour garantir un vote impartial  
(et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de se révéler) nous avons décidé d'imposer  
l'anonymat des auteurs!  
C'est pourquoi, nous demandons à chaque participant d'envoyer leurs OS à cette adresse: damn . addict . lemon gmail . com. (retirer les espaces)  
ou sur le compte CONTEST . DAMN . ADDICT . LEMON sur le forum.  
Ils seront ainsi validés par les membres du Staff du Forum, anonymes bien évidemment, et corrigés si nécessaire!  
Il est donc normal que nous vous demanderons de ne cherchez pas à savoir qui a écrit quel OS ou de laisser des reviews  
révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire afin de préserver cette règle!  
A la fin du concours nous ferons paraître les résultats et le noms des auteurs. Après ce sera de leur libre choix de publier  
sur leur compte FF où là vous pourrez les féliciter de leur travail."

- En début d'OS veuillez inscrire l'en-tête suivante :

*OoO*

"Tattward et Inkella Contest  
Equipe choisie: CT ou MP ?  
Titre:  
Personnage(s):  
Disclaimer:"

*OoO*

Le concours débutera le 16/05/2011 et sera clôturé le 19/06/2011  
Les bureaux de votes pour sélectionner les 3 gagnants de chaque Team seront  
ouverts du 20/06/2011 au 26/06/2011  
Les 1ers résultats de la battle seront affichés le 27/06/2011

Après l'annonce des six OS vainqueur de la 1ere épreuve, nous vous laissons  
jusqu'au 30/06/2011 pour choisir entre les deux premières histoires de  
chaque Team qui remportera le concours!

A vos claviers et n'hésitez pas à vous laissez emporter par la passion,  
ou non, du body art!

Le Staff du Forum

Lien du forum sur mon profil. DAMN ADDICT LEMON


	26. Bonus : Découverte

**Coucou à toutes,**

**Alors j'avais ce petit bonus en tête et don je l'ai écris...**

**Merci à Roxy pour me montrer mes fautes...et à Louise pour son avis...**

**Bonne lecture à vous...**

* * *

Bonus : Découverte

**_PDV de TY_**

Je me pose beaucoup de questions. Quand je regarde ma petite sœur j'ai l'impression que je ne fais pas partie de cette famille.

Elle ressemble beaucoup à papa. Ses yeux verts, son visage…Et elle a hérité des cheveux de maman. Ashley est très jolie.

Quand à moi, j'ai juste les yeux marron et les cheveux presque noirs de maman. Pourquoi je n'ai rien de ressemblant avec papa ?

Quand je nous regarde tous les quatre, ça me fait bizarre. Papa s'occupe bien de moi, maman aussi mais je ne sais pas. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose que l'on ne me dit pas.

En rentrant du lycée je décide d'aller faire mes devoirs dans le bureau de papa. Après tout c'est le seul lieu calme de la maison et j'aime bien.

Je m'installe au bureau et sor mes cahiers d'algèbre. Je me plonge dans mon devoir. Je suis un bon élève et j'aime bien l'école.

Une fois mon travail terminé, je regarde la bibliothèque en espérant trouver un nouveau livre sur les voitures. Papa m'a dit qu'il en achetait régulièrement et que si je voulais les lire je pouvais les prendre.

Je regarde bien, mais je ne vois pas de nouveau. Par contre, un dossier rouge attire mon attention. Je le prends et regarde rapidement le dessus de la pochette.

_Papier d'adoption_

_Certificat médical_

_Analyse médical_

_Ty_

Par curiosité je l'ouvre et regarde à l'intérieur. S'il n'y avait pas eu mon nom, je n'aurais peut être pas regardé.

Les premiers papiers sont mes dernières prises de sang que papa m'a obligées à passer. Il trouvait que j'étais trop fatigué et donc a voulu être sûr que tout allé bien.

Je continue ma recherche et tombe sur une enveloppe marron avec le cachet du tribunal.

Je l'ouvre et lis attentivement tous ce qu'il y a d'écrit.

J'ai été adopté ? Non…ADOPTE…c'est écrit en grosses lettres sur le certificat. Je repose les papiers avec l'impression qu'ils m'ont brûlé les doigts. Je range le dossier, reprends mes affaires et quitte le bureau.

Je vais dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit en regardant le plafond.

J'ai été adopté…Merde…Pourquoi ils ne me l'ont jamais dit ? Et pourquoi papa m'aurait adopté ? Qui est mon père ? Et maman, est-elle vraiment ma mère ?

Si ce n'est pas elle, qui sont mes vrais parents ? Si, ça ne peut être qu'elle. Je lui ressemble. Mais alors, qui est mon père ?

Pourquoi maman m'a-t-elle enlevé à lui ? Pourquoi elle ne m'en a jamais parlé ?

Je ne me souviens de presque rien de quand j'étais petit. Je sais juste que papa à toujours été là, tout comme maman, tata Alice…

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Et pourquoi je suis allé fouiller ? Ah oui je sais, je suis bien trop curieux…

Mais je vais devoir en parler. Je ne peux pas garder tout ça pour moi. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi papa a ce genre de papiers dans son bureau, pourquoi je ne lui ressemble pas, pourquoi on ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Je décide de passer un petit coup de fil à ma meilleure amie.

- « _Allo ! »_

- _« Jade c'est moi. »_

- _« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ta voix est bizarre. »_

- « _Tu arriverais à croire que mes parents ne sont pas mes parents ? »_

- _« Heu…je ne te comprends pas. »_

- _« J'ai trouvé un dossier d'adoption dans le bureau de mon père. Tu sais quand je te disais que je trouvais bizarre qu'on n'avait aucune ressemblance. Et ben maintenant je crois savoir pourquoi. »_

- _« Ils t'en aurait parlé non ? »_

- _« Bah…Je sais pas. Tu en penses quoi toi ? _

- _« Tu dois en parler avec eux Ty. Pose-leur la question directement. »_

- _« Et si j'apprends que j'ai été adopté, qu'ils ne sont pas mes vrais parents… »_

- _« Ne parle pas trop vite et laisse leur la chance de s'expliquer. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison pour qu'ils aient ce genre de papiers. »_

- _« Tu crois ? »_

- _« J'en suis sûr. Va leur parler. »_

- _« Merci Jade. »_

- _« Y a pas de quoi. Et si jamais ça ne va pas je laisse mon portable allumé, tu peux m'appeler quand tu le veux. »_

- _« Merci… »_

Je décide de l'écouter et d'attendre que les parents rentrent pour leur en parler. Comme dit Jade, je ne dois pas tirer des conclusions trop rapidement.

Maman m'appelle de la cuisine et je décide de descendre manger. Je leur parlerai après, une fois que les filles seront couchées. Je ne veux pas qu'Ashley écoute ce que j'ai à leur dire. Mya est trop petite pour comprendre.

- « Alors le lycée, comment ça c'est passé ? » me demande maman

- « Bien, de l'algèbre, de l'histoire et la pire matière, du dessin. »

- « Une bonne journée. »

- « Ouais »

Papa arrive peu de temps après et nous nous installons. Le repas se passe comme d'habitude. Les parents nous posent des questions sur nos journées, et nous racontent la leur. C'est une routine et nous aimons tous ça. Au moins nous avons des échanges. Pas comme dans certaines familles.

Mon pote Jared a des parents qui ne se soucient pas de lui. Ils passent leur temps à organiser des soirées mondaines, et lui est gardé par une sorte de nourrice à plein temps. Je sais qu'il envie ma famille, et il vient régulièrement à la maison pour échapper à ses parents. Il a 14 ans comme moi, mais ils le poussent déjà à réfléchir à son avenir. Ce qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment.

Une fois le repas terminé, maman va coucher Mya. Ma petite sœur que j'adore. Elle est tellement belle qu'on aurait envie de la croquer. Mais elle est aussi casse pied et nous colle à longueur de journée.

Ashley souhaite bonne nuit aussi et monte se laver pour la nuit. Je suis tout seul avec papa. Il me regarde, attendant certainement à ce que je bouge ou parle. Mais ma voix a l'air d'être partie je ne sais où.

- « Tu veux me dire quelque chose Ty ? »

- « Heu… »

Je sais, j'aurais pu dire mieux mais je ne sais pas comment engager la conversation. Papa fronce les sourcils.

- « Tu sais que si tu as un problème tu peux en parler ? »

- « Heu…ouais…je…voudrais parler avec maman et toi. »

- « Bien sûr…on va s'installer dans le salon le temps qu'elle redescende. »

Je ne réponds rien, mais le suis tout de même. Je m'installe dans un fauteuil et lui dans le canapé. Nous ne disons rien. Il se contente de me fixer intensément. Signe qu'il réfléchit à ce que je pourrais bien lui dire.

Maman arrive enfin et nous regarde alternativement papa et moi.

- « Ty veut nous parler. » lui dit papa.

Je vois maman blanchir un peu, mais elle s'installe avec papa sur le canapé. Ils attendent que je parle…Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- « Quel est le problème Ty ? »

- « Ok…Bon…voilà, je me posais beaucoup de questions. Enfin je m'en pose toujours, mais j'ai trouvé un dossier dans ton bureau papa. Je ne fouillais pas, je cherchais juste à voir si tu avais acheté un nouveau magazine.»

- « C'est un dossier rouge ? » me demande-t-il

- « Ouais… »

- « D'accord…que veux-tu savoir ? »

- « Les papiers que j'ai trouvés dedans m'ont parue important et me concerné. Et je voulais savoir si…enfin…si vous m'aviez adopté. »

Maman a les larmes aux yeux, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Papa lui lance un regard et j'ai l'impression que par un signe de tête ils se disent quelque chose. Il lui essuie les larmes qui ont coulé sur son visage et elle se tourne vers moi. Je suis stressé par ce qui va suivre. Je ne voulais pas faire de peine à maman. Je m'en veux d'avoir poser la question. Mais maman me fait un petit sourire rassurant.

- « Ty…C'est Edward qui t'a adopté. »

Ah…Bon, je pense que ça ne devrai pas être une surprise…Mais je suis rassuré dans un sens de savoir qu'au moins maman est bien ma maman. Je ne dis rien et encaisse la nouvelle malgré tout. Mes parents me regardent avec appréhension.

- « Dans un sens je m'en doutais un peu. C'est pour ça que je me posais des questions. Je suis juste blessé que vous n'ayez rien dit.»

- « Ty…nous ne t'avons rien dit parce que nous pensions que ce n'était pas le bon moment. »

- « Et quand ça aurait été le bon moment ? » réplique-je sèchement

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Après tout, ils m'ont caché la vérité pendant 14 ans. J'ai besoin de savoir maintenant d'où je viens et qui est mon vrai père. Je vois papa se lever et aller dans son bureau. Il revient avec une autre pochette et me la remet. Je le regarde sans comprendre.

- « Lis ce qu'il y a là-dedans et ensuite nous t'expliquons. »

J'ouvre le dossier et je vois des lettres. Beaucoup de lettres. Je lis la première…

_Docteur Cullen, _

_Je sais que c'est invraisemblable mais je vous confie mon fils. Il s'appelle Ty. S'il vous plait prenez soin de lui, il n'a que15 jours. _

_Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous l'imposer, mais je n'ai trouvé aucun autre moyen pour le mettre en sécurité. _

_Je viendrais dès que je le pourrais je vous le promets. _

_Je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier suffisamment pour ce que vous allez faire._

_Amicalement._

_Bella_

Merde alors…

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est maman qui m'a confié à papa. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant. Je continue à lire les lettres suivantes. Mon cœur se serre à la lecture. Maman était dans une position très inconfortable de ce que j'en comprends. Elle a demandé à papa de me changer de nom, de prendre soin de moi alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé.

Et papa ces occupé de moi comme son propre fils. Dès le début il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que je ne manque de rien. Comment je pourrais leur en vouloir ? Ce n'est pas possible…Ils ont tout fait tous les deux pour que tout se passe bien.

Je relève mes yeux vers eux. Papa a les yeux humides et maman pleure abondamment. A cause de moi. Je m'en veux de leur faire aborder le sujet. Mais maman me fait signe de me taire.

- « Ton grand-père Charlie a fait des mauvais choix il y a bien longtemps. Il m'a donné à un homme juste parce qu'il avait peur de perdre son travail.

- Je me suis mariée avec cet homme que je n'aimais pas. Au bout de 3 ans de mariage je suis tombée enceinte. Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails, mais tu n'as pas été conçu comme tes deux sœurs.

- Quand j'ai accouché, j'ai rencontré Edward. Il était le médecin qui m'avait fait quitter l'hôpital. J'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai décidé de te confier à lui. Tu n'avais que 15 jours. Mais pour moi à l'époque c'était la meilleure solution. Pour te protéger. Ca n'a pas été facile comme décision. Tu étais mon rayon de soleil, mais je ne pouvais pas te garder.

- Edward a accepté de s'occuper de toi comme son fils. Il a pris soin de toi alors que moi je vivais dans l'ombre.

- Ton père biologique est quelqu'un de violent, un homme méchant qui n'a aucun respect pour les autres. Si jamais un jour tu veux le rencontrer, tu en auras le droit. Mais je préfère te prévenir qu'il est en prison, et qu'il ne connaît pas ton existence. »

J'enregistre toutes ses paroles. Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit…Comment a-t-elle réussi à survivre ? Si c'était mauvais à ce point ? Comment a-t-elle pu cacher mon existence à mon vrai père ? Je regarde ma mère et mon père. Les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. Ils ont tout fait…

- « Pourquoi il est en prison ? »

- « Il faisait du trafic d'œuvre d'art, il a fait tuer un jeune garçon, et il…m'a…m'a battue et laissée pour morte… »

Je suis choqué. Je regarde ma mère les yeux grands ouverts. Ayant du mal à croire ce qu'elle me dit. Comment un homme peut-il être tout ça en même temps ? Comment peut-il battre une femme ? Papa m'a toujours appris à respecter tout être humain. Il m'a toujours dit que nous étions tous égaux, qu'une femme avait autant de droit qu'un homme et qu'il ne fallait jamais lever la main sur une personne plus faible. Pour moi cet homme qui est mon « père » est un minable. Un minable qui s'en est pris à plus faible que lui.

- « Je suis désolé maman. Je ne voulais pas fouiller… »

- « Non mon chéri, tu te posais des questions et c'est normal que nous y répondions. Seulement, le jour où tu souhaites le rencontrer, j'aimerais que tu m'en parles. Où à ton père. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul avec lui. »

- « Aucun risque maman. Je ne peux pas considérer que cet homme qui t'a fait du mal soit mon père. Vous êtes mes parents. »

Je me suis levé et je les ai pris dans mes bras. Je suis rassuré de savoir que maman est ma vraie maman et que papa et bien, c'est mon papa quoi…

Après cette soirée, maman m'a montré les articles de journaux où il parlait de LUI. Ma haine a grandit au fur et à mesure que je les lisais.

J'ai préféré cesser de me poser des questions. De toute façon, jamais je ne serai comme lui. Je garde en tête tout ce que l'on m'a appris.

* * *

**J'ignore s'il y aura d'autre bonus, mais j'espère qu'il vous à plu...**

**Bise à vous**


	27. Annonce PUB

Bonjours à toutes et à tous.

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une pub pour une fiction qui mérite d'être lu.

Le titre : **Romagnas Du Mont Davis**

L'auteur : . (Elle est dans mes favoris)

Ce n'est pas une histoire twilight voici le résumer :

Dans les rôles principaux:

Grégory Cummings= Robert Pattinson

Lisy O'Brian = Kristen Stewart

**Synopsis** :

Grégory Cummings, 27 ans, psy à Toronto,

analyste en Morpho-Gestuelle auprès de la GRC ( Gendarmerie Royale Canadienne)

va être conduit à la frontière du Mexique pour retrouver sa soeur disparue depuis plus de trois mois.

La seule piste qu'il a, se trouve en la personne de Lisy O'Brian,

gynécologue à El paso.

C'est elle qui a vu pour la dernière fois Tess Cummings.

Leur destin va se retrouver lié au delà de ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer.

Un médaillon, une contine, des fleurs...

Quel est donc ce secret qui les lient à jamais ?

Que vont-ils découvrir au bout de cette route ?

Déchireront-ils ce voile obscur qui plane sur eux depuis plus de 17 ans ?

Pour le découvrir je vous donne rendez vous ici ...

Voilà si elle vous intéresse, je vous laisse allez la découvrir...


	28. Chapter 28

Salut à toutes et à tous,

Face à la vague de censure sur fanfic, j'ai décidé de retirer toutes mes fictions de ce site avant que ce ne soit les responsables qui s'en chargent.

Elles seront postées sur un new forum : fiction – censure .xooit .fr / index . php (Retire les espaces). Vous pouvez également venir poster les vôtres, comme sur les autres forums de fanfic.

Je continuerai à suivre les fictions en cours et je laisserai toujours un commentaire.

Si je dois faire une nouvelle fiction, elle sera postée sur le forum ci-dessus.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis en alerte et favoris. C'était un réel plaisir.

Je laisse les fictions, certaines personnes font des remarques très intelligentes et je vais les écouter.

Quand au lien, il est sur le profil et si vraiment il ne fonctionne pas, contactez moi par mp et je vous l'enverrai.

Bien à vous Bichou85


End file.
